Kiwi
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. En la víspera de la boda de su mejor amigo, Levi es arrastrado junto con Erwin a un club de strippers. ¿Qué podría salir mal al darse un momento de placer con aquella chica de cabello negro? Nada. O eso creía, hasta que se encontró con la misma bailarina vestida como la madrina en la boda de su mejor amigo. Inspirado en la canción de Kiwi de Harry Styles. Multipairing.
1. Kiwi

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y sobre todo, en un one-shot, porque habrá más.

* * *

El siguiente one-shot es inspirado en la canción de Harry Styles: Kiwi. Como confundo un poco la razón de porque la canción se llama "Kiwi" (y tengo una vaga noción del porqué), como en todos mis fic's, prefiero darle mi propia interpretación. Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en la nota del final.

* * *

.

 **Kiwi**

Y se preguntó nuevamente por qué se encontraba ahí.

Él no era el tipo de persona que frecuentaba _esos lugares_.

—Vamos, profesor Ackerman. El director Smith lo espera —Rodando los ojos, siguió la silueta del muchacho. Bien, en realidad si sabía por qué estaba ahí. La apestosa despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo. _Maldito cejotas_ , refunfuñó para sí mismo; _y estúpidos mocosos, pude haber llevado a Erwin a un simple bar_.

Se cuestionó brevemente qué pensaría la Cuatro Ojos de saber que la fiesta era en un _centro nocturno para hombres_ , claro, forma elegante para nombrar un prostíbulo.

 _Estúpidos mocosos hormonados._

El plan inicial era simple, incluso para él; llevar a Erwin a despejarse del estrés por los preparativos de la boda. ¿Miedo al compromiso? Já. Lo que tenía al borde del precipicio a su rubio amigo era escuchar a los organizadores discutir sobre el mejor color para los manteles, el arreglo floral más hermoso o el sabor del pastel. Si dependiera de Erwin y Hanji, ya se habría fugado y casado en alguna capilla de mala muerte, disfrutando de su luna de miel en un motel de paso. Claro que aquella no era la tan esperada boda entre el Director de Derecho y la Subdirectora de Medicina.

Las luces fluorescentes y el estridente sonido le dieron la bienvenida después de pasar el lobby.

 _Después de todo, no tienen mal gusto._ Cedió al ver las mesas colocadas estratégicamente alrededor del escenario. Si le preguntaban a él, el lugar podría pasar tranquilamente por un bar austero, más que por un prostíbulo. Al menos se esmeraron los dueños en provocar un ambiente más íntimo.

—¡Eh, Levi! —Buscó a Erwin entre las mesas, centrándose en un grupo de personas. Un fugaz pensamiento abarcó su mente; _desde que puso un pie en aquel lugar, no había visto ninguna mujer, ¿dónde estaban?_

—Profesor —La temeraria voz de Armin atrajo su atención—. En unos minutos más comenzará el show —Un tenue rubor invadió las mejillas del menor. Si Levi estaba ahí por puro apoyo moral, Arlet al contrario, que fue vilmente arrastrado por sus compañeros—. Tenemos que tomar nuestro lugar, junto al resto.

Durante el trayecto, Levi ya estaba maquinando exámenes tan complejos como difíciles para esa bola de chiquillos, por ser la razón de estar ahí.

¿Qué hacía el director de la facultad de Derecho junto a su mano derecha, el profesor de Derecho Penal en un _club nocturno_?

Después de hacer público el compromiso, los alumnos esperaron ansiosos dos eventos; la despedida de soltero y la boda.

Reiner Braun fue uno de los principales conspiradores, persuadió a más de la mitad de los alumnos del último año para encargarse de darle la mejor despedida a su _queridísimo_ director. Tras largas horas de rogar y lloriqueos, Erwin aceptó con mirada derrotada aquel fatídico hecho. A Levi no le entusiasmó tener que hacer algo especial para el rubio aunque tampoco aceptó con buena cara _el regalo de bodas_ del alumnado.

—Por un momento pensé que escaparías —Saludó Erwin después de que Levi tomara asiento a su lado. La mirada de _gracias por no dejarme solo con esta jauría de hormonas_ fue más que suficiente.

—A la Cuatro Ojos no le hará gracia que estés aquí —Advirtió llenando un vaso de alcohol, para escupirlo segundos después—. ¿Ni siquiera pudieron pagar un buen Whisky?

—Son estudiantes —La tensión del ambiente comenzó a disiparse—. ¿Y cuándo llamaras a Hanji por su nombre?

—Cuando el infierno se congele —Respondió dejando el vaso en su lugar.

—Dijo que sería un buen regalo de bodas —bromeó. Las luces fueron atenuándose cada vez más y el murmullo de los jóvenes disminuyó—. ¿Habías venido aquí antes? —El _muérete_ en los ojos de Levi valía por mil palabras.

 _"_ — _Bienvenidos a la Isla Paraíso_ —Una dulce y seductora voz los saludó. A Levi le pareció extrañamente conocida— _. El lugar donde pueden hacer realidad sus fantasías más oscuras y disfrutar sin consecuencias. Permítanme presentarme, soy Bella y seré su anfitriona esta noche_ ".

—Vaya mierda de nombre —murmuró Levi recordando a su hermana adoptiva, Isabel. Negó repetidamente antes de volver a centrar su atención. Inventarió nuevamente el lugar con la precaria luz;

A tres mesas de ahí podía ver a los profesores de mayor experiencia; Darius Zackly, Keith Shadis y al borracho de Dot Pixis tomando de su característica cantimplora que guardaba en el abrigo, admitía únicamente para sí mismo todo el potencial y experiencia que los veteranos invertían en los estudiantes.

Más a la derecha de ellos, veía a más profesores, algunos conocidos y otros vagamente familiares. Carlo Pike era de los talentos que Erwin se había encargado de reclutar para su escuadrilla de profesores, a su lado vio a Ian Dietrich incluso a Nile Dok y, por un fugaz momento, creyó ver a su hermano adoptivo también, Farlan Church.

—¡Eh, Levi! —Se giró para ver a Erwin—. Tenía un rato llamándote, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estaré cuando nos larguemos de aquí.

—Profesor —La atemorizante mirada de Levi fue suficiente para que Armin guardara sus amables palabras.

—Podría relajarse por una vez en su vida, ¿no? —Y por eso Eren Jeager era apodado el Bastardo Suicida. Sin filtro alguno, decía lo que pensaba sin medir consecuencias. Levi ya podía imaginar a Eren llorando durante el examen oral que les aplicaría sobre Leyes Penales en dos días, una sonrisa sádica brotó de sus labios y eso alarmó a Jeager, quien rápidamente trató de arreglar las cosas—. Ser profesor debe de ser estresante —alegó inútilmente. Y la peor idea que cruzó por su cabeza disfrazada con una brillantez incuestionable salió de su boca—. Le podemos regalar una chica a usted también. —Erwin soltó una risa baja y Armin deseó que la tierra fuera abierta y se lo tragara. Por su lado, Levi pensaba que preguntas agregar y como rebuscar más (si era posible) el caso que usaría en la evaluación.

—Eren —Arlet habló bajo antes de tirar de la manga de su amigo de la infancia y llevárselo lejos de ahí.

—Hazle caso, Levi —El arqueo de ceja y la silenciosa advertencia incrementó la diversión del mayor—. A nadie le hace mal divertirse de vez en cuando —contó inclinándose en la silla—. ¿Hace cuánto sucedió lo de Petra?

—Erwin, no vayas por ahí —advirtió apretando los dientes.

—Hanji quiere presentarte a su madrina de bodas.

—Zoe debería de mantenerse en sus asuntos.

—Está preocupada. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que saliste con una chica y sabemos cómo te afectó la separación con Petra.

—Smith.

—Vale, vale. Mañana la conocerás. Hanji cree que tienen demasiadas cosas en común —Levi prefirió ignorar a su amigo y volcó la atención a las mesas más cercanas y repletas de mocosos.

Vio a Reiner Braun y Bertolt Hoover sentados con Connie Springer. Le sorprendió encontrar en la misma mesa a los profesores de medicina, Marco Bott y Jean Kirstein.

—¿Qué hace la pareja gay aquí? —Cuestionó a Erwin.

—Levi —el regañó fue ignorado—. Pregúntale a los estudiantes, ellos son los organizadores.

 _"_ — _Es noche preciosa, ¿no lo creen?_ —Y la voz volvió, las luces terminaron de apagarse y una tenue música comenzó a ser escuchada—. _Nos informaron que tenemos un invitado especial. Así que démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Erwin!_ —Una luz le apuntó directamente, obligando al aludido a ponerse de pie. Vitoreos y gritos resonaron en el lugar—. _Te haremos disfrutar de tu última noche."_

La luz enfocó ahora al escenario. La música subió y hermosas mujeres disfrazadas de enfermeras invadieron el lugar. Una sonrisa morbosa invadió a Levi.

—Vaya que conocen tus gustos —se burló jocosamente al ver una doctora al centro. Erwin bufó a su lado.

El lugar se vio envuelto por mini vestidos blancos, medias de red y antifaces. Las mujeres dejaron cuerpo y alma en el escenario; gritos y silbidos las animaban. La bailarina principal tenía un claro objetivo; el rubio soltero que las veía con desdén pero que nunca separó los ojos de su figura. A su lado, otra chica se había embelesado por el acompañante del mismo.

 _—_ _Es un hombre frío_ —advirtieron en camerinos— _. Aunque lo compensa con lo pasional en la cama_ —agregaron guiñándole un ojo.

Levi volvió a llenar su vaso y se recargó en la silla. Ya estaba ahí, se daría unos minutos para disfrutar de las piernas largas y cinturas de avispa que podrían alegrarle la vista. El lenguaje corporal de su mejor amigo le advirtió un posible peor error.

—No bromeaba cuando dije que Hanji se enfadará. —Que llamara a su prometida por su nombre, atrajo la atención de Erwin.

—Ver no ha dañado a nadie —respondió sin despegar la vista de la doctora morena. Cada vez que se fijaba en ella, la chica hacía los movimientos más pronunciados en un intento de seducirle.

—Tocar sí —debatió—. Aunque lo dudes, le tengo cierto aprecio a la Cuatro Ojos y te romperé las bolas si piensas en engañarla. —La sonrisa de Erwin lo desconcertó totalmente.

—Relájate, Levi —Por primera vez despegó su vista del escenario—. La enfermera a un lado de la doctora no ha parado de sonreírte —Levi vio de reojo a la mencionada, ciertamente él tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima—. Recuerda el ofrecimiento de los chicos.

El tema quedó zanjado por la paz en común. La primera canción terminó y las bailarinas se despidieron.

 _"_ — _¿Les gusta lo que ven?_ —Gritos y chiflidos fueron la respuesta. En los altavoces resonó una risa que Levi juró haber escuchado antes— _. Alisten sus gargantas, ¡que apenas comenzamos!"_

Diferentes bailarinas volvieron al escenario. Ni la enfermera de cabello negro ni la doctora castaña estaban en el escenario. Arlet y Jeager por fin aparecieron.

—¿Qué hacen aquí Bott y Kirstein?

—Fue idea de Reiner, profesor —contestó Armin, nervioso—. Son conocidos y pensaron que se divertirían.

—¿Tiene relación con la propuesta de incorporar materias referente a medicina en el plan de estudios? —Indagó Erwin, dubitativo.

El teléfono de Levi interrumpió la inexistente respuesta de los estudiantes. Tras revisar el móvil, tomó el brazo de Erwin y se lo llevó lejos de la música.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el mayor después de quedar encerrado junto a su mejor amigo en el baño. Levi se limitó a mostrarle la pantalla de su celular como respuesta—. ¿Qué esperas que haga? Te está llamando a ti.

—Y es tu prometida. —Erwin se encogió de hombros.

—Sabrás que hacer, padrino —Y salió del baño, dejando a Levi con el teléfono sonando. _Maldito cejotas_ maldijo antes de responder.

—Ackerman al habla.

—¡Leeeeeeeeeeevi! —Se alejó el móvil del oído para evitar más gritos—. ¿Está contigo Erwin?

—Tus malditos rituales, tradiciones, no sé qué mierdas sean, te impiden tener contacto con él —le recordó.

—Lo sé, enanín —Y así Erwin esperaba que dejara de llamarla Cuatro Ojos cuando lo único que hace es meterse con él—. No te pedí hablar con él, pregunté si están juntos —continuó ese tono juguetón que la caracterizaba.

—¿Hay otro lugar dónde pueda estar? —Bufó molesto.

—¿Dónde están? —La risa y diversión abandonó la voz de su amiga. Conocía a Hanji Zoe desde su adolescencia, fueron a la misma preparatoria y después cruzaron sus caminos cuando Isabel estudió medicina en el mismo curso y año que la doctora. Sabía, por el historial de relaciones tóxicas e idiotas con los cuales salió, que Hanji tenía minado muchos aspectos importantes de su personalidad; entre ellos el autoestima y la confianza, que fueron mejorando después de que conociera a Erwin. Supo en ese instante el daño que le causaría saber que ellos se encontraban en un club nocturno y que su mejor amigo había puesto los ojos en una bailarina, probablemente diez años menor.

Y se odiaría por mentirle, por omitir y por permitir aquella situación tan dolorosa e innecesaria. Así que prefirió cortar la llamada y apagar el celular.

 _Perdón, Hanji._

Se mojó la cara antes de salir del baño. Ahora sólo quería llevarse a rastras a Erwin de ahí y realizar su plan inicial que no implicaba mujeres semi desnudas.

—Hola —Una bailarina le cortó el paso, no tardó en reconocerla y pasarla de largo—. Espera.

—Esos jodidos mocosos pueden irse a la mierda —respondió zafándose de su agarre—. No necesito de ninguna chica.

—Ah —La mujer pareció entender—. Así que eres de _esos._

Los ojos de Levi se tornaron oscuro y la tormenta comenzó a nacer en su interior. Incluso su tono de voz cambió. Con paso firme y determinado, acorraló a la bailarina contra la pared.

—Créeme que soy tan de _esos_ , que todos dentro de este lugar te escucharían gritar mi nombre —susurró roncamente en su oído. Y sin más, volvió a las mesas, dejando a la chica en un mar de excitación, curiosidad y necesidad.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Le cuestionó Erwin después de que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Vete a la mierda —El aludido se limitó a reír.

Y así pasó el tiempo, entre bromas pesadas y distracciones. A mitad del espectáculo, subieron dos sillas al escenario.

 _"_ — _¿Ya se cansaron?_ —Los gritos y vitoreos volvieron. Levi intentaba inútilmente reconocer la voz sin lograrlo—. _¡Que siga la fiesta!_ —Más gritos y la risa risueña volvió—. _Es hora de darle amor y diversión los invitados especiales. ¡Qué Erwin y Levi suban al escenario!"_

 _¿Yo qué?_ La pregunta quedó únicamente en la mente de Levi, mientras era arrastrado por sus alumnos hasta la escalinata que daba al escenario. Ni siquiera en ese momento vio una mirada de incomodidad en Erwin, el mayor se dejaba hacer sin objeciones.

Las luces se atenuaron y la música volvió a sonar en lo alto. La doctora y la enfermera, que se encontró fuera del baño, aparecieron. Durante tres canciones —que para Levi parecieron un efímero sueño— disfrutó de la más pura cercanía y sensualidad que le proporcionó la bailarina. A pesar del momento y la presión por parte del alumnado, Erwin jamás tocó a la chica que le bailó, pese a las insinuaciones y movimientos sugerentes. Levi aplaudió mentalmente el autocontrol que era capaz de demostrar en momentos cruciales, porque aún con el incesante cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, por querer recorrer las largas piernas y el escote pronunciado de la chica, mantuvo una expresión estoica en todo momento.

Después de bajar, se tomaron un pequeño receso que ellos usaron para despejarse un poco y salir a fumarse un cigarrillo. Levi jamás admitiría que usaría la imagen y pasos de aquella bailarina para _darse amor_ más tarde.

—¿Y aceptarás la propuesta de los muchachos?

—¿Le serás infiel a Zoe? —Contraatacó dándole la última calada al cigarro. Disfrutó de la sensación del humo antes de soltarlo—. Piensa bien lo que harás, Erwin. No vayas a arruinar tu matrimonio antes de que comience.

—En bueno ver que realmente aprecias a Hanji. —El rubio mantenía la mirada en el estrellado cielo.

—Serás mi mejor amigo —Levi meditó sus palabras—, pero he visto sufrir a Hanji durante más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, al grado de que la considero parte de mi familia. No quisiera terminar nuestra amistad por algún impulso idiota —advirtió—. Si ella llora por tu causa, porque la engañaste, créeme que iré por ti y poco me van a importar los años de amistad.

Levi entró nuevamente al club, dejando la amenaza en el aire. Conocía a Erwin Smith y quería confiar en su amigo, pero sabía de sus esporádicas aventuras con las alumnas, su afición por las mujeres jóvenes y del romance que tuvo con la esposa de otro profesor. Esperaba que el beneficio de la duda no le jugara en contra. Realmente quería _confiar_ en él.

—¡Eh, profesor! —Levi fue interceptado por Reiner antes de que lograra llegar a su mesa—. Se han desaparecido —bromeó—. ¿Y el profesor Smith?

—Tomando aire, Braun —Comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Definitivamente sacaría a rastras de Erwin de ser necesario.

—¿Ya se va? —Cuestionó al ver sus acciones—. ¿Por qué la prisa?

—¿Sabe, Braun? Yo que usted, comenzaría a repasar todo lo visto en el semestre, que en dos días tendrán exámenes.

—Pero las evaluaciones comienzan hasta dentro de un mes —La confusión invadió al pobre estudiante.

—Más razones para querer aprobar el examen que valdrá el noventa por ciento de su calificación —Sonrió perversamente al ver el miedo en los ojos del rubio. Levi podría ser bajo y de poca corpulencia, sin embargo, todo se compensaba con un gran intelecto e intimidante actuar. Reiner se fue en un estado de parsimonia que alegró internamente a Levi.

—¿Qué le hiciste al muchacho, eh, Levi? —Preguntó en un estado de embriaguez Pixis.

—Nada. Sólo le recordé sus evaluaciones.

—¡Siempre tomando el toro por los cuernos! —Festejó el borracho entre risas—. Te tengo un regalo, ¿sabes?

—No —Rápidamente emprendió la huida. _A la mierda Erwin, más le valía tomar buenas decisiones_.

 _"_ — _La noche aún es joven_ —Y la maldita voz volvió. Levi estaba harto de escucharla a lo largo de velada y no alcanzar a identificarla. Sí, la escuchó tantas veces que sabía que le pertenecía a alguien que conocía, más no lograba ponerle un rostro— _. ¡Las sorpresas siguen!_ —La burbujeante risa se repitió—. _Es hora del regalo de bodas_ —Los gritos resonaron y Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento—. _¡Únete a la fiesta, hermano mayor!"_

 _¿Isabel?_

¿Qué hacía su hermana menor ahí?

Por unos instantes, Levi se perdió entre el aturdimiento del momento, los presentes aprovecharon para llevarlo a una de las salas privadas donde lo esperaba una de las bailarinas. Después de que cerraran la puerta, Levi intentó reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba; la habitación era lo suficientemente amplia para albergar una sala, una mesa, un mini bar y una espectacular cama.

Y ella estaba ahí, comiendo dulces fresas bañadas en chocolate.

—No sé quién seas —soltó un suspiró—, ni que te hayan dicho, pero nada va a pasar —advirtió después de comprobar que la puerta fue cerrada con seguro. Tomó asiento junto a la chica.

—Mikasa —saludó quitándose el antifaz y dejándolo al lado de las fresas. Levi arqueo una ceja. _¿Será su nombre "artístico"?_ se preguntó.

—Levi.

Admitió para sí mismo que era hermosa, _sí, bastante bonita_ , quizá rondaría entre veintitantos, o eso quería pensar. No estaba de ánimos para liarse con una menor de edad. El cabello negro como la noche lo invitó a tocarlo, parecida seda enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos eran de un gris color tormenta, llenos de misterios y secretos, y Levi se preguntó si estaba dispuesto a querer conocerlos. Aunque si quería deleitarse con los labios rojos que lo incitaban a besarla.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Levi? —Preguntó extendiendo las piernas sobre las del aludido. Levi usó todo su autocontrol para no pasar sus manos por ellas. Largas, torneadas y ocultas tras unas medias de red, Levi nunca había maldecido tanto una prenda de lencería como esa noche.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mikasa le regaló una sonrisa.

—Vaya que te gusta ir al grano —Alcanzó una fresa y la bañó en chocolate, se la llevó a la boca y chupó el líquido hasta dejarla roja, sin despegar la mirada de Levi, midiendo sus expresiones.

Por primera vez en la noche, Levi se dio la oportunidad de pensar en el mejor escenario posible; uno que lo incluía saciando su apetito sexual con la bailarina en lugar de masturbarse en la soledad de su departamento.

 _Una vez al año no hace daño, ¿o sí?_ Al final le pagaría por sus servicios y volvería a ser el profesor correcto y estricto al cual todos respetan. Por esa noche, sería solo Levi, un soltero de treinta y cuatro años que desea pasar un buen rato con una hermosa mujer.

—También me gusta jugar —respondió acercándose a ella para lamer los rastros de chocolate que le quedaron en las comisuras de los labios. Su boca no sabía a chocolate, era diferente, tenía un sabor más exótico, como el de un kiwi—. En esta ocasión serás la dulce enfermera que me provocó durante toda la noche y está dispuesta a complacerme.

—¿O sí no? —Retó rosando su entrepierna.

—Créeme que serás muy dócil —murmuró dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello—. O lo serás después de tocar el cielo por primera vez.

Prostituta o no. Levi siempre anteponía las necesidades de su compañera antes que las propias, era más satisfactorio tener una mujer dispuesta y receptiva.

Durante esa larga noche, la habitación fue inundada de gemidos, gritos y palabrería sucia. Meses, incluso años de abstinencia fuero descargados. El placer fue lo único que importó durante el encuentro.

Cuando ambos se dieron por satisfechos, se acurrucaron un momento antes de volver a la dolorosa realidad.

Levi fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, la somnolencia le vencía a ratos. Disfrutó de ver a Mikasa entre las sábanas por unos minutos más antes de comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Tan pronto?

—En unas horas se casan mis mejores amigos —respondió cerrándose los jeans—. Y tomando en cuenta que no he descansado —La chica le sonrió, acomodándose en la cama, mostrando orgullosa su desnudez y de haberlo dejado satisfecho—. De seguir así, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que salga el sol —advirtió abotonándose la camisa.

—¿Te refieres al rubio? —Indagó Mikasa gateando hasta la orilla de la cama—. Él se fue a otra habitación con la doctora del amor —ronroneó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Con brusquedad, Levi quitó sus manos y se alejó de ella. Intercepto su cartera y vació su contenido.

—Con esto debe de bastar.

—¿Bastar? —Preguntó Mikasa confundida.

—No quiero que esos mocosos hormonados te paguen, así que lo haré yo — _Aunque con los orgasmos debía de ser suficiente_ , pensó para sí. Aunque hubiera placer de por medio, la chica seguía ofreciendo un servicio que requería un pago. Una culpa lo invadió, ni siquiera se despidió de ella cuando ya estaba escapando del lugar y evadiendo los remordimientos.

* * *

El despertador había sonado y sentía que apenas había dormido. Maldijo una y mil veces a la hermosa chica que le hizo pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

—Mikasa —Se permitió deleitarse una vez más murmurando su nombre. No, definitivamente jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama y tomar una ducha. Erwin no tardaría en llamarlo para arreglar detalles de último momento.

 _Malditos bastardos_. _Maldito cejotas. Donde hayas tocado a aquella chica…_

Dejó sus pensamientos homicidas para otro momento. La puerta tenía cerca de cinco minutos siendo tocada y los gritos de Isabel resonaban en el lugar. Aprovecharía para interrogarla sobre su paradero de la noche anterior.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Isabel abrazándolo apenas la puerta fue abierta. Farlan se limitó a reír—. Dios, en serio te ves mal —Murmuró separándose y entrando al departamento—. Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche —Indagó con voz picara, buscando alguna evidencia de sus suposiciones.

—Levi —Farlan no tardó en seguir a su hermana y Levi azotó la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó apoyándose en la puerta.

—Supuse que necesitarías de mi —La pelirroja se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, soltando la caja que tenía en manos.

—Ponerme un traje es un proceso que conozco demasiado bien —debatió yendo a la cocina. Tenía hambre y no se limitaría porque sus hermanos estuvieran ahí.

—No me refería a eso —La irritable risita volvió y Levi presionó demasiado el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano hasta destrozarlo. Maldijo en voz baja mientras limpiaba el desastre que provocó. Por suerte no se había lastimado.

—¿Estás bien? —No tardaron en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, viéndolo con genuina preocupación.

—Trajimos comida —Isabel señaló las bolsas que Farlan estaba desempacando y acomodando en la mesa.

Pasaron el almuerzo amenamente. De vez en cuando Isabel soltaba algún comentario jocoso que se veía rápidamente apagado por las cortantes respuestas de Levi.

—No me has terminado de decir porque irrumpiste en mi casa tan temprano.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? —Antes de que sucediera un homicidio, Farlan intercedió por la vida de su hermana.

—Lo que Isabel trata de decir, es que no puedes presentarte como el padrino con esos —buscó alguna palabra menos _brusca,_ al no encontrarla, habló sin filtro—, _con esas marcas rojas_ en el cuello.

Levi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se había visto las marcas al ducharse e indudablemente recordó el placer de la noche anterior. Si bien no le hacía sentir orgullo ser portador de ellas, no se arrepentía de nada.

Isabel le ayudó a cubrirlas con un poco de maquillaje. Aún quedaba evidencia, aunque muy tenue de la noche anterior, lo que le recordó…

—¿Y qué hacías ahí? —Farlan tosió intentando ocultar su risa al ver la cara de espanto de su hermana. Levi podía ser demasiado sobre protector en lo que se refiere a la pelirroja. La ineficiente excusa que se inventó fue interrumpida por el estruendo del teléfono de Isabel.

—Isa al habla —Levi se revisó en un espejo, dándose por satisfecho—. Sí, sí. Entiendo. —Isabel comenzó a recoger sus cosas a una velocidad supersónica que sorprendió a sus hermanos—. En veinte minutos estaré ahí. —Colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a Levi—. Tengo que irme. Surgieron algunos problemas con el vestido de Hanji y los arreglos florales.

Y así evitó el tortuoso interrogatorio de su hermano. Isabel esperaba que Farlan le explicara la situación especial que fue la despedida de soltero de Erwin y porque ellos se encontraban ahí; sabía que no le haría gracia en lo absoluto, aunque probablemente la perdonaría, al final, ella fue quién logró que por fin conociera a Mikasa.

Tres horas después, Levi se encontraba de camino a la capilla donde contraerían nupcias sus amigos. Encontró a Erwin en una de las habitaciones vestido de _pingüino_ dando vueltas en una de las habitaciones del recinto. No le parecía raro encontrar a su amigo trajeado, compartían una profesión que exigía el buen vestir tanto como tener una labia excepcional.

—Por un momento, pensé que no llegarías —Confesó apenas lo vio entrar.

—Y yo creía que no serías tan idiota para engañar a Hanji un día antes —respondió cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de él—. Te lo advertí. —Recorrió el cuello de su amigo, viendo los vanos intentos de cubrir las marcas pasionales.

—Ella lo sabe —Sonrió nerviosamente, acomodándose por quinta vez la corbata. Levi se acercó a quitarle las manos y poner la tela en su lugar, aprovechó para enderezar la flor del saco.

—Bien. —Levantó la mirada para ver a su mejor amigo y colega a los ojos—. Si piensas en engañarla o siquiera lastimarla, iré por ti. Recuerda que sé usar un arma y soy abogado, no le temo a ir a prisión. —Y era capaz de todo eso, sin embargo, confiaba en los cambios que tuvo Erwin desde que conoció a Hanji.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Levi —Se dieron un abrazo antes de que Levi saliera del lugar, dejando al nervioso novio solo.

—Recuerda decir _acepto_ —bromeó.

—Intentaré no olvidarlo.

Sus pasos fueron en dirección contrario, buscando la habitación de la novia. Tocó tres veces antes de escuchar a Hanji darle permiso para entrar. Se encontró a las damas de honor revoloteado frente a su amiga.

—Leeeeeeeeeevi —Zoe rápidamente se echó a sus brazos en medio del llanto.

—Deja de llorar, Cuatro Ojos —renegó separándose de ella y secándole las lágrimas—. Vas a estropear el maquillaje que te costó horas. —Hanji rió nerviosamente.

—Nosotras nos retiramos —anunció uno de las damas—. Te veremos afuera —Una a una, las mujeres abandonaron la habitación dejándolos a solas.

—Es el gran día, ¿no? —Levi suavizó su mirada—. Te ves preciosa, Hanji. —Se tomó un momento para admirar el vestido blanco que usaba, el elegante corsé y el complicado peinados, cosas sin sentido para él, sin embargo, eran perfectas con la sonrisa y animosidad de ella.

—¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! —Festejó ruidosamente la novia—. Gracias por estar aquí, Levi.

—Eres mi familia —respondió—. Recuerda en ser feliz. Sólo debes de preocuparte por sonreír y disfrutar del resto de tu vida.

—Levi, yo —La vio juguetear con sus manos. Entonces le prestó atención al maquillaje que cubría marcas parecidas a las suyas y las de Erwin.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche, Cuatro Ojos? —Zoe se limitó a sonreír y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos otra vez. Levi entendió que podría amenazar mil veces a Erwin, pero si ella hacía lo mismo, no tenía sentido siquiera intervenir. En medio de un suspiro, sacó una cajita de su saco—. Debes de tener algo prestado, ¿no? —Le ofreció el broche de piedras que su madre le heredó.

—Levi, pero esto es de Kuchel. No puedo aceptarlo. —Rechazó al entender el valor sentimental que tenía el accesorio. Él había perdido a su madre cuando apenas era un niño y fue enviado a una casa de acogida con ese broche como único recuerdo de su progenitora.

—Idiota —Tiró de su brazo para ponerla a su altura y acomodar el broche entre el complicado tocado—. Es un préstamo. Volverá a mí al final del día. —Sonrió satisfecho del resultado.

—Gracias, Levi. De verdad —Se abrazaron por última vez.

—Hanji, quedan cinco minutos —La puerta fue abierta de golpe y una figura enfundada en un ajustado vestido lila atrajo la atención de los presentes—. Lo siento, creí que estabas sola —Se disculpó antes de salir. Y Levi sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que no fue su mente quien lo atormentó haciéndolo creer que la veía. Ella realmente estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, pero la verdadera pregunta era; ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

—Es mejor que vaya a tomar mi lugar. Recuerda no tropezar —bromeó tratando de distraerse. Al salir se encontró con la dama de honor que los interrumpió.

—Hola, Levi —Tragó saliva audiblemente al reconocer la voz que juro nunca olvidar y emprendió el camino directo a la capilla; huyendo de ella y de sus acciones.

La vida podía jugar demasiado sucio en ocasiones.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la capilla. Las filas se encontraban llenas de caras conocidas; compañeros, colegas incluso alumnos. Se dirigió al fondo, y tomó su lugar a un lado de Erwin.

—¿Nervioso? —Susurró sin despegar la vista de los invitados.

—Eres tú el que se casa.

—¿No has pensado en ser el siguiente?

—Cuando el infierno se congele. —Hacía mucho que Levi dejó de considerar en compartir su vida con otra persona, sobre todo después de encontrarse a su novia liándose con otra mujer en su cama. Dos años desde entonces y aún no lograba salir con una mujer de forma más o menos regular—. Aunque no creo que falte mucho —agregó recordando a la inesperada aparición de Mikasa en el lugar. Después de verla, la idea de tener el infierno en la propia tierra y más, frente a sus ojos no sonaba muy distante.

Las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial comenzaron a sonar; las personas rápidamente tomaron sus puestos, en espera de la novia.

La canción llegó a su fin y Hanji seguía sin aparecer por la puerta. Erwin comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y los murmuros no se hicieron esperar.

 _¿Se habrá arrepentido? Quizá se fugó con otro. En realidad no eran compatibles. Dicen que Moblit volvió._

Miles de comentarios como esos llegaron a los oídos de Levi, enfadado, se dirigió a la puerta para conocer la causa del retraso y de ser necesario, de escoltar a Zoe al altar; al abrirla, una figura chocó con él.

—Disculpa —murmuró la chica, yendo con el pianista, dándole indicaciones. Levi siguió su silueta hasta que volvió donde él—. Dile a Erwin que no tarda —avisó adentrándose nuevamente en los pasillos. ¿Cuántas veces más vería a Mikasa?

—Deja de preocuparte —sugirió a Erwin luego de volver a su lugar. El rubio no había dejado de jugar con las pajarillas de su saco hasta casi arrancarlas.

La música volvió y el silencio reinó después de ver a Hanji entrando por la puerta del brazo de Dot Pixis. Levi le sonrió antes de volver la atención a su amigo. Sí, esperaba que si algún día sucedía un evento tan esporádico e impredecible como su boda, deseaba tener el mismo brillo y la sonrisa idiota que tenía su mejor amigo. Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que la vio entrar detrás de Hanji, sosteniendo un arreglo de rosas lilas; la misma chica que le robó el aliento —y unos cuantos orgasmos también— la noche anterior. Y ella le sonreía, o al menos eso quería pensar. Por primera vez se cuestionó fugazmente si ella era realmente una mujer de la vida galante y de no serlo, rogaba que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en la otra parte del mundo, por ser un imbécil.

La ceremonia pasó de una manera tranquila. Levi alcanzaba a escuchar suspiros y vio algunas lágrimas entre las invitadas, que incrementaron cuando pronunciaron los votos, porque tanto Erwin como Hanji, escribieron esas promesas que los unirían para toda la vida.

—Con este anillo yo, Erwin Smith te desposo a ti, Hanji Zoe; para compartir contigo mis días y velar tus sueños a la medianoche; para cuidarte y atesorarte por el resto de mi vida. Prometo secar tus lágrimas en la tristeza y provocar tus risas en la alegría.

»Te ofrezco mis manos, para sostenerte en momentos de debilidad; mi pecho, para protegerte de los peligros: mi fuerza, para que cuides de nosotros y mi corazón, para que mores dentro de él. Prometo acompañarte hasta que el último suspiro abandone mi cuerpo, porque mi corazón seguirá latiendo mientras tú vivas en él.

A Levi le parecieron melosos y cursis; aunque muy sinceros.

—Con este anillo yo, Hanji Zoe te desposo a ti, Erwin Smith; para acompañarte en las buenas y las malas; para compartir contigo mi día a día, atesorarte y velar por nuestros sueños. Prometo estar ahí, en la tempestad y días soleado. Prometo esperarte con paciencia, compartir nuestros problemas y acompañarte sin titubeos.

»Te ofrezco mis hombros para llorar, mi aliento para consolarte y mis manos para guiarte en la oscuridad. Te ofrezco mi confianza y fidelidad. Prometo cuidar de tu corazón como tú cuidas del mío, por el resto de nuestra vida.

—Los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —Vitoreos resonaron por el lugar cuando Erwin besó a Hanji. A Levi se le formó un nudo en la garganta; en ese momento, comprendió que podrían haber miles de personas entre Erwin y Hanji, pero siempre volverían el uno al otro, porque compartían un vínculo más fuerte que cualquier aventura de una noche.

Después de la ceremonia vino la fiesta en un salón bastante ostentoso. Levi se preguntó qué tanto de aquello era verdaderamente necesario.

Recordó que dentro de sus responsabilidades como padrino, _incluía el brindis,_ maldijo a su amigo por un momento. Los novios no tardarían en llegar y él estaba a punto de golpearse contra la mesa cuando vio a Mikasa cruzar las puertas, seguida de Jeager y Arlet.

Tomó asiento en el lugar que le indicaron los meseros, refunfuñando. No le gustaba la idea de compartir mesa con los novios. Aunque eran la única familia que tenían. Tanto Erwin como Hanji habían perdido a sus padres tiempo atrás y tampoco tenían mucha familia. Así que prefirieron usar esos lugares para sus amigos. Farlan e Isabel no tardaron en acompañarlo.

—Fue preciosa la ceremonia, ¿no crees? —Isabel rápidamente se puso a soñar despierta—. Ojalá así sea la mía. —Levi se guardó los pensamientos para sí mismo—. Oh, ¡Mika, por aquí! —La aludida siguió la voz de Isabel.

—Hola —saludó sin inmutarse.

—¡Vamos, siéntense! —Y en ese momento, Levi se arrepintió por no saber con quién compartiría la mesa el resto de la fiesta—. Te presentaré. —Tiró de ella para situarla frente a Levi, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie—. Él es mi hermano, Levi.

—Ya nos conocimos —Isabel la miró con confusión por unos minutos hasta que sumó dos más dos. ¡Su plan había funcionado! El asentimiento de Levi lo confirmó.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo los presentó oficialmente —sonrió—. Levi, ella es Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman? —Levi dejó de respirar por un instante.

—Así es, hermano. ¡Comparten apellido! —Festejó—. Ahora sólo falta la boda.

—Isabel —advirtió Farlan. Y en un suspiro, se unió a las presentaciones—. Ya conoces a Eren y Armin, ¿no?

—Son mis alumnos.

—Profesor —saludaron al unisón los aludidos. Levi no había dejado de observar cada expresión en Mikasa. No se parecía en nada a la coqueta chica con la que durmió la noche anterior…

 _Oh._ En ese momento todo cobró sentido.

 _"_ — _Es hora de darle la bienvenida a los novios. ¡Que se escuchen esos aplausos!_ —Levi fue incapaz de formular una disculpa, pues Mikasa ya había tomado asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Muy lejos de él y rodea de Jeager y Arlet—. _¡Felicidades recién casados!"_

En la estancia entró la pareja ruborizada y desbordando felicidad. Por un instante, Levi sintió _envidia_ de ellos.

El primer baile comenzó y el ambiente se armonizó. Ver bailar a esos dos como si todo lo demás se hubiera esfumado. _Así que eso realmente sucede cuando hay amor de por medio_ , pensó.

Sí, bueno, Levi no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor.

Su más larga relación de cinco años terminó en una infidelidad. En algún punto entendió que las señales siempre estuvieron ahí. Jamás olvidaría las palabras de Ymir el día que le presentó a Petra.

 _—_ _No sé de dónde la habrás sacado, enano —Ymir era una colega y profesora de la universidad. Levi había sido clave para que tuviera su licencia de docencia—; pero no ha dejado de ver a mi Historia desde que entramos._

En ese momento Levi le restó importancia; se trataba de Ymir, una molesta amiga que no dudaba en meterse con él cada vez que podía. Aunque en esa ocasión, había visto sus ojos desbordantes de sinceridad.

 _"_ — _¡Y ese fue el primer baile de los novios!_ —Los gritos devolvieron a Levi al presente—. _Es hora de ver a los padrinos en la pista de baile. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Mikasa y Levi Ackerman!"_

Definitivamente se veía los siguientes años de su vida en prisión por homicidio; ese par ni siquiera sobreviviría a la luna de miel. Tragó audiblemente antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano a Mikasa.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? —Preguntó lo más educado posible. El asentimiento le valió como respuesta, y ella lo siguió, la música sonó y Levi la atrajo a su cuerpo para hablarle al oído. Podía sentir la mirada de los mocosos en ellos, se preguntó qué clase de relación tendrían.

—Anoche no fui una señorita para ti, ¿o me equivoco? —Sí, se había equivocado, lo admitía. Y ahora le tocaba asumir las consecuencias.

—Lo supuse por la situación —confesó. Le molestó tener que estirar el cuello para siquiera alcanzar el oído de la mujer. La baja estatura no le había jugado peor.

—Lo disfruté —Levi se sorprendió por un instante—. Aunque no volverá a repetirse.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó curioso. Había descartado futuros encuentros por _el oficio_ de ella, pero ahora que sabía que no era así… ella no respondió—. ¿Sabes? No he podido sacar de mi paladar tu dulce sabor a kiwi. —Mikasa arqueó una ceja. Por un fugaz instante, ambos rememoraron la noche anterior y el placer que sintieron, uno con culpa y otro con interés.

—¿A si le dices a todas después de pagarles?

—Sólo a las que dejaron marcas imborrables.

—Hay aventuras que deben de quedar como eso —La canción terminó—; un único y dulce encuentro. —La vio alejarse hasta volver a su lugar con Jeager.

La cena se acercó y con ello el inminente discurso de Levi. Evitar palabrotas y anécdotas negativas; grandes consejos para alguien que creció sin esos fundamentos.

—Bueno, bueno —probó incómodo el micrófono—. ¿Se escucha bien? —Luego del terror inicial, tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Hoy es un día importante, o tal vez no para todos —escuchó algunas risas de fondo—. Dos personas a las cuales aprecio han decidido unir sus vidas. Tengo fresco el recuerdo del día en que los presenté; la sonrisa y el ambiente; me di cuenta que las relaciones no siempre empiezan con un amor a primera vez. Sobre todo cuando Hanji vació su batido en la cara de Erwin, me sentí tan orgulloso de esa Cuatro Ojos —La novia se ruborizo al recordar tal día—. La vida nos juega en contra muchas veces, tirándonos hasta que creemos que ya no vale la pena levantarse. Y en ocasiones, nos permite soñar. Sólo queda tomar decisiones y no arrepentirnos de ellas; de salir detrás de una persona importante porque no quieres perderla; de perdonar y avanzar. Hoy me siento feliz por ustedes y les deseo que tenga una vida larga y próspera, pues la merecen. Así que, ¡Un brindis por los novios!

Las copas se alzaron. El matrimonio entendió la profundidad del discurso y las múltiples referencias. Levi bajó del escenario, sin creer aún todo lo que dijo, no mintió y fue su honestidad lo que le hizo sentirse bien.

Y después siguió el turno de ella y así Levi comprendió la gravedad de su error.

—Hola. Espero que estén pasándola bien —A Levi le gustó verla tímida, sin esa expresión estoica y vacía de emociones que le mostró desde que bailaron juntos—. Cuando conocí a Hanji, hablaba maravillas de su novio, Erwin; un gran hombre que le cambió la vida… Y la verdad es que he conocido pocas historias como la suya, que a pesar de las trabas, los errores y las personas; desean seguir juntos, luchando por lo que desean. La vida los dotará de alegría, felicidad y muchos pequeños, y de no ser así, estoy segura que lucharan a capa y espada por sus sueños —Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Mikasa, y Levi se encontró preguntándose cómo sería verla así todos los días—; son personas admirables. Y por eso, les deseo un matrimonio largo y lleno de amor. ¡Salud!

Levi la siguió con la mirada, Armin la abrazó y felicitó por sus palabras, Eren le sonreía con un brillo singular en sus ojos. Si algo le quedó claro a Levi ese día, es que Mikasa fue capaz de entregarle su cuerpo sin dudas y completamente, ya que su corazón tenía tatuado el nombre de otro.

—Habla con ella —alentó Isabel, después de que sirvieran la cena. No era tonta y se había dado cuenta de la insistente mirada de Levi—. Entenderá razones —Se limitó a negar; asumiría las consecuencias solamente.

Más amigos les dedicaron palabras más o menos breves a los novios. Levi se sentía intranquilo; había visto de reojo a Moblit y se preocupó por cualquier drama que pudiera arruinar la velada.

La noche siguió su curso y el ramo voló por los cielos; se divirtió viendo a las mujeres pelear por las rosas. Se sorprendió al verla vencedora del ramo para después cederlo a una castaña que reconoció como Sasha Braus, profesora de medicina, le pareció un acto desinteresado hasta que la vio colgarse del brazo de Jeager. Levi maldijo la suerte del estudiante, y al chico cuando la rechazó.

La liga fue más divertida, al ver a Erwin quitarla con los dientes; se vio envuelto en el mar de solteros arrastrado por Farlan. Fingió demencia después de empujar lejos a Jeager entre el bullicio de hombres; sintió su mirada acusadora, aunque la ignoró. Por suerte del destino, la prenda cayó en sus manos, y la cedió a uno de sus alumnos, le pareció que fue a Connie Springer.

—¡¿Por quéééé?! —Isabel lo atosigo de preguntas y regaños el resto de la noche después de verlo deshacerse de la prenda.

—Deberías tomar las oportunidades, Levi —Erwin se había tomado un minuto para hablar con él. Hanji se encontraba bailando con sus damas de honor, incluyendo a Isabel y Mikasa—. Veo que ya conociste a Mikasa.

—No le agrado —aseguró sin despegar los ojos de su figura. Demonios, le gustaba como se movía. Si la situación fuera diferente… si él no hubiera sido un idiota… sí…

 _Pensar en el hubiera es tan triste y doloroso_.

—Es apariencia —agregó después de reírse—. Sus primeras impresiones suelen ser… interesantes —Levi se preguntó en qué circunstancias se conocieron—. Date una oportunidad.

Levi se quedó solo. Veía bailar a sus hermanos junto a los novios. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Le llamó la atención ver salir tan rápido a Hanji, Erwin no abandonó la pista de baile y creyó que sería buena idea hablar con ella. Quizá ella podría iluminarlo un poco respecto a Mikasa.

—¿Eres feliz? —Se detuvo antes de salir al jardín. Reconoció la voz del hombre. Apoyó la cabeza con demasiada fuerza en la pared, provocándose un golpe.

—Erwin es un gran hombre — _Cuatro Ojos idiota_ , pensó. Al final tampoco fueron alucinaciones verlo ahí—. ¿Cómo te ha ido bien?

—He logrado abrir mi propio laboratorio —contó el hombre. ¿Erwin sabría que estaba ahí?—. Y… conocí a una persona.

—Es bueno que te des la oportunidad, Mob.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Han. Ahora estás casada.

—Lo sé —Levi prefirió alejarse para darles privacidad. Ya tendría tiempo para pedirle explicaciones a Hanji.

A lo lejos alcanzó a vislumbrar a Mikasa, por primera vez, lejos de los mocosos y la siguió hasta el tocador.

—¿Ahora se revierten los papeles? —Se burló al verlo esperándola fuera del baño—. ¿También debo de _pagar por tus servicios_? —Lo último dejó de ser una broma cuando la vio sacar un sobre blanco de su bolso—. Lo haré por adelantado, idiota —Le lanzó el fajo de billetes que Levi le dio la noche anterior. Levi se limitó a verla alejarse. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarse o disculparse.

Desde ese día, había perdido todo contacto con Mikasa Ackerman.

.

* * *

.

Eeeeeeeeennnn fin, después de llorarle al internet, por fin se digno a volver y dejarme publicar. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, porque sí, ¡tendrá continuación! No esperen una historia super larga, porque no, primero quiero darle prioridad a Sangre Ackerman, y aquí serán a lo mucho cinco capítulos y algunos drabbles sobre otros personajes, como la pareja de Erwin y Hanji. Y de algunos eventos aislados :3

Por alguna extraña razón, los fic's aislados que he escrito hasta ahora (que no son parte del Encargo Real o apegados al canon) tiene esta variante de Levi como profesor y Erwin como directivo.

Si quieren seguir leyendo de este par, les invito a dejar un comentario, que son gratis. xD


	2. Regalo de bodas: Hanji

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y sobre todo, en un one-shot, porque habrá más.

* * *

En el capítulo de Kiwi se menciona cierta charla entre Moblit y Hanji. La verdad después de ver la segunda temporada animada, de ver a Moblit tan dedicado a Hanji y recordar que en la batalla de Shiganshina la empujo al pozo para salvarla, no pude evitar emparejarlos y escribir esta mini-historia de ellos. Y más, por el significado de las almas gemelas que le he dado.

Así que va la advertencia sobre un MoblitxHanji.

Les recomiendo escuchar **Don't be a fool, de Shawn Mendes** mientras leen. Cuando descubrí la canción, pensé inmediatamente en ellos.

 **Aclaración; Moví un poco el orden de los capítulos, siendo Kiwi el primero, este el segundo y Side to Side el tercero, así que no se asusten mucho.**

Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en la nota del final.

* * *

 **Regalo de bodas: Hanji y Moblit**

Erwin le había susurrado, en medio del baile, que le tenía un regalo sorpresa. La curiosidad de Hanji no logró sonsacar nada del rubio hasta que fue el momento.

 _"Ve al patio. Te está esperando"._

En su momento, no comprendió el significado, hasta que vio la silueta del hombre que amó por años recargado en la barandilla.

—¡Viniste! —Gritó emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—No podía perderme el día más feliz de tu vida, Han —Se aferró más a él—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Y yo a ti, Mob.

Ambos se permitieron un momento, para rememorar los viejos tiempos.

Existen las parejas que tienen inicios tempestuosos que se colmaron de malas experiencias y encuentran la calma. Otras que empiezan en tranquilidad y terminan en caos. Hanji y Moblit tuvieron una relación armoniosa, llena de compresión, paciencia y mucho amor. Todavía se preguntan, en ocasiones, que habría sido de sus vidas si no se hubieran rendido.

—¿Eres feliz? —Preguntó Moblit de repente. Hanji retuvo un suspiro.

—Erwin es un gran hombre —Y sonriendo, preguntó—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—He logrado abrir mi propio laboratorio —El hombre pareció dudar. Al final, creyó que era mejor seguir manteniendo su sinceridad—. Y… conocí a una persona.

—Es bueno que te des la oportunidad, Mob —Felicitó Hanji. Le alegraba que pudiera rehacer su vida otra vez.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Han. Ahora estás casada.

—Lo sé.

Incluso ellos se cuestionaron por qué se alejaron. Si las almas gemelas existían, ellos era un ejemplo de ellas. Moblit siempre servicial y dispuesto a cuidar de Hanji cuando ni ella misma lo hacía, todo con un amor y devoción poco visto.

Se conocieron en la universidad, cursando la carrera de Medicina. Hanji era una excéntrica en su área y no tardó en acoplarse a Moblit. El tiempo que pasaron juntos estudiando y durante sus prácticas les sirvió de mucho, se conocieron y no tardaron en comenzar una relación. Pensaron en bodas, familias y en un futuro extraordinario. O así fue hasta que se graduaron, cuando a Hanji Zoe le ofrecieron un trabajo como docente y a Moblit una beca en el extranjero. Habrían dicho ambos que no, pues querían seguir estudiando, capacitándose juntos.

Entonces los intentos llegaron, uno tras otro. Todos fallidos. Y se preguntaron si era el destino tan cruel para castigarlos, privándolos de sus más grandes anhelos.

Ambos doctores que compartían sueños e ideales, sin embargo, eran tan incompatibles físicamente que jamás pudieron concebir, por más que lucharon. Hanji se deprimió por un largo tiempo, odiándose a sí misma por ser incapaz de dar vida cuando las salvaba día a día. Moblit la apoyó sin dudarlo, reconfortándola diciéndole que habría tiempo, eran jóvenes.

Y las propuestas de trabajo volvieron.

—Y no tardarás en ser una madre preciosa —Los ojos de Hanji se cristalizaron. Ella quiso ser madre en otro tiempo para compartir su vida con el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Siento no haber sido capaz de… —Moblit la interrumpió, secándole las lágrimas que podrían estropear el maquillaje.

—Sh… —la silenció—. Han, las cosas suceden por razones que desconocemos. Sí no pudimos dotarnos que esa familia, era porque algo más grande nos esperaba —sonriendo, la abrazo—. Erwin te hará feliz —aseguró.

—Y me llenará de pequeños aunque mi vientre se niegue —bromeó en medio del llanto—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —Continuó llorando, sin importarle las apariencias, porque con pocas personas se permitía mostrar esa vulnerabilidad.

—Promete que me harás padrino de alguno.

—Jura que me invitaras a tu boda —Ambos rieron cuando se separaron.

A pesar de que el destino se empeñó en separarlos, ellos tenían otro tipo de conexión más allá del amor. Aquel día cada uno tomó su camino, deseándole al otro lo mejor, porque así funcionan las almas gemelas; anhelando la felicidad del otro como propia.

—Me alegró de que al final encontraras un buen hombre, Han.

—¿El enano te contó?

—¿De las relaciones tóxicas? —Preguntó mirando el cielo—. Diría que me las gritó —sonriendo, agregó—. Estuve a punto de tomar un vuelo muchas veces para hacerte reaccionar. Estoy feliz de no hacerlo, porque te permitiste seguir adelante y equivocarte.

—Y vaya que me equivoqué —Hanji acarició la mejilla de Moblit. Había olvidado como era su tacto y su presencia. Era verdad que lo extrañaba, pues fue su mejor amigo también, sin embargo, no se creía capaz de imaginar una vida con alguien que no fuera Erwin.

El destino había sido piadoso y los doto de pruebas y malos momentos, sin embargo, cada uno se mantuvo firme, siendo recompensados por aquella lucha.

—Es hora de irme.

—Noooooooooo —La castaña volvió a su crispada actitud—, ¿por qué?

—Tengo un vuelo que tomar —Se dieron un último abrazo, deseándose lo mejor internamente—. Por cierto —agregó Moblit cerca de la puerta—, dale las gracias de mi parte a Erwin por invitarme —Y se fue.

Los regalos de bodas podían presentarse de las formas más imprevistas y memorables.

* * *

Corto, conciso y precioso. O al menos eso espero xD

No olviden dejar sus reviews, sobre si les gusto o mejor me retiro, teorías o sugerencias. La otra semana subiré otro capítulo igual, contando la versión de Erwin y Marie, para que no se la pierdan, después de ese, habrá una que otra sorpresa...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Side to Side

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: **Judith Valensi**. Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y sobre todo, en un one-shot, porque habrá más.

Desde que empecé a escribir Kiwi, en la lluvia de ideas con mi beta, surgió esta necesidad de contar la misma historia desde la perspectiva de Mikasa. Pensé en una canción que sentara como respuesta y tuve una amplia gama, pero la mayoría hablaba de estar enamorada, así que fueron descartadas. Al final elegí Side to Side de Ariana Grande porque la siento menos ¿romántica?

En fin, con las canciones trato de contar su historia y darle otro contexto además de mi esencia. Espero que les guste.

AVISO; El día 3 de Julio comienza la semana Rivamika del grupo de facebook Levi x Mikasa Forever!, si quieren más información sobre este evento (que nosotras hacemos en español) pueden enviarme algún PM o ir directamente al grupo.

* * *

.

 **Side to Side**

Y se preguntó nuevamente por qué se encontraba ahí.

Ella no era el tipo de persona que frecuentaba _esos lugares_. Y menos para ser el centro de atención.

—Vamos, Mika. Hanji te espera adentro —Se dejó guiar por Isabel. Vale, sabía perfectamente porque estaba ahí. Habría preferido tener con Hanji una noche de chicas, llevarla a un spa o en el peor (o mejor de los casos) a un club de strippers, donde verían chicos calientes bailando para ellas. Jamás pensó en ser ella _quien bailaría_ para un montón de hombres. Y todo porque su paranoica mejor amiga había confabulado con los estudiantes para arrastrar a su prometido hasta ahí.

Sí, definitivamente debería de evaluar sus amistades.

—¡Mikasa! —Apenas la vio entrar, Hanji se abalanzó sobre ella—. Pensé que te habías echado para atrás —lloriqueo unos instantes—. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Es de la familia de Ymir —explicó Historia, en un tono bajo—. Permitieron que lo usáramos por esta noche.

—¿Y ella sabe que estás con nosotras? —Cuestionó Mikasa, arqueando una ceja. La rubia se ruborizo al pensar en su pareja.

—Se encuentra con el público, en realidad —confesó—. Reiner la invitó.

Mikasa se ahorró preguntar qué hacía Ymir entre un grupo de hombres, dispuesta a ver a su novia bailar frente a miradas hormonadas y lujuriosas. Luego recordó _que vería a Historia bailar_ y todo cobró sentido.

—¡Mika! —Sasha la apretujó apenas la vio—. ¡Me alegro que hayas venido! —Festejó dando saltitos—. Creí que la presencia de Eren y Armin te desanimarían, pero veo que no es así —Por detrás de Mikasa, Isabel y Hanji hacían señas a Sasha para que se callara, aunque demasiado tarde.

—¿Ellos están aquí? —El color abandonó el rostro de Mikasa. Sus hermanos la verían bailar…

 _No, claro que no. ¡El infierno se congelaría antes de que eso sucediera!_

—¡Vamos, Mika! —Alentó Isabel, tirando de ella y llevándola a uno de los vestuarios—. ¡Es tarde para que te eches atrás! —Oh, claro que Mikasa saldría huyendo de ahí. Al primer intento, tacleó a sus amigas y salió huyendo.

—Ackerman —Después de abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ymir, quien le sonrió—. ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Me largo —inquirió esperando que la mole castaña se quitara de su camino.

—Ya llegaron, Hanji —avisó Ymir desde la puerta. Los nervios comenzaron a menguar la voluntad de la aludida.

—¡Es hora del show! —Isabel tomó el micrófono. Con resignación, jugó su última carta—. Mika, Levi está en el público.

—¡¿Y a mí que me importa tu enano hermano?! —Gritó exasperada—. ¡Mis hermanos están _aquí_! —Bajando la voz, agregó—. Eren está ahí, esperando ver chicas bailar. No sé qué es peor; saber que está en un club de strippers o que podría verme bailar a mí.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, no? —La ronca risa de Ymir resonó en el lugar, desconcertando a las presentes—. Venga, ¿me estás diciendo que Mikasa Ackerman teme a la opinión pública? —Poco a poco, la demás comprendieron a donde quería llegar—. ¿Te vas a acobardar por _tu hermanito_ , chica incestuosa?

—¡Ymir! —Historia se apresuró a silenciarla.

—¿Qué? Alguien tiene que recordarle que a veces _demuestra_ su insano amor _fraternal_ demasiado. —Mikasa guardó silencio, procesando las palabras de la abogada. Puede que tuviera razón—. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te diste amor, eh?

—¡Basta! —Chilló a su lado la rubiecita de su novia, esperando que Ymir guardara de una vez silencio.

—¿Vas a decirme que desde Annie no te _has dado amor_?

—Bueno —Isabel se apresuró a evitar un homicidio—. No podemos obligarte a nada que no quieras, Mika.

—Perfecto, porque me largo —Ymir seguía cortándole el paso, incluso cuando la fulminó con la mirada.

—No te vas a ir —advirtió la castaña con una sonrisa—. Ese enano necesita tanto _amor_ como tú.

—Mikasa, hazlo por mí —rogó Hanji, tirando de su mano. La aludida la miró a los ojos por unos minutos. Detestaba darle la razón a Ymir respecto a su precaria vida amorosa, aunque no pensaba usar sus aventuras nocturnas para defenderse ni justificarse—. Hace tiempo que quiero que conozcas a Levi, es un gran hombre.

—¡Y guapo! —Agregó Isabel sonriente.

—Y enano —aportó burlonamente Ymir.

Mikasa Ackerman no era el tipo de mujer que cedía ante la presión social. Una exitosa doctora que se alejó del hospital para ejercer como docente no necesitaba demostrar una posición beneficiosa.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Carla, rió internamente al darse cuenta que probablemente la incitaría a ser diferente, a ser ella misma sin prejuicios.

—Vamos, Mika —Con un suspiro, aceptó el cruel destino.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba enfundada en un micro vestido blanco que trataba de emular el vestuario de una enfermera.

—¿Por qué Hanji es una doctora? —Se quejó intentando bajar más la tela del vestido que apenas le cubría los glúteos. El sonrojo de su amiga la hizo caer en cuenta que no era la primera, y probablemente tampoco la última vez, que usaba ese traje. Isabel se puso a repartir rápidamente antifaces.

—Tú confía —Le aseguró dándole uno. _No me queda de otra_ , pensó.

Sí, aceptó seguirles la corriente. Ya cuando saliera el sol podría ponerse su hermoso vestido de madrina de bodas y acompañar a Hanji en su boda. Todo quedaría en el olvido y volvería a ser la nueva promesa para el departamento de Medicina en el que Hanji le consiguió trabajo como su suplente mientras estuviera en la luna de miel.

No se preocuparía porque Eren o Armin la reconocieran. Bah, sabía que su hermano solía ser demasiado despistado para entender las cosas y Armin era lo suficiente perspicaz para saber guardar un secreto para evitar un problema mayor. Ya lo había hecho antes, durante _su incestuosa aventura._

Ambos sabían que después de su rompimiento con Annie, las relaciones no habían funcionado adecuadamente para ella. Esa chica había sido capaz de engañarla con otra en su propio apartamento aun cuando ya había planeado un futuro juntas.

 _Por eso prefería salir con chicos,_ renegó en su mente mientras se ajustaba los tacones, inevitablemente había recordado la infinidad de veces que su _ex pareja_ la había _obligado_ a mantener esos zapatos en la cama solamente porque la excitaban, _las mujeres somos malditamente complicadas e inentendibles_.

—¡Suerte! —Mikasa salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Isabel desapareció. Ante su cara de confusión, Sasha se acercó a auxiliarla.

—Levi la mataría si la ve —Arqueó una ceja en respuesta, provocando una carcajada en respuesta—. Podrá ser gruñón, pero no es machista, sólo le gusta sobre protegerla.

—Isabel y Farlan son la única familia que tiene el enano —contó Hanji, incorporándose a la conversación—. Los conoció y crecieron juntos en la misma casa de acogida, después de que su madre muriera. Al principio Farlan fue quien logró ganárselo y que confiara en él. Dicen que cuando Isabel llegó, estaba tan golpeada y maltratada que Levi se limitó a verla con impotencia y ayudarla sin dudarlo —Mikasa sonrió imperceptiblemente por la información recién adquirida. Entendió porque Isabel siempre trataba a Levi como su hermano a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía el alcance que una persona podía tener en la vida de otro.

La voz de Isabel resonó por el lugar.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Lloriqueó de repente Hanji, desconcertándola.

—¡Pero si fue tu idea, Cuatro Ojos Loca!

—¡Ay, si incluso me insultas igual que él! —Mikasa definitivamente no entendía los cambios bruscos de humor de su amiga. Usaría la excusa de un embarazo, pero su actitud era la misma desde que la conoció, cuatro años antes.

—Hanji, ¿de qué hablas? —Preguntó para darse una idea. Ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace mucho.

—A lo que se refiere —intervino Sasha quien se había limitado a ser espectadora—, es que Levi tiene una actitud muy parecida a la tuya. Al grado de compartir incluso los insultos.

—Por eso he querido que se conocieran antes —agregó Hanji, recuperando la compostura—. ¡Son el uno para el otro!

—Pensé que la cupido era Isabel —se burló.

—Y lo soy —respondió la mencionada, asustando a Mikasa, pues había aparecido por la espalda—. ¿Están listas?

—Acá la Cuatro Ojos se quiere echar para atrás. — _Después de arrastrarme a hacer estas locuras, siquiera concibe al idea de… ¡Ah, pero verá!_

—¿Han?

—Estoy bien.

—Perfecto —ronroneó Isabel—. Ah, Mikasa, una cosa más sobre mi hermano.

Mikasa sabía que ambas castañas intentaron emparejarlos por mucho tiempo y cada vez que se iban a reunir, surgía un imprevisto que arruinaba sus planes. No admitiría para sus amigas, que usaba en ocasiones las fotos que Isabel le enviaba de Levi _para darse amor_ en las noches que no tenía tiempo para conseguirse un buen polvo.

Quizá tuviera suerte y podrían ser las manos de otro, y no las propias la que hicieran que tocara el cielo otra vez.

—Es un hombre frío —El semblante de Isabel cambió, como recordando algún suceso triste—. Aunque lo compensa con lo pasional en la cama —agregó guiñándole un ojo, restándole toda la seriedad al asunto para salir huyendo del lugar.

Esa noche, Mikasa se permitió ser alguien más y disfrutar de la libertad que le otorgaba el anonimato. Después de que Isabel felicitara a Erwin por el micrófono, salió siguiendo a Sasha e Historia. Dejó que la música fuese quien la controlara. Apenas pisó el escenario, no logró evitar escanear el lugar en busca de su familia, dejando salir la preocupación al no encontrarlos, pero sus ojos colisionaron; gris tormenta contra azul océano; ninguno dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. Y eso la emocionó.

¿Hacía cuánto un hombre no representaba un reto? Le era tan sencillo dominar y llevar la batuta de las relaciones amorosas y pasionales que a veces le sabía a monotonía carecer de quien la retara.

La relación con Annie era más emocional e intensa. Admitía que la quiso demasiado, al grado de querer compartir su vida con ella, ya que se creía afortunada de encontrar una compañera de vida, o así era hasta que la encontró en la cama con otra rubia. Al final terminaron, Mikasa jamás aceptaría ser un dos compartido, al menos sin su previo consentimiento.

Y al verlo ahí, con el semblante estoico y carente de emociones, provocó que se viera reflejada en él. Se encontró preguntándose qué gestos haría al estimularlo y como se distorsionaría su rostro al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Al final habían logrado convencerla de seducirlo.

La canción llegó a su final y siguió las señas para salir del escenario.

—¡Si no ha parado de mírate, Mikasa! —Festejó Hanji apenas llegaron a los camerinos. Las mujeres se encontraban sonrojadas por lo que acababan de hacer.

—Erwin tampoco te quitaba la mirada de encima —bromeó cuando recuperó el aire—. No los vi.

—Ah, sí —Historia les entregó botellas de agua—. Ymir se los llevó para conversar sobre la revisión de la tesis o algo así. —Mikasa se sorprendió por el gesto. Al final sabía que la castaña no era tan mala a como aparentaba.

—Quien diría que el curso de baile al que nos invitó Annie rendiría frutos —agregó Sasha, dejando caer en uno de los sofás. El ambiente se tensó por unos minutos—. ¡Lo siento, Mikasa! —Se disculpó rápidamente.

—No pasa nada —replicó sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué haces, Hanji?

—¿Por qué estás llamando a Levi? —Preguntó detrás de ella Mina.

—¡Dios! —Gritó asustada, soltando el teléfono y cortando la llamada—. Quiero ponerlo incómodo.

—¿Y le llamas por qué…? —La respuesta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros. Zoe rápidamente armó su celular y salió del lugar para evitar el ruido.

—Han, no asustes a los chicos —advirtió Historia—. Erwin es un buen hombre. Sabes que la única razón por la que está aquí es porque armaste este show para él.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Shhh, que ya va a contestar.

—Han, Levi está arrastrando a Erwin al baño. Y no parece contento —avisó Sasha mientras venía tras las cortinas.

—Estarán bien. Necesito a Levi con la guardia baja —explicó tapando la bocina del teléfono—. Así será más fácil… persuadirlo.

—Daré una vuelta —inquirió la mujer cabello negro, sin comprender lo que decían sus amigas. Deambulo un rato hasta que vio a Erwin salir del baño de hombre. _Eso significa que Levi no tardaría en salir_ , pensó.

—Hola —saludó cuando lo vio. Se dio cuenta que era un mal momento cuando este la evitó, pasándola de largo. Tragó momentáneamente su orgullo para detenerlo—. Espera.

—Esos jodidos mocosos pueden irse a la mierda —respondió enfadado, zafándose de su agarre—. No necesito de ninguna chica. —Mikasa lo soltó y se recargó en la pared. _¿Chica? ¿Le van los tíos o será como yo?_

—Ah —murmuró en compresión, dando por perdida su causa. Ya tendría tiempo de buscar con quien pasar la noche. Sasha daba muy buenas referencias del profesor Kirstein—. Así que eres de _esos._

El océano en los ojos de Levi comenzó a agitarse hasta formar un huracán que advertía con arrasar todo a su paso. Y Mikasa en lugar de temer, sintió curiosidad y necesidad, quería aventurarse en esas aguas tempestuosas por una noche.

Con paso firme y determinado, terminó por acorralarla en la pared.

—Créeme que soy tan de _esos_ , que todos dentro de este lugar te escucharían gritar mi nombre —susurró roncamente en su oído. Y sin más, se alejó, dejando a Mikasa hecha un manojo de excitación. Ahora ese hombre era un reto personal.

—Quiero a ese enano gruñón en el escenario —exigió apenas vio a sus amigas.

—¡Funcionó! —Festejó Hanji.

—Tienes que esperar, Mika —habló Sasha, retocándose el maquillaje—. Lo haremos, pero será hasta que el show vaya por la mitad —En medio de un suspiro, Mikasa se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Inevitablemente comenzó a rememorar el pasado.

 _—¿Un bebé, Annie? —Llevaba dos años de relación con Annie Leonhart y comenzaba a pensar precipitadamente en un futuro incierto—. ¿Es pronto, no lo crees?_

 _—Miki —murmuró la rubia, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Qué sería más hermoso que tener una mini tu corriendo por casa?_

Mikasa creyó que todo tenía sentido. En algún punto tendría una preciosa niña por medio de fertilización in vitro, y formaría una familia feliz y estable con la rubia.

 _Claro, tan hermoso como para que estuvieras un mes después revolcándote con otra en nuestra cama,_ pensó Mikasa cabreada cuando volvió al presente.

Sólo en su primera aventura se había atrevido a creer en un futuro así; por supuesto, teniendo que lidiar con los prejuicios de la sociedad. Y por eso su relación con Eren Jeager se había quedado como platónica.

—¡No pueden entrar! —El grito enfurecido de Ymir atrajo la atención de las chicas. Historia se apresuró a llegar a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó la rubiecita entreabriendo la puerta. La discusión se había colado hasta sus oídos.

—El cara de caballo y su media naranja quieren pasar.

—¡Qué no me llames así! —Renegó Jean, enfadado—. Sólo quiero hablar unos momentos con la enfermera de cabello negro.

—Ajá, y yo quiero ser rica del día a la mañana, pero ¿sabes? Eso no sucederá. Así que desaparece.

—Ymir, no seas brusca —murmuró Historia, acariciándole el brazo a su compañera, enterneciendo inmediatamente a la castaña.

—¡Eres hermosa! —Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros—. No cambies, preciosa. —Marco carraspeó un poco.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Jean.

—Pero —intentó protestar. Al final le hizo caso a su amigo y volvieron a las mesas.

—¿Quiénes eran? —Preguntó Mikasa, acercándose a la puerta.

—El profesor Kirstein y Bott. Son parte de la facultad de Medicina.

—Hanji nunca los había mencionado.

—Le suelen causar un poco de problemas en ocasiones —confesó Historia.

—¿Cómo Ymir? —Cuestionó curiosa, ganándose una carcajada de la aludida.

—Créeme que Erwin sería incapaz de cambiarme por esos dos.

—Vas a trabajar con ellos, Mika —avisó Sasha—. Jean es buena persona, aunque demasiado sincero rayando en lo irritante, sólo Marco es capaz de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo un ente sociable.

—¡Aunque esos son problemas para después de la boda! —Interrumpió Hanji—. ¿O no, Mikasa?

—No está de más advertirme, Han.

—Olvídate de ellos por ahora. No me dijiste que pasó con Levi.

—Insinué por error que era gay —murmuró avergonzada. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Si logras acostarte con él, ¡hará que te tragues tus palabras! —Continuó burlándose Hanji.

—Lo mal interpreté, ¿vale? —Explicó—. Él dijo que no quería ninguna _chica_. Así que pensé que le gustaba más dar que recibir. —Las risas siguieron.

—Ay, Mikasa. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la cara de puso. —Cuando Hanji logró controlarse y agregó—. Desde que te conozco, jamás había visto este brillo en tus ojos. Y es hermoso.

La noche continuó, de vez en cuando tenía que animar a Hanji para seguir con el show. En la siguiente ocasión que salió a bailar, encontró a Eren en la misma mesa que Levi, y por un fugaz instante, acudió a su mente los recuerdos compartidos con el castaño; el tacto de sus manos y el reconocimiento de pertenencia. Se enfadó consigo misma por recordarlo. Sintió la mirada de Levi, retadora y exigente. Y una emoción nueva se abrió paso.

 _"Vas a conocer a una persona capaz de hacer vibrar tu mundo con una mirada." ¿Por qué estoy recordando las palabras de mi madre ahora?_ , se preguntó desviando la mirada del azul de Levi.

La mitad del show llegó y colocó las sillas en el escenario.

—¿Estás segura, Mikasa? —Cuestionó Hanji con preocupación—. Es cierto que no te obligaremos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

—Es personal entre ese enano y yo.

—¡Hey, Mika! ¿Apuestas? —Mikasa arqueo una ceja, interesada por la pregunta de Sasha—. Según Hanji, Erwin será incapaz de tocarla, ya sabes, por eso de las apariencias. Yo creo que poco le importará y disfrutará de ella.

—Concuerdo con Hanji —se limitó a responder—. ¿Cuál es el premio? —La morbosidad la obligó a preguntar.

—Si gana, tendrá una habitación privada con Erwin al terminar el baile.

—Me subo a la apuesta —intervino Isabel—. Quiero que Hanji me pague mis vacaciones. Mikasa, deberías de apostar por Levi.

—Es tu hermano —comenzó a enumerar Mikasa—, ni siquiera lo conozco bien…

—Ah, pero bien que te gustaría, ¿no? —Se burló Ymir—. ¿No quieres comprobar si _ese_ tamaño es proporcional a su estatura?

—¡Ymir! —Gritó Historia sonrojada—. Basta —suplicó tironeando de ella para sacarla de los camerinos.

—Acepto —respondió lo suficientemente alto para que la castaña escuchara. La risa de Ymir resonó en el lugar.

—¡Te metiste a la boca del lobo! —Juro riéndose—. ¡Ese enano gana juicios por su inexpresividad y frialdad! —La puerta fue cerrada después de eso. Historia soltó un suspiro.

—¡Mikasa! —Isabel se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola—. ¿De verdad lo harás?

Se ahorró explicar sus pensamientos y la bruma en la que comenzó a sumergirse al ver a Eren. Aunque esos ojos dominantes la atraían y obligaban a mantener su atención en ellos. El asentimiento de ella fue suficiente para hacer brincar a Isabel de la emoción.

—¡Todas a sus lugares! —voceó—. ¡El verdadero show va a iniciar! —Y Mikasa _casi_ se arrepintió.

Escuchó la voz de Isabel a través de los altavoces, seguido vio a Levi y Erwin siendo arrastrados al escenario. Admitió que la expresión de Levi le creo cierta morbosidad. _De verdad quería ver su semblante distorsionado por el placer._

La primera canción sonó, obligándola a tragarse cualquier resquicio de pudor. Sabía que Eren no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se tranquilizó y volcó todo su esfuerzo en parecer sensual.

—Vamos —murmuró cuando se sentó en las piernas de Levi—, saca esa expresión fría —suavemente le mordió el oído. Nada, ni siquiera la respiración errática. Y lo odio por un instante—, ¿dónde quedó esa promesa sucia de hacerme gritar? —Insistió siguiendo con el baile. Sentía los ojos de Levi en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y por un fugaz instante le pareció ver una diminuta sonrisa. Con eso sería suficiente.

La música terminó y fue tras camerinos, satisfecha.

—¡Gane! —festejó Hanji.

—Lo sé, lo sé —cedió Sasha—. Vete a la habitación, según Connie, Erwin y Levi se han ido a fumar.

—Espera —detuvo todo—. Levi no cederá.

—No dudes de mí —aseguró Isabel—. ¡Vamos, que no tardan en volver!

Entre el mar de chicas, Mikasa fue dirigida por Historia hasta una de las habitaciones.

—Mikasa, no tienes porque –

—Tranquila, Historia —le sonrió—. Estaré bien.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz. Era de un azul claro, tranquilo y relajante, sonrió al darse cuenta de la abismal diferencia con el azul océano en los ojos de Levi. Se quitó los tacones, estaba harta de ellos y los dejó junto a la puerta. Tomó una de las fresas que había en la mesilla y la mordió para después acomodarse en el largo sofá.

 _"Solo falta un tubo"_ se mofó mentalmente al ver la amplitud de la habitación. La cama detrás del sofá le hacía ruido. Ya tendría tiempo de probarla.

Dejó que su mente vagara por los acontecimientos más destacados de la noche. Los moralismos y _conductas responsables_ le importaban un bledo, se movía por la búsqueda de placer y la satisfacción. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y esos ojos volvieron para atormentarla.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, se giró para ver a Levi de pie en la puerta, con una expresión perdida. Por un instante creyó que le había hecho algo irremediable hasta que lo vio soltar el aire.

—No sé quién seas, ni que te hayan dicho, pero nada va a pasar —advirtió comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada. Al final terminó por sentarse a su lado.

—Mikasa —omitió su tono frío y se quitó por fin el maldito antifaz.

—Levi —respondió. Alcanzó a ver en su mirada algún resquicio del fuego que profesó en su charla del baño.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Levi? —Jugó su carta al extender sus piernas sobre Levi.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mikasa le regaló una sonrisa.

—Vaya que te gusta ir al grano —Alcanzó una fresa y la bañó en chocolate, se la llevó a la boca y chupó el líquido hasta dejarla roja, sin despegar la mirada de Levi, midiendo sus expresiones. Quería provocarlo, quería saber que se escondía detrás de aquella expresión estoica. El reto seguía ahí, y no se rendiría hasta lograr un semblante lleno de placer.

—También me gusta jugar —respondió acercándose a ella para lamer los rastros de chocolate que le quedaron en las comisuras de los labios. Mikasa logró, por fin identificar ese olor en él, le recordaba a un té negro—. En esta ocasión serás la dulce enfermera que me provocó durante toda la noche y está dispuesta a complacerme.

—¿O sí no? —Retó rosando su entrepierna. Se dio el lujo de jugar.

—Créeme que serás muy dócil —murmuró dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello—. O lo serás después de tocar el cielo por primera vez.

Levi bajo los besos hasta sus pechos, Mikasa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose con la boca de su acompañante. Levi lo aprovechó para colarse entre sus piernas, paseó sus manos por las piernas de ella.

—Me gustan —murmuró encontrando el inicio de las medias—, pero he querido hacer esto desde que te vi con ellas —Y con fuerza, rompió una parte de la prenda para sacarla de sus piernas. Mikasa se quejó mentalmente, esas medias eran un regalo… aunque ese pensamiento quedo sepultado bajo el sin fin de sensaciones que Levi le estaba provocando. Acercó su boca al oído de él.

—El paciente se encuentra impaciente —ronroneo bajando una mano hasta la entrepierna de él—. Sé que podemos hacer para mejorarlo —Levi tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta el filo del sofá, dando la silencio indicación de que no las moviera.

—Primero vamos a saborearte, kiwi —la ronca voz tuvo un efecto embriagante en Mikasa. Un flashazo de una situación similar con Eren hizo que se tensara. Y Levi lo notó—. Olvidarás a cualquiera —murmuró atacando su boca. Rompió el rol para empujar a Levi y quedar sobre él. Le abrió la camisa con prisa y necesidad. A la mierda el juego previo, necesitaba a un hombre para desconectarse del mundo.

Nada cruzó por sus mentes esa noche, excepto el placer del otro. Mikasa fue incapaz de recordar la última vez en que había marcado tanto a su compañero de cama. Se aferró tanto a los hombros de Levi que vio pequeños cardenales formándose, pero nada le importó. Las palabras sucias que le susurraba cada vez que entraba en ella, que la forzaba a alcanzar el orgasmo fueron suficientes. Disfrutó la expresión que le regaló al darle placer, la forma en que jamás cerró los ojos y le exigía a ella lo mismo.

—Mírame —pidió entre jadeos—. No quiero que tengas tiempo de pensar en otro cuando estés conmigo. —Cada estocada se sentía más profunda que la anterior, no era el cuerpo lo que cambió, sino la manera en que ese hombre fue capaz de dominarla—. Recordarás mi rostro cuando estés con otros.

Y vaya que lograría cumplir su amenaza. Cuando ambos se dieron por satisfechos, se acurrucaron un momento antes de volver a la dolorosa realidad.

Levi fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, la somnolencia le vencía a ratos. Mikasa disfrutó de verlo. Le fascinaba ver _las obras de arte_ que creó en su cuerpo. Además de admirar lo bien que se cuidaba. No dudó en darle la razón a Isabel cuando dijo que todo lo compensaba en la cama. Descubrió, también que la altura y el tamaño _jamás_ serían proporcionales. Y vaya que fue una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Tan pronto? —Cuestionó regodeándose en la cama.

—En unas horas se casan mis mejores amigos —dejó salir un suspiro melancólico cuando lo vio cerrar sus jeans. _Ojalá no tardemos en reencontrarnos, amiguito_ —. Y tomando en cuenta que no he descansado —Mikasa sonrió alagada, poco le importaba seguirse mostrándose desinhibida. Dudaba que existiera alguna parte de su anatomía que no hubiera explorado antes—. De seguir así, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que salga el sol —advirtió abotonándose la camisa.

—¿Te refieres al rubio? —Indagó Mikasa gateando hasta la orilla de la cama. Suponía que se trataba de Erwin—. Él se fue a otra habitación con la doctora del amor —ronroneó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ella no se preocupa por ellos, al contrario, sabía que habían disfrutado mejor que nadie sus despedidas de solteros. _Ninfómanos,_ pensó divertida hasta que Levi quitó sus brazos y se alejó de ella, dejándola confundida. Y más aún, al verlo vaciar el contenido de su cartera en la mesita.

—Con esto debe de bastar. —Murmuró sin verla a los ojos.

—¿Bastar? —Preguntó Mikasa confundida.

—No quiero que esos mocosos hormonados te paguen, así que lo haré yo —Las piezas cayeron en su lugar después de verlo huir.

 _"El maldito enano bastardo creyó que era una prostituta"._ Jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Eren la sedujo por una infantil venganza, menos por encontrar a Annie con otra.

Se dejó caer en la cama, maldiciendo una y mil veces lo sucedido. Odió rememorar las caricias que le propicio… y todo cobró sentido.

 _"No necesito de ninguna chica". "No sé quién seas, ni que te hayan dicho, pero nada va a pasar"._

¡Cómo no iba a pensar eso de ella!

Con un pensamiento menos depresivo y más conciliador, comenzó a vestirse. Maldijo mil veces más a Levi al encontrar lo que quedaba de su lencería deshecha. El desgraciado no se había limitado a arrancarle las medias, repitió el proceso con su sostén y ¡no había siquiera rastro de sus bragas!

—¿Mika? —La puerta se entre abrió, mostrando el rostro de una Isabel preocupada.

—¡Isabel! —Frustrada, Mikasa se envolvió en una sábana—. Por favor dime que tienes mi ropa. —Una bolsa fue extendida y la puerta cerrada. Después de vestirse se encontró con la pelirroja esperando afuera—. ¿Y Hanji? —El grito de la habitación del lado fue suficiente respuesta.

—Mejor vámonos, que aquí asustan —Isabel tiró de Mikasa, llevándola al estacionamiento.

—¿Ya se terminó? —Cuestionó al ver el lugar desierto.

—Sep. Los únicos que se perdieron en el mundo fueron los futuros esposos y ustedes. Así que… —bromeó—. ¿Tan bueno fue? —Mikasa suspiró, ahorrándose los detalles sobre el mal sabor de boca que dejó Levi junto al dinero.

—¿Qué le hiciste al enano, eh, Mikasa? —Ymir le prestó atención a la oriental cuando la vio pasar—. Salió pitando del lugar.

—Ymir —murmuró una sonrojada Historia, detrás de la castaña. A Mikasa no le pasó desapercibido el intento mal hecho de acomodarse el vestido y maquillaje corrido. Resultó que no fue la única con final _feliz._

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, se encontraron con Farlan, quien esperaba a Isabel recargado en el coche.

—¿Quieres un aventón? —Preguntó el rubio cuando las vio llegar.

—No, he venido en mi auto.

—¡Duerme mucho, Mikasa!

La chica del cabello negro y facciones exóticas se quedó rememorando las sensaciones, el olor y la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

 _Ese maldito olor a té negro._

Terminó de maldecir a Levi en su auto, estuvo a punto de salir del estacionamiento cuando vio salir a una persona _casi_ arrastrando a otra. Reconoció rápidamente la melena rubia de Armin y al inconsciente de Eren. Acercó su auto hasta ellos. Sabía que por mucho que Armin deseara, no podría con Eren en ese estado, el castaño tendía a volverse demasiado testarudo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Detuvo el auto para auxiliar al rubio.

—Gra-gracias Mikasa —murmuró aliviado Armin—. Eren se ha pasado de copas.

—Lo noté —respondió pasando el brazo de Eren sobre sus hombros—. Lo llevaré a casa.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contradecir—. No podemos llegar así.

—Vamos, Armin, tienen veinticuatro años —Al ver la negativa, ofreció una alternativa—. Iremos a mi departamento.

—T-tengo que volver —agregó avergonzado de dejar a su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que en mejores manos no podía estar, sin embargo, aquello no lo reconfortó. _No hagas una idiotez, Eren_ , rogó internamente después de meterlo en el auto de Mikasa—. Vayan con cuidado.

—También tú, Armin —Mikasa le sonrió con nostalgia. Por alguna razón, recordó el accidente de sus padres. Alejó los pensamientos y se puso en marcha. Sacar a Eren del auto fue más complicado que meterlo, y lo descubrió de la peor forma—. Pon de tu parte —murmuró arrastrándolo hasta su apartamento.

Mikasa logró recostar a Eren en el sofá, el chico parecía dormido hasta que la sintió alejarse y la atrapó en brazos, por lo inesperado, a Mikasa le fallaron los reflejos y cayó sobre un Eren más despierto.

—¿Mika? —murmuró pegándola a su pecho. No tardó en comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con necesidad—. ¿Recuerdas ese verano en el bosque? —La aludida se sonrojó.

—Eren, estás ebrio —evadió intentando soltarse de los brazos del muchacho. _¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?_ La risa de él, la desconcertó.

—Habrías sido mía —susurró, abrazándola con fuerza—. Si Armin no hubiera llegado… —Mikasa guardó silencio. Eren no tardó en abrir los ojos, ese mar esmeralda la veía con nostalgia, picardía y otra cosa que no logró identificar—. Y después papá nos encontró. —Tras una profunda respiración, Mikasa logró levantarse, dejando a Eren confundido.

—Es pasado, Eren. —Y con un gesto bien aprendido de Carla Jeager, lo mandó a dormir. El chico de cabellos castaños la siguió sigilosamente hasta su habitación, guardó silencio cuando la vio cambiarse—. ¡Eren! —Regañó Mikasa después de verlo en la puerta—. Al sofá.

—No soy un perro — _Al menos el animal obedece,_ aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Mikasa lo pensó—. Vamos a divertirnos, como en los viejos tiempos. —Había logrado sacarse la camisa y los jeans los tenía en las rodillas.

 _¿En qué lío me he metido?_

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Eren cayó como tronco en el suelo. Si algo habría aprendido de salir con Annie, era cómo manejar a un Eren sin sentido. Logró subir el cuerpo de su _hermano_ en la cama para después recostarse a su lado. No había necesidad de tocarlo o sentirlo.

 _El enano sabe complacer_ , sonrió recordado el tacto de Levi, sus caricias, la forma en que murmuraba palabras sucias en su oído y su peculiar olor, _sólo por eso, te perdono lo del dinero, aunque lo pagarás_. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un extraño sonido la despertó, entreabrió los ojos para encontrar a Eren intentando vestirse lo más rápido posible. La culpabilidad y remordimiento se reflejaron en su rostro y Mikasa suspiró. Ambos se amaban, aunque ya no existía esa llama pasional que alguna vez los caracterizo.

—¿No te quedas a darme los buenos días? —Habló para incomodarlo. Si se escapaba de esa manera, era porque creía que cualquier contacto entre ellos era _incorrecto_. _Eso no le importó la primera vez que me besó_ , pensó molesta.

—Eh, Mikasa —El nerviosismo jamás le había jugado peor en contra. Eren deseó que la tierra se lo tragará antes de enfrentar nuevamente las consecuencias de sus actos—. Lo que paso anoche…

—… Fue un error, ¿no? —Completó cerrando los ojos—. Siempre lo es —agregó en voz baja. Le permitiría vivir con ese pequeño error, después de que Levi la dejara más que satisfecha, fue perfectamente capaz de mantener su distancia con Eren. Nada había sucedido. _Si Eren quiere pensar lo contrario… no seré yo quien le rompa la burbuja,_ pensó con severidad, maldad y alegría.

—B-bien. Tengo que irme —apenas terminó de vestirse, Eren salió huyendo del lugar, confundido y avergonzado, pues vio todas las marcas que portaba Mikasa. _Tal vez fui muy rudo,_ pensó sintiendo culpabilidad.

—¡Hola, Eren! —Mikasa rió al escuchar la voz alegre de Sasha. Alcanzó a escuchar los intentos mal justificados para largarse de ahí. Soltó una carcajada cuando la puerta fue cerrada—. Veo que pasaron una noche muy divertida —Afirmó Sasha después de llegar hasta su habitación.

—Ni que lo digas —Aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se dejó caer en la cama. El olor de Eren se había impregnado en las sábanas. _Habría preferido que fuera el irritante olor a té negro_.

—Necesitas una sesión intensiva con Isabel —denotó Sasha sentándose en la cama—. Esas marcas no se irán en un buen tiempo. —Mikasa se tocó los lugares donde recordaba los labios de Levi—. Pensé que no volvería a…

—No ha sucedido nada —En medio de un suspiro, Mikasa se dedicó a contar lo sucedido la noche anterior; el encuentro con Levi y ser la cuidadora de Eren—. Además no sería capaz de volver a dormir con él. — _Menos después de ese maldito susto que tuvo por descuidada._ La fugaz idea de cometer el mismo error…

—¡Vístete! —Presionó Sasha, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Arriba, que tenemos que ir con Hanji.

—Faltan horas —protestó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Sí, pero Nanaba acaba de llamarme.

—¿Y? —Sasha puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y tomar la orilla de las sábanas, de golpe, dejó a Mikasa sin su abrigo.

—Vamos, que tenemos que tranquilizar a Hanji.

—La Cuatro Ojos pasó la mejor noche de su vida —murmuró abrazando su almohada—. Diez minutos más.

—Y necesitas que Isabel cubra esa masacre roja —La risa de Sasha comenzaba a molestarla—. Al final parece que lograste llevarte bien con Levi.

—Enano gruñón —murmuró antes de levantarse.

Desayunaron entre risas hasta que la llamada de Hanji y problemas técnicos hicieron que abandonaran el departamento. La doctora Hanji Zoe se había vuelto su mentora, confidente y mejor amiga; ayudó a Sasha para conseguir beca y su último trabajo en la universidad, para Mikasa, fue el ancla que la guió en el momento de mayor bruma. En algún punto dejaron de ser simples amigas para volverse familia.

Tomaron el departamento de Hanji como base para que todas las damas de honor y la madrina se arreglaran. Apenas las vio entrar, Zoe se lanzó sobre ellas, abrazándolas.

—¿Por qué han tardado?

—Mika tenía… visitas —respondió Sasha, con un tono jocoso que hizo que Hanji les prestara más atención.

—Isabel está adentro —reconfortó soltándolas—. Pasen, pasen.

Entre maquillajes, vestidos y anécdotas, terminaron de vestirse.

Mikasa sonrió satisfecha al verse en ese vestido lila que tanto había insistido Hanji en que usara. _Tiene buen gusto_ , admitió para sus adentros cuando giró frente al espejo. El vestido tenía un escote de corazón que denotaba más sus atributos, tenía un adorno en medio de los pechos y después se volvía liso, hasta terminar debajo de sus rodillas. No era extravagante ni simple; _es perfecto_ , pensó devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer frente a ella.

—Mikasa, te busca Armin —La voz de Historia la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No tardo —Ver al pequeño rubio en el traje le causó una ternura que reprimió un _Aww_ que gritaba por salir de sus labios—. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Armin pareció pensar mucho sus palabras, buscando las adecuadas.

—Anoche —tras tomar aire, soltó toda la información—. Anoche, después de que se fueran, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes? —La expresión de Mikasa perdió todo brillo. Dolió la pregunta y las dudas—. Eren no ha querido hablar del tema —murmuró en voz baja, y levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos—. Con sólo verte sé que sucedió y por lo retentivo que se puso-

—Armin —Mikasa lo interrumpió—. Ya somos mayores para hacernos responsables de nuestros errores. —Lo tomó suavemente de los hombros y con una mirada que infundía confianza, agregó—. Sabemos lidiar con las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos. —Ambos chicos sonrieron, Armin, más tranquilo y Mikasa menos agobiada.

—Bien, iré a casa. Eren es capaz de seguir durmiendo —Mikasa rió ante la posibilidad, el chico podía ser muy perezoso.

Cuando los preparativos terminaron, los automóviles comenzaron a llegar; la limosina se llevó a la mayoría de las damas de honor, a la novia y la madrina. Al llegar a la iglesia, fueron directamente a la habitación designada.

—¿Podrías dejar de pasearte por todo el lugar? —Pidió Ymir irritada de ver a Hanji de un lado a otro.

—Está nerviosa —Historia se acercó a tranquilizar a la novia.

—¿Y si dice que no? —Mikasa soltó un pequeño resoplido.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —avisó huyendo de la tensión del salón. Vago un rato por el lugar hasta que vio a Erwin ingresar a una de las habitaciones. Tocó la puerta varias veces antes de escuchar el _pase_ —. Hola —saludó.

—Que agradable sorpresa —Erwin, de ser posible, se encontraba más nervioso que Hanji, aunque lograba disimularlo más—. Pensé que estarías con Han.

—Sí —murmuró incómoda después de entrar a la habitación—. Está nerviosa. —Sonrió un momento, recordado las fotos que había visto sobre la boda de sus padres y las anécdotas que contaron; su madre pensó en huir al menos tres veces y su padre vomito justo antes de la ceremonia. _Los nervios eran más que normales,_ después de ver a Erwin unos minutos, agregó, _y en ocasiones extremos_ —. Serán muy felices —aseguró.

—Gracias, Mikasa —El semblante del rubio se suavizó al ver la fragilidad en la chica—. Por cierto, te ves hermosa en ese vestido —halagó.

Después de charlar sobre la vida, Mikasa decidió dejar a Erwin solo para que se tranquilizara antes de la ceremonia. Al salir, vio una silueta conocida.

 _No se ve nada mal en traje_ , pensó al verlo de lejos. Siguió su camino, buscando a sus hermanos, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

Entró en la capilla, encontrándola casi llena; fue directamente al lugar de Eren y Armin. Reconoció a algunas personas de la noche anterior.

—¡Mikasa! —Saludó Armin apenas verla—. Te ves preciosa —aseguró después de darle un beso en la mejilla. Eren evitaba su mirada en gran medida.

—¿Saben si falta alguien más? —Cuestionó estirando el cuello, en busca de lugares vacíos, Armin negó—. Bien, tomen asiento que no tarda en comenzar, ¿vale? —Ambos chicos asintieron y Mikasa soltó un resoplido por la inmadurez de su _hermano_.

En el camino de regreso, uno de los organizadores la detuvo para avisarle que todo estaba listo. Encontró a las damas de honor cerca de la puerta y preguntó por Hanji.

—Sigue en la habitación —respondió Isabel.

—Está bien, iré a avisarle a Han. No falta mucho para empezar. —Camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación—. Hanji, quedan cinco minutos —Abrió la puerta rápidamente. Se quedó estática al verlo—. Lo siento, creí que estabas sola —Se disculpó antes de salir. Tomó dos segundos para regular su corazón. Había encontrado al hombre que le hizo pasar la mejor noche de su vida, _y era el mismo bastardo que le había pagado por ella_. Sabía que lo encontraría en la velada, por ello cargó en un sobre el dinero que le dio para devolvérselo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo saludó—. Hola, Levi —El aludido la pasó de largo y eso hirió el orgullo de Mikasa.

Sin darle más importancia al tema, entró a la habitación.

—Bonito broche. —Sonrió fugazmente antes de transmitir el mensaje—. Es hora, Han.

—Lo sééééééé, Mikasa —Le causó ternura ver su reacción—. ¿Y si se repite la historia? —Preguntó temerosa—. No soportaría volver a…

—Hanji Zoe —Mikasa se acercó hasta ella para sacudirla de los hombros—. Eres la mujer más determinada, insistente y obstinada que he conocido —sonriendo, agregó—. Harás que funcione. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Mikasa abrazó fuertemente a Hanji hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separan. Dot Pixis esperaba en un traje. Hanji conocía al hombre tiempo atrás y en los últimos tiempos, fungió un papel paternal para ella. Ese día se había ofrecido para llevarla hasta el altar y entregarla a Erwin. Mikasa salió de la habitación para darles privacidad, cuando se dio cuenta, la marcha nupcial había comenzado.

 _Que impacientes_.

Tocó nuevamente la puerta, esperando no interrumpir nada importante.

—Empezó la marcha —murmuró entreabriendo la puerta—. Tienes tres minutos para estar frente a la puerta, o te sacaré a rastras —prometió cerrando la puerta.

Espero a que la canción terminara antes de irrumpir en la sala. Al parecer otra persona tuvo la misma idea, porque al abrir la puerta, se topó con el mismo hombre bajito gruñón, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos pendientes.

—Disculpa —murmuró la chica, sin verlo a la cara, yendo directamente con el pianista, dándole indicaciones. Después de pedirle al músico que esperara un minuto antes de volver a tocar, regreso a la puerta, interceptando a Levi en el camino—. Dile a Erwin que no tarda —avisó adentrándose nuevamente en los pasillos.

La ceremonia pasó sin imprevistos. Los ojos de Mikasa se cristalizaron al escuchar tan bellos votos. Se encontró preguntándose si, de haber seguido con Annie, podría haber llegado tan lejos. _Tal vez con ella no_ , concedió, _aunque algunas de esas aventuras universitarias eran buenos prospectos._ Inevitablemente saltó a su mente Zeke, uno de los chicos con los que más salió _y durmió_ en un intento desesperado de no sucumbir antes los deseos de su _hermano_. Aunque ahora, el hombre al lado de Erwin logró poner el listón del placer _muy alto_ , casi inalcanzable para otra persona.

Armin y Eren la esperaron fuera del recinto, para irse juntos a la recepción.

—Eren —murmuró. Armin entendió el mensaje y se adelantó un poco.

—Los veré adentro —se despidió. Eren estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

—Deja tu actitud infantil —advirtió—. Hanji es una persona muy preciada para mí y no quiero que arruines su día especial. —Eren evadía su mirada, avergonzado.

—Mikasa, lo que sucedió…

—Es pasado, ¿vale? —Interrumpió. Se compadeció de ver la confusión en sus ojos—. Podemos afrontarlo como lo hemos hecho antes. —Soltó un suspiro antes de abrazarlo—. Estoy bien, lo que haya sucedido no cambia nuestra relación actual, ¿comprendes? —Sintió relajarse el cuerpo de Eren y los brazos del chico rodeándole la cintura.

—Hey, hermanos incestuosos, busquen una habitación —habló burlonamente Ymir. Mikasa se limitó a sonreír. Eren le ofreció su brazo cuando la soltó y juntos llegaron a la puerta, donde Armin los esperaba. Entraron al salón los tres juntos; Mikasa se embelesó por la decoración del lugar, era sencilla y a la vez reflejaba perfectamente la armonía característica de Erwin y Hanji. Buscó rápidamente la mesa de los novios, hasta que la voz de Isabel llamó su atención… y la de todos los presentes.

—¡Mika, por aquí! —Los tres se dirigieron hasta la pelirroja que sonreía _muy_ animada. Mikasa volvió a su máscara de indiferencia cuando vio a Levi.

—Hola —saludó sin inmutarse.

—¡Vamos, siéntense! —Mikasa se quedó de pie—. Te presentaré. —Tiró de ella para situarla frente a Levi, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie—. Él es mi hermano, Levi. —La chica mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

—Ya nos conocimos —Isabel fingió confusión, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y con renovada alegría continuó hablando.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo los presentó oficialmente —sonrió—. Levi, ella es Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman? —Mikasa no supo adivinar el gesto de Levi hasta que Isabel lo aclaró.

—Así es, hermano. ¡Comparten apellido! —Festejó, desconcertando a Mikasa—. Ahora sólo falta la boda.

—Isabel —advirtió Farlan. Y en un suspiro, se unió a las presentaciones—. Ya conoces a Eren y Armin, ¿no?

—Son mis alumnos.

—Profesor —Mikasa notó el cambió en la voz de su familia, parecía llena de respeto y quizá, admiración por el abogado.

 _"_ — _Es hora de darle la bienvenida a los novios. ¡Que se escuchen esos aplausos!_ —Mikasa tomó su lugar correspondiente entre Armin y Eren, habría preferido quedarse junto a Isabel—. _¡Felicidades recién casados!"_

Mikasa se alegró de que por fin, su amiga encontrara el amor. La veía tan radiante y llena de vida. Recordó las fotografías de sus padres en su boda, y sintió que era volver a sentirlos otra vez.

 _"_ — _¡Y ese fue el primer baile de los novios! Es hora de ver a los padrinos en la pista de baile. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Mikasa y Levi Ackerman!"_

Mikasa rió internamente al ver la cara de odio que le dirigió Levi a los recién casados, se quedó en su lugar hasta que lo vio levantarse y ofrecerle la mano.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? —Se limitó a asentir y seguirlo a la pista de baile. La música comenzó y Mikasa sonrió por la diferencia de alturas.

—Anoche no fui una señorita para ti, ¿o me equivoco? —Murmuró en el oído de Levi, para molestarlo. Aunque compendia porque le pagó, eso no evitaba que le hiriera el orgullo tal acto.

—Lo supuse por la situación —confesó.

—Lo disfruté —Mikasa se permitió ser sincera—. Aunque no volverá a repetirse —agregó, recordando sus experiencias pasadas.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó curioso. Mikasa se guardó su largo historial amoroso y sexual; dejando la pregunta sin responder—. ¿Sabes? No he podido sacar de mi paladar tu dulce sabor a kiwi. —Mikasa arqueó una ceja. Por un fugaz instante, ambos rememoraron la noche anterior y el placer que sintieron, uno con culpa y otro con interés.

—¿A si le dices a todas después de pagarles? —Decidió tomarlo con humor.

—Sólo a las que dejaron marcas imborrables.

—Hay aventuras que deben de quedar como eso — _Su aventura con Eren, su noviazgo con Annie, incluso los ligues de una noche_ —; un único y dulce encuentro. —Todos esos recuerdos, _habría deseado que sólo se hubieran quedado como un encuentro, no como aventuras y relaciones que afectaron su vida tan significativamente._

La velada continuó su curso. A Mikasa le agradó ver la expresión de Levi durante el brindis; se veía completamente fuera de su zona de confort. Luego fue su turno, sintió la mirada tan profunda como el océano en ella. Cuando bajó, Armin la felicitó por sus palabras y Eren había vuelto a la normalidad.

Durante el lanzamiento del ramo, por azares del destino cayó en sus manos. Lo miró anhelante unos segundos; pocas personas conocían su deseo oculto de una boda y el final de cuento de hadas; en medio de un suspiro, sacó esas ideas de su cabeza. Después de Annie, ser madre soltera no sonaba tan mal; más adelante tendría tiempo de ver los trámites necesarios para iniciar un proceso de adopción. Más optimista, cedió el ramo a Sasha, quien lo aceptó emocionada.

—¡Gracias, Mika! —Mikasa sonrió. Encontró a Eren fuera de la pista de baile.

—Sé cómo lo mirabas —susurró cuando llegó a él—; y lo que significa para ti.

—Cierra la boca —respondió tomando su brazo, acto que el muchacho repelió. No era la primera, ni sería la última vez que rechazaba un gesto similar de ella.

 _Debería decirle la verdad,_ meditó Mikasa. Apartó sus pensamientos al ver la liga siendo quitada. Contempló a un enfadado Levi arrastrado a la multitud, incluso su hermano decidió unirse. El trozo de tela no fue lo único que voló; alcanzó a ver al pequeño hombre empujando lejos a su hermano. Se acercó para auxiliar a Eren y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Bailó por horas con sus hermanos y amigos; fugazmente se sintió universitaria nuevamente. Le causaba gracia ver a Levi sentado todo el rato con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vuelvo —avisó a Sasha, señalando el tocador. Se encontró con Erwin hablando con Marie alejados de la pista de baile. _Esos viejos amores_ , pensó para sí después de verlos. Según Ymir, Erwin gustaba de salir con estudiantes y algunas mujeres casadas –dudaba la veracidad de la última afirmación–; aunque para todos, Erwin dejó aquello apenas conocer a Hanji. Suspiró siguiendo su destino. Se mojó las manos, pasándolas por su cuello para refrescarse. Al salir, cierto hombre bajito la estaba esperando.

—¿Ahora se revierten los papeles? —Se burló al verlo esperándola—. ¿También debo de _pagar por tus servicios_? —Lo último dejó de ser una broma cuando sacó un sobre blanco del bolso. No había pensado en hacerlo de esa forma hasta que lo vio empujar a Eren tan violentamente—. Lo haré por adelantado, _idiota_ —Le lanzó el fajo de billetes que Levi le dio la noche anterior.

Y se alejó de ahí con todo el orgullo que ese hombre había minado al darle dinero después de tener sexo.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ahora desde la perspectiva de Mikasa, dando un poco de luz a su historia. ¿Qué piensas de su historia?

 **Aclaraciones;** Todo tiene un por qué y sus razones. En los siguientes días haré una pequeña edición en los capítulos, así que no se asusten. Sobre Mikasa con Eren y Annie... tendrá su explicación, tengan paciencia. Y si quieren hacer sus teorías, seré muy feliz de leerlas.

Retomando lo que mencioné en la primera nota sobre la Semana Rivamika; todos puedes participar en ella con fanfic's, fan-art, edits, etc. Y como aclaración, a pesar de ser una de las organizadoras, no participaré, al menos no ahora.

Si quieren seguir leyendo de este par, les invito a dejar un comentario, que son gratis. xD


	4. Regalo de bodas: Erwin

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas.

* * *

En el capítulo de Side to Side se menciona que Mikasa ve a Erwin y Marie hablando. Y como lo hice con Hanji, me gusta explorar otras parejas, ¿es relleno todo esto? NO. Todo tiene una razón, así que tomen en cuenta los pequeños detalles que suelto a través de Kiwi y Side to Side porque son relevantes, aunque en este caso, me gusta ahondar en el actuar de otros personajes.

Les recomiendo escuchar **Someone Like You** **, de Adele** mientras leen. Las canciones en estos dos casos, cuentan la historia desde el punto de vista de Moblit y Marie, para que no se confundan sobre el contexto, porque Hanji y Erwin realmente se aman, independientemente del pasado.

Así que va la advertencia sobre un **ErwinxMarie.**

Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en la nota del final.

* * *

 **Regalo de bodas: Erwin y Marie.**

Erwin se quedó mirando el lugar por el cual despareció su esposa. Un extraño hormigueo se instaló en él. Al final, sabía que ese hombre había significado demasiado en la vida de Hanji, y que estuviera en su boda, sería el mejor regalo.

—Erwin —El aludido se giró y saludó a la mujer.

—Marie —Se limitó a decir. A pesar de su larga trayectoria como abogado, y posteriormente, profesor y director, no se sentía muy orgulloso de su pasado. De lo que más se arrepentía era de involucrarse con Marie Dok.

—No te ves feliz.

—Lo estoy —respondió apático. Sí, había cometido un error, aprendió de él y afrontó las consecuencias. Y ahora la tenía a ella en frente; ya no sentía la primitiva necesidad de llevársela a la cama ni de arrancarle la ropa. Culpa y vergüenza eran lo que le provocaba—. ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Se quedaron en casa —Erwin se preguntó si era un castigo divino tenerla ahí mientras Hanji hablaba con Moblit. Él había arreglado el encuentro porque conocía el cariño que existía entre su esposa y el hombre, sobre todo porque confiaba en ella y aun veía sus ojos dolidos cada vez que tocaba su vientre vacío. Una sonrisa llena de deshonestidad, vergüenza y culpa surco su rostro.

—Me habría gustado verlos —confesó recordando a la pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules que fungía el rol de hija menor de los Dok.

—Todavía tienes dudas sobre si Rose es tuya, ¿no? —Erwin tragó en seco. Que Marie saliera embarazada justo después de que se terminaran su aventura, siempre lo tensó e hizo vivir en incertidumbre. Ella jamás se acercó a confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas, simplemente prefirió alejarse sin decir nada.

—No —contestó sin determinación.

—Esa última vez, cuando Nile casi nos descubre —suspiró—; y justo después enterarme del embarazo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Marie? —Fue directo.

—No pudimos despedirnos —contó, y bajando la voz, agregó—; siempre me he preguntado qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a Nile para fugarme contigo cuando me lo pediste.

—Habríamos sido infelices —No hubo titubeos en su voz—. Además de cargar con el sentimiento de haber destruido una familia.

—O formado otra —sugirió, atrayendo la atención del rubio—. ¿Quieres saber si eres o no padre, cierto? —Marie sonrió—. Zoe no puede tener hijos, o eso dicen. Y yo…

—No volveremos, Marie —advirtió Erwin—. Amo a Hanji. Y tener hijos no será un impedimento. Me casé con ella aun sabiéndolo —La mujer rió.

—Habrías sido un buen padre —murmuró con desdén.

—Lo seré —corrigió sonriendo—. La adopción es una opción preciosa. —Marie abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Erwin, Nile y Marie habían idos juntos a la preparatoria. Erwin y Marie habían congeniado inmediatamente, salieron un tiempo hasta que la elección de carrera los separó.

Erwin estaba tan ensimismado en las leyes que descuidó a Marie y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había casado con Nile. Aun durante el matrimonio, las llamas de una aventura prohibida avivaban su deseo. Comenzaron teniendo encuentros esporádicos, hasta que Erwin le pidió más y ella se negó. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, Nile estuvo a punto de encontrarlos, desde entonces, Erwin había sido incapaz de tocar nuevamente a Marie.

Pasaron meses hasta que la volvió a ver, ahora embarazada. Quiso obligarse a creer que la creatura era de Nile hasta que vio al bebé de mata rubia y ojos azules. La evidencia de la sucia aventura estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Las prefieres morenas, ¿no? —Picó Marie, irritada—. No te maquillaron bien las marcas —inquirió señalando los chupetones que adornaban el cuello del rubio.

—No quería ocultarlas demasiado —sonrió orgulloso—. A Hanji le gusta marca lo que es suyo. —Cansada, Marie sonrió derrotada.

—Veo que no cederás, ¿verdad? —Erwin negó—. Ya que mi regalo de bodas lo vas a rechazar… —Con paso firme, se acercó hasta abrazarlo. Smith se quedó quieto hasta que reaccionó y devolvió el gesto—. Espero que sean felices.

—Lo seremos —Se separaron y sonrieron por última vez. La mujer emprendió su marcha hasta que recordó un dato importante.

—Por cierto —Marie se giró—, Rose es preciosa por mis padres, no por ti —Y sin más, buscó a su marido entre la multitud. Erwin se sintió feliz y pleno. Al final, su pequeña aventura no le arrebato el derecho de compartir una familia junto a la mujer que ama. _Hanji será una gran madre_ , pensó para sí. Porque no se veía compartiendo su vida con otra.

* * *

Corto, conciso y prohibido. O al menos eso espero xD

No olviden dejar sus reviews, sobre si les gusto o mejor me retiro, teorías o sugerencias. Haré algo especial para el review con la teoría más cercana a la historia que tengo planeada (simplemente escuchando Kiwi ya tienen mucho spoiler xD).

Y les dejaré de tarea adivinar de qué y quiénes se va a tratar el siguiente capítulo (que ya está escrito y corregido, listo para ustedes). Ese lo vendría publicando la próxima semana...

¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Si le quieren dar amor a mis otros fic's (que no son rivamika) me harían muy feliz. A todos les dedico el mismo tiempo e importancia y tienen esa característica mía de querer rebuscar y crear algo diferente.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Planetarium

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y también por corregir esto, al final resulta que si tengo muchos problemas de omisión.

Yo sólo quiero decir que el enano me hizo sufrir un infierno para poder contar su historia. Ni siquiera Kuchel fue tan remilgosa para dejar que escribiera sobre ella, hablando de eso, para la primera parte (historia de Kuchel) me inspiré en la canción de **Niña, de la Quinta Estación**. Y ya para el enano en general, es **Planetarium de Ai Otsuka** que fue recomendación de mi beta. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es muy buena, sad y pues, representa todo lo que quise transmitir con este capítulo.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

 **.**

 **Planetarium**

A veces hay personas muy dulces que tienen inicios crueles y dolorosos que los han endurecido tras una armadura para evitar ser herido.

Kuchel Ackerman era una mujer preciosa en su juventud, aun manteniendo parte de su belleza. Durante su adolescencia era perseguida comúnmente por compañeros que deseaban un poco de su atención; rechazó con una sonrisa y agradecimiento a la mayoría.

En los pasillos corrían rumores de haberla visto salir con algún profesor; otros aseguraban verla constantemente de rodillas en el baño de hombres; existieron quienes se jactaban de pasar por sus sábanas.

A oídos sordos, Kuchel pasaba de largo por los pasillos. En ocasiones sonreía con altanería, aplastando cada mentira.

Hasta que un día su vientre comenzó a hincharse y la inminencia de su romance explotó en su cara con dos rayitas rosas.

Nadie logró sacarle el nombre del padre; ni siquiera su hermano mayor, Kenny.

—Dame el nombre de ese malnacido —exigió su hermano tomando el arma del abuelo y guardándola en su pantalón—. Nadie deshonra el apellido Ackerman y vive para contarlo.

Aun con amenazas, la mujer fue una tumba. Harta de la insistencia de su familia, el acoso escolar y el desprecio, decidió huir antes que perder al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella.

No intentó decirle al padre del bebé sobre su embarazo; era consciente de que si era pública su pequeña aventura, destruiría más de una vida.

Incluso sin saberlo, él le proporcionó lo necesario para establecerse en otro lugar, donde pudiera educar al bebé sin preocupaciones.

Al principio había logrado sobrevivir con un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en una cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad. La dueña había sentido compasión y empatía por ella, ayudándola. Poco antes de dar a luz, la cafetería cerró, dejándola sin trabajo. El nacimiento de su bebé iluminó momentáneamente la vida de Kuchel, quien vio en el pequeño de potentes ojos azules un futuro extraordinario. Lo nombró Levi al escuchar su llanto.

Buscó en cientos de lugares, incluso suplicando para ser contratada, pues necesitaba mantener a su hijo.

Sola y sin encontrar otra alternativa aparente, se vio en la necesidad de usar su cuerpo como moneda de cambio.

Lloró después de la primera vez; sabía lo que era el sexo con amor y devoción de por medio. Se sentía sucia y asqueada consigo misma por terminar de esa forma. El llanto de Levi la devolvió a la realidad, se limpió las lágrimas y colocó una sonrisa para atender a su hijo. Al menos por esa noche, tendría un pan para llevarse a la boca.

Y así, se volvió una rutina para ella.

Después de terminar con su cliente de turno, tomaba una ducha para limpiar fluidos y culpas. En ocasiones seguía llorando por el amor perdido que la dejó con una criatura y era ahí donde insistía en que no todo era malo. Solía tomar a Levi en brazos y cantarle para calmarlo y dormirlo. Al recostarlo, le acariciaba el rostro, pues jamás había visto un semblante tan relajado y puro.

Aún en su estado de pobreza, bañaba a Levi y lo mantenía aseado, cortándole el rebelde cabello y enseñándole palabras nuevas a su manera.

Y así creció Levi, viviendo en un mundo de hombres constantes, de moretones en el bello cuerpo de su madre e impotencia de no entender porque su madre seguía llorando por las noches.

—Mami, ¿no quieres? —preguntó con inocencia viendo el plato intacto de su madre. Días atrás Kuchel había comenzado a sentirse mal, reduciendo el número de clientes y por ende, el ingreso económico fue menor. La mujer miró con ternura a su hijo, empujando el plato hasta él.

—Parece que tú quieres más, cariño. Come. —Con duda, Levi tomó el pan del plato y comenzó a comer. Para darle confianza, Kuchel le volvió a sonreír indicándole que estaba bien.

Ella podría seguir lidiando con cualquier carencia mientras a su hijo no le faltara la comida. Y con esfuerzos casi sobre humanos lograba salir adelante.

—¿Quieres tejer el cabello de mamá? —Preguntó Kuchel sentándose en la cama. Levi corrió hasta su lado—. Mira, es así. —Enseñó paso por paso cómo trenzarle el largo cabello—. Si mami se queda dormida o te aburres, puedes tejer para mí —prometió—. ¡Ha quedado preciosa! —Felicitó colocando una liga al final—. Ven a la cama con mamá —pidió recostándose. El esfuerzo de estar sentada le comenzaba a pasar factura.

—¿Me cantas? —pidió el infante acomodándose en los brazos de su madre. Kuchel sonrió y comenzó a tararear la misma canción que creía escuchar de su abuelo dirigida a su difunta abuela.

 _"Muy lejos, muy lejos…_

 _en alguna parte del cielo,_

 _estoy segura de que estás._

 _Finalizando el verano,_

 _estamos juntos a escondidas_

 _juntos en este parque_

 _Recuerdas la constelación que encontramos_

 _aun cuando no podemos estar juntos_

 _Quiero regresar al pasado_

 _y volver a sentir esa felicidad"_

Los padres de Kenny y Kuchel murieron junto a la abuela Ackerman cuando ellos eran muy pequeños. En ocasiones, si se mantenía en silencio el tiempo necesario, podía escuchar la voz de su cuidador cantarle al amor perdido.

* * *

El frío invierno del séptimo cumpleaños de Levi atrajo la desgracia.

—¿Mamá? —El niño corrió hasta su madre en el suelo. Segundos antes estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, dándole indicaciones—. ¡Mami! —insistió alterado e impotente.

Pasaron muchos años para que Levi pudiera conocer la causa de muerte de su madre. Una común y tratable enfermedad de transmisión sexual que le contagió alguno de sus clientes.

La nieve caía, cubriendo y enfriando todo a su paso; escondiendo las tenues esperanzas de una vida feliz.

La enfermedad avanzó tan silenciosamente que Kuchel careció de síntomas y tiempo para tratarse, cayendo rápidamente en cama. El invierno era la peor época para trabajar, escaseaban los clientes, ya que preferían mujeres de una noche en moteles baratos antes que prostitutas.

—¿Me cantas, cariño? —preguntó Kuchel cuando Levi terminó de cepillarle el cabello. Las fuerzas la abandonaron días atrás. Veía con impotencia los huesos marcados en la piel de su hijo y las profundas ojeras que cargaba.

El niño comenzó a recitar la canción que tantas veces escuchó de ella. Entre estrofas, diminutas lágrimas caían de sus profundos ojos azules. Presionó la mano de su madre con fuerza cuando la vio cerrar los ojos.

—¿Mami? —Se detuvo de golpe—. ¡Mami! —Terminó y con las últimas notas se fue la respiración de la mujer. La frialdad que entraba del exterior se extendió por el cuerpo de Kuchel acabando con la calidez de su piel.

En un pequeño departamento en la zona más aislada de la ciudad, yacía el cuerpo inerte de una prostituta. Un pequeño niño de ojos azules se encontraba a su lado, cepillándole el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción y le suplicaba a su madre que abriera los ojos otra vez.

Discretos y constantes gruñidos resonaron el lugar. El infante se llevó una mano al estómago, intentando calmar su hambre voraz.

* * *

El silencio reinó en el destartalado apartamento. Cada día Levi limpiaba el cuerpo de su madre, cepillaba su cabello y tejiéndolo mientras cantaba. Mantuvo la rutina de aseo personal que le inculcó aún con la poca agua que había, tolerando que enfriara más su diminuto cuerpo.

A media mañana, la puerta fue tirada de una patada. En la puerta apareció la gran silueta de un hombre con sombrero.

—Kuchel —llamó inmediatamente, entrando al desolado departamento. Levi se mantuvo oculto en un rincón de la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Desde que su madre cayó dormida, muchas personas intentaron (sin éxito) entrar, hasta ahora—. Tanto tiempo me ha costado encontrarte para venir a dar a un barrio de mala muerte —se quejó el hombre, azotando la puerta tras de sí—. El viejo está muriendo y quiere despedirse. —Se detuvo en la cama al encontrar el cuerpo—. Hey, despierta.

—Está muerta —respondió Levi con la mirada apagada. Kenny se sobresaltó y buscó rápidamente al informante.

—Así que al final tuvo al pequeño bastardo —habló entre dientes, negando repetidamente con la cabeza—. Te formaste una tumba a tu medida, hermanita. —Dirigió sus pasos nuevamente a la salida, pasando de largo al niño desnutrido que sabía, era su sobrino—. Intenta sobrevivir un poco más, mocoso —pidió abriendo la puerta—. Adiós, Kuchel.

El último resquicio de conciencia abandonó el lugar al cerrarse la puerta. Levi se quedó en su lugar por unos instantes, el sueño lo comenzó a vencer, con pasos torpes y lentos se dirigió la cama nuevamente, besó la fría piel de su madre y le acarició el cabello por última vez.

—Mami —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas nuevamente. Los mareos volvieron, haciendo que la vista del infante se nublara. Se alejó del cuerpo para buscar cualquier rastro de comida, desmayándose después de dar cinco pasos.

El frío había congelado sus dedos, dándole un tono violáceo a su piel en general. Cada vez que respiraba una pequeña nube de vapor hacía su aparición en la exhalación. La respiración se le acompasó, antes de caer en la inconsciencia total, instintivamente se acomodó en posición fetal para retener el poco calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

* * *

Para algunas personas, la muerte es inminente; como lo fue para Kuchel después de caer enferma. Para otros, la muerte parece definitiva, como lo fue para Levi cuando se despidió de su madre.

Servicios infantiles había recibido una llamada anónima que denunciaba a un niño desnutrido junto al cadáver de su madre. La policía, una cuadrilla médica y los encargados de servicios infantiles no tardaron en hacer aparición. Después de varios minutos sin respuesta, la policía tiró la puerta, dejando entrar primero al encargado de revisar el lugar. Un fuerte olor fétido le dio la bienvenida, ignorando las peticiones de su esposa sobre usar protección, se limitó a cubrirse la nariz cuando ingresó al departamento.

—¡Aquí está el niño! —La grave voz del hombre de cabello rubio resonó por el lugar. Se apresuró rápidamente a llegar hasta el infante—. ¡Yuu, necesita atención médica! —informó cuando encontró al pequeño con los ojos cerrados. Procedió a revisarle el pulso, alegrándose de que sólo estuviera dormido. Sin esperar por los médicos, tomó al niño en brazos, en ese momento, una mujer de largo cabello negro y rasgos exóticos ingresó al lugar usando un cubre bocas.

—¡Espera! —pidió al ver como su esposo planeaba sacar al infante a la intemperie con apenas un poco de ropa. Afuera, el frío invernal era atroz. La mujer rápidamente se quitó el abrigo que usaba, para cubrir al pequeño, al hacerlo sintió la piel helada del infante.

—Cariño —empezó a protestar Razo ante las acciones de Yuu. La mujer negó rápidamente, incluso tomó momentáneamente las manos del pequeño y las acercó a su boca, intentando infundirles calor—. Tengo que sacarlo —apresuró su esposo. La mujer lo soltó para adentrarse en la casa.

—Que lo revisen. Él es más importante ahora. —Razo siguió sus indicaciones a regañadientes.

Yuu continuó mirando a su alrededor, el frío comenzó a hacer estragos en ella. Descubrió el cuerpo inerte de una mujer en la cama, con el cabello trenzado y una expresión de angustia. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al imaginar los días que pasó el pequeño con su madre muerta. Revisó lo que creyó era la cocina y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos al hallar el lugar carente de alimento. Sin poder contenerse más, salió de ahí.

—El cuerpo de la madre está en la cama —informó con la mirada perdida. Sus pies la llevaron hasta la ambulancia donde se encontraba su esposo.

—Está estable —informó Razo—. Desnutrido, pero dentro de lo que cabe, sano.

—De no haber llamado… —La voz se le quebró a mitad de oración. En esta ocasión no se contuvo y dejó salir todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde que recibieron aquella llamada horas antes—. Pudo haber muerto, Razo. —Lágrimas siguieron enmarcando el precioso rostro de la mujer, su esposo se levantó para abrazarla y contenerla—. Nadie lo habría notado.

—Ahora está a salvo —aseguró Razo, abrazándola con fuerza. Varios movimientos y la respiración rápida del niño atrajeron su atención.

—¿Mamá? —llamó al abrir los ojos para cerrarlos de golpe otra vez. Yuu eliminó cualquier rastro las lágrimas para acercarse y consolar al infante.

—Eh, cariño. Calma —habló suavemente. Levi fijó su mirada en ella unos instantes—. Todo estará bien.

 _Un ángel,_ pensó al verla en un halo luminoso, resultado de que estuviera contraluz. Tragó saliva, intentando rememorar donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos asustado al no reconocer el lugar.

—¡Mamá! —insistió intentando levantarse. Yuu lo empujó suavemente de los hombros para que volviera a su posición inicial.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —Levi todavía la veía receloso—. Mi nombre es Yuu y él es mi esposo, Razo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Levi veía las pequeñas nubes de vapor que salían de la boca de la mujer y su nariz roja. Hacía frío, pero él estaba extrañamente cálido. Sintió la suave tela de un abrigo desconocido, bajo la mirada y después volvió a ver a la mujer.

—Levi —respondió en apenas un suspiro. El sueño volvió con más fuerza, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Yuu acarició la mejilla del niño dormido.

—¿Ya saben quién es su madre? —preguntó velando por Levi. Razo negó, se acercó a donde había algunas mantas, tomando una para cubrir a su esposa.

—Lo llevaremos al hospital para asegurarnos que no haya más daños, además de los aparentes —interrumpió un paramédico—. Ya se están llevando el cuerpo a la morgue para revisarlo. ¿Quién nos acompañará? —Tras un breve intercambio de miradas, Yuu habló.

—Yo lo haré —contestó subiéndose a la ambulancia con el pequeño—. Con cuidado, cariño —pidió a su esposo. Razo asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda para saber quiénes son —prometió.

Las puertas fueron cerradas y el vehículo no tardó en ponerse en movimiento.

—Razo —llamó Jorge Pike, uno de los policías que solía acompañarlos en situaciones similares—. Necesitas ver esto. —Acto seguido, le pasó una identificación.

 _Kuchel Ackerman._

—Lo encontramos dentro de la casa. Es la identidad de la madre del niño. Pensé que necesitabas saberlo antes que nadie. —Razo sostuvo el trozo de plástico con parsimonia. Levantó la mirada al desvencijado departamento y se preguntó que llevó a la mujer muerta a vivir ahí.

Más documentos le siguieron; el acta de nacimiento con el nombre de Levi Ackerman, supuso que era del niño al que acompañó su esposa.

—Ackerman —pronunció saboreando el apellido. Por años buscó incansablemente cualquier información sobre su familia sin encontrar nada que fuera útil, y ahora que por fin tenía algo, se desvanecía frente a él—. Podemos no ser familia, pero me aseguraré que Levi esté bien —prometió al aire, con la esperanza de que Kuchel lo escuchara.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Levi abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, llena de lámparas blancas que le lastimaban la vista. Estar rodeado de un inmaculado blanco, lo asustaba.

Llamó una infinidad de veces a su madre e intentó arrancarse esas cosas que se hallaban conectadas a su cuerpo con desesperación.

—¡Despertó! —El grito de una enfermera alertó al pequeño que la vio con temor—. ¡Necesito ayuda! —Levi se alejó instintivamente de ella. De pronto aparecieron más personas vestidas de blanco que se acercaron a él.

Peleó para evitar que le hicieran daño. Él quería a su madre, ¿dónde estaba ella? Entre varios hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas; y él lloró de impotencia. ¿Dónde estaba su mami y por qué no lo salvaba de esos hombres extraño? Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

—No, Mika. —Yuu se apresuró a bajar a la niña de tres años de la cama—. Levi necesita descansar. —La pequeña la miró con confusión. Yuu soltó un suspiro antes de cargar a Mikasa en brazos y llevarla con ella a la silla.

Desde que fue ingresado, Levi había despertado de formas bastante violentas hacia el personal. Razo y Yuu explicaron a las enfermeras innumerables veces la situación con el infante.

Ese día, la niñera de Mikasa, la hija de Razo y Yuu, había enfermado; por la pronta situación, no tuvieron otra opción que llevar a la niña con ellos ese día al trabajo. Razo continuaba arreglando expedientes y la documentación de Levi para que estuviera bajo la protección del Estado mientras buscaban algún familiar cercano. Por curiosidad e intriga, también se realizó un examen de ADN, para saber si era familia del pequeño, el cual, para su desgracia, fue negativo.

Yuu, por otro lado, había optado por quedarse en el hospital otra vez. Por una extraña razón, Levi tendía a comportarse un poco más dócil cuando ella se encontraba cerca.

Mikasa se encontraba inquieta en los brazos de su madre, quería bajarse y seguir explorando el lugar.

—Calma, cariño —intentó tranquilizarla Yuu por décima vez cuando Mikasa quiso bajarse de su falda—. Levi está dormido y no queremos despertarlo.

Mikasa había escuchado la misma palabra varias veces; en cierta medida era extraña y peculiar para ella.

—Le-vi —repitió entrecortado. Yuu abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Sí, Mika. —Señalando al niño en la cama, agregó—. Él se llama Le-vi —repitió el nombre más lentamente y haciendo hincapié en ambas sílabas.

Para su sorpresa, el aludido comenzó a removerse en la cama. Yuu se apresuró a llegar hasta él con la niña en brazos.

En esta ocasión, lo primero que vio Levi al despertar, fueron unos preciosos e inocentes ojos grises que lo veían con curiosidad.

—¿Levi? —cuestionó Mikasa. Yuu no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Una brusca tos interrumpió cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de los labios de Levi. La mujer se apresuró a llamar a la enfermera mientras intentaba tranquilizar al niño en cama.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Yuu se atrevió a dialogar con el niño.

—Hola, Levi, ¿me recuerdas? —Él asintió—. Ella es mi hija, Mikasa, pero puedes decirle Mika.

—Mika —repitió el niño. Yuu sonrió, sentando a la niña en la cama unos instantes. Mikasa se apresuró a gatear hasta Levi y juguetear con el catéter que tenía en la mano.

—Levi, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos hablado sobre tu madre? —El niño desvió la mirada e intentó concentrarse en la niña, movió los dedos con los que jugaba y la pequeña río. Levi frunció el ceño; le pareció un sonido muy bonito—. Levi, escúchame —insistió la mujer.

—Sí —respondió—. Mamá ha muerto. —La dureza en su voz estremeció a Yuu, pues le dolía pensar que un niño tan pequeño comenzara a guardar tanta frialdad en su corazón.

—Mañana será su funeral —contó con suavidad, apoyando una mano en el brazo del niño, infundiéndole confianza—. ¿Quieres ir?

* * *

El invierno tomaba fuerza, llevando el frío hasta los lugares más recónditos.

En esa tarde, el aire helaba la piel, destrozando algunos sueños, promesas incompletas, esperanzas y buenos recuerdos.

—Hoy estamos reunidos para honrar la memoria de Kuchel Ackerman; amada madre. —Las palabras del sacerdote carecían de sentimiento para Levi. Ver a su madre dormida en esa caja y no poder tocarla, comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente. Aún con su corta edad, supo entender que su madre jamás volvería a despertar.

Yuu se mantuvo con Levi en todo momento. A la pequeña ceremonia solo asistieron los Ackerman. Razo cargaba a Mikasa en brazos, que se mantenía inusualmente quieta, como si entendiera el alcance de la situación. Yuu dejó de intentar abrazar a Levi después de ser rechazada en múltiples ocasiones.

La luz del sol comenzó a disminuir por la presencia de grandes nubes grises; la oscuridad del ambiente provocó mayor melancolía en el infante. Un suave rocío comenzó a transformarse en una tempestuosa tormenta.

—¡Levi! —El niño corrió lejos de la protección de la capilla, de aquella caja fría y carente de sentido. ¿Por qué su madre no estaba ahí para calmarlo? La lluvia dificultó su visión, evitando que viera la pequeña roca con la cual tropezó.

—Por eso debes de ver por dónde vas, cariño.

—¿Mami? —La voz sonó rota y desesperada. El niño se apresuró a ponerse de pie para seguirla. La encontró usando un precioso vestido blanco; se veía hermosa y saludable. Levi corrió hasta ella, notó que algo iba mal cuando vio que la lluvia no la tocaba, pese a que él se encontraba empapado y con frío, su madre parecía fresca como un rosa—. ¡Te quiero!

—Cariño, mi niño. —La calidez de sus manos era anormal, más a él no le importó. Kuchel tomó al pequeño en brazos, acunándolo—. Me tengo que ir, cariño —contó acariciándole el cabello—. Mami promete que te va a cuidar desde el cielo. —El cuerpo del infante comenzó a estremecerse por el frío y el llanto.

—¡No! —suplicó aferrándose a su falda.

—Te amo, Levi. —Tras un largo silencio, donde se dedicó a consolar al infante con gestos, agregó—. Confía en las personas, ellos también pueden querer.

—¡Levi! —Los constantes gritos de Razo y Yuu sonaban cada vez más desesperados. El niño había desaparecido de su cuidado tan rápido que la culpa los invadió. Con paraguas en mano se dividieron para buscarlo en el pequeño cementerio.

—Mami. —Mikasa se había ido con Yuu, mientras Razo se apresuraba a revisar las distintas puertas. La mujer miró a su hija unos segundos—. Levi —pronunció señalando un lugar donde antes había visto un halo blanco que la hipnotizó. Yuu levantó la mirada, apresurando el paso. Confiaba en la intuición de la pequeña y de no ser cierto, al menos habría comprobado aquel lugar.

En la entrada de un mausoleo, Levi yacía dormido debajo de un ligero abrigo blanco. Un imponente ángel figuraba como guardia.

Yuu se apresuró a llamar a su esposo. Colocó a Mikasa en el suelo mientras revisaba el estado del niño.

La niña comenzó a seguir la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco que se paseaba cerca de ahí; el movimiento del vestido y el halo luminoso la atraía más. La siguió a través de las tumbas, alejándose de su madre.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendida la mujer al ver a la niña detrás de ella—. Preciosa, tú no puedes venir conmigo. —Se detuvo para hablarle—. ¿Y tus padres? —Ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Yuu intentando darle RCP al cuerpo inerte de Levi—. Ya veo —murmuró.

—¿Levi? —preguntó con inocencia. Y Kuchel supo que su hijo no pudo caer en mejores manos.

—Tú cuidarás de Levi, ¿verdad? —Aunque no entendió las palabras, la niña asintió efusivamente—. Vuelve —pidió, retomando su camino. La niña la miró por varios segundos antes de regresar con su madre. Su padre no tardó en encontrarlas. Y aquella ceremonia se vio opacada por una crisis momentánea donde terminaron nuevamente en el hospital.

Razo y Yuu se culparon por meses. Obligaron, sin darse cuenta al principio, a que Levi afrontara un hecho de por sí traumático, por otro lado, el niño mantenía su expresión neutra, aunque más relajada cuando los veía. Por alguna razón, sabía que no volvería a ver a su madre, sin embargo, ella jamás lo había abandonado.

* * *

El diagnóstico de Levi al ingresar fue un cuadro de desnutrición grave; los médicos decían que probablemente el infante no lograría tener un desarrollo físico y motriz adecuado por las carencias extremas que sufrió.

Yuu dejó de contar el tiempo que pasó en el hospital con Levi. No sólo la desnutrición se tenía que combatir; convivir con un cadáver por un tiempo indeterminado provocó serias infecciones que habían sido tratadas. Sin mencionar el impacto psicológico que fue el funeral de Kuchel.

Mikasa, por su parte, comenzó a frecuentar la habitación de Levi con su madre.

Al poco tiempo, Yuu descubrió que si su presencia tranquilizaba lo suficiente a Levi para que los doctores pudieran examinarlo adecuadamente, Mikasa lograba volverlo un niño dócil otra vez.

Razo, por su parte, continuaba con la investigación sobre el paradero de la familia de Kuchel. Según los registros, tenía un hermano vivo solamente, pues sus padres y abuelos habían muertos muchos años atrás. Para su mala suerte, los Ackerman seguían siendo una familia bastante escurridiza. En diversas ocasiones había pensado debido al cansancio y frustración en abandonar toda investigación y mejor dedicarse a buscarle un buen hogar a Levi, sin embargo, cada vez que veía la brillante sonrisa de su hija cuando estaba cerca del niño, recobraba el ánimo.

El tiempo pasó y con él, los amargos recuerdos que rompían corazones. La primavera se asomaba por la ventana, dándole la bienvenida a nuevos sueños e ilusiones. Los últimos resquicios de invierno se quedaron en el hospital junto a la tristeza y melancolía que Levi arrastraba.

Pasaron tres meses hasta que se determinó dar de alta a Levi y enviarlo a una casa de acogida que Razo y Yuu supervisaban. Los primeros días resultaron caóticos y llenos de problemas.

—¡Gracias al cielo que llegas, Yuu! —Una mujer que rondaba sus treinta se apresuró hasta la aludida que la veía con confusión—. Es el chico nuevo, Levi. —Ante la mención del infante, Yuu le prestó toda su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Ruth? —cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡No responde en absoluto! —contó recobrando el aliento, pues había corrido a recibirla. El día anterior que recibieron a Levi, el comportamiento del niño había sido retraído, adjudicado a la nueva integración en un lugar desconocido—. No habla, no hace lo que le pedimos, ¡ni siquiera hace además de querer comer!

—Ten un poco de paciencia, Ruth —pidió entrando a las instalaciones. Varios niños se acercaron a saludarla. Yuu era una trabajadora social bastante querida por su amabilidad y su trato amoroso hacia los niños—. Hablaré con él —prometió abriéndose paso.

—Pues será un milagro si logras sacarlo de su letargo.

Yuu soltó un suspiro. Tal vez debería de recordarle las circunstancias en las cuales encontraron a Levi. Después de la evaluación correspondiente y de tratarlo por tres meses, Yuu comprendió que para Levi era más complejo relacionarse con más personas. Sobre todo con otros niños, aunque seguía sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la cual podía jugar con Mikasa. Supuso —no muy erradamente— que la adaptación sería difícil para él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó al no encontrarlo en los cuartos de juego ni en el comedor.

—Es probable que se encuentre en su habitación. Sólo sale para usar los baños. Fue una odisea hacerlo que nos dijera su nombre, después literalmente nos mandó a la mierda. —Yuu detuvo su andar y arqueo una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchalo por ti misma. —Ruth dirigió a Yuu a las habitaciones donde residían los niños más pequeños—. Entra.

El silencio reinaba la habitación, algo inusual en la casa de acogida. Yuu revisó la hora en su teléfono, confirmando que los niños estarían en el comedor. Avanzó varios pasos hasta que una silueta llamó su atención.

—¿Levi? —Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el niño, no le sorprendía encontrarlo sentado aferrándose a sus piernas. En cierta medida sentía el corazón romperse al verlo así—. Hola, pequeño —saludó suavizando más la voz. Levi ni siquiera se inmuto—. Levi, soy Yuu —insistió al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Podrías darnos un segundo, Ruth?

—Conoces los horarios, Yuu —respondió la encargada—. Volveré en media hora —avisó saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yuu no tardó en sentarse junto a Levi en el suelo.

—¿Qué tal te ha parecido la casa? —Silencio—. ¿Por qué no hablas con nadie? —Más silencio. Yuu comenzaba a exasperarse un poco, ¿por qué antes podían comunicarse con mayor facilidad? Pensó en las diferencias de sus charlas en el hospital a la actual, encontrando el posible factor clave; Mikasa.

—¿Quieres ver a Mikasa? —Por primera vez obtuvo una reacción ante la mención del nombre de su hija.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó rápidamente y con emoción en la voz. Incluso, Yuu creyó que el semblante le cambió.

—Levi, ¿por qué no quieres comer? —Después de darse cuenta que Mika no se encontraba cerca, el niño volvió a recluirse en su estado de pasividad—. Levi, por favor responde —insistió Yuu sin ninguna respuesta.

Los siguientes días fueron similares, apenas y podían lograr que Levi probara alimento; pues temían que volviera al estado de desnutrición en el que lo encontraron. La única solución viable que encontró Yuu, fue nuevamente incorporar a Mikasa en la rutina de Levi para que la integración fuese menos compleja, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podía depender de su hija.

—Cariño, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. —Después de un largo día, Yuu se sostenía cabeza con irritación, pues el problema con Levi no avanzaba. Podría manejar una actitud violenta o impulsiva, pero no la pasividad en la cual se había sumergido.

—¿Qué sucede, Razo? —preguntó después de quitarse los lentes y apoyarlos en el escritorio. Su esposo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Es algo triste —mencionó sin borrar del todo el gesto alegre—, pero que podría ayudarte con Levi. —Yuu pareció visiblemente más interesada—. Después de volver a revisar el departamento de Kuchel, encontré este bonito broche de piedras, que supongo perteneció a ella.

Se quedó mirando ensimismada el pequeño objeto, mientras su cerebro procesaba una manera de poderlo usar a su favor y lograr sacar al infante de su letargo.

—Tal vez —murmuró tomando el objeto entre sus dedos. Lo contempló más detalladamente, parecía costoso y muy bonito. Dudaba que Levi lo fuese a usar, sin embargo, podría darle otro significado—. ¡Es perfecto! —Celebró, asustando a su esposo—. Gracias, cariño.

Razo sonrió, abrazando con fuerza a Yuu. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, le parecía melancólico el contexto del broche; desconocía las circunstancias en que Kuchel lo había adquirido y porque terminó en lo profundo de un cajón. Después de arreglar lo referente a la muerte de la madre de Levi, seguía con la búsqueda de más familiares, mientras encontraban a alguien que pudiera cuidar de Levi, Razo se había dedicado a guardar algunas cosas de Kuchel. Además de rentar el pequeño departamento; cada peso ganado iba directamente a un fondo educativo para asegurar el futuro de Levi. De ser otro niño huérfano dudaba tener tantas atenciones, sin embargo, el hecho de que cargara con el apellido Ackerman, lo impulsaba a hacer más por él.

—De alguna manera tendrá a su madre cerca.

* * *

—Levi. —Una rutina fue establecida; pese a conocer el efecto que tendría Mikasa sobre la actitud de Levi, Yuu apostó por otra táctica—. Traje algo para ti —comentó acercándose hasta él.

—¿Yuu? —murmuró levantando la mirada. A la mujer se le hizo trizas el corazón al ver sus ojos tan carentes de emoción—. ¿Mikasa? —cuestionó esperando una respuesta positiva que aún no llegaría.

—Sabes que podrás verla cuando sigas las indicaciones de Ruth —respondió poniéndose a su altura. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la vio rodar los ojos—. Vamos al comedor para charlar —pidió poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para que el niño la imitara.

En el comedor, Yuu saludó a los encargados; los empleados se acostumbraron a su constante presencia, aún sin la de Razo.

—¡Ah! Aquí están. —La voz de Razo provocó un sobresalto en el niño.

—Hola, cariño. —Yuu le dio un cálido beso. Levi se mantenía quieto, esperando la primera oportunidad para escapar.

—Hola, Levi —saludó colocándose a la altura del niño. Levi se limitaba a verla, pues a diferencia de Yuu, carecía de mucho trato con él—. Bien, creo que no tienes ganas de charlar —indagó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Más silencio. El gesto de Yuu hizo que cesara cualquier intento de conversación. Tendría que apegarse al plan original.

—Ven, tomemos asiento. —Yuu tomó la mano de Levi, guiándolo hasta las mesas que solían usar para intentar que comiera. Razo se alejó y volvió con dos platos de comida, dejando uno frente a Levi y otro con Yuu—. ¿No comerás? —cuestionó la mujer. Razo negó. Después de varios minutos en que Levi se quedó quieto, sin siquiera tocar la comida, Razo intervino depositando una pequeña caja de regalo frente a los ojos de Levi.

—Ábrelo —pidió. Levi levantó apenas la mirada. Tomó la cajita con curiosidad, era poco más grande del tamaño de su mano, estiró el listón y quito la tapa dejando a la vista un pequeño broche de piedras. Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Levi al reconocerlo.

—Mamá —susurró tomando el broche entre sus manos y presionándolo con fuerza en su pecho.

—Tienes que hablar con los demás niños, Levi —inquirió Yuu, acariciándole su cabello—. Estoy segura que es lo que tu madre habría deseado. —La mirada llena de lágrimas contenidas fue su respuesta. Por un mero impulso, Levi abrazó a Yuu, aferrándose al calor materno.

—Gracias. —La sonrisa compartida de la pareja les infundo confianza. La puerta fue abierta, aunque nadie prestó atención. Pequeños pasos resonaron por el lugar.

—¡Levi! —llamó Mikasa alegre, esperando tener nuevamente un compañero de juego. El aludido se separó de Yuu para mirar a Mikasa.

—Hola, Mika —saludó levantándose para cargarla en brazos. La niña no tardó en darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Fuera de la burbuja infantil, Razo y Yuu se sentían internamente más aliviados, pues había un significativo cambio en la actitud de Levi.

Después de recibir el broche de Kuchel, Yuu había terminado por persuadir a Levi para que siguiera las indicaciones de Ruth y gracias a Mikasa, había sido capaz de integrarse y jugar con otros niños.

* * *

Casi tres años había pasado desde que Levi Ackerman entró a la Casa de Acogida donde Razo y Yuu trabajan. Desde que lo rescataron se había comprometido con él al grado querer iniciar el trámite de adopción correspondiente para que el pequeño formara oficialmente parte de su familia.

—¡Nieve! —La efusividad de Mikasa hizo sonreír a Levi—. ¡Levi, mucha nieve! —insistió la pequeña niña de casi cinco años.

—Vamos adentro, Mikasa —habló su madre tomándola de la mano para guiarla a la casa. El brillo no abandonó los ojos de la niña que se encontraba encantada, no podía esperar para jugar con Levi en aquella bruma blanca.

—Hola Yuu —saludó Levi—. Hola, Mika —agregó acercándose a ella para limpiar los rastros de nieve que se quedaron en su cabello. La pequeña rió ante los además del otro—. Tengo algo para ti —murmuró en su oído.

—¿Regalo? —cuestionó emocionada. Levi rápidamente la silenció cuando Yuu les prestó más atención.

—¿Puedes cuidar de ella mientras llega Razo? —preguntó a Levi, quien no dudó en asentir. Yuu se alejó para buscar a la encargada de la casa, pues sabía que su hija no podía estar en mejores manos.

Un estornudo provocó la preocupación de Levi.

—Te quitaré la chaqueta mojada e iremos a la sala de estar, ahí es más cálido —murmuró mientras quitando las prendas semi-húmedas que Mikasa portaba. A la niña le parecía particularmente gracioso ver sus muecas de concentración, así no entorpecía su tarea, pues se limitaba a reír y sonreír para él.

Y es que existen estos pequeños intermedios cálidos y agradables que nos recuerdan que la vida se compone de matices, aunque a veces sus extremos alegren y lastimen en la misma medida. Él lo entendió desde pequeño con la muerte de su madre y la ayuda incondicional por parte de un par de desconocidos que jamás dudaron un segundo en velar por él.

Levi había aprendido a confiar nuevamente en las personas gracias a que Razo y Yuu siguieron insistiendo con él. El broche era un constante recordatorio de que podía perder lo más importante en su vida y que aun así, no tenía por qué sentirse solo mientras existieran personas dispuestas a quedarse.

—¿Cantas? —cuestionó Mikasa cuando Levi logró que tomara asiento frente de la chimenea. El niño pareció pensarlo. En ocasiones así, cuando se encontraban a solas podía permitirse recordar un poco más a su madre; por alguna extraña razón, Mikasa provocaba que viera en ella la misma bondad y amor que sentía cuando veía a su madre. Levi le regaló una sonrisa antes de empezar a tararear esa canción que recitaba por las noches.

 _"Muy lejos, muy lejos…_

 _en alguna parte del cielo,_

 _estoy segura de que estás._

 _Finalizando el verano,_

 _estamos juntos a escondidas_

 _juntos en este parque_

 _Recuerdas la constelación que encontramos_

 _aun cuando no podemos estar juntos_

 _Quiero regresar al pasado_

 _y volver a sentir esa felicidad"_

Mikasa se mantuvo quieta e hipnotizada por la voz del niño porque poco entendía de la canción, aunque sentía la melancolía que transmitía _casi_ como propia. Levi, por su parte podía recordar la voz de su madre repitiéndole la misma canción antes de dormir.

—Es una canción muy bonita, Levi —halagó Razo, que se había mantenido en el marco de la puerta para no interrumpirlo—. Me parece haberla escuchado antes, ¿dónde la escuchaste tú? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—En ningún lado —respondió a la defensiva. De ser cualquier otra persona se habría sorprendido por la velocidad en que Levi cambió de estado de ánimo, sin embargo Razo terminó por acostumbrarse a ellos—. Iré con la señorita Ruth —alegó levantándose bajo la mirada de Mikasa—. Hasta luego, Mika —se detuvo a darle un breve beso en la frente antes de seguir su camino ignorando a Razo.

—Ven, cariño —habló el hombre llamando la atención de su hija—. Vamos por unas cosas y volveremos más tarde.

—¿Y Levi? —cuestionó confundida—. ¿Puede venir? —Razo negó.

—Será una sorpresa para él —agregó en voz baja, como si compartiera el mejor secreto, y a su manera, lo era.

* * *

Para algunas personas el blanco parecía un color vacío y carente de vida, pues era la ausencia de todo color, para otros simbolizaba la paz y armonía del mundo. Aunque no era tan complejo para Mikasa, pues ella sólo veía montones de copos cuyo único propósito era hacerla feliz.

—Mañana podrás jugar bajo la nieve —prometió su padre cuando la encontró levantando la nieve del suelo—. Ven a ayudar a papá —pidió extendiéndole una bolsita de regalo. Mikasa hizo ademán de querer abrirla—. No, no, no. Es para Levi.

—Levi —repitió dejando el moño en su lugar. Frunció los labios un instante antes de seguir a su padre devuelta al automóvil. Se había divertido mucho eligiendo juguetes y viendo como los envolvían. Hasta que un trozo de tela atrapó su atención. Volvió a mirar la bolsita que le dieron, reconociéndola. Una bonita sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.

—¡Llegaron! —Yuu no tardó en hacerlos pasar para ayudarle con los obsequios a su esposo.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pidió un pequeño niño rubio que los veía embelesados.

—Claro, Farlan. —Razo le cedió las bolsas menos pesadas. El niño las tomó feliz para después dejarlas cerca del pino. Esa navidad se estaba volviendo una de sus favoritas.

Levi, por su parte, veía con recelo la interacción de unos de sus compañeros hacía los Ackerman. _Eran celos_ aunque el orgullo no le permitía admitirlo, no quería que nadie más tuviera una relación tan estrecha con ellos. La notar la forma en que comenzaba a llamar la atención de Mikasa fue el foco rojo que necesito para interrumpir.

—Mika —la llamó esperando que acudiera a él sin dudar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la niña apenas le prestó atención, pues seguía jugando con _Farlan._

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? —picó Razo para enfadarlo más. Desde que Farlan había aparecido en la casa de acogida de forma más o menos esporádica descubrió que Mikasa cambiaba de compañero de juego—. ¿Te han quitado a Mika?

—Tch. —Ni siquiera pensó en volver tras ella. Al final lo había cambiado por otro.

A sus espaldas, Razo se limitó a contener su risa por los celos de Levi. Le parecía adorable que el niño fuera tan receloso con su hija y la cuidara como una hermana. Al final, la idea de la adopción sería perfecta para darle una familia al niño y así, Mikasa siempre estaría protegida.

—¿Por qué se ha ido Levi? —cuestionó Yuu después de ver al niño salir. Razo se encogió de hombros, todavía divertido.

El resto de la noche paso de una forma amena. La cena con los niños no hizo más que reforzar el amor que los Ackerman sentían por su trabajo. Pese a que Levi mantuvo su distancia, Mikasa reía y jugaba.

Esa navidad Ruth había cedido ante las súplicas de Yuu para darles una verdadera noche buena a los niños, empezando con la cena navideña, permitirles ver varias películas con esa temática, terminando con la abertura de regalos a media noche.

Levi volvió a desaparecer después de la cena, situación que comenzaba a preocupar a Razo.

—Tranquilo —susurró su esposa para que se detuviera de buscar al niño—. Dale tiempo, se siente desplazado por Farlan. —Razo asintió, regresando a su posición inicial.

—¿Levi? —cuestionó Mikasa después de un rato sin verlo.

—No tarda en venir —aseguró Yuu—. ¿Quieres que te cargue? —ofreció, ganándose una negativa.

—Iré al baño.

Mikasa desapareció de la vista de sus padres. La niña conocía cada pasillo de la casa pese a su corta edad, pues había crecido en ella o al menos pasado gran parte de su vida ahí por el trabajo de sus padres. Dio pequeños saltitos mientras buscaba a su cómplice de travesuras.

—Pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dio un respingo cuando la figura de James, unos de los nuevos empleados apareció.

—Levi —dijo a modo de respuesta. El hombre que rondaba casi los treinta la observó por unos instantes.

—Eres la pequeña Mikasa, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, ya que no lograba reconocerla del todo. La niña asintió retrocediendo lentamente. Extrañamente ese hombre la hacía sentir incómoda—. Buscas al gnomo gruñón, ¿no? Sé dónde está. —La última frase hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Una voz dentro de ella le insistía que corriera a los brazos protectores de sus padres, pero ella quería ver y jugar con Levi—. Acompáñame. —Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando una gran mano apresó la suya, tironeando de ella.

—Quiero ir con mamá —alegó la niña con miedo cuando cruzaron a un lugar más oscuro al que jamás había ido de día.

—Verás a Levi —prometió el hombre dejando traslucir sus verdaderas intenciones.

James era un empleado recién contratado en la casa de acogida, Ruth, la encargada había quedado fascinada con su currículo y experiencia que no dudó en contratarlo ni siquiera se molestó en verificar sus antecedentes.

James sentía un particular interés por los niños, en especial por las niñas lo que provocó que estuviera fichado y se le estuviera prohibido vivir a menos de quinientos metros de cualquier escuela y sobre todo, menos podía trabajar en un ambiente con ellos. Fue una suerte para él que su atractivo físico sirviera para convencer y engatusar a la dueña para que lo contratara sin pensarlo ni investigarlo.

El pasillo se volvía cada vez más estrecho y un miedo atroz invadió a Mikasa. Su instinto exigía que corriera a cualquier habitación iluminada. Una puerta fue abierta y la oscuridad más abrumadora le devolvió la mirada.

—Ven, pequeña —incitó el hombre, empujándola para que entrara.

—No quiero —contradijo con la voz entrecortada—. Quiero a mamá —insistió.

—Entra —ordenó dejando de lado la voz dulce que había fingido para llevar a la niña a base de mentira—. ¡Entra de una maldita vez! —Tomó a Mikasa en brazos para hacer más fácil su tarea. Fue en ese momento en que la niña comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre.

* * *

—Maldito Farlan —masculló Levi después de ver la resplandeciente sonrisa que la niña le dedicaba al rubio.

Por su salud mental prefirió alejarse después del rechazo implícito de Mikasa. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación por lo que parecieron horas hasta que escuchó una serie de pasos. Se escondió ya que no quería ver a nadie. La voz de Mikasa provocó que se pusiera en guardia, una diminuta sonrisa escapó de sus labios al pensar que fue a buscarlo, aunque no duró mucho al reconocer lo otra vez. _¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?_

James no era su empleado favorito y distaba de serlo por mucho. Odiaba la forma en que era _especialmente cariñoso_ con las niñas. Y la idea de que estuviera _tan cerca_ de su protegida lo alertaba incluso más que los celos que sentía de Farlan. Escuchó como los pasos siguieron de largo y decidió dejar de lado su _orgullo herido_ e ir a buscar a Mikasa. Tenía un bonito regalo para ella que ansiaba por entregarle.

Pareció extraño que todo estuviera en una oscuridad nueva para él. Al contrario, aquellos pasillos deberían de ser los más iluminados. Alcanzó a ver una silueta dar vuelta y siguió el sonido de los pasos, cada vez se volvía más difícil distinguir entre la oscuridad. La voz de Mikasa pidiendo a Yuu lo puso sobre aviso. Algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Regresó a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer apenas ruido, buscó el bate que Razo le había regalado un año atrás y emprendió la búsqueda otra vez.

Una puerta estaba abierta de par en par; el vacío en ella lo atraía como si quiera devorarlos. Avanzó con sigilo y decidió actuar cuando el tal James intentó forzar a Mikasa. Vio todo de un horrible color rojo cuando la cargó en brazos y escuchó el lastimero llanto de su amiga.

—¡Suéltala maldito! —espetó golpeándolo con el bate en la espalda. Mikasa gritó y el hombre cayó de rodillas—. ¡Te dije que la sueltes! —repitió atizándole otro golpe con más fuerza.

—¡Mocoso mal nacido! —James soltó a Mikasa para girarse y arremeter contra Levi—. ¡Debiste de quedarte en tu maldita cueva, gnomo!

—¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarla! —gritó enfurecido Levi. James logró tirarlo, provocando que golpeara en la cabeza.

—Siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman —murmuró soltando un puñetazo que le giró el rostro al niño.

—Cerdos como tú ni siquiera deberían de existir —respondió Levi, escupiendo sangre. La parte derecha de la cabeza comenzaba a latirle y luchaba contra fuertes arcadas.

—Nadie quiere a los mocosos inútiles como tú —devolvió el hombre, dejando caer todo su peso sobre Levi para inmovilizarlo—. Es por eso que terminan en casas como esta, porque nadie quiere hacerse cargo de ustedes. Ni siquiera la puta de tu madre te quiso. —James aumentó la fuerza cuando lo sintió forcejear. Un sonido sordo detuvo todo movimiento, James pareció desconcertado por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Levi pudiera escabullirse de sus manos—. Pero, ¿qué mierda? —murmuró llevándose una mano a nunca y contemplando el hilito de sangre. Levi se apresuró a quitarle el bate a Mikasa para seguir golpeando al hombre sin piedad.

—¡Nunca volverás a tocar a otra niña!

—¡Levi!

* * *

Los gritos comenzaron a alertar a los adultos. Al reconocer la voz de Levi y notar que Mikasa no se encontraba cerca, los primeros en levantarse fueron los Ackerman. La encargada intentó tranquilizar a los niños mientras los gritos aumentaban.

—Ruth, llama a la policía —ordenó Razo. La aludida se quedó en shock un par de segundos antes de reaccionar—. Vamos, cariño —habló tomándole la mano a su esposa y guiándola. Conforme avanzaban notaron la inusual penumbra, encendiendo las luces a su paso.

—Razo. —La voz de Yuu estaba llena de temor y preocupación por su hija.

—Están bien —aseguró presionando su mano para darle apoyo—. Levi hará todo lo humanamente posible para velar por la seguridad de Mikasa.

En lugar de reducirse, la pareja sentía que el camino se hacía eterno. En todo momento, Razo mantuvo a Yuu detrás de él para protegerla. Cada uno a su manera creaba sus propias teorías. Mientras Razo enlistaba las personas que sabía _exactamente_ dónde encontrar, Yuu pensaba en la fiabilidad de cada de los empleados.

 _No._

Cada señal estaba _ahí_ y la culpa la abrumó al darse cuenta de que había descuidado tanto su trabajo por enfocarse en la adopción de Levi que ni siquiera había revisado los antecedentes de los nuevos empleados.

Los gritos por parte de Levi aceleraron sus pasos. La siguiente voz que reconocieron confirmó sus sospechas. La última luz fue encendida, dejando a la vista el pequeño cuerpo de Levi golpeando una y otra vez a James. Mikasa se mantenía detrás de él, asustada por la situación tan violenta que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Levi! —La insistencia de Mikasa porqué para que se detuviera, continuó. La niña temía que su mejor amigo se quedara atrapado en aquel arranque de ira que sólo sacaba lo peor de él.

—¡Levi, detente! —Razo se apresuró a separar al niño y quitarle el bate, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de sangre que cubría el suelo.

—¡Ese maldito quería dañar a Mikasa! —espetó forcejeando, esperando que le devolvieran su arma para terminar de moler a golpes a ese imbécil—. ¡Ha tenido malas intenciones desde el primer día que llegó! —completó cabreado. Quería regresar y seguir golpeándolo hasta romperle el cráneo. Yuu atrapó a Mikasa entre brazos para calmarla y tapándole los oídos. Incluso ella se asustó de la reacción del niño.

—Mikasa está mirando —murmuró Razo en el oído de Levi esperando que surtiera efectos. Lentamente los rasgos del pequeño se relajaron, aunque no quito la expresión férrea del todo—. Ve con Yuu y busquen ayuda, me haré cargo de él.

—No —respondió tajante—. Este bastardo merece lo peor —escupió haciendo ademán de querer irse a golpes otra vez.

—Gnomo gruñón —se burló James desde el suelo antes de toser sangre—. Si tan solo hubieras tardado un poco más —siguió con la voz de impregnada de perversidad.

Ahora fue Razo quien lo pateó directamente en el rostro sin titubeo, vio la forma en que le giró el rostro y sintió una insana satisfacción cuando lo vio caer inconsciente. Ese malnacido se había atrevido a siquiera pensar en _dañar_ a su niña. Estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes también pero se contuvo ante las expresiones de miedo de Mikasa y Yuu. Pasos comenzaron a resonar, cada vez más apresurados.

—¡La policía viene en camino! —avisó Ruth intentando recuperar el aire. Soltó un alarido de sorpresa al encontrarse con tal escena—. ¡Qué ha pasado! —cuestionó entre abrumada y molesta.

—Vamos, Levi. —Yuu tomó de una mano a Levi y a Mikasa de la otra para sacarlos de ahí. Aunque el niño se resistió al inicio, terminó por ceder cuando entendió que podía confiar en ellos. La encargada seguía esperando una respuesta. Razo se atrevió a hablar hasta que estaba seguro de que los niños no escucharían, aunque sabía que entendían –al menos Levi– que es lo que pudo haber sucedido.

—Encontramos a Levi golpeando a James —explicó tomando el bate entre sus manos. Se felicitó internamente por darle tal regalo—. Por lo que entendimos, él —señaló al hombre inconsciente— intentó abusar de Mikasa y Levi lo detuvo.

—¿James? —musitó confundida. Inicialmente se había dejado cegar por su belleza abrumadora y confió idiotamente en él.

—Necesitamos revisar sus antecedentes. —Razo todavía estaba tentado a seguir pateando a aquella escoria de hombre. Reprimió el instinto asesino que suplicaba por ser liberado—. ¿Cuándo llegará la policía? —cuestionó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo inconsciente.

—No lo sé —respondió Ruth todavía en un trance lleno de culpa. Había puesto en peligro a los niños que tenía a su cargo. Otras preguntas comenzaron a atacarla, ¿había sido Mikasa la primera? ¿Hubo alguna otra niña antes? ¿Qué habría sucedido si Levi no hubiera intervenido? Lágrimas de culpabilidad, vergüenza e ira inundaron sus ojos. No volvería a dejarse cegar otra vez.

* * *

—Señorita Yuu, señorita Yuu. —Los constantes llamados de los niños provocaron mayor tristeza en la mujer. Soltó la mano de Levi para cargar en brazos a Mikasa, escondió el rostro en el cuello de la pequeña para ocultar sus inminentes lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Mikasa acariciándole el cabello a su madre. Yuu se limitó a sonreír y agradecer al cielo que Levi estuviera en el momento adecuado.

—Venga, niños, regresemos a ver la tele —pidió otro de los encargados. Pese a que nadie había dicho nada, estaba implícito el mensaje de distraer a los niños. Más adelante tendría que hablar individualmente con cada uno para confirmar que nadie salió lastimado por ese bastardo. Se aseguraría de que ese infeliz se pudriera en la cárcel por atreverse a poner una mano encima a su hija.

—Tía Yuu. —Era la primera vez que Levi llamaba de esa forma a Yuu. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pedido que usara ese mote cariñoso con ella que terminó por rendirse al no tener resultados—. Tengo algo para Mikasa —murmuró cuando atrajo su atención. Le mostró una caja torpemente envuelta en un papel de periódico.

—Llévala con los otros niños por ahora, cariño —pidió secándose las lágrimas antes de soltar a la niña. Acarició el cabello de Levi en un gesto silencioso de agradecimientos—. ¡Bien niños! —Llamó la atención de los presentes—. Ahora irán a jugar con Ilse, ¿bien? Pronto será hora de que vayan a la cama.

—¡Hasta luego, señorita Yuu! —corearon los menores siguiendo a su nueva cuidadora hasta la sala de estar más alejada de la puerta. La mirada de Ilse exigía respuestas a Yuu, pero no tardó en suavizarla.

Tiempo después la sirena de policía alertó a los residentes de la casa. Mientras los niños se emocionaban por ella, los adultos —y Levi— sabían los motivos tan bajos para que la policía estuviera ahí.

—¡Malditos mocosos! —los gritos de James resonaron por el lugar. Dos policías luchaban por sacarlo por la parte de atrás de la casa para no asustar más a los niños. El jefe Pike terminó por ceder a su instinto dejando al acusado inconsciente otra vez. Habría preferido que nunca hubiera despertado. Le daba asco tratar con escoria que se aprovechaba de seres tan puros e inocentes como los niños para abusar de ellos. Se acomodó la chaqueta.

—Súbanlo al vehículo —ordenó recobrando la compostura—. Los veré el lunes para poner la denuncia.

—¿El lunes? —Cuestionó Ruth con preocupación—. ¿No es mucho tiempo?

—Oh, claro que sí —contestó con una sonrisa particularmente espeluznante—. Podrían ir mañana mismo, pero prefiero que este bastardo haga _buenos amigos_ en prisión. —Tras un breve silencio, agregó—. Hay muchos criminales que desprecian a la escoria como él. Creo que se sentirá en casa.

Pese a que la empatía luchaba dentro de los presentes, cualquier resquicio de intervención murió cuando Levi apareció en la puerta con el ojo izquierdo coloreándose de morado. Definitivamente James necesitaba más de un escarmiento.

—Mikasa les dijo a los niños sobre los juguetes que trajo Razo —informó Levi sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra el pómulo que comenzaba a hincharse.

—¿Todavía podemos rescatar la navidad?

La mirada aunque aparentemente apática de Levi les dio la respuesta. _Definitivamente_ podría darles una verdadera noche buena sin importar todos los inconvenientes que tuvieron. Por esa noche no romperían más la magia que se creaba alrededor de los pequeños.

—Está bien —cedió. Se forzó a sonreír con alegría—. Diles a todos que esperen unos minutos —pidió. Levi asintió regresando a la estancia.

—Después resolveremos lo sucedido —prometió Razo abrazando a su esposa y depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Minutos después se encontraban frente a los niños con renovada energía, aunque el trago amargo seguía en sus mentes. Charlaron con los niños sobre cómo se sintieron y si les gustó la pequeña celebración, ganando muchas felicitaciones. No les sorprendió encontrar a Levi pegado a Mikasa intentando distraerla continuamente para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes —contó Yuu en forma de secreto. El brillo en sus ojos se volvió más natural—. Así que cierren sus ojos —pidió. Los niños más grandes le taparon los ojos a los más pequeños. Razo entraba a la habitación usando un llamativo traje rojo y cargando un saco del mismo color.

—¡Feliz navidad!

Los gritos de emoción de los niños no se hicieron esperar y corrieron hasta él. Razo se entretuvo acariciando la cabeza de cada niño y felicitándolos por su buen comportamiento.

Entre la alegría de los niños, Ruth y Yuu apenas lograron controlarlos un poco para poder hacer entrega de los regalos.

—Mikasa. —Por primera vez, la niña se separó de Levi para atender el llamado de su madre. Tras una serie de indicaciones el brillo en sus ojos volvió junto a una sonrisa genuina. Un breve asentimiento después regresó con Levi, aunque ahora cargaba una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Extendió la bolsa hasta el niño que la veía con curiosidad. Al principio titubeó antes de aceptarla.

—Espera —pidió Levi devolviéndole la bolsa y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña confundida. Lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en sus ojos al sentir el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Un suave gimoteo salió de sus labios cuando Levi ingresó con una caja en manos—. ¿Por qué lloras? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Levi no quiere mi regalo —contestó dejando que su llanto fluyera.

—Deja de llorar y toma —inquirió bruscamente, quitándole la bolsa y depositando el paquete envuelto en papel periódico. Mikasa rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y le prestó atención al regalo. Ambos niños abrieron los obsequios al mismo tiempo, sin ser conscientes de que Razo y Yuu seguían cada una de sus acciones con curiosidad y excitación.

Levi fue el primero en contemplar su regalo; un pañuelo cuidadosamente guardado tenía bordado su nombre y apellido. La letra le pareció extrañamente familiar hasta que la comparó.

—Esta letra es de mi madre —murmuró delineando con sus dedos cada letra. Desconocía si el bordado también era de ella, pero al verlo, podía sentirla más cerca. Incluso imaginó nuevamente su cálida sonrisa.

Mikasa tardó un poco más con su regalo, pues se entretenía más con el papel que con el trozo de tela que tenían entre sus manos. Al principio no entendía qué función tenía su regalo. Levi dirigió su mirada cargada de sentimientos hasta una Mikasa _casi_ decepcionada. Tomó la bufanda gris de sus manos y la envolvió en el cuello de la niña.

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el frío cuando juguemos mañana en la nieve —prometió Levi regalándole una diminuta sonrisa que a Mikasa le supo a gloria, porque no tardó en abalanzarse para volver a jugar con él.

Unas horas más tarde, la calma se volvió inminente y la tranquilidad reinó. La despedida fue una cargada de melancolía y buenos deseos. Poco deseaban que aquella burbuja de paz fuera rota.

* * *

El sonido de los cristales rotos lo despertaron. Más golpes y pasos. Otra ventana rota. Reconoció las bisagras de la puerta siendo abierta.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Más cristales rotos. Se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama.

—Levi. —La voz de Farlan lo calmó un instante—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada bueno —respondió encaminándose a la puerta. Un olor extraño comenzó a invadir el ambiente. Alcanzó a ver un destelló rojizo por debajo de la puerta—. ¡Maldición! ¡Despierta a todos! —pidió a Farlan al tiempo que encendía las luces. Por más que presionó el botón, la luz jamás apareció—. Mierda —murmuró acercándose a despertar a los niños más cercanos—. Diles que tomen cualquier cosa, nos vamos —ordenó dándole las mismas indicaciones a la niña que acababa de levantar. Por suerte, en su habitación no había niños tan pequeños y la mayoría entendía a lo que se refería.

El olor a quemado aumento y el humo comenzó a colarse por debajo de la puerta. El pánico colectivo incrementó. Farlan intentaba de calmar a los niños más pequeños.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Levi? —cuestionó el niño rubio al ver el alboroto que había causado.

—Iré a revisar y después saldremos todos juntos.

La puerta fue abierta y el infierno se desató. De alguna manera desconocida para los niños, el fuego comenzó a hacer mella en la Casa. Farlan se apresuró en llegar hasta Levi para encontrarse con el mismo panorama desalentador.

—Levi.

—Tenemos que mojar mantas —ordenó sin despegar la vista el rojo que lo saludaba—. Estando mojados nos hará menos daño —explicó cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Mete a los niños debajo de la regadera y yo mojaré mantas para cuando salgamos.

Farlan siguió sus instrucciones. En otro momento Levi tal vez habría sucumbido al caos colectivo que se formó, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. El llanto de los niños lo despertó de su letargo indiferente, forzándolo a afrontar nuevamente la realidad.

 _Todavía eran niños y ningún adulto responsable de ellos había llegado._

Aquella idea provocó que Levi se sintiera más alerta. ¿Dónde estaba Ruth? Los Ackerman se habían ido debido a la hora y a diferencia de los encargados de la casa de acogida, ellos tenían su propia vivienda.

—¡Niños!

 _Hablando del diablo_ , pensó al escuchar la voz de Ruth llena de pánico y temor.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Levi, abriendo la puerta. La encargada lo apuntó con su linterna entró rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Oh, Levi —murmuró abrazándolo por un instante—. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Dónde está Farlan? ¿Por qué están empapados? —Las preguntas salieron atropelladamente, de una forma casi inentendible.

—Ruth. —El niño detuvo su monólogo con firmeza—. He visto el fuego y los desperté. Recuerdo que una vez mencionaron los bomberos que si había fuego era mejor estar mojados para salir menos lastimados —explicó la razón de las prendas húmedas—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No lo sabemos —respondió al borde del llanto—. De un momento a otro todo comenzó a arder. Ilse con ayuda de los demás han podido sacar a los más pequeños. Sólo quedan ustedes. —Levi asintió.

—Guíalos —pidió.

Los niños con miedo e incertidumbre siguieron a su cuidadora, por otro lado, Farlan y Levi les proporcionaron cobijas mojadas y verificaban que no obstruyeran su paso, además se mantenían al final de la fila que formó Ruth para cuidar que ningún niño se quedara atrás.

—Vamos, Levi. —El niño rubio tiró de él cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta, quien se zafó de su agarre.

—Adelántate —avisó regresando a la habitación. Aun contra su voluntad, Farlan no tuvo otra opción más que seguir.

Levi se apresuró a coger el broche que años atrás Razo y Yuu le habían regalado. Lo envolvió recelosamente en el pañuelo que Mikasa le obsequió horas antes y lo colocó dentro de la bolsa de su piyama. Tomó su edredón y lo remojó, se lo echó encima y fue hasta la puerta. Dudaba que los demás fueran demasiado lejos.

—Nos volvemos a ver, gnomo. —La mención del horrible apodo que aquel ser vil lo bautizó provocó que se le erizara la piel. La silueta de James apoyada en el marco de la puerta era peor que alguna de sus pesadillas—. De saber que sería tan fácil acorralarte, no habría provocado tanto caos. —Levi retrocedió, incrédulo. Se suponía que ese hombre estaría tras las rejas. Razo se lo prometió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Interrogó sin titubeos—. Las niñas ya han salido.

—No vengo a darme un festín. La venganza es más interesante. —El hombre se adentró a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta—. Por tu maldita culpa es que casi termino preso, mocoso.

—¡Intentaste dañar a Mikasa! —arremetió enfadado. Recordaba nítidamente el semblante aterrorizado de su protegida.

—Mocoso estúpido —espetó James dándole una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo. Levi alcanzó a detallar el rostro mal herido de su atacante, pues tenía abierta la ceja izquierda, provocando un camino de sangre por ese lado de la cara—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tengo que soportarlo? Semanas había esperado mi oportunidad y ¡vienes a arruinarla! —Levi leyó sus intenciones e intentó levantarse, aunque fue en vano. Una patada en el estómago vació el aire de sus pulmones. Gimoteo con dolor.

—Maldito bastardo —escupió arrastrándose por el suelo—. ¿Cómo lograste escapar? —cuestionó para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en un plan. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría sin el equipo adecuado a salvarlo, así que tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

—Es interesante, si lo piensas. —A cada paso que Levi retrocedía, James avanzaba con malicia—. Después de salir de aquí, la patrulla donde viajaba sufrió un pequeño accidente. —Por el tono de voz, Levi dedujo que aquello no fue un mero accidente, más bien fue provocado—. Antes de que llegaran las ambulancias logré quitarme las esposas y salir de ahí. Pensé en venir inmediatamente para seguir con la fiesta, pero primero visite a la pequeña, ¿cómo dices que se llama? Ah, sí. _Mikasa._ —La mención del nombre alertó todos los sentidos de Levi, provocando que cualquier plan de escape quedara en segundo plano—. Debiste escuchar sus súplicas y la fastidiosa e irritante manera en que te rogaba porque que la salvaras. No dejó de llorar e implorar por ti y eso lo hizo mejor. —El relato provocó arcadas en Levi, al mismo tiempo que una ira incontrolable. Reconoció el bate que usó horas antes y no dudó en irse a golpes nuevamente. ¡Ese bastando había osado tocar a Mikasa! ¡A _su Mikasa_!

—¡Muere! —gritó con renovada energía, poniéndose de pie para atacarlo. James había leído cada uno de sus movimientos, quitándole el arma fácilmente.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor? —Murmuró en el oído de Levi cuando lo apresó entre sus brazos—. Los suaves gemidos mezclados con lágrimas. Era tan jodidamente estrecha que… —De alguna manera, probablemente por el subidón de adrenalina por la rabia, Levi golpeó con su codo el estómago de su captor. Alcanzó nuevamente el bate y arremetió sin cuidado alguno contra él. James sentía los impactos con mayor fuerza.

—¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —gritó cegado por la ira. James cayó, cubriéndose la cabeza por instinto. Jamás creyó que un mocoso de diez años tuviera una fuerza tan descomunal—. ¡Te atreviste a tocarla, maldito bastardo! —Levi había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que soltó. Ni siquiera el carmesí que salía del cuerpo lo detuvo—. ¡Mereces más que la muerte! —Unos cuantos batazos más y habría acabado con la vida de ese malnacido.

—Calma, mocoso. —Fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron y separaron del cuerpo casi inerte. Levi siguió forcejeando. _Desmembraría, de ser necesario, a ese imbécil que osó tocar a su protegida_ —. Él miente —insistió el hombre que tiraba de él.

—¡Él la lastimó! —respondió en un nuevo arranque de furia. Fue sacudido violentamente.

—Pagará en el infierno —contestó con cierto sadismo el hombre que lo sostenía—. Ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que sea imposible salir. —Levi dejó de luchar al leer las intenciones de quien lo contuvo. Ciertamente la idea de dejar a James arder en el incendio no le disgustó—. Carajo. —Un segundo después, el niño se encontró inconsciente tras el golpe propiciado por el hombre que lo cargaba—. Ahora estaremos a mano, Kuchel. Salvar a tu bastardo dos veces… Todo sea por el abuelo que quiere conocer lo último que queda de su familia.

Kenny se echó el cuerpo del niño en el hombro. Tomó una cobija mojada del suelo para protegerlo del fuego. Caminó detrás de las llamas. Horas atrás había escuchado el plan de James, reconociendo el nombre del hijo de su hermana. Pensó en dejar pasar la situación hasta que recordó las palabras de su abuelo y el odio en la voz del hombre.

Los bomberos luchaban por controlar las llamas. Un mar de gritos y llantos inundaba el frente de lo que solía ser la Casa de Acogida. Al notar que ninguno de esos mocosos se parecía a su sobrino, Kenny se dio a la tarea de entrar a buscarlo pese a las advertencias del cuerpo de emergencias. La histeria se desató cuando él salió por la puerta trasera y segundos después explotara consecutivamente los tanques de gas de las instalaciones, haciendo casi imposible que lo devolviera. Miró el cuerpo de Levi por unos segundos, meditando sus próximas acciones. Soltó un suspiro cuando se encaminó a su auto en lugar de la ambulancia. Insistió para sus adentros que apenas el viejo lo viera y descubriera el parecido descomunal del mocoso y Kuchel podría morir en paz y dejar de atosigarlo por abandonar al niño a su suerte tres años atrás.

* * *

El primer impulso de Levi al despertar en ese lugar tan desconocido para él, fue huir. Al quererse sentar sintió una punzada cruzar por su abdomen y la parte izquierda del rostro latir con fuerza. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, examinando la habitación donde estaba. El choque de recuerdos lo abrumó al grado de provocarle una jaqueca monumental. Todo apareció y desapareció a sorprendentemente rápido; James, Mikasa en peligro, los regalos, el incendio _y otra vez ese malnacido_. Aunque la interrogante persistía.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

—Veo que despertaste, mocoso. — _Esa voz._

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó a la defensiva.

—Se dice _gracias,_ pequeña rata. Te salvé la vida —gruñó el adulto que cargaba una bandeja con comida que depositó en una mesita cercana a la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un saco de boxeo —respondió llevándose la mano al estómago que comenzó a protestar por comida—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Come un poco antes de que te desmayes otra vez —evadió con el hombre.

—¿Me secuestraste? Porque soy huérfano y dudo que alguien se preocupe en pagar el rescate. —Aunque después que de sus palabras salieran de su boca, recordó a cierta familia que tal vez si sería capaz de hacerlo. La risa del hombre lo desconcertó.

—Eres tan parecido a tu madre, mocoso —murmuró con una sonrisa agria—. Quizá esto pueda calmar tus inquietudes —inquirió pasándole un portarretrato con una fotografía. Levi detalló a cada integrante hasta que dio con su madre que era abrazada fuertemente por el hombre frente a él. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres mi padre? —Era una duda razonable que provocó más carcajadas.

—No, enano. Eso sería incesto. —La confusión todavía se reflejaba en el rostro de Levi, obligando al hombre a ser más específico—. Soy Kenny Ackerman. Kuchel era mi hermana —contó con un deje muy tenue de melancolía.

—Mi madre —murmuró—. ¿Tengo más familia? Ella jamás me habló de mi padre, ¿lo conoces?

—Alto, mocoso —detuvo Kenny—. Tu madre sabía guardar secretos. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo desapareció. Y sobre el bastardo que donó su esperma; nadie tiene ni la puta idea de quién es. Kuchel se llevó el secreto a la tumba.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —volvió a repetir—. Mi madre se alejó de ustedes. Tú sabías que ella está muerta y conocías mi existencia, ¿por qué me dejaste en esa casa?

—Es la misma pregunta que me hago —pensó en voz alta Kenny. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie—. Come —ordenó—. En el último cajón hay ropa limpia, toma una ducha y baja cuando te sientas listo.

Aunque claro, Levi no pensaba seguir sus indicaciones… al pie de la letra. Primero tomó la ducha antes de comer. Teniendo el estómago satisfecho, se dio a la tarea de abrir la ventana para escapar de ese lugar. Por muy familia que fuese, todavía eran desconocidos para él.

—Maldición, es muy alto. —Desde el segundo piso consideró _casi_ imposible saltar. Vio las sábanas de la cama y comenzó a atar una a una para crear una soga. Diez minutos después ya tenía una nueva salida. Revisó sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta que ni el pañuelo ni broche estaban en su lugar. Buscó por todas partes con la vaga esperanza de encontrar sus _únicas_ pertenencias. Sopeso la idea de irse, sin embargo no se perdonaría que eso sucediera.

—¿Buscas esto? —Una voz en el marco de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Ya no era la voz rasposa de quien se presentó como su tío. Ahora era más suave, incluso llena de amabilidad—. Kenny lo sacó de tu ropa ayer, pensé que era importante y lo guarde —contó abriendo el pañuelo y dejando ver el broche—. Mi nombre es Uri Reiss y vivo con Kenny. —Levi frunció nuevamente el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón acudió a su memoria una charla que Yuu les dio sobre los distintos tipos de familias—. Él puede ser un poco brusco en ocasiones; no ha tenido una vida fácil.

—Nadie tiene una así —contradijo Levi—. Dame mis cosas —ordenó endureciendo la voz. Uri sonrió con calma, extendiendo la mano hasta él.

—¿Qué harás cuando logres escapar por la ventana? —cuestionó el hombre rubio cuando Levi le arrebató el pañuelo y los guardó apresuradamente en su pantalón otra vez.

—Nada que a ti importe. —Empujó la soga improvisada y se armó de valor para saltar.

—¡¿Pero qué putas crees que haces, mocoso?! —El grito por poco provoca que soltara la cuerda y cayera. Alcanzó a aferrarse a las sábanas cuando Kenny entró como satanás en la habitación—. ¡Tienes más instinto suicida que tu madre, mocoso de mierda!

—¡Con mi madre no te metas! —Gritó enfadado cuando el hombre lo tomó de un brazo para devolverlo a la habitación—. ¡Tengo que volver!

—¡Nadie espera a un huérfano!

— _¡Ellos sí!_ —respondió con la misma intensidad. Y antes de que ambos se liaran a golpes, Uri intervino.

—Kenny —llamó la atención del mayor, que presionaba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del más pequeño—, es un niño. Compórtate. —Tras fruncir los labios, dejó al otro en el suelo. Uri sonrió acercándose a él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi —contestó todavía manteniendo el duelo de miradas con su familiar.

—Bien, Levi. Vamos a charlar abajo y después decidirás que hacer, ¿está bien?

—Es un mocoso. Que va a saber sobre decisiones —contradijo Kenny.

Aunque no lo dijo, a Levi le causaba cierta curiosidad la interacción de ambos hombres. Por un lado Kenny era de lo más bruto e impulsivo -detestó admitir que tenía cierta semejanza con él-; mientras Uri era todo lo contrario. Se cuestionó cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían convivir sin asesinarse.

* * *

El tiempo pasó; a veces lento y tortuoso; en ocasiones parecía filtrarse entre las manos sin dar la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Los intentos por escapar cesaron después del primer mes.

Conocer Damián Ackerman calmó los ánimos de Levi; de alguna forma se resignó a pasar tiempo con esos desconocidos que afirmaban ser su familia; la misma que lo había dejado a su suerte después de la muerte de su madre. Damián resultaba ser el abuelo de Kuchel y quien cuidó de ella; además de ser una de las razones para quedarse con Kenny.

Seis meses después de llegar a esa casa en el campo, el abuelo Ackerman murió, obteniendo Levi su libertad, sin embargo, los recuerdos, las fotos y pertenencias de su madre lo retenían en aquel lugar. Sin mencionar los conocimientos prácticos que Kenny le compartía.

—Enséñame a pelear —pidió una fresca tarde de verano. Kenny lo veía con desdén—. Necesito saber protegerme. — _Debí de poder protegerla_ , se recriminó internamente recordando el daño que James le hizo a Mikasa.

—Largo de aquí, mocoso. —Levi se mantuvo en su lugar, con determinación.

—Enséñame —insistió. Kenny deseaba mandarlo a la mierda, pero una vena sádica floreció nuevamente en él.

—Pídelo amablemente —ordenó sonriendo maliciosamente. No había tardado en descubrir que el mocoso tenía el orgullo de los Ackerman.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó yéndose del lugar, provocando una carcajada por parte de Kenny.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que ambos cedieron debido a la intervención de Uri, quien temía que cualquier día Levi intentara cortarle la yugular. Aunque el aprendizaje no aseguraba que no lo hiciera después.

—Oye, viejo. —Con el tiempo, sobrino y tío desarrollaron una peculiar relación pasivo/agresiva que concordaba perfectamente con sus personalidades. Pareció reflexionar su pregunta. En cierta medida todavía apreciaba su vida, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a otra persona con menos instintos homicidas.

Decidió continuar con su labor de cortarse el cabello por sí mismo. Durante su estancia en la casa de acogida, Yuu había insistido en cortarle el cabello, y él lo permitió al principio, aunque con la condición de mantener el corte que su madre le había impuesto. Ahora que ya no se encontraba cerca de ella, decidió cortar el pelo por sí solo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó antes de girarse. Observó por unos instantes las acciones del chico—. ¡Qué diablos crees que haces, enano loco! —Espetó quitándole las tijeras de las manos—. Te vas a cortar una oreja, mocoso —murmuró con molestia.

—Nadie más lo hará por mí —respondió con desdén extendiendo la mano—. Las tijeras —pidió bruscamente.

—Gírate —ordenó el adulto—. Aún eres un mocoso y Uri se va a enfadar si te quedas sin una oreja.

Pese a que normalmente a Kenny le importaba poco lo que sucedía con el hijo de su hermana, una extraña empatía lo obligó a ayudarle; extrañamente recordó las ocasiones en que cuidaba de su hermana cuando eran más pequeños. Las palabras de agradecimiento sobraron para ambos, pues los gestos tendían a tener más significado que simples palabras vacías.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Kenny estaba en el trabajo, Levi tomó asiento cerca de Uri mientras cocinaba para resolver sus dudas.

—¿Qué te inquieta? —Preguntó el hombre rubio sin detener su tarea—. Desde esta mañana te encuentras bastante pensativo. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarle al tío Uri?

—¿Cómo puedes mantener una relación con Kenny? —soltó de golpe y sin tacto, dejando a Uri perplejo por unos minutos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenemos una relación? —preguntó con curiosidad después de apagar la estufa para prestarle toda su atención.

—Cuando vivía en la casa de acogida, Yuu —la mención de la mujer de rasgos exóticos provocó un nudo en su garganta—; la trabajadora social —corrigió— nos habló de los tipos de familias, por si llegaban a adoptarnos. Y mencionó las homoparentales. No soy tonto y sé que son pareja. —Uri intentaba mal disimular una sonrisa. Levi era bastante perspicaz para su edad—. Eso y que los escuché teniendo sexo. —La risa de Uri inundó el ambiente; se sentía abochornado y divertido a partes iguales por la situación. No podía imaginarse la expresión de Kenny si escuchara a su sobrino hablar así.

—Veo que dominas el tema —habló cuando pudo contener su risa—. ¿Cuál es tu duda o inquietud?

La —lamentablemente ya no tan casta— mente de Levi intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Por un lado, entendía que existían parejas del mismo sexo, aunque todavía no comprendía cómo era que _tenían sexo._

—Olvídalo. —Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era información que no le era de utilidad y que quizá sumaría otro trauma más a la lista.

—Al que escuchas de noche —Uri decidió bromear un poco con el niño— es a tu tío Kenny, pero no le digas. Odia que manche su orgullo —murmuró en secreto, guiñándole un ojo, provocando una expresión de asco e incredulidad en Levi.

 _Se fue a la mierda cualquier resquicio de respeto que tuviera por el viejo._

* * *

Un año después la muerte volvió, llevándose ahora a Uri Reiss.

—Es hora de irte, mocoso. —Kenny mantenía la mirada en el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de quien fue su compañero por muchos años—. Sabes todo lo que pude enseñarte. Ya no puedo seguir jugando a la casita, no sin él —mencionó haciendo referencia al difunto Uri.

Levi mantenía una expresión similar a la de su tío. Por el tiempo que compartieron aprendió a leer muchas de sus costumbres y conductas. Levantó la mirada hasta Kenny. Podía sentir la tristeza del hombre y entendía porque conservaba la expresión tan estoica.

Eran demasiado parecidos.

Esa misma tarde fueron a la ciudad para poner en venta la casa. Kenny había forzado a Levi a salir del auto y seguirlo por lo más concurrido de los centros comerciales. De un momento a otro perdió de vista al niño y regresó a su auto.

Levi buscó desesperadamente a _su único familiar que decidió abandonarlo._ Tomó con fuerza el pañuelo que envolvía una foto que Kenny le obsequió de los Ackerman y el boche de su madre.

 _Maldito traidor._ Prefirió dejarlo a su suerte. _Otra vez._

Caminó sin rumbo por varias horas. Ni siquiera sabía en qué distrito se encontraban. La noche no tardó en llegar, forzándolo a buscar refugio. Sintió un golpe en el hombro y seguido vio como una niña corrió sin detenerse, detrás de ella un hombre la seguía cabreado y gritando impericias contra ella. Negó y siguió su camino. Ingresó a una casa aparentemente abandonada, todavía maldiciendo a Kenny por no darle ni siquiera dinero para sobrevivir.

Pasó una semana hasta que la policía irrumpió en el lugar para sacarlo a rastras. Los reclamos por el pequeño ladrón que se escabullía comenzaron a cansar a los policías que decidieron que el mejor lugar para ese niño, era una casa de acogida, ya que no daba ningún tipo de información además de su nombre.

Ahí fue cuando Levi se enteró de que se encontraba en el Distrito de Klorva, bastante lejos de su ciudad natal. Aceptó a regañadientes volver a una casa de acogida, pues dudaba poder seguir escondiéndose por más tiempo. Se tragó sus preguntas junto con la curiosidad sobre el incendio de hace ya un año y medio en el Distrito de Quinta.

* * *

Aunque el nuevo inicio atrajo viejos recuerdos.

—¿Levi? —El aludido habría preferido no reencontrarse con aquel chico de cabello color oro que había robado la atención de su protegida. El recuerdo de Mikasa todavía dolía. Ella fue la principal razón para querer escapar una y otra vez de la casa de Kenny para encontrarla, sin embargo, terminó por cesar los intentos. Siguió de largo, ignorando las palabras de Farlan—. ¡Hey, espera! Después del incendio nadie sabía nada de ti, incluso los bomberos te dieron por muerto.

—A un lado —murmuró en tono neutro, aunque con implicaciones agresivas. Farlan desistió. Si tan solo Levi supiera el duelo que vivieron los Ackerman y el tiempo que lo buscaron esperando que estuviera con vida cuando nadie lo vio salir de la casa en llamas.

Algún día tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle los recortes del periódico donde aparecía su retrato y la leyenda de _Se busca_ ; las ocasiones en que la señorita Yuu y el señor Razo los visitaban para saber si había noticias nuevas de él; y los largos días que Mikasa lloraba aferrada a esa bufanda gris que le había regalado y que conservaba como único recuerdo.

Aunque lamentablemente jamás existió esa oportunidad, cada intento fue vilmente frustrado. Incluso la edad jugó en contra, enterrando todos aquellos recuerdos. Al final, Levi nunca se enteró de la implacable búsqueda que los Ackerman realizaron por años esperando dar con su paradero y cuando lo lograron, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde.

Un año después de quedar nuevamente recluido bajo la tutela del gobierno, Levi aprendió muchas cosas. Volvió a la escuela, teniendo un retraso de un año respecto a su edad. Entendió que pocas cosas eran permanentes; se enteró que de no haberse incendiado la casa de acogida en Quinta, habría sido reasignado a otra casa debido a su edad. Quizá por fue que se encontró con Farlan en Klorva, ya que el chico rubio era apenas un año menor que él. Y por ese tiempo también la conoció a _ella._

—¡Suélteme, maldita sea! —Entre dos guardias contenían a una pequeña niña de nueve años que luchaba por liberarse de su agarre—. ¡No quiero volver! —Levi siguió de largo hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de varios gemidos de dolor. En ese momento le prestó atención a la situación.

—¡Isabel! —Reconoció el aspecto de la niña; el cabello de un color cobrizo que tiempo atrás lo había empujado. Frecuentemente niños visitaban la casa por las mañanas o tardes para ser cuidados mientras sus padres trabajaban y se iban al ocultarse el sol. Desconocía, en realidad consideraba irrelevantes las razones de ellos, sin embargo, reconocía que de todos los niños que pasaban por aquel lugar, y ella era de las más ruidosas—. ¡Qué te quedes quieta, niña!

Ver los malos tratos de esas personas atraía la melancolía, ya que anteriormente había estado en un lugar donde eran tratados adecuadamente y, a veces, hasta consentidos.

—¿Es otra vez ella? —Los murmullos no tardaron. Repetidamente se mencionaba el historial de la niña—. ¿La habrán golpeado de nuevo? Dicen que tiene un ojo cerrado y las costillas rotas. Su padre todavía regresa por ella.

Levi giró sobre sus pasos, olvidándose del alboroto. Al fin y al cabo, no era de su incumbencia.

—¡Levi, espera! —llamó Farlan, corriendo tras de él—. Te acompaño —ofreció al compartir el mismo destino. Levi lo ignoró, continuando con su camino hasta que un empujón casi provoca que cayera al suelo, gracias a sus reflejos alcanzó a sostenerse, aunque eso no ayudó a la persona que lo golpeó.

—Fíjate, idiota —espetó sin prestar atención. El quejido detuvo su andar, seguidamente escuchó un constante gimoteo.

—¿Estás bien? —Farlan se apresuró a auxiliar a la niña que había empujado a Levi y que yacía en el suelo.

—No me toques —amenazó golpeando la mano que le ofrecieron. En ese momento Levi notó que era la misma voz chillona de minutos atrás. Contempló a la niña unos instantes que fueron suficientes para notar el pómulo inflamado, el corte que atravesaba la ceja derecha, el labio inferior roto y los moretones que tenían un detestable color verde. Sintió náuseas por el estado de la niña y un odio indescriptible hacia el perpetrador.

Era la primera vez, después de Mikasa, que sentía la extraña sensación de querer proteger a otra persona. Frunció los labios y siguió de largo, ignorando su instinto.

Luego de aquella impresión, Isabel comenzó a pasar mayor tiempo en la casa de acogida, cada vez con lesiones de fuerza mayor. E internamente, Levi podía sentir el sabor de la bilis regodearse por su garganta cada vez que la veía lastimada.

El primer mes que Isabel pasó oficialmente dentro de la casa de acogida fue cuando el Estado decidió retirar completamente la custodia al padre que solía violentarla constantemente. La niña se mantuvo retraída y agresiva ante cualquier individuo que osara penetrar su espacio.

Dos meses después el despreciable padre de Isabel regresó para pelear por su hija. Levi veía con indiferencia la situación hasta que el hombre entró golpeando puertas buscando a la niña.

—Váyase —ordenó Levi, quieto en la puerta. Aparentemente aburrido.

—¿Y quién me obligará? ¿Una pulga como tú?

Sobra mencionar qué sucedió esa tarde. Basta decir que Levi fue castigado por seis meses y el hombre mayor quedó hospitalizado por dos semanas y sin ganas de desear volver a ver al adolescente que le dio la paliza de su vida.

El incidente marcó el inicio de una amistad. Isabel no agradeció a Levi por _casi_ haber asesinado a su padre, sin embargo, estaba feliz de no volver a casa y ser golpeada. Con el tiempo, desarrollaron un vínculo de hermandad.

Por otro lado, Levi seguía extrañando a la pequeña niña de cabello negro que se había ganado por primera vez su corazón, no obstante, con cada minuto que pasaba con Isabel, el recuerdo de Mikasa se volvía más tenue y difuso.

Levi rondaba la edad legal cuando decidió abandonar la casa.

—¿Dónde irás, hermano mayor? —cuestionó una Isabel de quince años. Se encontraba sentada en la litera de arriba y balanceaba sus pies mientras veía a Levi guardar sus cosas en una maleta.

—Te vas a caer, tonta —advirtió Levi sin despegar la vista de su tarea, doblando meticulosamente cada prenda. Isabel frunció los labios ante la mención de su apodo. Desde que había conocido a Levi, la llamaba de esa forma, con el tiempo entendió que era su manera de _ser amable._

—La trabajadora social mencionó que puede ayudarte a encontrar trabajo —recordó Farlan, recargado en uno de los tubos de la cama.

La relación entre ambos chicos mejoró luego de que Levi notara que empezar de cero podía ser más complicado de lo normal. Sin notarlo, el chico rubio logró ser de confianza luego de salvar a tantos niños en el incendio en Quinta. Y también por proteger a Isabel cuando era víctima de acoso.

—Promete que vendrás a visitarnos —pidió Isabel, saltando de la cama.

—Ackerman. —Cualquier respuesta por parte de Levi fue interrumpida por Jade, trabajadora social a cargo de aquel centro—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Levi cerró su maleta. Miró a sus amigos que, aunque lo negara, se volvieron su única familia, y siguió a la mujer a través de los pasillos hasta su oficina.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es lo que yo debería preguntarte. Cierra la puerta —pidió tomando asiento. Buscó entre varias carpetas hasta que dio con la papelería deseada—. Siéntate, por favor. Verás, Levi, cuando llegaste aquí, hace seis años, desconocíamos todo de ti. Ahora que tienes la edad suficiente para independizarte hemos encontrado algo interesante. —Abrió la carpeta, colocándola frente a Levi—. ¿Reconoces esto?

—No —respondió de inmediato.

—Bien —murmuró la mujer encendiendo la computadora—. Lo que tienes en tus manos es un contrato de fideicomiso del cual eres beneficiario.

—¿Qué? —Tomó la carpeta y comenzó a leer los documentos—. Es imposible.

—Según las investigaciones; alguien ha rentado la casa de quien creemos, era tu madre, y ha puesto en una cuenta bancaria el dinero recaudado a lo largo de los años. El contrato es bastante específico estipulando que _únicamente_ tú tienes permitido hacer cualquier tipo de uso del dinero. Claro está que será hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, lo que sucedió hace un par de meses. También marca que la mitad del porcentaje acumulado hasta la fecha sólo podrá ser usado para pagar matrículas escolares.

—¿De dónde salió?

—El creador del fideicomiso figura con las iniciales de R.A. ¿Te suenan de alguna parte? —Levi estaba seguro de recordar algo relacionado. ¿Qué persona se interesaría en un huérfano? Incluso Kenny lo había abandonado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y dudaba que fuera tan sensato como para hacer aquel trámite por él. Negó varias veces—. Entonces, sólo queda darte los datos de la cuenta para que puedas hacer uso libremente de ella.

—¿Es todo? —Preguntó al verla teclear rápidamente en su ordenador—. Farlan mencionó que podría ayudarme a encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo.

—Aún no terminas la preparatoria, así que sería complicado —respondió dándole una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo que puedo sugerirte es que fijes una cantidad mensual para tus gastos durante el siguiente año y así puedas subsistir con el fideicomiso. Apenas tengas tu certificado, podré ayudarte para el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —Levi asintió—. Puedes retirarte. Fue un placer conocerte, Levi.

Al salir de aquella oficina una sensación extraña lo invadió. Aunque lo negara, extrañaría el lugar. Prestó un poco más de atención a la casa y se permitió dar un paseo por sus recuerdos. Tantas cosas había vivido y otra vez se encontraba solo contra el mundo.

—Cuida de Isabel —pidió a Farlan cuando se quedaron en la puerta para despedirlo—. Y tú no te metas en problemas, tonta.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarse así? —murmuró Isabel con un puchero fingiendo molestia.

—Hasta luego, pequeña tonta. —A pesar de que el contacto físico no era su favorito, permitió y respondió el abrazo de sus hermanos. Al final, esperaba volverlos a ver más adelante.

Y es que existen historias llenas de emociones, sensaciones y experiencias que nos enseñan que a veces, la persona con el semblante más calmado vivió un caos. Levi pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo de monosílabas y carente de expresiones, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera sintiendo con una fuerza abrumadora cada emoción, manteniendo un autocontrol envidiable por muchos.

Después de mucho tiempo, Levi les dedicó una diminuta sonrisa a sus amigos. Aquello no sería mucho menos un adiós, sin saberlo, los verían más pronto de lo que habría esperado.

.

* * *

.

Vamos con los avisos parroquiales. Si se preguntan porque he tardado tanto en actualizar, vean la monstruosa extensión de este capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Ya tengo el boceto y las ideas generales, es cuestión de edición y explayarme en ciertos temas.

Un breve resumen del proceso de creación y edición;

Levi me hizo llorar muchísimo. Él tiene la historia más emocional que jamás he escrito. La versión de Mikasa es más intensa y desmadrosa.

-Hubo una parte en que me sentí asqueada conmigo misma y para poder seguir escribiendo, me puse a ver un video de coreanos reaccionado al video de Despacito. ¡Fue la cosa más linda que he visto!

-También me inspiré en la fanpage de "El tío Kenny" para la actitud de Kenny y Uri. Con ellos quise meter un poco de comedia entre tanta tragedia.

Gracias por la espera, jamón, espero que te gustara tu pequeño cameo, fue hecho con mucho amor.

Y hay muchas más cosas que no diré para no hacer esto más largo.

¡Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Prometo que algún día no muy lejano responderé como se merecen tan preciosos comentarios. Así que no olviden dejar otro. :3

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	6. No Promises

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: **Judith Valensi.** Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y también por corregir esto, al final resulta que si tengo muchos problemas de omisión.

Dedicado a todas las personas que hicieron posible este capítulo; **Judith Valensi, Cerisier Jin, LisLarbalestier y Karlin-Zeldi.** Gracias por compartir conmigo tantas cosas.

Les invito a participar en las votaciones de los RivaMika Fanfic's Awards; apoyando a Erwin y Hanji de Kiwi como mejor pareja secundaria y mi fic de Pecados Capitales. En mi perfil les dejaré el link de la página de facebook donde pueden ir a votar.

Originalmente este sería un capítulo, pero se volvió otro monstruo mientras escribía, así que lo dividí en dos partes para poder actualizar un poco más seguido. Cabe a mencionar que este capítulo en especial tuvo muchas canciones como fuente de inspiración y por lo mismo, varios nombres; entre las canciones estaba Masked Bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, Playing With Fire, Come Back Home, Cool of the Summer, entre otras.

Ahora les traigo la banda sonora de **Say Something** de **A Great Big World y Christina Aguilera:** casi lloré mientras escribía escuchando esta canción, ojalá les ayude a ambientarse para la primera parte de la historia. Y la canción central es **No Promises** de **Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato.**

El siguiente capítulo contiene distintos pairing además de rated T/M por contenido más o menos sexual. Hago el anuncio para quienes prefieran saltarse el capítulo, pese a que contiene puntos fundamentales, no afecta mucho no leer y así evitan el trago amargo por si se encuentran con una pareja que no les guste. En el harem de Mikasa están; FlockxMikasa. ErenxMikasa. ZekexMikasa.

¡En fin, nos leemos al final!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **No Promises**

A lo largo del tiempo terminamos por darnos cuenta que hay amores que duelen, que queman y nos consumen hasta los cimientos.

.

Mikasa Ackerman veía la figura volverse cada vez más borrosa mientras el auto avanzaba. Jamás pensó que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería.

A la corta edad de cinco años había tenido por primera vez una complicidad que no volvió a sentir en toda su vida; ese lazo inquebrantable entre dos hermanos. Pese a que él no era su hermano de sangre y sólo convivieron dos años, fue suficiente para no querer alejarse.

Sin embargo, muchas veces suceden situaciones que nos mueven el mundo, como ese incendio que destruyó la casa hogar.

No había cuerpos ni evidencia de posibles muertos, sin embargo, muchas interrogantes se mantenían, como el motivo del incendio -que según los bomberos fue provocado, aunque se desconocía por quien- y la inminente desaparición de Levi. Ruth había asegurado que Levi los seguía cuando evacuaron el edificio, pese a que las palabras de Farlan la contradecían al decir que el niño de ojos azules había vuelto a la habitación por algunas de sus cosas.

Las primeras noches después de enterarse del accidente, fueron eternas pesadillas llenas de llanto para la niña. La ausencia provocaba la melancolía más densa en Mikasa, quien se aferraba con fuerza al último vestigio que tuvo de él; una bufanda gris.

Un largo año pasó, donde Razo y Yuu se dedicaron incansablemente a buscar a Levi en todas las zonas aledañas al distrito de Quinta, sin tener resultados aparentes, además de decepciones.

El dolor de la pérdida había sido suficiente para que Razo y Yuu decidiera empezar de cero en un lugar que les permitiera disminuir el dolor, aunque no fuera tan simple para Mikasa.

Y así es como decidieron reubicarse. Pensaron en vender la casa, sin embargo, prefirieron dejarla en renta, pues contenía cientos de recuerdos invaluables y decidieron crear el mismo fondo de ahorro que hicieron para Levi, ahora, para Mikasa, al menos de esa forma estarían seguros de que su hija no estaría desamparada.

* * *

Shiganshina era un distrito exterior, similar a Quinta. El vecindario que eligieron era tranquilo, aislado y apenas estaba siendo poblado. Razo y Yuu no tardaron en conseguir trabajo, por sus referencias, fueron rápidamente aceptados donde se postularon, por otro lado, Mikasa era a quién más le costó adaptarse porque sería su primer año escolar.

—¿Qué sucede, Mika? —Le preguntó su madre cuando la vio de pie frente al espejo, como acariciando su imagen.

—¿Puedo llevar mi bufanda, mami?

—Todavía es verano, Mikasa. Vas a sentir mucho calor.

—Quiero que Levi este conmigo —respondió con la inocencia propia de un niño, que enterneció a la madre. En el tiempo que pasaron juntos, notó que Levi había formado un fuerte vínculo que su hija se negaba a abandonar—. Él prometió que me llevaría en mi primer día.

En ese momento, Razo escuchó a la niña y se formó un nudo en los corazones de ambos progenitores. Habían muchas promesas que se vieron rotas por imprevistos del destino.

—Solo asegúrate de no olvidarla si llegas a quitártela —cedió su padre, tomando la prenda y envolviendo en ella a su hija—. Levi estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Hay días extraños, difíciles y felices. Mikasa desearía haber borrado ese día de su memoria -he hizo lo que pudo cuando fue mayor, lo olvidó sin pena ni culpa- excepto por un pequeño detalle.

—Mira, Mika, una familia se está mudando. Tendremos vecinos nuevos —comentó su madre señalando un camión de mudanzas situado al lado de su casa. Desde que recogió a la niña notó su semblante sombrío y la bufanda algo sucia, como si hubiera jugado con ella, _o peleado por recuperarla_. Cualquiera que fuera de las opciones, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Cuando ingresaron a su hogar, Mikasa se dirigió sin escala a su habitación. Yuu todavía veía con preocupación a su hija.

—¿Qué sucedió, Mikasa? ¿Todavía duele tanto la ausencia de Levi? —cuestionó al aire. Claro que dolía. Aún se despertaba por las noches, a causa de las pesadillas, si ella siendo una adulta era víctima de la melancolía, ¿qué podía esperar de su hija, que era apenas una niña?

* * *

 _Los nuevos vecinos eran extraños._ Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Mikasa cuando vio a una mujer castaña con un prominente vientre haciendo su aparición.

—¡Mikasa, la comida está lista! —La niña dejó sus juguetes y siguió la voz de su madre hasta el comedor.

—¿Y qué tal tu primer día de clases? —Indago Razo, ante la actitud de su hija. El mutismo de Mikasa fue suficiente para que Yuu cambiara de tema rápidamente.

—Hay vecinos nuevos —comentó Yuu, desviando la atención de su hija—. Parece que son una familia. Quizá también tengan un hijo, ¿no te agrada la idea, Mikasa? Ahora podrías tener con quien jugar.

La niña se mantenía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, rememorando la cruel discusión y el altercado que tuvo con sus compañeros de clase, que se burlaron incansablemente de ella por usar una bufanda en verano.

Ambos padres notaron como su hija se desconectó de su entorno. Yuu meditaba si llevaría un pay o un pastel en muestra cortesía para sus nuevos vecinos; internamente anhelaba que tuvieran un niño de la edad de Mikasa para que la ayudara a recuperarse del recuerdo de Levi.

Unas horas después, Yuu había enfundado a Mikasa en un vestido que solo provocaba el desagrado de la niña.

—No quiero ir —murmuró la niña después de que su madre intentara quitarle la bufanda, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Será un par de minutos, Mika —respondió acomodándole los listones que le colocó en el cabello—. Y después volveremos.

Pese a las protestas de la niña, la madre la arrastró junto con su esposo hasta la casa de al lado. Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que un hombre de unos treinta años abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Yuu, sonriendo—. Mi nombre es Yuu, él es mi esposo, Razo y ella es mi hija, Mikasa. Somos la familia que vive al lado, sus vecinos. Ah, sí, les trajimos un poco de pay —agregó Yuu, ofreciéndole el postre—, por si están cansados por la mudanza.

El hombre de lentes los contempló unos instantes antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

—¡Cariño, ¿quién es?! —La voz de una mujer desde el interior de la casa interrumpió cualquier palabra que fuera a decir el hombre.

—Lo siento, con todo esto de la mudanza, Carla se pone un poco más irritable de lo usual —se disculpó aceptando el postre—. Por cierto, Grisha Jeager —se presentó ofreciéndole la mano a cada uno de los Ackerman.

—Grisha, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —En ese instante, la figura de una preciosa mujer castaña de grande ojos esmeraldas apareció detrás del hombre. Mikasa levantó la mirada, contemplando con admiración el prominente vientre de la recién llegada—. Oh, hola —saludó al notar la compañía—, no los vi.

—Hola —saludó la madre de Mikasa nuevamente. La personalidad tan burbujeante de la mujer le pareció llamativa—. Mi nombre es Yuu, somos los vecinos de al lado —contó nuevamente señalando su hogar—. Él es mi esposo, Razo y ella…

—¡Que preciosa niña! —inquirió Carla empujando a su esposo para intentar colocarse a la altura de la pequeña, aunque con el vientre tan abultado fue una tarea titánica—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? Pareces una muñeca de porcelana. —Mikasa no tardó en esconderse tras la falda de su madre.

—Saluda, Mika —alentó Yuu, haciéndose a un lado.

—¿Se comió una sandía? —curioseo señalando el vientre de Carla, provocando una carcajada en la aludida.

—¡Mikasa! —regañó la mamá de la niña, abochornada.

—Tranquila —contestó a Yuu, redirigió su atención a la pequeña—. No, ¿Mikasa? —Habló con duda al principio—. Estoy embarazada, aquí adentro —señalo su vientre— hay un bebé, mi hijo.

—¿Se comió a su hijo? —Volvió a preguntar, ahora frunciendo el ceño. Tanto Grisha como su esposa sonrieron por la inocencia de la pequeña, mientras que los padres de la misma seguían abochornados. Grisha decidió colocarse también a la altura de la niña para hablar con ella.

—¿Acaso no sabes de donde vienen los bebés? —indagó el hombre de lentes.

—¡Claro que sé! —Respondió la niña a la defensiva—. Levi me dijo que los traía la cigüeña y después los deja en la puerta de los papás.

Todos los adultos compartieron una mirada; sería complicado explicarle lo que sucedía de verdad.

—Verás, Mikasa, los bebés son dejados por esa cigüeña en el estómago de la mami para que se acostumbren a ellos y después puedan cuidarlos. —La niña mantenía el ceño fruncido, intentando procesar la nueva explicación dada por el hombre de lentes.

—¿Es cierto, papi? —Razo asintió, acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

—Él es Eren —musitó Carla—. Está feliz de conocerte, no ha dejado de moverse desde que escuchó tu voz —contó con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres tocarlo? —Con duda, Mikasa se acercó y extendió su mano hasta sentir el vientre. Movimientos hicieron que pegara un salto, asombrada.

—¡Se mueve, mami!

Y por primera vez, desde que Levi desapareció, Mikasa había sido capaz de sonreír genuinamente ante un par de desconocidos.

* * *

En ocasiones, el tiempo es piadoso y nos cede distracciones para olvidar nuestras dolencias. Sin embargo, nunca falta aquel detalle, por más minúsculo que sea, que te recuerda el verdadero dolor.

Durante aquellos primeros años de Mikasa en Shiganshina, se encariñó de una forma abrumadora con su pequeño vecino, insistiendo a su madre para poder ir a visitar aun cuando era un bebé con el que no podía jugar.

Y era extraño.

Mikasa adoptó una expresión vacía de emociones, _casi_ estoica en el ámbito escolar, siendo una de sus sonrisas, un hecho meramente mítico. Mientras en casa, se deshacía de un afecto hacia al bebé desconocido.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Eren, otro niño se incorporó a la rutina de la niña de rasgos exóticos.

De una camioneta azul deslavado, bajó una mujer rubia seguida de su esposo e hijo. Mikasa los contempló desde la ventana de la sala, junto a su madre y Carla Jeager. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.

—Mamá, ¡los vecinos tienen una niña! —Contó asombrada. Quizá ahora tendría con quién jugar, después de todo.

Luego de veinte minutos, Carla y Yuu se encontraban frente a la casa de sus nuevos vecinos. Mikasa sostenía de la mano a Eren, quien se encontraba demasiado entretenido como para prestar atención. Tocaron el timbre un par de veces hasta que una mujer rubia despeinada y de brillantes ojos azules les abrió la puerta; usaba un mandil gris lleno de grasa y se veía aparentemente agitada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó luego de recuperar el aliento.

—Hola, nosotras somos Carla y Yuu, las vecinas de enfrente. —La mujer rubia frunció levemente el ceño hasta que comprendió—. Ellos son nuestros hijos, Mikasa y Eren.

—Vaya, me alegro por ustedes —respondió con soltura—. Pocas personas son capaces de expresar su amor. La mayoría teme al prejuicio social, es grato tener de vecinas a una familia tan hermosa como la suya. —Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, confundidas—. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Carol. ¿Quieren pasar? A Armin le hará ilusión ver más niños.

—Claro —contestaron con dudas. La mujer rubia se hizo a un lado, dejando que los cuatro entraran a su vivienda. Eren no tardó en soltar la mano de Mikasa y perderse en la inmensidad del lugar, la niña fue inmediatamente tras de él.

—Siento el desorden. Diría que es por la mudanza, pero debido a nuestro trabajo, es raro que este ordenado. ¡David, tenemos visitas!

—Esperamos no incomodar.

—Tranquilas. A diferencia de la sociedad, nosotros creemos en el amor, sin importar la presentación que tenga. —La incomodidad volvió al ambiente—. Veo que los niños fueron a explorar, no tardaran en encontrar a Armin.

—Armin… ¿es niño? —La pregunta de Yuu le causo gracia a la mujer rubia.

—Si. Frecuentemente creen que es una niña, ya saben, rasgos delicados y la timidez, pero realmente son estereotipos.

—Oh, Dios, tengo que buscar a Mikasa antes de que…

—Calma, los niños son menos prejuiciosos. ¿Quieren algo mientras los pequeños vuelven? ¿Tal vez té, café o agua? Incluso tengo alcohol, aunque es temprano para beber. —En ese momento, Carla se dio cuenta que acaba de conocer a otra madre que compartía rasgos con ella, por otro lado, Yuu todavía intentaba de contener el pequeño escándalo que acontecía dentro de ella.

—Agua, por favor —pidió Yuu, siguiéndola a la cocina, donde depositaron el pay de cortesía.

—Para mí, también —secundo Carla, sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos. Carol asintió y buscó tres vasos y la jarra llena de agua del refrigerador.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan siendo pareja? —Yuu comenzó a ahogarse con el agua, mientras Carla la escupía conteniendo la risa. Carol se apresuró a auxiliarlas, apenada por incomodarlas—. Lo siento, ¿se encuentran bien? No debí preguntar eso de golpe. Supongo que no debe de ser fácil ser una familia homoparental y que puede ser molesto este tipo de preguntas, pero tengan la seguridad de que aquí no discriminamos…

—¡Para de hablar un segundo! —pidió Yuu, perdiendo su característica serenidad. Se encontraba alterada y las piezas cayeron en su lugar ante sus ojos—. ¡Nosotras no somos pareja! —inquirió visiblemente cabreada. Era rara la ocasión en que Yuu Ackerman perdía la compostura de tal manera. Mikasa corrió en busca de su madre al oírla gritar, pues ella nunca gritaba.

—Yuu, calma —pidió Carla, tratando de no reírse ante la irrealidad de la escena. Era cierto que durante su juventud tuvo algunas aventuras con mujeres, pero todo había quedo en el pasado luego de conocer a Grisha y no le molestaba en sí el comentario. Es más, le parecía gracioso por la expresión casi horrorizada de Yuu—. Ella no podía saberlo. Fue nuestra culpa al no sabernos presentar. Eren es mi hijo y vivo con mi esposo, Grisha, en la casa del frente. Por otro lado, Yuu vive con su esposo, Razo, y su hija en otra de las casas que están al otro lado de la acera. Sólo somos vecinas —aclaró, para tranquilidad de Yuu que todavía se encontraba alterada e intentaba, con mucho esfuerzo, volver a su serenidad habitual. Carol se había mantenido en silencio y atenta a sus palabras. Cayó rápidamente en su error al mal interpretarlas y se apresuró a disculparse.

Ese día, descubrieron que los inicios más peculiares pueden permitir las amistades más unidas y mejor cimentadas.

A partir de ese día -y después de pasar la incomodidad inicial del malentendido- las tres mujeres se volvieron amigas. Solían reunirse para simplemente charlar o ayudarse mutuamente ante algún imprevisto, provocando, indirectamente un instinto _casi_ maternal en Mikasa hacia los dos pequeños.

Los adultos lo denominaban _el complejo de mamá gallina_ , por toda la preocupación y cuidado que tenía Mikasa en presencia de Armin y Eren.

Mikasa los vio crecer, curó sus heridas y ayudó. Ellos ya no eran desconocidos para ella, al contrario, se volvieron los hermanos que jamás pudo tener.

Y después se volvieron su familia.

Sucedió cuando Mikasa tenía apenas quince años.

Durante las vacaciones de verano planearon la mejor salida familiar. Mikasa estaba feliz de compartir ese viaje para conocer el mar junto a sus padres. Todo estaba listo, incluso se despidió de los Jeager. Armin y Eren, ahora de nueve años, le expresaron sus mejores deseos.

Llovía. Tenía días lloviendo sin parar, como un mal presagio.

—¿Y si lo posponemos? —Sugirió Yuu, observando el clima. Sostenía una bufanda gris, que a pesar de los años, todavía era conservada en buen estado.

—Hemos esperado años por este viaje —debatió Razo—. Es la única forma de saber si la pista era real o no.

Y es que después de tantos años, los Ackerman nunca dejaron de buscarlo; todavía tenían la esperanza de reencontrarse una vez más con Levi. Y aquel viaje era su última oportunidad después de perseguir pistas falsas por años. Según l notificación que recibieron días atrás, la cuenta bancaria que crearon para Levi había sido activada y con ella, se pagaba un pequeño departamento en el distrito interior de Yarckel. Y ese año también se pagó una matrícula universitaria al mismo nombre. Lo que solo significaba una cosa: sabían dónde estaba Levi.

Mikasa se limitó a ver la interacción de sus progenitores. Sentía que se perdía de algo muy grande, como si aquella información le afectara directamente. Sus padres habían prometido una gran sorpresa por su graduación y al mismo tiempo, conocer lugares diferentes. Sin embargo, sospechaba que existían demasiados secretos tras sus palabras.

Las fotografías en el ático, las constantes visitas a los distritos de Quinta y Klorva provocaban en ella un sentimiento de miedo a lo desconocido. Toda su vida se había limitado a su pequeña familia y vecinos y ahora, sentía que algo faltaba, aunque no lograba identificar bien qué -o quién- era.

La lluvia aminoró. Y los Ackerman emprendieron el viaje. Las carreteras se encontraban inundadas; fue un trayecto tempestuoso y cuidadoso, al menos para ellos. Mikasa veía por la ventana la lluvia caer. Ella habría preferido estar en casa. Esa sensación de que algo malo sucedería se instaló en ella durante el camino. Rogó internamente que toda saliera bien.

Al otro lado de la carretera un conductor había perdido el control del automóvil, los frenos fallaron y la velocidad aumento. El hombre no supo qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar cuando el auto de los Ackerman se cruzó en su camino.

La colisión sucedió. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de gritos. O de decir adiós.

Mikasa despertó, el mundo estaba de cabeza; cristales rotos, sangre escurriendo de sus brazos y la lluvia incrementó. Le dolía el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba en un ángulo imposible y no sentía la pierna derecha, la cabeza le martilleaba. Quería seguir durmiendo. Sintió unos fuertes brazos sacarla de ahí. Los vidrios siguieron incrustándose en su piel cuando fue arrastrada fuera del auto. Tenía nublada la vista.

—¿Mamá? —susurró. Su voz salió ronca e inaudible—. ¿Papá? —insistió. Suaves manos le tocaron el rostro.

—Todo estará bien —prometieron y ella inocentemente creyó.

Volvió a despertar días después en la habitación de un hospital. Las luces la cegaron por un instante, se sentía desorientada. El olor de los desinfectantes fue agresivo con su olfato, la inocuidad del blanco la mareaba. _¿Qué hacía ahí?_

La habitación se encontraba vacía, carente de vida humana. Vio los cables salir de su cuerpo y sus extremidades enyesadas. Sentía frío, aunque el sol brillaba en el exterior. Una bufanda gris, perfectamente doblada se encontraba en su cama. Un recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza, dejándola ver a un niño de unos diez años envolviéndola en algo tibio:

 _—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el frío cuando juguemos mañana en la nieve._

Y tan rápido como llegó, se esfumó sin dejar evidencia.

—Mikasa, despertaste. —El doctor Jeager ingresó a la habitación después de llamar a una enfermera—. ¿Sabes que ha sucedido?

 _Gritos. Dolor. Cristales rotos. Sangre._

Levantó la mirada intentando contener el abrumador dolor que crecía dentro de ella. Lo último que vio antes del impacto, fueron las luces blancas del coche que apareció de la nada.

Los siguientes días fueron un caos inmerso en el luto.

 _"Fue la única sobreviviente. Ahora es huérfana. Eran grandes personas. ¿Qué sucederá con ella?"_

Escuchó cada comentario con bilis en la garganta. Sus padres habían muerto y jamás pudo despedirse; habría dado lo que fuera para abrazarlos por última vez y preguntarles quién era aquel niño de grandes ojos azules que aparecía en las fotos de su infancia. Se culpaba día tras día en el hospital por sobrevivir.

—Mika —Eren y Armin no tardaron en visitarla. Apenas la vieron, se echaron a correr para saludarla—. ¿Puedo firmar tu yeso? —Preguntó Eren emocionado, viendo sus vendajes. Sin evitarlo, le robó la primera sonrisa después del trágico accidente.

—Eren —riñó Carla, tirando de su oreja—. Ten algo de sensibilidad.

—¿Es cierto que tío Razo y tía Yuu son tus ángeles? —Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos por la inocente pregunta. Carla volvió a tironear de las orejas de su hijo.

—Perdónalo, Mikasa —se disculpó apenada—. Hemos venido apenas nos enteramos, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Ya no están —murmuró con voz ausente—. Estoy sola. —Eren frunció el ceño y se las ingenió para subirse a la cama.

—Claro que no —respondió decidido, quitándose la bufanda roja que su madre le había obligado a ponerse. Y la envolvió en ella—. Aquí dentro hace frío —susurró y con voz más alegre, agregó—. Te quedarás con nosotros.

Mikasa respiró la cálida fragancia que impregnaba la prenda, aunque sus sentidos añoraban otro olor; uno almizclado con toques a té negro. Miró la bufanda gris al lado de su cama, y por un momento, tan efímero como un suspiro, un sentimiento de traición y melancolía la envolvió.

Y así comenzó todo.

Mikasa carecía de parientes cercanos, jamás conoció tíos, abuelos, primos; lo que fuera. Parecía que no existía ningún Ackerman, además de sus padres.

Grisha se ofreció a ser el tutor legal hasta que Mikasa cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tres años después. Durante ese tiempo, la adolescente cambió. Dejó de lado su alegría característica y optó lentamente por una coraza de frialdad.

La adaptación fue complicada; por las noches salía por la ventana de su habitación en la casa de los Jeager para adentrarse en la propia. En ocasiones ingresaba a la cocina y preparaba un poco de té recordando a la presencia de su madre mientras cocinaba, luego se quedaba horas sentada en la sala, recordando las charlas de sus padres, las risas, consejos.

Todo.

Y los añoraba con más fuerza.

* * *

Ese año ingresó a la preparatoria. La primera en saltar para darle todo su apoyo fue Sasha, una de las pocas amigas que tenía, y que se mantuvo con ella durante ese evento tan doloroso para ella. Mikasa no volvió a romperse, menos en público. Su corazón y alegría murieron el mismo día que sus padres.

—Mikasa, ¿te encuentras bien? —El semblante de la adolescente se mantenía apagado, ausente. Asintió brevemente, sin emitir palabra—. Vamos adentro, las clases no tardan en iniciar —comentó con resignación.

Ambas chicas compartían la mayoría de sus clases, para su suerte. Sasha se dedicaba a ver como los días pasaban y Mikasa se limitaba a aislarse. Los colores vivos fueron sustituidos por unos más sombríos. Y fue durante la clase de Historia Universal, al final de la semana, que obtuvo su primera reacción.

—El 40% de su calificación final es un proyecto semestral, donde me entregaran avances cada mes, para ver que tal van —avisó la profesora escribiendo los rubros en la pizarra—. Será en parejas y como se acaban de conocer, me tomaré la libertad de hacer los equipos. Y de una vez advierto, que no haré cambios ni excepciones. Así que procuren trabajar equitativamente, porque la calificación es de ambos.

Sasha habría deseado poder ser compañera de Mikasa; no porque su amiga fuera inteligente y disciplinada como para sacar la mejor nota sin mucho esfuerzo, era más porque dudaba que fuera a acoplarse tan rápido a un desconocido, sobre todo después del accidente de sus padres.

Una serie de indicaciones siguió y los equipos fueron mencionados. Sasha fue emparejada con una tal Mina Carolina, parecía ser una chica agradable y tranquila. Esperaba no tener muchas dificultades con ella. Sin embargo, Mikasa fue una situación completamente diferente.

—Mikasa Ackerman hará pareja con Flock Relish. —El mencionado era un chico rubio de ojos grises, era atractivo, no iba a negarlo y que compartía varias clases con ellas. Particularmente pareció uno más del montón, hasta que lo escuchó quejarse después de clases sobre que _tocó hacer equipo con la friki_. Mikasa también había escuchado el comentario.

—Idiota —musitó Sasha fulminando al rubio con la mirada—. Vámonos.

Pero Mikasa no se movió al instante; se limitó a observarlo. Caminó con paso determinado hasta él, lo tomó del hombro y lo giró, encarándolo.

—¿Qué…? —Un puñetazo se estrelló contra el rostro del rubio. Mikasa abrió el puño y sacudió la mano—. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, gótica de mierda?! —Espetó Flock cabreado y cubriendo su nariz, hilitos de sangre mancharon su ropa. Mikasa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin ver atrás, bajo la incrédula mirada de Sasha y la mitad de la población escolar.

—Esa chica es genial.

—Pero, ¿quién se cree para estar golpeando a los chicos así?

Los comentarios estaban divididos; admiración y temor. Honestamente, Mikasa poco le importaba lo que pensaran, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear, no otra vez.

Después del altercado que le dejó la nariz rota a Flock, el muchacho rubio pareció visiblemente calmado los primeros días. Ni siquiera lograba dirigirle la palabra a Mikasa sin desviar la mirada. Así que ponerse de acuerdo para determinar los parámetros para iniciar el proyecto semestral, implicaba una odisea, eso, y que se tragara el orgullo.

—Ackerman —la llamó luego de armarse de valor. Las clases habían terminado y Mikasa caminaba cerca de una Sasha muy efusiva—. Ackerman —insistió, siguiéndola por los pasillos—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó irritada, deteniéndose en seco. Flock la observó un par de segundos, admirando fugazmente sus facciones. La chica era bastante bonita, a decir verdad. Espantó aquellos pensamientos para enfocarse.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el proyecto de Historia Universal. El primer avance será presentado en una semana y todavía ni siquiera hemos determinado que tema abordaremos. —Mikasa arqueó una ceja, sin creer completamente en sus palabras.

—Recuerdo claramente cómo te quejaste de ser emparejado conmigo.

—Y yo de mi nariz rota, sí. Saltemos ese punto —inquirió con prisa—. La profesora fue bastante clara al decir que no haría cambios ni excepciones así que no queda de otra más que trabajar juntos.

—Mikasa, me adelantaré —avisó Sasha, rogando al cielo que su amiga no terminara presa por asesinar al idiota de su compañero. La aludida asintió.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Podemos quedarnos en la biblioteca para revisar los temas y elegir uno. De ahí, cada quien puede hacer su investigación y después la unimos y presentamos.

Mikasa no parecía convencida de las palabras que el otro decía. Ella era excelente estudiante; inteligente por naturaleza y sabía esforzarse también. Así que la idea de dividir y después unir era incompatible con su idea de _un buen proyecto_. Desde que se dieron los temas, eligió el que más se acomodó a su personalidad e inició la investigación de antecedentes.

—Elegí el tema de la Santa Inquisición y el oscurantismo —contó abriendo su mochila y sacando una carpeta para mostrársela a Flock—. A excepción de que tengas una queja, podemos seguir trabajando con la información que he recabado —le mostró las páginas que lleno sobre los temas mencionados. El rubio tenía un asombro mal disimulado.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a la biblioteca?

—No —respondió guardando nuevamente la carpeta en su mochila—. Aunque mañana no tengo problema. Mientras tanto, puedes buscar estos libros para que te des una idea a grandes rasgos de los temas. —Le paso una hoja con varios nombres garabateados.

* * *

El orgullo e interés son sentimientos que pueden generar toxicidad para las personas involucradas.

Luego de aquella charla, Flock Relish se había vuelto extrañamente más tolerable para Mikasa Ackerman. Pese al malentendido inicial, cada vez era más frecuente ver a Flock merodeando alrededor de Mikasa, por otro lado, la joven de rasgos exóticos, apenas prestaba atención a su compañero, así era hasta que Sasha lo comentó.

—Mikasa, ¿no crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con Flock?

—Es debido al proyecto final —mencionó, restándole importancia.

—Eso lo entiendo —aclaró—, pero es extraño verlos tan seguido fuera de clases.

Mikasa meditó sus palabras; estaban en la recta final del semestre y ciertamente notó un cambió en la dinámica que llevaba con el rubio. Durante sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, la cercanía se volvía mayor. Y que ese día, decidió invitarla a su casa para _trabajar con más calma y comodidad_ , propició que todo pareciera más evidente. Ella cedió, llamando a su tía Carla para avisarle del pequeño imprevisto que surgió.

—Tranquila, hija, tomate tú tiempo. —Fueron las palabras de su tutora legal—. Te esperamos para cenar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Relish, Flock advirtió ciertas peculiaridades entorno a su familia:

—Es probable que hagan preguntas fuera de lugar y comentarios mal intencionados, así que ignóralos.

A Mikasa todavía le costaba ver a otras familias, pues tendía a recordar a la propia y como los perdió. Con los Jeager podía resultar incluso doloroso verlos interactuar con tanta libertad.

Ella se limitó a asentir cuando la puerta fue abierta. Un ambiente cálido la rodeó, podía percibir el sutil aroma de la comida, la luminosidad que entraba por las ventanas y el constante sonido de las cacerolas la transportó al pasado, uno donde su madre la recibía de esa agradable manera.

—Vamos a mi habitación —susurró a la chica muy bajo. Señaló las escaleras, esperando que entendiera el gesto.

—¿Eres tú, Flock? —Una voz bastante dulce y alegre emergió de la cocina. Mikasa notó los gestos de molestia del aludido.

—Sí, mamá. Una compañera de la escuela viene conmigo, estaremos en mi habitación estudiando —avisó sin moverse de su lugar—. Vamos —murmuró a Mikasa para que volvieran a subir. En el segundo piso, la guió por un pasillo hasta una puerta con el nombre de él, grabado en la madera—. Aquí podemos revisar los últimos detalles del proyecto. Siéntate —Flock acercó dos sillas al escritorio y señaló una para Mikasa, quien no tardó en tomar lugar. Comenzó a sacar de su mochila todo lo necesario para continuar con el trabajo.

Para Mikasa sería solo una tarde más, pero algo cambió.

Cuando Flock que ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, existió una despedida bastante incomoda que fue rematada con un improvisado beso.

El primer beso de Mikasa Ackerman.

Sobraría decir que después de aquel día, la relación entre ambos se volvió más estrecha. Flock siguió frecuentando a Mikasa aun después de que el proyecto fuera entregado y su calificación fuera un éxito, siendo felicitados por la profesora. El siguiente semestre, volvieron a coincidir nuevamente y aquella cercanía que se creó tras el beso, regresó.

—Sasha —La aludida seguía ocupada haciendo estiramientos—. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo un chico quiere ser más que un amigo? —Sin embargo, la pregunta, impropia de Mikasa atrapo toda su atención. Soltó su pierna para mirarla; alcanzó a notar confusión e indecisión en Mikasa. Y se preguntó quién era capaz de provocar tantos sentimientos visibles en ella.

—¿Qué ha intentado Flock? —cuestionó dubitativa. Venga, que sabía que media población masculina -y en menor medida, también la femenina- quedó flechada por la determinación de Mikasa cuando le rompió la nariz al imbécil rubio, por su fisionomía exótica y su sobresaliente inteligencia. Era bien sabido que más de uno intentó confesarle su amor, siendo sutilmente rechazados.

Mikasa frunció el ceño ante el nombre mencionado. Ella jamás dio indicios de referirse a él. ¿Por qué Sasha había llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido?

—Me besó —confesó. Sintió un peso -que no había notado hasta ese momento- quitarse de su espalda. Aunque ya no sabía si era bueno o malo después de ver la expresión consternada de la castaña.

—¡¿Qué hizo, que?!

Mikasa se dedicó a relatarle lo sucedido el día que visitó la casa del muchacho y el peculiar final. Se ahorró el sentimiento de incomodidad que sintió al principio.

—Mikasa, no puedo decirte con quien salir o no; sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

—¿Salir?

—¿Ese idiota no te ha pedido salir? —Mikasa negó—. Vaya que es imbécil.

Y fue como si lo hubiera provocado, pues en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Mikasa, Flock decidió que un beso no fue suficiente después de probar los labios de Mikasa. Y después del segundo le siguieron muchos más antes de que Flock determinara que su relación era formal. Nunca existió una pregunta de consentimiento hacia Mikasa y ella tampoco protestó, pese a las insistencias y regaños de Sasha.

Había relaciones que se crean por miedo, comodidad y otros sentimientos acumulados que carecen de nombre. Mikasa creció viendo el amor tan puro que sus padres se tenían. También vio la relación de los Arlet -antes de que murieran- y ahora lo veía en los Jeager, y se preguntaba, cómo es que sabía que amaban a esa persona y quería compartir su vida con ella.

Porque sabía que los besos de Flock le gustaban. Aunque al principio no era así; en realidad, las primeras veces sólo provocaban un sentimiento de incomodidad que se veía apagado por las ideas románticas que escuchaba de sus compañeras y veía en las películas.

A Eren no le hacía gracia ver al novio de Mikasa pasearse por su casa cuando iba a visitarla. Le caí mal, le desagradaba e irritaba que otra persona fuera el foco de atención de su amiga, _de su hermana._ Armin, por otro lado, seguía mostrándose tímido, inseguro y, a diferencia de Eren, resignado. Aunque compartían la misma edad, Armin podía entender que era diferente lo que Mikasa sentía hacía ellos, que del amor que demostraba por su novio.

Habría que mencionar, también, que durante esa época, Mikasa seguía siendo un mar de confusión. Añorando a sus padres día y noche; aunado a la sensación de vacío que la perseguía cada vez que veía la bufanda gris en su tocador.

* * *

Seis meses pasaron desde que se volvieron pareja formal, y desde ese momento, de una forma sutil y gradual, las interacciones cambiaron. Una tarde, después de terminar de hacer los deberes en casa de Flock -por petición de él, ya que no toleraba los desplantes del pequeño castaño cada vez que iba a casa de los Jeager-, comenzó una inocente sesión de besos. Con el tiempo, Mikasa terminó por adaptarse a las caricias que le propiciaba su novio; algún toque -no tan- inocente en la pierna, la mano muy cerca de sus pechos y roces accidentales con su trasero.

Y ese precioso día de otoño, no fue la excepción, por primera vez, Flock se había atrevido a colocar directamente la mano sobre los pechos de Mikasa, quien al principio se sobresaltó debido al toque. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado en los labios de su novio y ahogó toda protesta cuando otra mano se coló debajo de su falda.

Podría decirse, que Mikasa Ackerman pecó de inocente; quizá de ingenua también. Aunque su relación con los Jeager era estable, no sentía la suficiente confianza -al menos, aún no- para contarle sus inquietudes adolescentes a Carla. Y a pesar de que Grisha se esforzó en explicarle que algunos chicos a esa edad sólo están enfocados en _una cosa_ , todavía tenía mucho que aprender de sus errores.

Varias horas después, se preguntó a sí misma como había terminado en aquella situación; volvió a acomodarse la falda y la blusa. Sabía que tendría que buscar una excusa para justificar la media rota y los visibles cardenales que se formaron alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Te pegó? —Fue la primera pregunta que soltó Eren después de verla subir las escaleras a hurtadillas.

—Me caí —se justificó sin siquiera mirarlo. El niño seguía clavado al pie de las escaleras, sin quitarle de vista a su _querida hermana_. Desde que la vio llegar, sospechaba que le había sucedido algo.

—¿Me ayudas con mi tarea? —pidió en un tono extrañamente dulce.

—Ahora no, Eren. —Y aunque habría deseado darse la vuelta y abrazar al niño, decidió seguir hasta su habitación e ingresar directamente a la ducha. Frente al espejo, delineó el contorno de sus pechos, que se encontraba decolorado con diminutos círculos rosados. Bajó la mirada hasta sus caderas, donde las marcas de dedos se hacían más evidente de un color violáceo; tocó sus nuevos cardenales, sintiendo un sutil dolor. Llevó la mano hasta su boca, la sensación de los besos bruscos y sofocantes de Flock volvió—. ¿Qué hice? —preguntó a la chica frente a ella; aquella con mirada vacía, semblante frío y expresión ausente.

Y aquello se repitió por un año más; las caricias y toques dejaron de ser suficientes. Cada vez que Flock se quedaba a solas con su novia, deseaba _devorarla_. Y ella, confundida aceptaba que las situaciones y acciones eran _normales_ , permitiendo que continuara.

Fue durante un verano donde esa línea, que había comenzado a desdibujarse tiempo atrás, desapareció completamente. Ella ya no era una niña. Los diecisiete años comenzaban a decirle adiós para volverse legalmente una adulta. Aunque la madurez, para muchos, no se medía en la cantidad de años cumplidos; sino en las malas experiencias que habías vivido y cuanto habías aprendido de ellas.

Y vaya que Mikasa aprendió demasiado de su relación con Flock.

Sasha se mostraba cada vez más preocupada por la forma en que su mejor amiga comenzaba a perder nuevamente el diminuto brillo en los ojos, que tanto le costó generar.

—¿Todo está bien con Flock? —cuestionó luego de seguirla a los baños. Mikasa asintió. Sasha soltó un suspiro, caminando hasta donde ella y levantando su cabello, dejando entrever varios chupetones a lo largo del cuello de su amiga. Presionó los puños con fuerza, intentado controlar la creciente ira que sentía—. ¿Te ha forzado? —Mikasa negó—. ¡Habla, maldita sea, Mikasa! —Y explotó.

—No. —Aunque su voz fue contundente, ambas sabían que mentía. Y aquello enfadaba más a Sasha, pues Mikasa era una mujer fuerte y determinada que no tendría por qué ceder a los deseos de su novio. Joder, que ella la entendía mejor que nadie, sin embargo, no podía _ni quería_ aceptar que Mikasa Ackerman, la chica más inteligente de la preparatoria estuviera a merced de un idiota más.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están intimando? —Preguntó modulando el tono de su voz. Por más que deseara estrujarla hasta que entendiera el alcance de sus acciones, Sasha sabía que tenía que tener mucha paciencia hacia ella. Después de dos años del accidente de sus padres, era incapaz de aceptarlo del todo, todavía veía su mirada perdida cuando otros hablaban de sus familias.

—Nosotros no… —Sasha le hizo un gesto para que se ahorrara las excusas.

—Venga, que no soy idiota. Tus caderas no se ensancharon de la noche a la mañana, Mikasa. ¿Planeabas ocultarlo siempre de mí? ¿De tu mejor amiga? —La voz de Sasha sonó herida. Y el rostro de Mikasa parecía contrariado, detrás de aquella máscara de indiferencia, existían tantas emociones que morían lentamente por ser expresadas—. Está bien —musitó Sasha, borrando el indició de una diminuta lágrima—. Podemos ir a tomar un helado después de clases para charlar con más calma y me puedes contar que sucede para que te entienda. O, puedes seguir guardando secretos.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran a Mikasa cuál era su definición de amigos; ella respondería sin dudar, que es toda persona cercana que _casi te saca_ la verdad a golpes cuando eras demasiado obstinado o cerrado para admitirla. Es aquella persona que se preocupa por ti, al grado de enfrentarte una y mil veces para evitar que te sigas dañando. También es quien te apoya, sin importar los errores que cometiste o sigues cometiendo. Y con todo eso, tiene las agallas de quedarse a tu lado.

Diría toda esa definición porque englobó perfectamente como Sasha la confrontó y apoyó cuando se derrumbó frente a ella; confesando el verdadero génesis de su dolor.

Pocas veces Mikasa Ackerman había mostrado tal vulnerabilidad y eran realmente contadas que las podía enumerar; la primera vez -aunque no lo recordara tan nítidamente- luego de ser separada de Levi cuando apenas era una niña, su diminuto mundo se vio violentamente reducido sin darle tiempo de procesarlo. La segunda, cuando sus padres murieron y la dejaron sola a merced de un mundo cruel. Y ahora, porque un estúpido jugó con ella, usando y mancillando su inocencia sin permitirle defenderse, pues todavía mantenía esa ingenuidad característica de una niña, que luego fue brutalmente corrompida.

* * *

En la comodidad de la casa de Sasha, es que Mikasa decidió abrirse y volver a ser honesta; tanto con su mejor amiga como con ella misma.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —Fue la primera pregunta que disparo la castaña. Mikasa desvió la mirada, perdiéndose por unos minutos en el pasado.

 _El segundo aniversario del fallecimiento de sus padres estaba en puerta y como el año anterior, fue a visitar sus tumbas. A veces se sorprendía porque eligieron ser sepultados en Quinta, una ciudad retirada de su residencia actual; sin embargo, gustaba de tomar el tren hasta allá, el tiempo servía para despejarse un poco y se convencía -sin mucho éxito- que cada día era más tolerable su ausencia. Compró grandes y hermosos girasoles en la florería favorita de su madre y emprendió el camino hasta el cementerio de Quinta._

 _Tomó el hábito de recorrer las tumbas aleatoriamente, leyendo los nombres y fechas de nacimiento y defunción. En ocasiones veía que había hasta una familia enterrada en la misma fila. Aunque siempre se detenía frente al mausoleo con el ángel; sentía una especie de atracción hacía él, como si escondiera una parte fundamental de su historia._

 _Sin embargo, internamente buscaba entre las lápidas un apellido a reconocer; se forzaba a pensar que existía más familia para ella. Sabía que existía más familia. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero tenía esa seguridad._

 _Aquel día, cuando regresaba en tren, recibió una llamada por parte de Flock para que fuera a visitarlo._

 _—Me siento cansada —musitó. Además no le apetecía del todo ver a su novio._

 _—Vamos, Mika, tiene tiempo que no estamos juntos. —Y ese maldito tono meloso sería su perdición algún día. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Desde que había iniciado su relación, había situaciones que la ponían demasiado incomoda, empero, mantenía silencio para evitar discusiones innecesarias._

 _—Podemos vernos mañana —sugirió, evadiendo lo inevitable._

 _—Te estaré esperando. —El tono tan contundente que utilizo, aquel que no permitía replicas fue lo último que escuchó antes de contar la llamada._

 _Tardó un par de minutos antes de llamar a Carla para avisarle que se retrasaría por ciertos imprevistos._

 _El sol se había ocultado cuando Mikasa arribó a casa de Flock. Miró la fachada unos instantes antes de tocar el timbre. Casi inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a su tan amoroso y carismático novio. Antes de emitir cualquier palabra, Flock se abalanzó a besarla y arrastrarla dentro de la casa. La muchacha correspondió poco después de que pasara la sorpresa inicial._

 _—Vamos arriba —murmuró el chico sobre sus labios. El camino por las escaleras parecía tortuoso. Cada tres pasos Flock la empujaba bruscamente contra la pared para besarla._

 _De ser cualquier otro día, Mikasa probablemente se habría hartado de aquello, le habría dado un puñetazo que volviera a romperle la nariz para salir airosa de ese lugar y cortar de raíz esa mala relación._

 _Sin embargo, no era cualquier otro día. No, señor. Era el aniversario del accidente, del fatídico día en que lo perdió todo en sólo un segundo. Por ende, sentía la necesidad de consuelo, de afecto, de amor. Y de alguna retorcida manera, recibía todo eso del hijo menor de los Relish._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Flock, vio cómo los besos continuaron; ahora viajaban a su cuello, succionando con algo de fuerza desmedida, sintió una de sus manos en su seno derecho y con un empujón, terminó rebotando en la cama. El muchacho no tardó en continuar con su cometido y de forma constante y progresiva introdujo una mano debajo de la blusa. Mikasa se sentía incomoda. Admitía que aquello le causaba cierto sentimiento de placer que se veía opacado por la brusquedad de su compañero. Minutos después -no sabía bien cómo- Flock logró quitarle la blusa y disfrutar libremente de ese par de montículos._

 _—E-espera. Podrían llegar tus padres._

 _—Se han ido con mis hermanos a acampar —respondió sin detener su tarea de liberar los pechos del ajustado sostén que comenzaba a minar la poca cordura que le quedaba, y cuando lo logró, sonrió satisfecho. Se separó un instante para sacarse la playera, sin embargo, esos escasos segundos, Mikasa los usó para levantarse de la cama e intentar huir._

 _Por muy necesitada de amor que estuviera, todavía podía escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole que eso no tenía por qué ser así. Todo lo que se habría evitado si hubiera escuchado esa vocecita antes…_

 _—¡Quédate quieta! —inquirió el muchacho después de perseguirla por la habitación varios minutos. Alcanzó a tomarla de la mano y empujarla nuevamente en la cama, sentándose sobre ella. Regresó a su tarea inicial de besarla y disfrutar del cuerpo de su novia sin límites._

—¿Por qué no le partiste la cara? —Cuestionó Sasha, con los puños apretados y conteniendo la ira burbujeante que pedía a gritos ser liberada—. Es decir, ganaste muchas medallas en karate en secundaria, ¿qué te detenía ahora? —La muchacha de rasgos exóticos se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 _—Flock, yo. —De alguna forma, su novio había logrado quitarle el pantalón que usaba, dejándola en bragas._

 _—¿Me amas? —Aquella pregunta la dejó helada—. No deberías pensarlo tanto, Mika —advirtió, pasando una mano por encima de la última prenda que su novia usaba—. Yo te amo, preciosa. Y quiero compartir este momento contigo. —Las palabras seguían estancadas en la garganta de Mikasa. Mientras, en su mente mantenía un debate debido a la pregunta. Sintió los dedos de su novio tocar su intimidad y un estremecimiento la recorrió._

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una peculiar mezcla de incomodidad, gemidos y ausencia. No sabía en qué momento el rubio se quitó el bóxer ni cuando se colocó el condón, aunque si recordaba nítidamente la primera estocada que él dio, pues el dolor era algo que nunca olvidaría. Podría mencionar que contó los minutos que duró dentro de ella, los sonidos que emitía y la asquerosa manera en que susurraba su nombre cuando se vino, sin embargo, aquello quedó bloqueado de su memoria._

 _El sentimiento de ser una muñeca usada permaneció más de lo que habría deseado. Después de que el acto terminara, Flock se quitó el condón y lo tiró en el bote de basura de su habitación. Renegó al ver sus sábanas manchadas de rojo, no obstante, sentía un insano orgullo de ser el primer hombre en la vida de Mikasa. Recomendó que tomara una ducha y mientras el agua recorría el cuerpo adolorido de la muchacha, lágrimas bordearon su rostro, mezclándose con las gotas. No pensó que podía sentirse así de sucia después de un acto que debería de estar lleno de amor._

—Mikasa, él te violó. —Sasha pasó de la ira a la consternación mientras escuchaba el relato de su amiga.

—En ningún momento me negué —comentó mirando las manos que yacían en su regazo.

—No, no, no. ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú no querías! ¡Él te forzó! —Mikasa presionó con fuerza sus manos, notando como sus nudillos que ponían en blanco.

—Pude no haber ido. Irme de ahí apenas leer sus intenciones. Incluso roto un brazo de haberlo deseado, pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

 _Necesitaba sentirme amada._

—No lo sé —respondió guardándose sus propias excusas. Sasha soltó un suspiro antes de abrazarla y sollozar suavemente en su hombro.

—No tenías que hacer nada de eso, Mikasa —explicó con la voz rota. Sentía el dolor que de su amiga como propio. Después de tantos años juntas, se sorprendía de cuantos sentimientos seguía encerrando Mikasa dentro de ella—. Nadie tiene derecho a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Y sé que no lo dices, pero si quieres sentirte querida puedes recurrir a los Jeager, que te quieren como si fueras otra hija para ellos. Tienes a Eren y Armin que te aman como si fueras su hermana mayor. Y me tienes a mí. No tienes que mendigar amor de nadie mientras nos tengas a nosotros.

* * *

Mikasa -con la presión y apoyo constante de Sasha- logró terminar su relación tóxica con Flock. Pasando, su último año de una manera más amena y relajada.

—Eres feliz. —Fueron las palabras de Eren al ver a Mikasa sonreír en navidad. La chica se giró al verlo y desordenó su cabello.

—Puede ser, enano.

Esa Noche Buena, Mikasa se debatía que bufanda usar. Veía con apagada melancolía la prenda de color gris; recuerdos golpeaban su mente; un niño de ojos azules y pocas palabras. Y tan rápido como venían, desaparecían. Por otro lado, tomó la bufanda roja que le regalo Eren el día que perdió a sus padres y la enredó en su cuello, recordando que nuevamente tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella. No soportaría más migajas de amor mal intencionado.

En vísperas de su graduación, luego de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, decidió que era momento de independizarse. Progresivamente había logrado recuperar la seguridad en ella misma y quería aventurarse sola en la universidad.

Aunque claro, dentro de su pequeña burbuja había variables que no controlaba, como la reacción de Eren ante su inminente mudanza.

—Deberías despedirte de él, Mikasa —comentó Carla, mientras veía a la muchacha terminar de empacar su maleta. Horas antes había anunciado la noticia de su ausencia. Grisha y Carla se sorprendieron y apoyaron en su decisión, por su lado, Eren se sintió traicionado.

—No entenderá razones, tía Carla —respondió cerrando la maleta. Había visto crecer a Eren; le agradecía en lo más profundo del alma la bufanda que le obsequio el día del accidente; no sólo le dio una prenda, también le ofreció un hogar con su inocente mirada. Ahora le tocaba hacer su vida, como sus padres habrían deseado y más después de pasar el trago amargo de su primer novio—. Lo intentaré —cedió, pues no quería marcharse de esa forma.

—Prepararé la cena. Asegúrate de traerlo de vuelta.

Mikasa salió de la casa de los Jeager, rememoró la primera vez que los visitó, incluso el día en que se volvió su nuevo hogar. _No lo hagas más difícil, enano_ , rogó internamente dirigiéndose a la casa de Armin.

—¡Vamos, Eren, sé que estás ahí! —Gritó después de esperar a que saliera por varios minutos.

—Hola, hija —saludó el abuelo Arlet con una cálida sonrisa. Mikasa devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento.

Cuando tenía apenas doce años –la misma edad de Armin en ese momento–, se enteró de que los padres de Armin murieron durante un viaje en globo aerostático. Armin se había quedado en casa con su abuelo, mientras sus padres viajaban. Según recordaba, surgieron imprevistos durante la elevación del globo, que terminaron con el incendio del mismo y la muerte de la pareja. Aunque también escuchó las especulaciones sobre que el accidente _fue provocado_. Los Arlet eran especialmente conocidos por sus descabellados inventos, que dotaron en una mini herencia para el niño de apenas seis años. El abuelo de Armin se hizo cargo de él, al ser el único pariente con vida.

—Disculpe, ¿podría llamar a Eren? —Pidió luego de rememorar porque tenía enfrente al abuelo, en lugar de la dulce tía Carol. El anciano suspiró.

—Dice que te vas, ¿es cierto? —Mikasa asintió—. Es un niño obstinado y te quiere demasiado, dale tiempo para que lo procese.

—¿Puedo hablar con Armin? —Una llamada después, el pequeño rubiecito de doce años estaba frente a la puerta—. Hola, Armin. Hay algo que quiero contarte. —El niño asintió y Mikasa le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en el suelo.

—Eren miente, ¿verdad? —Fue la primera pregunta que soltó—. ¿No te vas a ir, cierto? —No hizo falta una confirmación, pues los ojos del menor se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

—Necesito que cuides de él —pidió Mikasa con la mirada pérdida—. Prometo que vendré a visitarlos —aseguró. Armin no tardó en aferrarse a ella.

Y así se quedaron hasta que ambos sacaron todo; a Mikasa le dolía separarse nuevamente de su familia. _Un mal necesario_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Su sueño era salvar vidas, como los paramédicos salvaron la suya de la muerte. Y tener que alejarse dolía.

—Te enviaré cartas —juro Armin secándose las lágrimas.

—Y estaré feliz de contestar cada una de ellas —respondió Mikasa, sonriendo—. Avísale a Eren que la cena está lista.

—¿No lo esperarás?

—No —suspiró—. Le daré espacio. —Armin contempló su silueta alejarse por unos segundos. El pequeño rubio era demasiado perspicaz y sabía que las reacciones de su amigo no eran las adecuadas para cuando un familiar se aleja. _Se parecían más a la pérdida del primer amor_. Negó varias veces con la cabeza su pensamiento, quería creer que eran imaginaciones suyas, y de no serlo, se aseguraría de guardar el secreto y de velar por sus amigos.

—¿Ya se fue? —El susto casi mata a Armin.

—¡N-no aparezcas así! —le regañó el rubio sosteniéndose el pecho.

—Va a dejarme —murmuró Eren, tomando el lugar que Mikasa dejó.

—Volverá. — _Porque te quiere_.

—No quiero que me abandoné. —Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos del castaño.

—¿Y se lo dijiste? —Eren negó—. ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué se vaya? —Por primera vez, Eren se dio cuenta de sus acciones.

—Lo haré, Armin —secándose las lágrimas, emprendió la vuelta a casa—. Gracias.

La cena transcurrió en paz; el ambiente dejó de estar tenso, aunque se evitó en gran medida hablar de la despedida. Después de que cada miembro se fuera a su habitación, Eren encontró el valor de enfrentarse a la realidad y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa.

—Adelante. —Mikasa esperaba encontrar a Carla, incluso quizá a Grisha, pero no a Eren.

—Hola —murmuró el más joven, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Durante esa noche hablaron de mil y un cosas, recordando los viejos tiempos y anécdotas.

—¿Nos cambiarás? —El semblante confundido de Mikasa obligó a Eren a ser más específico—. Tendrás más amigos y te olvidarás de nosotros.

—No, Eren. —Le acarició el rostro—. Ustedes siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Lo prometo.

Después de esa noche, Eren fue capaz de aceptar que su amiga se marchara, aunque no sin antes quitarse esa agobiante idea de la cabeza.

—Mika. —Tomando valor, Eren le robo un beso a Mikasa. Apenas fue un roce inocente propio de un niño de su edad—. Escuché decir que el primer beso es importante y para la persona que más quieres. —El sonrojo de Mikasa fue mayor. Eren apenas era un niño que entraba en la adolescencia, era tan incorrecto que la viera de esa forma a tan corta edad—. Y quería que el mío, fuese tuyo. —Ni siquiera permitió réplicas, cuando salió pitando de ahí, dejando a su amiga en un mar de confusión.

Esa noche, Mikasa volvió a escabullirse a su antigua casa. Tomó las llaves que guardaba tan recelosamente y una linterna, antes de salir por la ventana. Caminó en medio de la oscuridad, utilizó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas blancas evitando que se estropearan, por ello, Mikasa se sorprendió de ver la tela blanca cubrir el suelo.

—Pero, ¿qué rayos? —murmuró mientras se abría paso e iluminaba la vivienda con la linterna. Una serie de sonidos la alertaron. Alcanzó el bate de béisbol que mantenía cerca de la puerta y siguió avanzando. Los sonidos, que parecían más alaridos y lloriqueos, aumentaron. No se atrevía a alertar al intruso de su presencia—. ¿Por qué está todo tirado? —cuestionó en voz baja para sí misma, mirando el reguero de sábanas.

Pensó en hacer lo mismo que sus padres y poner en renta la casa que compartieron, ya que residió en casa de los Jeager después de volverse huérfana y ahora se mudaría a los dormitorios del campus, sin embargo, quería mantener ese lugar intacto, conservando los últimos recuerdos de sus padres.

Una mancha negra corrió entre sus piernas y ahogó un grito cuando sintió algo peludo en sus pantorrillas. Rápidamente iluminó el lugar, encontrándose con el responsable de los ruidos. Un diminuto cachorro la miraba.

—¿Qué haces, aquí, pequeño? —Soltó el bate para tomarlo en brazos—. ¿Y tú mami? —El animal se limitó a continuar quejándose. Y un instinto maternal nació en ella. De alguna manera, el pequeño en sus brazos también había perdido a su familia, pues se encontraba demasiado delgado para su gusto. Lo acarició unos segundos, ganándose un par de lamidas de agradecimiento—. ¿Sabes? Conozco a un alguien que estará feliz de recibirte.

Y así, con el cachorro en brazos, se dedicó a levantar las sábanas tiradas y colocarlas en su lugar. Después tendría tiempo para limpiar el lugar y ver por donde ingreso el diminuto intruso.

A la mañana siguiente que despertó, sintió una peculiar calidez en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos orbes ónix que le devolvían una mirada llena de inocencia y agradecimiento.

—Vaya, me había olvidado de ti —musitó, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro. Con la luz del día, pudo determinar que, realmente el perro era pequeño de un color café claro. Muy arraigado en su memoria, surgió el nombre de la raza—. Eres un ladrador, ¿no? —Preguntó sin esperar una verdadera respuesta. El animal ladró—. Vamos abajo.

Dejó al perro en la cama mientras se cambiaba. El cachorro comenzó a jugar con la almohada, aunque saltó excitado cuando cogió la bufada roja que tenía en la mesita de noche.

—Hey, ladrón, deja eso. —Luchó un par de minutos intentando quitarle la prenda. —Es un regalo, suéltalo. —Sin embargo, las súplicas parecían ser ignoradas olímpicamente—. Bien —derrotada, cogió al animal en brazos, envolviéndolo en la bufanda—. La devolveré contigo incluido. —Bajo las escaleras después de escuchar la voz de Carla llamándola. En las escaleras se encontró con Grisha, que veía curioso el bulto que Mikasa cargaba—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Mikasa. ¿Alguna actividad nocturna interesante?

—En absoluto —respondió sintiendo un deje de culpa, cuando el pequeño individuo en sus brazos se removió inquieto. Grisha le giñó un ojo, continuando su camino hasta el baño. Bajo las escaleras con prisa—. ¡Quede de desayunar con Sasha! —Avisó con un pie en la puerta, para evitar más interrupciones y ser descubierta—. ¡Volveré a la hora de la comida! —Tomó sus llaves, aferrando la bolsa y la bufanda. Un ladrido fue emitido, apresurando su salida.

Durante el trayecto a casa de su mejor amiga, acariciaba el cachorro. Sus brillantes ojos provocaban que recordara a su protegido. Tal vez con este pequeño imprevisto, logre calmar los ánimos del adolescente.

Después de una mañana de compras por la veterinaria de la ciudad, Mikasa se encontraba feliz de ver al animalito tan dócil y calmado, aunque todavía ladraba con emoción cuando ella lo acariciaba. También descubrió que tenía un punto sensible en el cuello, pues movía ansiosamente la patita derecha cuando lo rascaba ahí.

—Es una pena que no acepten mascotas en los dormitorios —comentó Sasha.

—¿Por qué?

—Este amiguito habría sido un excelente guardián —bromeó devolviéndolo a su dueña temporal—. Así que será un regalo para Eren, ¿no? —Mikasa asintió—. ¿Ya elegiste un nombre?

— _Titán_ —contestó mostrándole la placa del collar.

Cuando fue capaz de recobrar valor, decidió regresar a la casa de los Jeager, ahora, con una bolsa que contenía todo lo necesario para el cuidado del perro. Logró colocar al animal en una caja de regalo con muchos agujeros, aunque al canino no le agradaba la idea de estar en un lugar cerrado y oscuro, pues se la paso llorando.

—¡Regrese! —Sabía que Grisha seguía en el hospital, habría preferido tenerlo cerca para que abogara por ella ante Carla.

—¡En el jardín, hija! —Sintió un hormigueo en las piernas mientras caminaba hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Una disimulada sonrisa surco sus labios, al encontrar a Carla acomodando sus nuevas flores, y aun lado de ella, Eren y Armin estaban llenos de tierra, supuso que en un fallido intento de ser de ayuda. Ambos la saludaron a coro—. ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Sasha?

—Te envía saludos, tía Carla. —Eren no tardó en saltar de su lugar y correr hasta ella. Un adorable sonrojo invadió la cara del menor.

—¿Para quién es? —preguntó, señalando la caja con curiosidad.

—¡Eren! No seas grosero —advirtió Carla, dándole una mirada retadora a su hijo.

—Está bien. Armin, también deberías venir —pidió, sentándose en los escalones. El rubiecito siguió las indicaciones—. Es mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Y ustedes siempre serán mis _pequeños hermanos_. Armin, cuida que Eren no se meta en muchos problemas.

—¡Pero si yo no me meto en problemas! —alegó el castaño, ofendido.

—Lo prometo, Mika. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Y tú, Eren, es mucho pedir que no hagas pasar malos ratos a tía Carla, pero tienes una tarea muy importante también. —Le entregó la caja al niño—. Ábrela.

—¡Es un perrito! —gritó emocionado, después de ver la mancha café saltar sobre él. Mikasa sonrió con ternura.

—Encontré al pequeño intruso en mi casa. Estaba solo, al igual que yo, cuando perdí a mis padres. Luego llegaste tú para envolverme con tu bufanda roja y darme un nuevo hogar. Es momento de devolverte la bufanda para que le des un hogar a este enano. —Eren tomó la prensa que envolvía al perro y la miró con cariño. Quizá todavía era un niño que no entendía del todo el verdadero significado de aquel trozo de tela, sin embargo, para Mikasa, era un símbolo de muchas cosas y agradecía cada una de ella.

— _¿Titán?_ —Cuestionó luego de leer la inscripción—. Gracias, Mikasa. Prometo que lo cuidaré.

—Y una promesa nunca se rompe.

* * *

Semanas después, Mikasa se instaló en el campus de la universidad, gracias al pequeño fideicomiso que le heredaron sus padres, podía permitirse una vida más o menos tranquila, sin preocupaciones económicas. Estaba feliz de compartir habitación con Sasha.

Los primeros meses respondió las llamadas familiares y con el tiempo, los sentimientos de culpa regresaron. De vez en cuando respondía las cartas de Armin quien le contaba cómo les estaba yendo; adoraba saber cómo avanzaban las cosas para ellos. Sin embargo, sentía las sutilezas del pequeño rubio. Algunas ocasiones incluía fotos del crecimiento de _Titán_.

El primer semestre en la universidad de Ehrmich fue lo suficientemente intenso para ella. Había logrado congeniar con diversos profesores que se admiraban de su dedicación y destreza por la carrera. En navidad, extrañamente Mikasa decidió no visitar a los Jeager, pese a las insistencias de la familia y cuestionamientos de Sasha.

—¿Es por Flock? Olvídate de encontrarte con ese imbécil. —Mikasa negó varias veces, porque tenía razones más importantes que su ex novio, para evitar a sus tutores.

—Saluda a los Jeager de mi parte. Y dale esto a Eren de mi parte —agregó entregándole una diminuta caja con un collar nuevo para -el ya no tan cachorro- _titán._

Llamadas llovieron los días posteriores, llamadas que evadió hábilmente. Todavía podía recordar nítidamente el inocente beso que le dio Eren el día en que avisó sobre su partida. No quería más errores en su vida, lo que implicaba que debía de alejarse de sus protegidos para evitar una posible catástrofe familiar.

Claro, los planes de las personas no suelen salir como desean; existen factores que olvidamos incluir. Y para Mikasa Ackerman la variable que se escapó de sus cálculos fue el inocente enamoramiento de Eren, que después de verse abandonado esa navidad, transformó lentamente ese amor en sentimientos menos puros.

—Eren no estaba contento por tu ausencia —comentó Sasha cuando Mikasa fue a recogerla a la estación del tren.

—Se le pasara. —Intentó restarle importancia—. Todavía es un niño.

Su cumpleaños diecinueve llegó, y Sasha logró arrastrarla a su primera fiesta universitaria que terminó siendo un caos. Mikasa vetó las fiestas descontroladas de su vida hasta nuevo aviso.

Las cartas y postales de Armin llegaban puntualmente cada quince días; aprovechaba para contarle todo lo sucedido en sus días y el crecimiento que habían sufrido, algo sutil, pero constante. Aunque persistía la implícita pregunta de su ausencia cada vez notoria.

 _"Una postal para el cumpleaños de Eren es un regalo excelente. Todavía sigue molestó por lo de navidad. Te extraña. Te extrañamos."_

Releyó la última carta que llegó. El cumpleaños de Eren se encontraba próximo, admitió que era lo único que podía hacer por él; en verano decidió quedarse en la universidad para tomar cursos y adelantar materias, lo cual implicaba que no regresaría a Shiganshina pronto. Había evitado hablar intencionalmente con Eren. El chico iniciaba una etapa complicada de su vida y no la necesitaba a ella para atormentarlo.

Después de enviar un detalle por correo, las cartas de Armin comenzaron a volverse mensuales, luego de que Mikasa informara su ausencia en verano. Armin comentó en una ocasión el disgusto que paso Eren, claro que la chica sabía que había muchas cosas que el rubiecito jamás diría; como la forma en que Eren destrozó su habitación cuando se enteró de que Mikasa no volvería.

Eran finales de octubre cuando la tranquila y pasiva vida de Ackerman cobró un sentido completamente diferente, inventando parte de su pasado.

—Es la última fiesta a la que te invito. Acepta, y prometo ayudarte a revisar los proyectos pendientes. —Sasha llevaba cerca de quince minutos insistiendo a Mikasa encarecidamente que la acompañara a una fiesta de disfraces, organizada por un amigo de la facultad de Derecho.

—Largo de aquí, Braus —espetó sin apartar la vista de su computadora. Ante la falta de atención, Sasha tuvo que recurrir a medidas más extremas. Rogando a los cielos no morir en ese instante, se atrevió a desconectar el aparatejo que tenía tan ensimismada a su compañera—. ¡Qué diablos te pasa! —La ira de Mikasa comenzaba a hacer temblar a la castaña que la provocó.

—Necesitas despejarte y recordar por una vez que también eres joven. Te pondrás el bonito disfraz que compré para ti, irás a la fiesta conmigo y vas a cerrar el pico, te divertirás y mañana te ayudaré todo lo que sea necesario para salvar tu trabajo.

Y así fue como Mikasa Ackerman se vio arrastrada a la que sería la mejor fiesta de su vida, al grado de revolucionar la forma de ver muchas situaciones. Luego de su pésima primera experiencia con el sexo, debido al idiota de su ex novio, el revolcón -que todavía se preguntaba cómo había logrado desinhibirse lo suficiente para dormir con un desconocido, y darle rienda suelta a una vena tan sensual y erótica que no sabía que tenía- que tuvo esa noche provocó que le tomara un gusto a la experiencia tan exquisita que sintió.

Sasha fue incapaz de sonsacarle palabra alguna el día siguiente, cuando la vio llegar en plena mañana con una sonrisa tan autentica, que casi dudaba que fuera la misma Mikasa que salió la noche anterior refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

—¿Qué diablos te sucedió? —preguntó—. Anoche te perdiste en la fiesta y ¡qué horas son estas de llegar! —reclamó preocupada. Mikasa la ignoró, encendiendo la cafetera mientras buscaba una taza.

Sasha barría una y otra vez su apariencia. No era tan idiota, y sabía que tenía pinta de haber pasado la noche en las sábanas de algún muchacho, pero Mikasa, _su Mikasa,_ la chica recatada, estoica y centrada que conocía era incapaz de hacer algo tan irresponsable… o al menos eso se obligaba a pensar. Sin embargo, internamente se alegraba de verla tan _feliz y contenta_ , ya que no quería verla privada de las maravillas que el sexo podía ofrecerle.

* * *

En diciembre de ese mismo año, tuvo que responder las consecuencias de sus actos. Grisha Jeager dejó un mensaje en su contestadora, pidiéndole que devolviera la llamada apenas lo escuchara.

—Es una cena donde se reúnen diversos médicos, tanto de Erdia como de Mare para discutir los descubrimientos realizados. He sido invitado como cada año, sin embargo, Carla se ha enfermado y Eren prefiere quedarse a cuidarla, ¿quieres ser mi acompañante? —Mikasa seguía sin palabras ante la propuesta de su tío.

—Por supuesto —respondió dejando traslucir su alegría. Pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a los mejores doctores de ambos países.

—La recepción será en Liberio, en Mare.

Después de explicar los detalles del viaje; una semana en aquel país tan desconocido para ella, provocaba una excitación que la sobrepasaba.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron nuevamente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión Mikasa escaparía incluso del país para evitar deliberadamente al adolescente que considera parte de su familia.

Grisha pasó por ella a Ehrmich para después ir al aeropuerto. Al aterrizar en Mare, el adulto se esforzó en hacer pasar a Mikasa las mejores vacaciones.

—Tío Grisha —habló Mikasa, tras salir de otra atracción turística. Aunque se interesaba por la historia, sentía una extraña vibra al conocer las cámaras de torturas empleadas durante la primera guerra entre Mare y Erdia. Espantó los pensamientos oscuros para regresar a su curiosidad inicial—. ¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien Liberio?

—Ah, supongo que nunca te conté, hija. —Tras una larga pausa, donde Mikasa creyó que su pregunta se quedaría en el olvido, el hombre volvió a hablar—. Nací y crecí aquí. Toda mi familia ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

—¿Tienes más familia? —El entrecejo de la chica se frunció. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había escuchado de la familia Jeager. Sabía por sus charlas con Carla, que de vez en cuando visitaba a algún pariente lejano, ya que sus padres murieron tiempo atrás, y como ella, también era hija única.

—Además de mis padres, tengo una hermana menor, llamada Faye. Sin embargo, mi relación con ellos no es especialmente buena desde que me mudé a Erdia. —Mikasa asintió, determinando que eran suficientes preguntas por un tiempo—. Aunque hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieras —comentó con voz ausente—. Ya lo conocerás en la cena de está noche.

La excitación inicial de Mikasa se ahogó lentamente al darse cuenta que conocer a tan prestigiosos doctores era aburrido. Sin importar que tanto Grisha se deshacía en elogios hacia ella debido a su destacado promedio y habilidad innata, seguía siendo un mero espectro sin voz.

Otro hombre volvió a acercarse a saludar a Grisha. Harta de ser ignorada, se alejó para buscar una bebida que relajara sus nervios. Definitivamente esa velada no estaba siendo lo que esperaba. Luego de unos pasos, alcanzó a escuchar un comentario mal intencionado que la descolocó por un instante.

—Tuviste que adoptar una chiquilla para que siguiera tus pasos, ¿no, Jeager? Veo que tu hijo realmente te repudia lo suficiente para preferir seguir el negocio materno.

 _¿De qué hablaba ese hombre que ponía tan incómodo a Grisha?_ Apenas pensaba en regresar para disolver el mal momento, cuando una cabellera rubia un tanto platinada, atrapó su atención.

—No te recomiendo los camarones —comentó un hombre mientras colocaba aperitivos en un plato—. Contrario a las creencias, los mariscos del Liberio no son los mejores del país.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —respondió Mikasa, limitándose a cargar únicamente con su trago.

—Cualquiera pensaría que cenar con las personas más prestigiosas sería un deleite.

—¿Y no lo es?

—No pareces divertida, o más adecuado a la situación, interesada. Incluso me atrevería a decir que te encuentras aburrida.

Mikasa detalló al hombre a su lado; ocultos tras unas gafas, unos ojos azules tan intensos como un océano calmado que parecía leer sus intenciones, la barba cuadrada y bien cuidada, provocaba un aire que lo cargaba de más años de los que en realidad tenía, sus rasgos ya se encontraban endurecidos, de cierta manera propia de la madurez adquirida por la experiencia. Sintió una atracción; no aquella chispa burbujeante que sintió meses atrás por un desconocido, pero si, un deje de incertidumbre y expectación que exigía ser saciado.

—Acertarías.

—Al ser la primera vez que te veo en tan aburrida reunión, me atreveré a preguntar que brillante logro has tenido para estar aquí.

—Ser conocida de las personas adecuadas —murmuró sin saber cómo definir realmente la razón de estar ahí. Porque decir _mi tía -tutora- se enfermó y acompaño a mi tío porque soy estudiante de medicina_ , no sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Sigo tradiciones familiares. El negocio requiere de mi presencia aquí. —Y el silencio reinó por un par de minutos—. Saldré a tomar aire, ¿me acompañas? —Mikasa midió el peso de sus decisiones. Salir unos minutos lograría que despejara su mente de aquella lucha de egos. Acompañó al hombre rubio esquivando a varias personas hasta dar con par de puertas. El balcón -bastante amplio y colocado estratégicamente, ya que desde el interior apenas había notado que existía- se encontraba ligeramente iluminado, contrastando completamente con el salón iluminado que dejaron atrás—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Zeke.

—Mikasa.

Varios segundos después, la boca de Zeke colisionó contra la de ella, que en lugar de separarlo a golpes, devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

—Desde que te vi entrar colgada del brazo del Dr. Jeager, me ha resultado imposible quitarte la mirada de encima —susurró el hombre recuperando el aire.

Y la excitación volvió. Un hambre voraz por querer sentirse nuevamente viva.

Mikasa llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Zeke. La barba provocó picazón en su mano. Y la morbosa curiosidad por saber cómo sería la misma sensación en una zona más sensible, la dominó. Ahora fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa del beso. Él no tardó en empujarla contra la pared, eliminando cualquier centímetro que separara sus cuerpos. La profundidad del beso aumentó cuando Mikasa entreabrió los labios, dando pie a una batalla campal por la dominancia.

Al ver que los besos dejaron de saciar esa necesidad de contacto, decidieron separarse, debido a las voces cercanas que amenazaban con descubrirlos. Zeke se ajustó la corbata del traje y Mikasa hizo lo mismo con su vestido.

—Me estoy quedando en el Hotel Mar, habitación 104 —murmuró en el oído del hombre antes de ingresar nuevamente al salón y buscar a Grisha con la mirada.

Aquella prometía ser una gran noche.

—¡Mikasa! —La llamó su tío, apenas entró en su campo de visión—. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—Bien —respondió más por cortesía.

—Esperaba presentarte a una persona especial para mí. Estoy seguro que haberlo visto antes, aunque siempre suele perderse o irse cuando se aburre. Ya será más adelante. —Mikasa asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención. Las palabras que soltó en un momento de valentía comenzaron a calarle.

 _¿Y si el tipo resultaba una especie de depravado que solos cazaba a las chicas como ella para aprovecharse?_ Se negó a creer aquello.

Pensar que podría ser un buen acostón -similar al que la hizo ver estrellas- era más alentador. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al tal Zeke y disfrutar de lo que fuera a suceder más tarde.

Se despidieron de los anfitriones de la cena cerca de las doce. Notó que existía cierta tensión entre varios miembros de la comunidad médica y su tío, sin embargo, decidió guardarse sus propios juicios. En el hotel, Grisha se despidió con un beso en la frente de ella y se marchó a su habitación. Mikasa caminó por la extensión de su cuarto, mientras meditaba que sería más adecuado hacer cuando el desconocido arribara al lugar.

—Mikasa, soy Zeke. —Obligó a sus piernas levantarse cuando sintió que fue mucho tiempo de espera. Se acomodó el vestido y caminó dudosa hasta la puerta, con la perilla en mano, pensaba que todavía podía arrepentirse y ahorrarse una decepción.

 _¿Vivir con la incertidumbre del, que habría pasado, o afrontar las consecuencias?_

En un arranque de valentía, abrió la puerta. En el marco se encontró a Zeke todavía con el mismo traje que usó horas atrás, sin embargo, tenía la corbata desatada y el saco le colgaba en un hombro.

—Hola —saludó sin saber muy bien que decir. El aludido arqueó las cejas e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando el interior de su habitación—. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —La ronca risa que emitió, erizó lo piel de Mikasa.

—Puedes catearme, para que te sientas más segura —propuso, separando las piernas y extendiendo los brazos. Mikasa achico los ojos, sin embargo, decidió que ninguna prevención era innecesaria y procedió a revisar que el hombre no portara objetos punzocortante o algún sedante. Primero tanteo cada uno de sus brazos, al golpear el abdomen sintió una firmeza que despertó un calor que lentamente la consumía. Bajó las manos hasta las piernas y un prominente bulto llamó su atención—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —provocó Zeke, moviendo sugestivamente la cadera. La mirada acusadora de Mikasa fue suficiente para detenerse. Después de satisfacer su desconfianza inicial, decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir? —Cuestionó Mikasa, después de cerrar la puerta y sacar una botella del mini bar. Llenó dos vasos, entregándole uno al rubio—. ¿Sueles hacer muchas visitas nocturnas con desconocidas?

—Eres una excepción, preciosa —contó aceptando la bebida—. Es infrecuente ver una flor tan exótica como tú entre tanto vejestorio. —Mikasa asintió. El ardor del alcohol provocó que despertara. El calor que sintió en su estómago comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Mikasa todavía estaba dudosa, estaba a tiempo de echarlo y descansar con la conciencia tranquila, pero la persistente voz de Sasha se hacía presente. Volvió a detallar al hombre frente a ella.

 _No puedo_.

Zeke pareció leer sus intenciones y decidió dar el primer paso, besándola. Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida por las acciones. Al sentir la destreza con la cual la acariciaba sus labios, terminó por devolver el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Las manos de Zeke viajaron de su rostro hasta su cadera, donde fue aprisionada y pegada al cuerpo del hombre. Soltó un gemido al sentir un bulto en su vientre. Guío sus propias manos hasta el cuello del rubio y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. De un momento a otro, sintió las manos en su trasero, después como era levantada, por instinto, enredo las piernas en las caderas de Zeke, que no dudó en caminar hasta chocar con la pared.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el rubio sobre sus labios cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento—. Sabes delicioso. Me pregunto si tendrás el mismo sabor _allá abajo._ —El comentario más erótico que Mikasa había escuchado después de _aquella noche_. Las manos de Zeke viajaron por sus piernas hasta internarse debajo del vestido, podía sentir la aspereza de las mismas.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas? —provocó con una determinación que comenzó a adoptar como propia. El reto fue aceptado. Zeke volvió a la carga, ahora bajó los besos por su barbilla hasta el cuello, que saboreó y marcó con toda libertad. Mikasa comenzaba a soltar con mayor libertad los jadeos que morían por escapar de sus labios.

Al final, Sasha tenía razón. Para grandes experiencias, un hombre maduro -o en su defecto, mayor- podía ser la vía más fácil para tocar el cielo.

Las ávidas manos de su amante no tardaron en llegar a su cálido destino, provocando que diera un respingo por la sorpresiva invasión. El cosquilleo que sintió en los pechos debido a la barba de Zeke provocó que olvidara la intrusión. El hombre no tardó en abandonar su tarea para volverla a cargar y depositarla en la cama.

—Serás una buena chica —pidió cuando se quitó la corbata. Mikasa veía dubitativa sus acciones—. Dame las manos.

 _—En ocasiones no sabes que va a suceder. Tienes que confiar al menos una vez; así sabes cuándo cometiste un error o creas el mejor momento de tu vida._

Las palabras de Sasha provocaron que acatar la orden sin pensarlo demasiado. Sus manos fueron atadas hábilmente al respaldo de la cama.

 _¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho esto para tener esta pericia?_

—Tienes dos opciones —mencionó Zeke, mientras se alejaba para quitarse los zapatos—; apagas tu cerebro por tu propia voluntad, o tendré que hacer que te olvides de pensar. Incluso de tu nombre. —Mikasa se removió en la cama, intentando calmar el fuego que crecía en su vientre bajo.

—Apágame —provocó con un deje de valentía. El rubio sonrió con malicia.

—Tú lo pediste. —Zeke paseó sus manos por los muslos de Mikasa, bajando hasta sus pantorrillas para terminar acariciando sus delicados pies. Existía cierta seducción en hacerlo con una mujer que usara tacones de aguja—. Estas bellezas se quedan —determinó jugueteando con el zapato.

Durante esa noche, ese desconocido rubio se dedicó a torturarla con manos expertas, descubriendo zonas tan sensibles que provocaban el placer más exquisito. Y se felicitó mentalmente por su elección.

Y vaya que se sentía jodidamente bien tener esa barba entre las piernas.

Cuando por fin sus manos fueron liberadas, se sentía agotada, satisfecha y lista para continuar hasta que su cuerpo desfalleciera, porque era un placer que no estaba dispuesta a volverse a negar.

A la mañana siguiente, notó un brazo rodeando su cintura y atraerla a un pecho firme. Cerró los ojos, rememorando la noche anterior, hasta que un constante golpeteó en la puerta y la voz de su tío, hizo que saliera pitando de la cama.

—Maldición. —Buscó la bata de baño y se envolvió en ella para recibir a Grisha. Entreabrió la puerta, evitando dejar a la vista a su inesperado amante que todavía seguía dormido—. Hola, tío —saludó con fingida somnolencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Saldré —avisó, visiblemente acongojado—. Pensé que podríamos ir a ver más lugares turísticos, pero he recibido una llamada y tengo que ir a un hospital cercano para revisar unos asuntos. ¿No te molesta quedarte sola? —Mikasa negó.

—Puedes irte tranquilo —animó a Grisha, para que dejara de sentirse culpable—. Hoy quiero descansar un poco.

—En ese caso, te veré más tarde, hija. —El hombre depósito un beso en su frente antes de retirarse, lo vio caminar hasta perderse por el pasillo. La puerta fue cerrada de golpe por otra mano que no fue la suya.

—Despertarnos tan temprano —musitó Zeke, con fingida molestia—. Al menos sabemos que no molestara nuestra actividad matutina. —Mikasa esquivó el beso, un poco asqueada—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Luego de lavarnos los dientes estaré muy feliz de reanudar esto. —El hombre rubio la miro con escepticismo—. Anda, que el lavamanos parece bastante grande para hacerlo…

Fue cerca de media tarde, cuando la realidad llegó a la habitación. Mikasa se sentía complacida. Después de todo, fue una aventura de una noche con un _muy buen final feliz_.

—Si un día vuelves a Liberio, llámame —pidió Zeke anotando su número en una hoja—. Podemos salir y explorar _otras posibilidades_.

La propuesta sonó demasiado tentadora para Mikasa, tanto que cuando volvió a Erdia, y Grisha le avisó que consiguió una beca para ella en la Universidad de Liberio en Mare, no dudó en aceptarla, tomar sus cosas e iniciar de cero en un país desconocido.

Avisó por teléfono que se iría del país gracias a una grandiosa beca que obtuvo gracias las influencias de Grisha Jeager. Tiempo después se enteró de que _esos asuntos imprevistos_ , en realidad eran una entrevista con el decano de medicina de la Universidad de Liberio.

Nuevamente Grisha la acompañó para que se instalara en Mare, a diferencia de Ehrmich, ahora su residencia era en un país completamente diferente. Su nueva habitación era más amplia que la anterior y ubicada estratégicamente entre la Universidad a la que asistiría y el hospital donde iniciaría sus prácticas.

—¿Y cuándo conoceré a mi compañera? —La pregunta fue hecha con toda la buena intención. Después de convivir año y medio con Sasha, se acostumbró a otra presencia en su habitación. Grisha negó.

—Por el momento todavía no han encontrado a otra residente. El departamento es completamente tuyo. —Mikasa se sorprendió. Suponía que un lugar tan bueno como ese debería de estar en constante pelea entre los universitarios.

—Gracias, tío Grisha.

—Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti. De la extraordinaria señorita en la que te convertiste. —Aunque ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo, prefirió guardar silencio—. ¿Piensas volver a casa en vacaciones?

—Quiero adaptarme —excusó, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Temía volver y encontrar la mirada llena de ilusión de Eren.

 _No quería ser su primer amor, ni romperle el corazón._

No obstante, eso que tanto temía, se volvió realidad cuando se alejó del niño de ojos esmeraldas, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

El cambio de plantel y de universidad fue un reto que Mikasa venció. Cada día estudiaba como si no hubiera mañana. A diferencia de la universidad en Ehrmich, en Liberio, además de sus clases habituales, tenía que ir haciendo prácticas en un hospital. Empezó por tareas sencillas que se complementa con sus clases teóricas, algo que le pareció fascinante.

Pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital provocó que Mikasa olvidara a ratos que tenía _ciertas necesidades_ , que satisfacía en ocasiones en algún armario o habitación vacía con otro practicante, enfermero o doctor.

Después de la aventura de una noche con Zeke, la primera vez que estuvo en Mare, agradeció al cielo su _maldita suerte_ , ya que puntualmente llegó su menstruación, y como ya no quería más sorpresas, opto por ir al ginecólogo para emplear algún método anticonceptivo además de los condones. Era demasiado joven como para traer un niño al mundo.

Y así transcurrieron dos años más de su vida; entre las páginas de libros de medicina, prácticas en el hospital y uno que otro revolcón para quitarse el estrés.

Aunque… mantuvo ciertas costumbres.

—Buena chica —murmuró Zeke, después de vendarle los ojos y comprobar que no veía nada en absoluto—. ¿Harás trampa?

—No —respondió sin molestarse en cubrir la excitación que la consumía. Ese día, él la había llamado y preguntado si estaba libre para _algo ligero_. Ella aceptó gustosa y más, cuando Zeke advirtió que sería _diferente_.

Parecía habitual en cierta medida; besos apasionados, varios fajes con finales _casi_ felices hasta que logró tenerla en ropa interior y atada a la cama; el plus de eliminar la vista, potencializaba los demás sentidos, volviéndola más receptiva.

—¿Confías en mí? —Poco importó la respuesta cuando el rubio salió de la habitación, dejando en una oscuridad total a Mikasa. La textura de suaves dedos recorriendo su piel la sobresaltó. Las manos de Zeke eran esperas, duras y con la experiencia impregnada en cada poro, sin embargo, aquellas yemas eran tersas, suaves y dudosas—. Relájate.

Nunca supo a quien se dirigían aquellas indicaciones; sí a una tensa Mikasa o a la temerosa chica que acariciaba el cuerpo de otra.

Aun con su apariencia centrada y recatada; Mikasa aprendió a disfrutar del placer más grande. Por ello, no se negaba a cualquier experiencia nueva que cruzara por su camino… como experimentar con otra mujer.

* * *

Un año antes de iniciar su residencia, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Con veintidós años y con un _muy bonito_ historial de aventuras, podía jactarse de hacerle frente a cualquier imprevisto

No avisó a nadie para darle la sorpresa a Eren. Armin le contó lo difícil que le iba en el colegio. Ambos chicos, de dieciséis años resintieron su ausencia.

—¿Tío Grisha? —Tocó durante diez minutos la puerta. El calor era sofocante, sin embargo, se negó a desistir—. ¿Tía Carla?

—¿Mikasa? —Al escucharlo se paralizó. Su voz sonaba más grave. Tragó saliva antes de girarse para encararlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la vista. Las facciones de Eren se habían endurecido, pegó el estirón, pues casi la alcanzaba de altura y, aunque lo negara, sabía que el cuerpo escondido debajo del uniforme, estaba bien trabajado. Se ruborizó al recordar el beso que le robó cuando apenas entraba en la adolescencia.

—He venido de vacaciones. —Logró empujar la respuesta de su boca.

—Ah. —Eren se acercó y la pasó de largo para abrir la puerta—. Pues tuviste la misma idea que mis padres. No están. —Mikasa se preguntó si era un castigo o ayuda divina por haberse alejado tantos años—. Pasa.

—Lamento ser un inconveniente —murmuró llevando sus maletas al interior. Eren no respondió y se fue directo a su habitación.

Los primeros días Eren la evitó, escudándose en sacar a pasear al —ya no tan cachorro— perro que le regaló cuatro años atrás. Armin se mostró muy feliz por su visita, extrañaba a la chica que fungió como hermana mayor durante su infancia y tenerla de regreso era suficiente para él.

—Dale tiempo —aconsejó el rubio—. En ocasiones tiene problemas con las chicas. —El tema tensó a Mikasa.

—Es normal —trató de minimizar los sentimientos de celos que nacían en su interior. Era su _hermanito_. No. No compartían lazos sanguíneos y a pesar de crecer juntos, compartieron casa apenas tres años, durante su adolescencia.

Una semana había pasado cuando logró ponerse en contacto con Carla y Grisha, avisándoles que se quedaría en casa. Los Jeager estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que no tardaría en volver.

Durante la cena, Eren se levantó sin dudarlo. Mikasa comenzaba a resentir que fuera tan descarado para pasearse en la casa sólo con pantaloncillos o bóxer.

—Eren —Mikasa se hartó de que la evitara y lo enfrentó—. Hablemos.

—¿Cómo tú lo hiciste cuando te marchaste? —Tragó saliva. En esa ocasión Eren acababa de salir de la ducha, su cabello aún estaba humedecido y se limitaba a usar bóxer. Se levantó de su lugar para recriminarle más cómodamente—. ¿O de la misma forma en que me avisaste que te irías?

—Eren, yo —Ni siquiera ella sabía porque había empezado a retroceder, ni porque Eren la confrontaba así—. Y-yo —intentó justificarse en vano.

—¿Qué? —Mikasa chocó con la pared. Y Eren sonrió, no era una de sus sonrisas llenas de inocencia y amor, al contrario, era una maliciosa, de un depredador ansioso por su presa—. ¿Qué tonta excusa usarás? —No dejó que respondiera. Colisionó sus labios con los de ella, en un beso salvaje, lleno de necesidad; en nada se parecía al inocente beso de cuatro años antes. Mikasa se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y seguirlo. Por un instante olvidó quién era él, quien era ella y se dejó llevar, disfrutando. La experiencia que adquirió rindió frutos al devolverle el beso con la misma pasión.

—¡Eren! —Un rastro de cordura la arrastró a la realidad. Empujó al muchacho lejos de ella—. No podemos hacer esto. —Replicó recuperando la respiración.

— _"No podemos"_ —Repitió Eren, burlesco—. ¿O no quieres? Porque tus palabras podrán mentirme, pero tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo. —Mikasa tragó saliva. Sí, se sentía excitada, ¡por un beso! _Sus novios_ , se mofó mentalmente. Los chicos con los que se había liado cada vez que Armin enviaba fotos de Eren, no lograban tenerla así tan fácilmente. _Quizá el único capaz de asemejarse al sabor de los besos de su hermano, era Zeke_ , pensó recordando al rubio con el cual le gustaba liarse más de una noche.

—No, Eren. —Fue inflexible ante su decisión, recuperando la cordura. Ahora fue ella quien huyó a su presencia. Eren se quedó estático en la cocina, tocándose los labios. Esa corriente eléctrica no la sintió con ninguna chica.

—Algún día, Mika —murmuró al vacío—. Algún día.

Nadie sabía del primero de sus acercamientos. Al principio, Mikasa lo evadía. ¡Era incorrecto de tantas formas diferentes! Armin fue quien notó la tensión entre ellos, los descubrió muchas veces demasiado cerca o en posiciones comprometedoras. Aunque jamás dijo ni una palabra.

—No deberían de jugar con fuego —advirtió el rubio durante un picnic—. Podrían crear un incendio que además de consumirlos, destruirá todo a su alrededor.

Sólo Mikasa prestó atención y tomó en cuenta sus palabras.

Grisha y Carla volvieron; y el caos que crearon estando solos, se expandió. Eren dejó de vestir sus bóxer, pero la acorralaba a cada oportunidad, robándole más que un beso. En muchas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos.

A pesar de la iniciativa de Eren, Mikasa le permitía gustosa y culpable cada una de sus travesuras, disfrutándolas secretamente.

Un día, durante una excursión, ambos se perdieron. _¿Perderse?_ Escaparon de la supervisión de los adultos, adentrándose en el bosque. Eren la guío hasta un pequeño claro, cercano al río.

—¿Por qué luchas contra ello? —Cuestionó—. ¿Por qué si sientes lo mismo que yo…?

—Es complicado —respondió quitándose los tenis para después meter los pies en el agua—. Es prohibido. —Eren repitió las acciones de Mikasa.

—Y eso es mejor. —La tomó de la barbilla para besarla. En un suspiro, Mikasa le permitió el acceso a su boca, disfrutando del fugaz momento. Eren empujó suavemente sus hombros, indicándole que se recostara, cuando quedó sobre ella, una de sus manos se coló debajo de su blusa, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. El gemido que emitió la chica fue rápidamente acallado por más besos. Eren quería más, y lo demostró cuando presionó uno de los senos de Mikasa, quien respondió con un estremecimiento.

—De-detente —murmuró Mikasa, sin voluntad. Quería continuar, quería sentir su piel por una vez sin limitantes ni prejuicios. Quería entregarse sin dudarlo—. Eren —El chico la siguió callando con besos.

—No quieres eso —replicó alejándose para sacarse la playera. Mikasa tragó en seco. Se dejó hacer cuando Eren repitió la acción en ella, exponiendo su traje de baño—. Relájate, estamos alejados. —Bajó los besos hasta el cuello y las clavículas de la chica, haciendo especial hincapié en marcarla. Mikasa se aferró a la espalda de Eren. Abrió las piernas para estar en una mejor posición. Exploró el cuerpo de su compañero con las manos y en un acto de valentía, la adentró en el short de él, para reconocer su anatomía. Con una remota experiencia, comenzó a estimularlo—. Mikasa —susurró en medio de un suspiro. El aire le provocó cosquillas en el pecho.

—¿Sí? —Cuestionó inocente, sin dejar de mover la mano a lo largo del miembro. Le supo a gloria descubrir la respiración irregular de Eren.

—Para —advirtió—. O no seré capaz de detenerme.

—¿Y quién dijo que te contuvieras?

Ambos estuvieron dispuestos a mandar todo a la mierda. Se deseaban, y ya nada importaba.

—¡Oh por Dios! —O eso creían. El grito de Armin provocó que se separaran de golpe. Mikasa empujó con tanta fuerza a Eren, que terminó en la pequeña corriente del río, mientras ella intentaba cubrir su desnudez—. ¡Eren! —El rubio se apresuró a auxiliar a su amigo, quien lo veía con ojos matadores.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó cuando estuvo fuera del agua.

—T-tardaban —se disculpó—. Y tía Carla me envió para buscarlos.

Los jóvenes soltaron el aire y volvieron a vestir sus ropas. Miradas acusadoras fueron regaladas ese día. El resto de la tarde sucedió sin incidentes.

—Mika.

—Uhm —Emitió un sonido la mencionada, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Armin tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sé que nos quieres —comenzó—. En especial a Eren, pero —El rubio eligió cuidadosamente las palabras—, sigue dolido.

—Lo sé —contestó sin despegar los ojos del cielo—. Por eso me provoca tanto para que duerma con él —suspiró—. Es su forma de vengarse.

—¿Lo sabías? —Armin no cabía en el asombro. Había descubierto las intenciones de su mejor amigo desde que había comenzado un estricto régimen de entrenamiento y evitado salir con demasiadas chicas. Sospechaba que se reservaba. Y cuando vio por primera vez a Mikasa sonrojada junto a Eren, las piezas tomaron su lugar.

—Tiene sentido, ¿entiendes? Sabía que pagaría precios cuando volviera.

—Eren te ama —contó—. Me lo confesó justo antes de que regresaras, cuando se embriagó por primera vez.

—Me besó. —La afirmación no tomó desprevenido a Armin, pues era una suposición que había hecho anteriormente. Mikasa agregó riendo—. Un día antes de que me marchara, ese enano me besó —Armin abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Aquello había sucedido cuatro años antes—. Desde entonces entendí que en algún punto terminaríamos de esta forma.

La conversación quedó zanjada, pero los intentos no.

Eren aprovechaba cada resquicio de tiempo a solas para seducirla. Y ella cedía en cada ocasión, aceptando que era un _mal…_ sí, era un _mal necesario_. En cada una de esas oportunidades, eran vilmente interrumpidos.

Todo terminó el día en que Grisha Jeager encontró a su hijo con una mano dentro de los pantalones de ella, mientras estaba desnuda de la cintura hacía arriba. Por suerte, el hombre era de mente abierta, y los dejó en paz con una advertencia. Claro, que después tomó por separado a cada uno para hablar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Eres toda una mujer, Mikasa. —La joven ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza. Ella era una adulta de veintidós años que le siguió el juego a un chaval de dieciséis, por donde quiera que lo viera, salía perjudicada—. Eren apenas entra en la adolescencia. —Y el sermón siguió.

Grisha les expresó que no se opondría en absoluto en su relación. Nada se lo impedía, aunque les rogaba prudencia. Mikasa no necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de tomar sus cosas y volver pitando a la universidad. Necesitaba aclararse y convivir con un Eren hormonado e insistente, no ayudaba en nada.

* * *

Las residencias en Liberio eran muy diferentes a lo que esperaba, sin embargo, tuvo una agradable sorpresa un día que llegó del hospital.

La puerta no paró de sonar y se mentalizó para asesinar a quien osó molestarla.

—¿Es el departamento de Mikasa Ackerman? —Reconoció la alborotada cabellera castaña y la animosidad de la voz.

—¡Sasha! —Por reflejó, se echó a sus brazos para atraparla. Estando en un lugar diferente después de haber regresado a su hogar, provocó que sintiera más nostalgia de la normal. Y, joder, extrañaba a su mejor amiga. La extrañó desde el momento en que cogió su primer vuelo.

Luego de ponerse al día, Sasha informó que pidió la transferencia para hacer su residencia junto con Mikasa, en Liberio. Lo hacía porque la extrañaba y por el prestigio de esa universidad.

—Ese brillo lo reconozco —advirtió Sasha después de instalarse—. Ese y las pastillas anticonceptivas del baño. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Mika?

Y por eso la extrañaba. Era la única persona capaz de ver a través de sus sueños, de sus dudas y la confusión que la invadía. Extrañó su compañía y confidencia.

Le contó a grandes rasgos que era de su vida en la actualidad, evadiendo cierto tema, hasta que se hizo inevitable.

—¡Yo abro! —gritó Sasha dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mikasa seguía cambiándose en su habitación, por casualidad miró el calendario. Sus ojos de abrieron y así, con la playera a medio abotonar salió apresurada para detener una posible catástrofe.

El sonido de la cachetada resonó por todo el departamento. Una serie de palabrotas y amenazas le siguieron, terminando con un—; ¡Largo de aquí, pervertido de mierda!

Y la segunda parte de la charla volvió, con Mikasa confesándole a Sasha que el rubio al que abofeteo era su polvo de esa noche. La castaña se sorprendió por el historial que manejaba su mejor amiga.

 _La última vez que la dejó, ¡la tuvo que obligar a asistir a una fiesta!_

Aun con su estoica y fría personalidad, lograba que más de uno cediera a sus encantos. Porque un cuerpo tan bien torneado y cuidado como el de Mikasa, se veía cada mil años.

—Y Eren lleva ventaja a todos —habló después de tragar parte de su desayuno.

—Eren es como mi hermano. No podría verlo de otra forma.

—Vamos, Mika. _Todos_ sabemos que algo sucedió para que te fueras. Ni siquiera eres capaz de volver y visitar las tumbas de tus padres.

Algo de verdad residía en las palabras de Sasha. Todavía temía ser incapaz de controlar ese incendio que inició luego de cumplir dieciocho años.

Una serie de aventuras de una noche, algunos novios y dos años después, por fin se creyó con la madurez necesaria de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Con veinticuatro años, Mikasa Ackerman se jactaba de un autocontrol indestructible y aprueba de todo. Incluso Sasha Braus, su compañera de habitación se mofaba de ella en ratos.

—Lo peor de todo —comentó un día—. Es que vas a caer por tu propia soberbia.

El día llegó y se encontró nuevamente frente a la puerta de los Jeager. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder las numerosas cartas de Armin, quien jamás se desanimó esperando que algún día respondiera.

Era verano, el sol resplandecía y no había ningún auto, otra vez. Tocó la puerta con temor. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja mientras esperaba. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Carla cuando mencionó que desde que se dejó crecer el cabello, era una réplica casi exacta de Yuu. De alguna forma se sentía feliz de poder rendir un homenaje a sus padres con aquel detalle. La puerta se abrió, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—¿Te dignas a volver? —Tragó en seco. Sí, definitivamente le hacía falta seguir practicando su autocontrol, porque al verlo ahí, con el cabello alborotado, una diminuta barba, sin playera y con los jeans sueltos, se volvió una gelatina.

Ese día no importaron los años, ni el tiempo compartido.

Eren no dudó en atraerla a su cuerpo y cerrar la puerta, para apretarla contra la misma. Se llenaron de besos y necesidad. Faltó poco para que la tomara en el recibidor, lograron, a tropezones, llegar a la habitación del chico. La ropa sobró y las palabras también. Mikasa se permitió pertenecerle, al menos por ese día, en esa ocasión. O quizá por muchas más. Lo repitieron una y otra vez hasta que escucharon un auto llegar.

Eren carecía de culpa, había culminado su venganza y satisfecho sus deseos.

Mikasa se había redimido y complacido.

La aventura de verano tuvo consecuencias cuando se separaron. Mikasa junto a Sasha decidieron volver a Ehrmich a tomar los cursos de posgrado.

Los vómitos, mareos, náuseas y los antojos eran síntomas frente a sus ojos. La semilla del pecado fue sembrada y germinó por sus bajos deseos. Dentro de ella crecía la evidencia del sucio secreto familiar.

Durante el tiempo de agonía, en que se negó a aceptar lo evidente, conoció a Hanji Zoe, una ginecóloga que logró hacerse su amiga para guiarla.

O eso creyó hasta que vio un panfleto frente a ella.

 _"Embarazos psicológicos; sintomatología"._

—Cariño —susurró Hanji después de leer los resultados de sus exámenes—, estás estudiando tu maestría ¿no? —Mikasa asintió—. Entonces conoces los procedimientos básicos. En ocasiones, las mujeres son traicionadas por sus más profundos deseos y nos hacen creer cosas que no existen. —Suspirando, agregó—. Como el bebé dentro de tu vientre.

A partir de ese día, Mikasa creó una peculiar amistad con la doctora castaña de gafas. Le parecía excéntrica, sí, pero igual de honesta.

—Mikasa, ¿puedo preguntar que te generó tanto estrés para que llegarás a sugestionarte tanto y crearas este embarazo? —preguntó Hanji durante una salida de copas y Mikasa lo soltó todo; desde la muerte de sus padres hasta la aventura con Eren, el chico que consideró su hermano. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni siquiera Sasha, que la había visto deprimida y demacrada por el tema, sabía del todo lo que había sucedido.

Y se sintió libre.

Incluso cortó su largo cabello; lo había dejado crecer para parecerse a su madre, para recordarla y sentirla cerca de ella. También lo hizo por Eren, el muchacho adoraba entrelazar sus dedos con las hebras oscuras de ella, siempre le pareció preciosa y excitante la imagen de tenerla en la cama con el cabello disperso en las sábanas. Esos meses fueron un constante cambio para Mikasa.

Volvió en vacaciones de invierno, por consejo de Hanji, quería enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Y comprobó que era verdad lo que Armin le dijo años atrás.

 _"Él sólo quiere venganza"._ Porque ahora no existieron besos apasionados ni encuentros fortuitos. Se enfadó con ella y maldijo infinidad de veces el hecho de que su cabello llegara apenas a los hombros de la muchacha, cuando había disfrutado por horas pasear sus dedos por la larga cabellera negra.

Eren era distante y frío. Repelía su presencia hasta que lo confrontó y todo se desmoronó. Después de gritos y discusiones, terminaron entre las sábanas, sucumbiendo a ese oscuro deseo que negaban. Y lo hicieron hasta hartarse uno del otro, hasta consumir ese fuego pasional que los movía.

Armin vio nacer, desde las cenizas, como un ave fénix todo el cariño fraternal que se tuvieron una vez en la infancia.

Paulatinamente la relación se apagó y fueron capaces de verse otra vez sin saltar el uno sobre el otro. Y Armin supo que todo había terminado, un año después, cuando Eren llevó a Annie Leonhart a casa.

Armin notó desde el inicio la naturaleza de la pequeña rubia; su carencia de empatía y de emociones, entendía -mejor que nadie. Y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir- por qué una vida como la de ella era complicada.

Así que no pareció tan extraño verla interactuar por primera vez con una soltura impresionante cuando conoció a Mikasa. Esperaba que Eren entendiera que Annie era _diferente_ y que quizá, Mikasa, aun con su aventura adolescente, tenía también otro tipo de necesidades.

Y es que hay romances etéreos que se escapan de las manos. También los hay tan demoledores como un huracán y destructivos como un incendio.

Mikasa Ackerman aprendió con los golpes de la vida, que había ocasiones donde podía prometer una vida tranquila, calmada y llena de amor. Sin embargo, al siguiente segundo perdías todo en un parpadeo, como sucedió con sus padres.

Con Eren Jeager comprendió que existían promesas que jamás podría cumplir sin importar cuánto se desgastara en intentarlo.

Lo mejor era _prometerse, no hacer más promesas_ , porque sabía que después terminaría rompiéndolas. Y su palabra no era la única afectada; corazones, relaciones _y esa familia que se volvió su todo_ podían ser calcinados en el caos de su vida.

 **.**

* * *

.

¡Hola! Después de un tiempo estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido en esa fiesta de disfraces que menciona Mikasa? ¿Quién habrá sido el despampanante desconocido que le enseño el verdadero placer?

El capítulo de hoy fue mucho más sencillo de escribir en comparación con el de Levi; una vez creo que lo comente: Levi tiene la historia más emocional que he escrito, mientras Mikasa tiene la más intensa. Y creo que lo acaban de comprobar.

Tanto para mi, como para Judith -mi beta- escribir y editar este capítulo fue un trabajo constante, de todos los días. Cabe a mencionar que sé que el tiempo entre una actualización y otra es demasiado, sin embargo, no es tiempo desperdiciado, pues nos esforzamos letra con letra, palabra por palabra para entregar un capítulo de calidad que ustedes puedan disfrutar plenamente. Y con esto quiero avisar, que las actualizaciones serán como mínimo, mensuales. Note que los capítulos suelen salir muchísimo más largos de lo que desearía, pero es por el siguiente punto:

TODO tiene su razón de SER. Yo no escribo nomás por que sí -bueno, sí, pero eso es de forma personal-, si creo determinada situación, es porque más adelante tendrá un peso importante en la evolución de la historia. Así que tengan paciencia con las escenas que les disgustan o simplemente saltéenlas.

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, verá la luz dentro de unos quince días aproximadamente, tal vez menos, dependiendo de su disposición para pedirlo. Ya lo tengo listo, corregido y sin trabas.

Creo que es todo, he disfrutado muchísimo escribir el capítulo, ojala lo disfruten de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Pueden hacerme saber sus quejas, comentarios, ideas o sugerencias por medio de los reviews.

Y no olviden votar en los RivaMika Fanfic's Awards; apoyando a Erwin y Hanji de Kiwi como mejor pareja secundaria y mi fic de Pecados Capitales.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Un breve sketch

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

.

* * *

.

 **Un breve sketch: Ideas asombrosas en lugares inesperados.**

Las personas seguían su camino sin prestar especial atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En el pequeño café de la esquina, una joven escritora con un cuaderno y bolígrafo al aire, hablaba frustrada con una amiga de su proyecto estancado. Bebió de la limonada que pidió antes de seguir desahogándose.

—Entiende Kat, mi editora me matará si no tengo nada bueno que entregarle.

—Pero, Sarah, siempre has sido bastante creativa, ¿cuál es el problema? —La mujer tomó su bolígrafo en la mano derecha, tamborileándolo repetidamente en la mesa en un gesto nervioso.

—No sé qué contar —contestó exasperada—. Sabes que escribo para contar las historias que me atormentan; es como si millones de fantasmas se instalaran en mi cabeza, exigiendo que cuente sus historias de vida.

—Sigo sin ver el problema. —Tras un largo suspiro, respondió.

—He contado todo lo que tenía que contar. Cada historia, cada personaje se ha despedido de mí cuando he puesto el punto final de un libro. —Cerró los ojos con frustración—. Ni siquiera la música ha servido. Puedo seguir escribiendo escenas aleatorias como lo he hecho toda mi vida, pero la editora no quiere otra antología. Quiere una novela, y no cualquiera.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el café de Sharlen. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Quédate viendo al frente por unos minutos. Describe mentalmente a cada persona que pasa por ahí.

—No entiendo por qué…

—Cállate y hazlo.

Sarah rodó los ojos antes de centrar su atención en el entorno; veía a las personas pasar rápidamente, intentó darles una historia interesante. La voz estridente de una mujer le llamó la atención.

—¡El mar es precioso! —Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y lentes redondos pareció más nítida. Se encontraba acompañada de dos hombres, uno alto, fornido y rubio; el segundo hombre era más bajito, incluso que la mujer, tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y una frialdad misteriosa que le atraía más.

 _Podría ser una estupenda historia de poliamor. Extraño escribir sobre tríos._ Pensó la autora, dejando escapar un suspiro. Rápidamente garabateo la palabra _Poliamor_ y _trío_ en su libreta; al lado de las palabras puso _castaña, rubio y enano._

Apenas se disponía a pasar a la siguiente persona, cuando notó que el hombre más bajo se detuvo frente al cristal que separaba al café de la calle. La observó fruncir el ceño, hacer un gesto negativo, bajar la mirada y seguir su camino con un semblante más sombrío… no, era una expresión de tristeza y melancólica.

Dirigió la mirada al lugar donde creyó que había mirado antes; un grupo de cuatro personas comían y charlaba amenamente.

 _¿A quién habrá mirado? Dudo que a los chicos, además no me apetece escribir otra historia BL._

Detalló los rasgos de cada mujer que daba la casualidad estaban de frente a ella. _¿Por qué no las vi antes?_ La pelirroja era bastante efusiva y ruidosa, incluso alcanzaba a escuchar su voz. La otra chica, era diferente, con un semblante similar al del hombre bajo…

Buscó rápidamente a la tríada entre la multitud, incluso se levantó de su lugar sin resultado aparente, soltó un suspiro. Tenía a los personajes perfectos.

—Sarah, ¿qué sucede? —La voz en el teléfono la devolvió a la realidad.

—He conocido a Levi y Mikasa —respondió acomodándose en su lugar. Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió rápidamente ambos nombres, debajo de cada uno comenzó a describirlos físicamente.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son? —cuestionó su amiga confundida.

—Los protagonistas de mi próximo libro.


	8. Devil

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: **Judith Valensi.** Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y también por corregir esto, al final resulta que si tengo muchos problemas de omisión.

Dedicado a todas las personas que hicieron posible este capítulo; Uy, esta vez son muchas las personas que me han animado, así que dejaré una parte de ellos acá y me explayaré más abajo después.

Para **Karlin-Zeldi, Sasha SV3, Diosa de la muerte y todos esos lectores fantasmas que ya he detectado en facebook.**

Originalmente este capítulo tenía otro nombre (Roses de Shawn Mendes); pero mi mejor amiga me enseñó la letra de **Devil** de **Super Junior** , tarde bastante hasta que volví a leer la letra y me pareció perfecta, por lo tanto, decidí separar el contenido y hacer otro capítulo, que quizá sea más corto. Este capítulo en especial tiene mucha influencia del K-pop, porque después de Devil, olvidaba cambiar la canción y seguía sonando Super Junior, luego BTS y Seventeen, entre otros. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció.

En fin, ¡nos leemos abajo!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Devil**

Las casualidades son jugarretas del destino.

O eso se obligó a pensar Levi después de verla pasear por los pasillos de la universidad. Comenzaba a creer que tenía serios problemas mentales, pues después de la boda, parecía que veía a Mikasa por todas partes. Así que la idea de aceptar la oferta de Erwin y visitar un psicólogo dejaba, de parecer descabellada.

Soltó un suspiro al aire antes de continuar su camino a la oficina de su amigo recién casado.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Levi —saludó Erwin, poniéndose de pie cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta de golpe tras de sí. Levi lo contempló con apatía por varios minutos hasta que el rubio volvió a su posición inicial.

—¿ _Un mes_? ¿ _Es en serio_? —Interrogó enfadado. Había aceptado supervisar el trabajo del suplente de Erwin mientras este _disfrutaba_ de luna de miel, sin embargo, jamás pensó que la pareja se tomaría _casi_ un mes para celebrar su casamiento. Y menos teniendo el final del año escolar en puerta—. Me dejaste a cargo de las jodidas tesis y de la puñetera graduación —espetó.

—Levi —pidió Erwin, sin inmutarse a los reclamos de su amigo.

— _Levi_ —repitió imitando su voz—. Una mierda. ¿Y qué pasó con la Facultad de Medicina? ¿La cuatro ojos también dejó tirado su trabajo? Joder, Erwin. No pueden estar haciendo esto.

—Y tú tampoco puedes hacer que gran parte de los próximos a graduarse se estanquen por un arrebato infantil —reprochó.

Levi guardó silencio. Puede que haya hecho lo que quedaba del semestre un infierno para los involucrados en la despedida de soltero. Con Erwin de vuelta y tras una larga charla, entendió que la despedida fue arreglada, que las bailarinas eran amigas de Hanji, y que la _propia cuatro ojos_ fue la _Doctora del Amor_.

—Sí no pasan los exámenes, no tienen derecho a graduarse —replicó.

—Exámenes que sólo podrían responder graduados con experiencia. Incluso hay preguntas que harían dudar a un profesor.

—Por eso deben de estudiar.

—No —tajó Erwin, masajeándose el tabique—. Harás veranos, Levi.

—¿Qué? No. —Desde que comenzó a trabajar para Erwin, Levi había establecido sus normas;

1) Nadie se metía con sus métodos de enseñanza; sin importar que tan poco ortodoxos llegaran a ser.

2) Nadie le cuestionaba la forma de evaluar a los alumnos; sólo él sabía cómo calificar a cada mocoso basándose en su aprendizaje, participación en clase y disposición para resolver problemas.

3) Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, daría cursos de regularización en verano; porque las vacaciones eran su sagrado tiempo libre.

—Lo harás. —La sonrisa de Erwin cabreó más a Levi—. Fuiste infantil al reprobarlos de esa forma.

—Arlet pasó. Incluso está liberado de los exámenes por el excelente proyecto que entregó con mucho tiempo de anticipación —mencionó. Fugazmente la imagen de Mikasa, entrando del brazo del rubiecito cruzó su mente. Sacó la idea de su cabeza, enfocándose—. Eso demuestra que reprobaron por holgazanes.

—Prepara el plan de estudios —Erwin lo ignoró—. Quiero revisarlo antes de que terminen las clases.

—Joder. —Pocas personas eran capaces de sacar el lado más impulsivo de Levi. Entre ellas estaba la pareja recién casada, pese a que Erwin intentara por todos los medios el diálogo, a veces los discusiones eran inevitables—. No. Daré. Veranos —insistió. Al ver que su táctica no funcionó, pensó en ser más honesto—. Sabes que en vacaciones viajo a mi ciudad natal, para visitar a mi madre.

—Lo sé. —La expresión de Erwin se suavizó—. Sin embargo, te superaste en el tiempo que estuve ausente. Asume las consecuencias.

—No lo haré. Punto final. —Abrió la puerta cabreado. Internamente sabía que cedería y haría lo pedido. Al salir se topó con Hanji.

—¡Levi! —saludó al verlo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Vete a la mierda —espetó, pasándola de largo. Escuchó su fastidiosa risa.

—¿Por qué se ha enfadado? —Alcanzó a escuchar—. ¿Ya sabe que Mikasa trabaja para mí? —Se detuvo anonadado. Negó varias veces. Esa mujer de cabello negro se había metido tanto en su piel como en su cabeza que creía verla y escucharla en todas partes. Seguramente Hanji se refería a los veranos y no a la protagonista de sus fantasías.

Extrañamente el nombre no solo le recordaba a la mujer con la cual compartió una de sus mejores noches; existía un trasfondo más melancólico que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—No —respondió Erwin con seguridad aunque sentía su voz matizada con burla—; de lo contrario estaría peor.

Levi ignoró sus palabras y salió nuevamente cabreado pensando cómo mierda haría ese año. No estaba dispuesto a dejar de visitar a su madre; era una costumbre que había adquirido y no pensaba romperla.

—Maldito Cejotas irresponsable —murmuró llegando al estacionamiento—. Cuatro Ojos loca con sus malditas ideas —continuó despotricando contra los recién casados. Tal parecía que la mayoría de los involucrados conocían el plan de Hanji y las bailarinas, _excepto él_ —. Mocosos llorones —renegó entrando a su auto. Entre las maldiciones que soltaba alcanzó a verla de reojo, detuvo todo movimiento cuando reconoció el peculiar tono rojizo del cabello de Isabel que conversaba _muy_ pegada del brazo de Bott.

 _Después tendré la charla con ella_ , pensó al notar la cercanía de ambos. Luego de la relación que hubo entre sus _hermanos_ le sabía extraño verlos con otras personas. Abrió la puerta del auto cuando escuchó su voz.

—¡Hey, Levi!

—Hablando del diablo —murmuró al escuchar la voz de Zoe que corría por darle alcancé, detrás de ella podía ver a Erwin caminando con una sonrisa aparentemente resignada, aunque conocía perfectamente sus verdaderas intenciones; era la misma sonrisa que ponía en los juicios al tener el argumento que daría la victoria—. ¿Qué quieres, Cuatro Ojos?

—Te invitaremos a comer en disculpa de tu verano.

Levi todavía sopesa ese tema. Realmente no quería sacrificar su preciado tiempo libre. Tal vez serviría quedarse. Al final, visitar al decrépito Kenny -que se volvió un amargado después de la muerte de Uri- ya no lo animaba tanto.

—Iremos a pie, es un lugar relativamente cercano.

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, tanto como lo podía ser al tener a Hanji parloteando sobre los lugares que visitaron durante su luna de miel. La comida ocurrió de la misma forma, de regreso a la institución académica, no parecía que las energías de la recién casada menguaran aunque sea un poco.

—¡El mar es precioso! —insistió—. ¿Lo conoces, Levi?

—Aún no —respondió sin prestarle verdadera atención. Ya estaba harto del tema. Sintió una mirada sobre él, buscó al causante, encontrándose con la imagen de una mujer joven hablando por teléfono y mirándolo fijamente, casi hipnotizada. Bufó, recordando a las fastidiosas alumnas que no dudaban en insinuarse a cambio de una nota. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, pero cualquier pensamiento fue olvidado cuando vio a las parejas que comían animadamente en el café. Isabel coqueteaba con Bott descaradamente, mientras Mikasa charlaba tranquila con el _cara de caballo_ de Kirstein.

 _《_ _¿Ya sabe que Mikasa trabaja para mí?_ _》_

Las palabras de Hanji lo arrollaron como si de un tren se tratara. Parpadeó un par de veces, insistiendo que era su mente la que provoca tales alucinaciones.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta que fue dejado atrás por la pareja.

Estaba seguro que tendrían que responderle muchas preguntas.

.

—Tenemos que hablar. —La voz de Levi era gélida. Y los recién casados descubrieron que el infierno por fin abrió sus puertas.

—Tendrás tiempo de visitar a Kenny —prometió Hanji, tratando de minimizar la tormenta que se avecinaba—. Aunque no lo creas, también tenemos vacaciones.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Zoe. Que no quiero tocar ese tema otra vez —advirtió llevándose una mano al tabique. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de las oficinas, un incesante dolor de cabeza lo atacó. Claro, el síntoma tenía nombre y apellido, que casualmente compartía con él—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Mikasa trabaja aquí?

—¿Te diste cuenta? —Una infantil vena exigía arremedarla y zarandearla; sin embargo, se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Durante un puñetero _mes_ , pensé que me volví loco por alucinarla caminando por aquí o charlando con Isabel. ¿Era tan malditamente difícil advertirme este pequeño detalle?

—¿Y por qué no preguntaste por ella? —Las palabras de Hanji lo descolocaron momentáneamente—. Desde el día de la boda te torturaste a ti mismo por orgullo. Más que cualquier acostón que has tenido, ella te agradó.

—Y antes de que protestes. Si no te gustara, no estarías reprochándonos mantener el secreto.

También tendría una charla muy interesante con Isabel y Farlan cuando volvieran a reunirse, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tch. —Optó por llevarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Después vería que hacer respecto a la mujer de cabello negro que lo acosaba hasta en sueños.

—Podrías intentar hablar con ella y hacer las pases. Mikasa no me quiso contar qué sucedió esa noche.

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana, el calor comenzaba a afectar más de lo que desearía y lamentaba que el maldito aire acondicionado del aula donde impartía clases se descompusiera en el peor momento.

Después de enterarse de que Mikasa fungió el rol temporal de Hanji en la facultad de Medicina, prefirió ignorar el hecho y centrarse en el final de semestre.

El sol apenas despuntaba el alba cuando ingresó al salón de clases. Optó por quitarse el saco y arremangarse las mangas cuando comenzó a hablar. Los alumnos atendían a sus clases con presteza. Aunque a mitad de su discurso notó algo irregular en una de sus alumnas, Nifa; la blusa de botones estaba abierta hasta la altura del sostén negro. Continuó con la clase, omitiendo ese detalle.

—Nifa, espera un minuto —llamó cuando el timbre sonó. La aludida se despidió de sus compañeras.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor? —Cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

—Tienes los primeros botones de tu blusa desabotonados —comentó sin tacto, observándola siempre a los ojos—. Como estudiante de derecho, la imagen es fundamental para la carrera. Sugiero que seas más cuidado respecto al tema.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó verdaderamente abochornada, sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo ademán de querer reparar el desliz que tuvo. Levi asintió.

—Puedes retirarte.

Podía escuchar murmurar cosas inentendibles a la alumna. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedida. Anteriormente habían intentado seducirlo; a veces por apuestas, orgullo y simplemente para que les subiera calificación. Y tal como se ofrecían sus alumnas -y en contadas ocasiones, alumnos también-; él los rechazaba. A diferencia de Erwin, tenía muy marcado los límites entre el cuerpo estudiantil y su trabajo.

—Profesor Levi, ¿puedo pasar? —Se sorprendió de encontrar una figura masculina rubia en la puerta.

—Voy saliendo, Arlet. Puedes acompañarme a la siguiente clase —ofreció, cerrando el maletín y encaminándose a la puerta. El muchacho lo esperó con paciencia, aunque se veía visiblemente nervioso.

—Es una pregunta sobre la titulación. —Y así, inició el largo monólogo de Armin sobre sus dudas. Levi respondió cada una de ellas, haciendo aclaraciones y correcciones en el discurso.

—Para que sea más personalizado, puedes enviarme un correo con los avances, así será más práctico marcar en que puntos puedes profundizar y cuales descartar.

—¿De verdad? —Pocas veces había sentido un instinto de protección y empatía; en realidad, era bastante similar al que sintió por Isabel cuando la conoció y de alguna extraña manera, Armin despertaba una sensación diferente. Espantó sus pensamientos luego de ver la sonrisa emocionada del muchacho. Asintió, reafirmando su ofrecimiento—. En ese caso, enviaré los avances esta misma noche, gracias, profesor. —Armin estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una frase escapó involuntariamente de los labios de Levi.

—¿Cómo está, Mikasa? —Armin se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento. Y Levi se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Muy bien, profesor —respondió extrañado. Observó con perspicacia al docente. A diferencia de Eren, él sabía que _algo_ sucedió con Mikasa el día de la despedida de soltero. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente astuto para guardar silencio—. Mi próxima clase no tarda en iniciar, gracias por todo, profesor. —Se despidió, ocultando una sutil sonrisa. Tal vez la idea de Sasha y Hanji no sea tan descabellada.

Levi se quedó frente a la puerta del aula donde impartiría la siguiente clase. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, cuando el incesante sonido de su móvil lo distrajo, revisó el nombre, sorprendiéndose de la llamada. _¿Qué querría ella con él?_

Abrió la puerta, para avisar a los alumnos que tardaría unos minutos en iniciar la clase, cerró nuevamente, atendiendo al llamado.

—Levi.

* * *

Es muy acertado decir que no se sabe a dónde nos guía el destino o qué caminos son entrelazados por mucho tiempo. Incluso era extraño predecir que un desconocido que te tendió la mano en el peor momento, pudiera influencia tanto en las decisiones del futuro.

La encontró sentada en una mesa exterior del café. Vestía una blusa verde olivo de botones, unos pantalones de vestir que terminaban en zapatos bajos. Mantenía el mismo rostro limpio y regordete que cuando la conoció; su cabello lacio y castaño estaba recogido en un moño descuidado. Leía concentrada unos papeles mientras hacía anotaciones, siguió la misma rutina por varios minutos, hasta que sintió su mirada en ella, pues no tardó en levantar la vista para encontrarse con sus orbes eléctricas. Dio una cálida sonrisa, de esas cargadas con cientos de significados.

—Levi. —El nombre salió rápido y conciso, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se apresuraba a saludarlo—. Siento haberte citado tan pronto, sin embargo, realmente necesitaba de…

—Calma. —Detuvo su monólogo cuando se volvió inentendible. Pese al tiempo de conocerse, todavía tenía esa peculiar forma de hablar atropelladamente cuando se encontraba nerviosa—. Lo más adecuado es continuar esta charla con mayor privacidad. ¿Pediste algo? —Ella negó—. Ingresemos, conozco al dueño y nos dará un buen lugar.

Después de instalarse en una discreta mesa y pedir sus órdenes, la mujer volvió a abrir la boca y vomitar apresuradamente sus pesares.

—Todavía tengo problemas para seguirte el paso —comentó Levi, esperando a que con aquello, la conversación llevara un ritmo más calmado—. Por lo que alcance a entender por teléfono, tienes problemas con la casa de acogida donde trabajas, ¿no? —Ella asintió—. Podemos comenzar por ahí. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—He descubierto que el director de la casa hace desvió de fondos. He intentado recopilar toda la evidencia posible, sin embargo, es más complicado de lo que esperaba. —Le pasó los folders que antes leía, para que Levi echara una mirada al caso—. Confronté al director para que devolviera los fondos, sin embargo…

—Confrontar no fue buena elección, aunque estuviera bien intencionada. Revisaré el caso. Por lo que veo, estos son estados de cuenta y fracturas.

—De empresas fantasmas —agregó la mujer—. Recopilé todo lo que podía encontrar. Me siento inútil porque _revise_ con lupa esos contratos la primera vez.

—También son necesarios los demás contratos con las empresas genuinas para revisar las lagunas en ellos, sí bien, es cierto que es un caso complicado, podemos resolverlo en la brevedad. —La mujer soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio. Observó cómo Levi devolvió todo a la carpeta y la guardó en su maletín.

—Siento que después de tantos años, el reencuentro haya tenido que ser así, Levi. Aunque parece que el tiempo no te toca. _Casi_ podría asegurar que eres el mismo muchacho que despedí hace trece años.

—Lo mismo digo, Jade. La ayuda que me brindaste en ese entonces fue importante. Y más, enviando a Farlan e Isabel a mi departamento. —Pese a que fuese un regaño o queja implícita, agradecía cada día que se hayan tomado esas decisiones.

—Eras un joven que tenía la mirada de adulto y la soledad de un niño, Levi. Todavía necesitabas de tus compañeros. —Jade tomó sus manos, en señal de apoyo, recordando el pasado—. Dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha sido del importante abogado Levi Ackerman?

Las horas pasaron tan sutilmente como el suave viento que se escapa por entre los dedos. El cielo se oscureció, dando la bienvenida a tímidas estrellas. La conversación entre los adultos fluyó con la misma naturalidad de un río.

—Supe que te comprometiste. —Levi logró disimular que casi se ahogaba. Carraspeó un poco, incómodo.

—Algo así. Estuve de novio cerca de cinco años.

—¡Debe de ser una mujer encantadora!

—Lo es, sí —aceptó con desgano. Puede que los términos de su ruptura no fuesen los mejores, aun así Levi se negaba a hablar mal de una mujer, sin importar el daño que le haya causado—. Terminamos hace dos años.

—Es una lástima escuchar eso. —El semblante afligido de la mujer era honesto.

—No importa —restó importancia. Se negaba a hablar de la infidelidad de la cual fue víctima, sin mencionar los malditos problemas que le acarreó también—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —Devolvió arqueando una ceja—. Estoy casada con mi trabajo, Levi. Te lo dije hace años y lo repito. Algunas personas no necesariamente tenemos ese molde romántico que exige comprometerse con otra persona para ser feliz. —El abogado asintió, en acuerdo. Después de Petra, era probable que también fuera un caso similar.

El teléfono de la mujer rompió el armonioso silencio. Jade contempló el número antes de cancelar la llamada y devolver el móvil a su bolso. Regresó al estado alegre que mantuvo la mayor parte de la conversación.

—¿Problemas? —Cuestionó Levi, dubitativo. Regularmente pretendía no meterse en líos ajenos, sin embargo, se sentía en deuda con ella. Y para ser honesto, también le tenía mucho aprecio.

—Cosas sin importancia —minimizó—. Cada día es más difícil conseguir ayuda de calidad. Después de ser transferida a Ehrmich, se vuelve nostálgico el trabajo. Pensé que sería más sencillo conseguir practicantes o al menos voluntarios aptos para ayudarnos con los niños.

En ese momento, una sádica idea atravesó como rayo los pensamientos de Levi, iluminando todo con una claridad sombría.

—Sé quién podrá serte de ayuda —comentó con una peculiar sonrisa cargada de oscura satisfacción.

 _No sería el único que sufriría los veranos_.

* * *

El silencio sepulcral se hizo cuando Levi ingresó al salón de clases. Era la materia que llevaba con los próximos a graduarse y que -desgraciadamente- también vería en los veranos.

Tomó el marcador y comenzó a escribir en el pintarrón. Murmullos comenzaron a resonar desde distintas partes del aula mientras él todavía escribía. Hizo una línea sobre la frase, para darle más énfasis. Dejó el marcador en su lugar y se dispuso a encarar a los estudiantes.

 _Servicio a la comunidad._

—Sé perfectamente que si están en esta clase es porque ya han liberado su servicio social. Probablemente iniciaron o van a iniciar sus prácticas profesionales en los próximos días. —La mirada de la población estudiantil se mantenía esperando de sus palabras—. Sin embargo, debido a los recientes resultados de sus evaluaciones, se ha determinado que es necesario un curso intensivo de verano para que puedan graduarse sin problemas.

Los susurros y cuchicheos regresaron. Todos sabían que si repruebas la materia del profesor Ackerman, la única opción es recursar. _Él no hacía veranos_. Un valiente alumno, aunque temeroso, decidió levantar la mano y expresar la duda colectiva.

—¿Quién impartirá el curso, profesor? Teníamos entendido que usted no hace veranos.

—Estás en toda la razón, Hoover —Los murmullos regresaron con más fuerza—. Sin embargo, ante la problemática de que la mayoría se ve en esta precaria situación, es que lo haré por esta ocasión. —Y se hizo el silencio—. Todos tendrán la oportunidad de apuntarse a la materia. No obstante, habrá una serie de requisitos que tienen que cumplir.

—¿Cuáles son? —Intervino Reiner, confundido. Levi señaló el pizarrón.

—Llenarán un formulario, además tendrán que realizar servicio comunitario. Proporcionaré una lista de instituciones donde podrán realizarlo. Serán un total de 50 horas por todo el verano.

Los reclamos y quejas regresaron. De manera simultánea y expresando la molestia de los estudiantes. Algunos trabajaban y otros ya tenían sus prácticas; no tenían tiempo de _cumplir con el requisito_.

—Escuchen bien, mocosos —advirtió con imponencia y haciendo callar a todos—. Las reglas son simples; ustedes eligen si quieren tomar el curso o no. Dado que será la primera vez que haré uno, será bajo mis condiciones. Así que si no desean tomarlo, bien. Los veré el siguiente año. De lo contrario, si lo toman, deben de cumplir con el tiempo estipulado, personalmente tengo una estrecha relación con las instituciones donde prestaran servicio social, así que más les vale comportarse y actuar como los adultos y futuros abogados que son, ¿comprendieron?

Un _"sí, señor"_ fue coreado. Extrañamente, Levi sintió una especie de _deja vu_.

—Aclarado el punto, iniciaré con la clase.

* * *

—Levi. —La voz cansada de Erwin demostró su sentir. El aludido se limitó a ingresar a la oficina tras de sí. Sabía que apenas diera el anuncio, los estudiantes correrían a quejarse con el director por el requisito tan absurdo que Levi pedía—. ¿Es necesario? ¿No pudiste siquiera avisarme con antelación?

—Te habrías negado. Te conozco. —Y era cierto. La ventaja de dar la noticia sin su consentimiento, era que Levi no se retracta, por lo cual Erwin terminaría cediendo.

—¿Es porque tienes que hacer los veranos?

—También. —Erwin se quitó las gafas que usaba para trabajar. Lo admitía para sí mismo, estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza para su amigo, sin embargo, era su forma de cobrarse que nadie le advirtiera sobre Mikasa—. Una conocida me ha pedido asesoría en un caso. Trabaja en una casa de acogida donde tiene pocos voluntarios.

—¿Y forzar a los estudiantes de noveno a ir, te parece buena idea? Son adultos, Levi. No a todos se les dan los niños. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Es una forma para que recuerden que deben mantener su _humanidad_ sin importar el caso que tengan en manos después de que se gradúen.

Erwin soltó un suspiro, cansado. Concordaba con él en ese punto. Aunque el medio para forzarlo era inadecuado. Sabía que aceptaría, y que quizá, más adelante volviera a implementarlo, sin embargo, prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Has hablado con Mikasa?

Levi se desconcertó por el cambio radical de la conversación.

—No. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer? —Erwin sonrió.

—¿Dejarás tu orgullo de lado? Hanji realmente se había esforzado en que se conocieran, ¿sabes? A Isabel le agrada y es realmente hermosa. ¿Por qué te sigues privando de hablar con ella cuando sabes que la pasaste muy bien esa noche?

—El día en que la Cuatro Ojos y tú, cejotas, dejen de meterse en mi vida, el infierno se va a congelar —musito, levantándose, listo para irse de ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes que el infierno no es frío?

 _El sonido de los cristales rotos lo despertaron. Más golpes y pasos. Otra ventana rota. Reconoció las bisagras de la puerta siendo abierta. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Más cristales rotos. Se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama. Un olor extraño comenzó a invadir el ambiente. Alcanzó a ver un destello rojizo por debajo de la puerta._

—¿Levi? —Erwin se levantó preocupado al verlo quieto, notó como la respiración comenzó a volverse errática y pequeñas gotas perlaron su frente. La mirada la tenía perdida y los músculos contraídos—. Levi, ¿me escuchas?

Parpadeó varias veces, las imágenes del fuego invadiendo la habitación desaparecieron, encontrándose con un Erwin preocupado. Hasta ese momento fue plenamente consciente de su estado. Abrió las manos -que apenas notó que tenía fuertemente cerradas- sacudió los recuerdos de su mente, focalizándose en el presente.

—En unas semanas te traeré el plan de estudio y el formulario que quiero que llenen los mocosos, para que lo revises y pongas el anuncio. —La voz todavía le temblaba de forma sutil. Erwin asintió en respuesta, preocupado. Anteriormente había visto algo muy similar en Levi, aunque era esporádico y después de algún suceso importante, dudaba que las clases de verano fueran el detonante. Sabía que tuvo una infancia difícil y tendía a recordar fragmentos de ella en los peores momentos.

* * *

—¡Hermano mayor! —Levi se hizo a un lado, dejando ingresar a su departamento a Farlan e Isabel—. Erwin nos dijo que era probable que estuvieras recluido trabajando, así que pensé que era buena idea salir para despejarte.

—Isabel, tengo exámenes que calificar y un plan de estudios que preparar —comentó después de que sus amigos, _a quienes consideraba_ _sus hermanos_ se acomodaran en su sala.

—Puedes tomarte un respiro, Levi. —Farlan fue más conciliador—. Isabel quiere ir a beber a un bar y puede ayudarte a olvidarte de esto.

Levi consideró la opción de negarse, sin embargo, la semana ya había llegado a su fin; tras las revisiones que estuvo haciendo, los exámenes y con el mencionado plan de estudios, salir a beber no parecía tan mala idea. Y más, considerando los malditos dolores de cabeza que comenzaban a volverse recurrentes. Aprovecharía y les hablaría a sus hermanos sobre el reencuentro con Jade, probablemente Isabel no dudaría en anotarse como voluntaria para ofrecer servicios médicos gratuitos y Farlan ayuda desde lo psicológico.

—¡Serán unas horas! —Insistió Isabel.

Media hora después, se encontraban dentro del auto de Levi, en dirección de un bar en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Isabel negó la oferta de ir a su departamento a cambiarse, creía que de aceptar, Levi se echaría atrás y era lo que menos necesitaba. Breves recuerdos acudieron a la memoria de Levi mientras conducía;

 _Hubo un tiempo -por no decir muchos años- en que Isabel y Farlan salieron, la relación avanzó armoniosamente hasta decidir compartir un departamento para ellos. Levi era feliz de que sus mejores amigos estuvieran con personas que se preocupan por ellos. Aceptó mejor que nadie, la relación que veía con un futuro prometedor._

 _Después de conocerse casi toda la vida, y de algún tiempo siendo pareja; hicieron público su rompimiento. Por ese entonces, Levi creyó que su pequeña familia se desmoronaría._

 _O esa pensaba hasta que un día, ambos lo sentaron para tener una larga charla._

 _Ese día, Levi comprendió mejor que nadie, porque Isabel era tan apegada a Farlan, pese a que fue Levi quién más la cuidó de pequeña._

 _—Soy gay. —Fueron las palabras exactos de Farlan. Tras el shock inicial, Levi escuchó atentamente las palabras de sus hermanos entendiendo, por primera vez, ciertas circunstancias._

 _Particularmente no se consideraba homofóbico, venga, que después de vivir un año y medio con Kenny y Uri, se había acostumbrado a la interacción de la pareja del mismo sexo -aunque todavía le generaba trauma recordar los sonidos del respaldo de la cama contra la pared y los ruidos extraños que emergían de la habitación. Habría preferido que su tío_ mordiera la almohada _, en lugar de compartir con toda la casa el placer que sentía-; por ello, sólo sintió confusión cuando Farlan salió oficialmente de closet, para empezar, ni siquiera entendía porque lo ocultó._

—¡Levi! —El grito de Isabel lo sacó de su estupor. Alcanzó a dar un volantazo para evitar estamparse contra el carro que se dirigía a ellos.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Además de ver nuestras vidas cruzar frente a nuestros ojos —murmuró Isabel, llevándose la mano al corazón, para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? Es inusual que te encuentres tan disperso.

Quería culpa a Mikasa. Desde que conoció a esa mujer, sus facultades mentales comenzaron a minarse, sin embargo, en esta ocasión fueron los recuerdos.

Continuó el camino, dejando la pregunta en el aire, ni siquiera él sabía porque el pasado comenzaba a remolinearse a su alrededor. Tuvo que dar dos vueltas a la manzana antes de poder estacionarse.

—¡Vamos adentro! —Levi se dejó guiar y una especie de deja vu lo invadió. Espantó los pensamientos sombríos. Sintió las palmadas que Farlan le dio.

—Hablaremos después, ¿vale?

Aunque Levi mantenía una expresión fría e indescifrable durante los juicios, para _sus hermanos_ era más como un libro abierto. Y lo comprobaba día con día.

Al ingresar al recinto, notó los colores bohemios y la escasa iluminación. Era un lugar sumamente tranquilo y calmado; justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Siguió a Isabel hasta una mesa un tanto apartada, tomaron lugar y esperaron hasta que un mesero se acercó a pedir sus órdenes.

—Suéltalo, Levi —pidió Isabel después de un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Mantienes esa expresión de cuando quieres decir algo, pero crees que es mejor guardarte todo y no preocuparnos. —Levi pensó en protestar y sacar a su hermana del error, hasta que reconoció, que en cierta medida, era cierto—. ¿Estás preocupado por no visitar a Kenny en verano?

—Ese viejo decrépito está mejor sin mí —respondió, ocultando los vagos recuerdos que lo atormentaron. _Viejo cobarde,_ pensó, rememorando el día que lo dejó a su suerte en una ciudad extraña. Tardó sus años en volver a encontrarlo, todo para darse cuenta que no fue él quien aseguró su futuro con el fideicomiso.

—¿Entonces? —Insistió después de que entregaron sus bebidas.

—Jade me ha llamado.

—¿¡Cómo que te llamó a ti y se olvidó de mí?! —Los gritos y molestia de Isabel resonaron por el lugar casi vacío.

—Tch. Sigues siendo igual de ruidosa, _tonta_.

—¡Levi! —Se quejó Isabel, como en antaño. Farlan se limitó a reír—. ¿Cómo está? Hace años que no sé de ella. —La pelirroja se quedó pensativa—. Creo que fue desde…

—Desde que nos mudamos a Ehrmich —puntualizó Farlan. La mujer pelirroja atinó a asentir—. ¿Qué cuenta?

—Algunos problemas laborales —minimizó, empero procedió a explicar brevemente la situación.

Farlan dejó escapar un silbido, sorprendido por el caso que su hermano tenía en manos. Mientras tanto, Isabel hacía bilis porque era tan incorrecto que usaran el dinero destinado para ayudar a los niños en fines viles y egoístas.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Declaró, intentando contener su ira—. No es posible que esté sucediendo. Dime qué harás algo, por favor. —Levi asintió.

—Jade está reuniendo más pruebas, con lo que tenemos ahora podríamos iniciar el proceso legal, pero existe la posibilidad de que puedan cubrir todo. Así que es mejor esperar un poco. —Sus hermanos asintieron, comprendiendo la situación. Levi aprovechó para comentar otro punto de la charla—. También mencionó que ha estado teniendo problemas con los voluntarios… —Ni siquiera terminó de elaborar bien la oración cuando Isabel se apresuró a responder.

—¡La ayudaremos! —Afirmó si dudar—. Hablaré con Hanji para ofrecer algunos de nuestros practicantes e iré a dar atención médica a los niños. —Y así continuó su parloteo por varios minutos. Cuando el aire le hizo falta, pausó su discurso para centrarse en sus hermanos—. ¿Y qué harán ustedes? —Cuestionó dubitativa. Levi dejó el vaso en la mesa para observarla por unos segundos.

—Ya que daré veranos, los mocosos tendrán que realizar un servicio voluntario en varios centros de integración, entre ellos, la casa donde Jade trabaja.

—¿Y tú, Farlan?

—Como tú, iré a darme una vuelta para ver en qué puedo ayudar. También hablaré con la directora de la facultad. Agregar la casa a la lista de instituciones donde pueden realizar servicio social no sería tan mala idea.

La noche continuó su curso entre viejas anécdotas y recuerdos borrosos. Levi todavía tenía la sensación de olvidar cosas importantes. Apartó nuevamente los pensamientos, enfocándose en el lugar que comenzaba a llenarse lentamente. Se había limitado a beber sólo una cerveza por ser el conductor designado.

La música que había se elevó gradualmente. Irremediablemente se encontró moviendo un pie al ritmo de una canción con toques roqueros. Escuchó la letra con detenimiento; estaba seguro que nunca antes la había escuchado, por lo cual sería relativamente nueva. Y tan acertada, como un disparo al corazón. Observó cómo Isabel y Farlan comenzaron a bailar; suponía -no tan erróneamente- que era debido al alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Su teléfono se iluminó. Desvió la mirada de sus hermanos para prestarle atención al aparato. Leyó vagamente la notificación del mensaje entrante, dejándolo de lado. Bebió del refresco que tenía. Un nuevo grupo de personas ingresó al lugar, al principio le restó importancia, hasta que comprobó que se trataba de sus estudiantes y no precisamente cualquiera, no señor, eran los revoltosos que provocaron su trago amargo.

Observó caminar a Braun, Hoover, Springer… y oh, sorpresa, Jeager y Arlet los acompañaban de cerca. No tardó en reconocer a otros estudiantes. Se instalaron en una mesa en el lado opuesto a donde se ubicaba.

Era momento de irse.

Realmente no le apetecía ver a la misma mujer que se tatuó en su piel bailando con su novio.

 _Joder_.

Había reprimido tanto ese pensamiento que la crudeza del día siguiente y de las consecuencias de sus actos parecían irreales… Tanto que maldijo a Petra el día que lo lastimó, que él hizo exactamente lo mismo a otro hombre.

Aunque… a diferencia de Petra, él no sabía el daño que causaba. Cada día que veía a Jeager empujaba lejos las suposiciones que saltaban en su mente.

No, él definitivamente no era como su ex.

Una hora después, se encontraba arrastrando el cuerpo de una Isabel casi inconsciente. Ya tendría tiempo de darle una reprimenda por lo inmoderada que fue. Pagó la cuenta sin inmutarse por los números rojos, deslizando su tarjeta de débito. Farlan batallaba en mantener el equilibro, sosteniéndose de la pared.

 _¿Por qué mierda se exceden? ¿Y más siendo profesores?_ No dudaba que sus alumnos los hayan reconocido, pero sabían lo que les convenía y preferían mantenerse alejados de posibles problemas y más después de la masacre que realizó durante el último parcial.

Suspiró cansado. Cuando devolvieron su tarjeta, ya tenía a Isabel cerca de la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo para comprobar que Farlan lo siguiera y en efecto, así era, pero algo más captó su atención. Al fondo, entre las mesas, Jeager se encontraba _bailando_ muy cariñosamente con una mujer que _no era Mikasa_ , la que se suponía -o al menos, él suponía- era su novia. Quiso regresar y golpearlo, pero, _¿por qué?_ Él no tenía por qué involucrarse en relaciones de terceros… aunque sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser engañado.

Y después de lo que hizo con Mikasa… Volvió a darle una mirada a Jeager, cuestionándose qué tipo de relación tendrían, para que ella se haya acostado con él antes; y para que el mocoso estuviera _casi follando_ con otra en un bar.

Honestamente no entendía las nuevas relaciones que carecían de exclusividad y compromiso.

—Hermano mayor. —Las palabras de Isabel eran arrastradas, bajas y entrecortadas. Levi sintió los sobresaltos en el cuerpo de su hermana.

—Eres una pequeña tonta —musito, arrastrando nuevamente su cuerpo hacía la salida. Una corriente de aire frío hizo que despertara, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto menos alentador en la persona que cargaba—. Sigues sin saber moderarte. ¿Isabel? —Cuestionó cuando la vio cerrar los ojos. Ese semblante tan calmado lo desconcertaba.

—Me gusta Marco, Levi —soltó sin tacto, pero la voz que empleó era tan calmada y segura… como si realmente estuviera lúcida—. De verdad me gusta.

—Ya me lo dirás cuando recuperes el juicio. —Continuó caminando. Podía reconocer lo que sucedería a continuación, para su mala suerte, tuvo que lidiar con la misma situación muchas veces durante su época universitaria. Observó el trayecto de regreso al bar—. Maldición, te haré que laves con un cepillo de dientes mi auto si vomitas en él —amenazó, eligiendo irse mejor. —Porque dudaba ser capaz de controlarse se volvía a ver a Jeager.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Levi. —Tal parecía que el aire fresco había provocado que las copas les hicieran un efecto diferente.

—Vámonos.

—Y Mikasa. —El nombre provocó que Levi prestara atención en las palabras de su hermana—. ¿Por qué mierda no la has buscado? —El tono que empleó era de regaño, como si Levi se hubiera equivocado y negado a reconocer su error—. Es decir, ella es hermosa, inteligente, puede que su orientación sexual sea un problema para ti, ¡pero no me puedes negar la química que tuvieron!

Levi frunció el ceño.

 _¿Orientación sexual?_

—Dices incoherencias, Isabel —respondió, sin dejarse aminorar ante el tono autoritario de su hermana.

—Dicis incihirinci, Isibil —repitió, burlándose—. Hanji me contó que creías que la alucinabas.

—Esa cuatro ojos de mierda debe de aprender a dejar de ser tan bocazas —renegó, todavía cargando el cuerpo de Isabel. La apoyó contra su auto mientras buscaba las llaves—. ¿Y qué? —Devolvió cabreado—. Ustedes conspiraron guardando _secretos_. —Abrió la puerta, empujando a Isabel dentro, se aseguró de ponerle el cinturón. Abrió también la puerta de atrás para que Farlan se subiera—. Empezando por omitir que tenía pareja. Después Petra… ¿por qué dejaron que le hiciera lo mismo a otra persona? —Antes de cualquier réplica, cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos.

—Farlan.

—¿Sí, Isabel? —Aun entre la bruma alcohólica, alcanzaban a entender un poco la situación.

—¿Le decimos que Eren es como un hermano para Mikasa?

—Se dará cuenta eventualmente.

 _O tal vez no._

* * *

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó desde la despedida de soltero de Erwin.

 _Dos meses, una semana y cuatro días_.

Bueno, en realidad, sí sabía perfectamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió y por qué Mikasa Ackerman lo seguía ignorando en los pasillos.

Las vacaciones habían iniciado. A esa altura del año, ya se debería de encontrar en un tren que se dirigiera al estado de Klorva para visitar al decrépito de su tío. A veces se preguntaba porque mantenía esa rutina; aunque simpatizaba con el hecho de ser el único familiar vivo que le quedaba además de que lo acompañaba a visitar la tumba de su madre y en ocasiones, también la de Uri.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía en la maldita oficina, recibiendo los formularios que sus alumnos llenaron. Pocos decidieron tomar el curso de verano, aunque apenas era la recepción de solicitud, sabía mejor que nadie que una semana después estaría abarrotado de mocosos desesperados por un lugar en su clase. Tomó el móvil, pasando entre la lista de contactos hasta que llegó al nombre de Kenny, jugueteó un par de segundos antes de presionar el botón de llamada. Se cuestionó porque sintió la necesidad de llamar a su tío.

—Bueno. —Levi frunció el ceño ante la voz femenina desconocida que respondió, quedándose en un prolongado silencio que podía ser malinterpretado—. Mira imbécil, cuelga de una maldita vez si no vas a responder. —Acto seguido, el sonido consecuente a la llamada terminada salió de la bocina.

—¿Qué mierda? —Revisó varias veces haber marcado el número correcto. Repitió la llamada.

—Que deje de molestar, maldición. —La imponencia de la voz remontó a Levi a sus años mozos, cuando lidió con más de un matón.

—Kenny Ackerman —soltó el nombre de su tío. Un jadeo fue la respuesta—. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué mierda respondes el móvil del viejo?

—¡¿A quién le dices viejo, enano de mierda?! —No tardó en reconocer la voz de su tío.

—Al que me triplica la edad —respondió, mofándose.

—Eso no te da derecho de decirme viejo, rata enana. —Una serie de ruidos e indicaciones se escucharon a través del auricular—. ¿Qué quieres?

—No iré este año.

—¿Te estás cobrando cuando te deje en Klorva? Pensé que habías superado eso después de que me tiraste un diente. —La referencia al día en que se reencontraron seguía fresca en la memoria de Levi. Admitía que fue un poco complejo controlarse del todo, después de verlo paseándose como si nada luego de que lo abandonara a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida—. Que enano más rencoroso.

—Calla, viejo —espetó Levi, sobándose el tabique de la nariz—. He decidido hacer veranos. Iré en navidad. —Y recordando la voz femenina que contestó la llamada al principio, agregó—. Ve que buena compañía te has conseguido, asaltacunas. —Antes de que un homicidio telefónico sucediera, tres golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de Levi—. Después hablaremos, Kenny. —Cortó la llamada, contempló el móvil antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio para abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó con hostilidad mal disimulada.

—Pr-profesor. —Levi esperó un segundo a que las palabras salieran adecuadamente la de boca del estudiante—. Profesor Levi, el director Smith me ha enviado porque solicitó que le entregara mi formulario personalmente.

—Sí, así es. Pasa.

Tantas preguntas cruzaron por la cabeza de Levi. Quería cuestionar qué relación tenía con ella. Por qué lo engañó. Por qué la engañó. Por qué diablos seguían juntos si cada uno hacía de su vida lo que le venía en gana sin preocuparse por el otro. Joder, incluso Kenny se preocupaba y velaba por Uri.

Maldición, estaba tan chapado a la antigua, que necesitaba entender de alguna manera las malditas relaciones modernas.

No consideraba que Erwin y Hanji fueran el ejemplo perfecto de una pareja ideal, pero tenían un acuerdo tácito, implícito de fidelidad y protección mutua. Eso era el verdadero amor, entonces, _¿por qué le enfadaba tanto la situación con Mikasa?_ Quizá era la frustración de creer haber amado y salir lastimado.

—¿Profesor? —Recobró la compostura cuando se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo callado. Ofreció asiento al muchacho mientras él tomaba su propio lugar.

—Según tengo entendido, dices que no harás el curso de verano, pero quieres apoyar brindando el servicio social que he pedido, ¿por qué? —Eren jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso.

—Verá, profesor, reconozco mis capacidades. La materia en general se me dificultó a lo largo de un semestre y dudo que pueda reforzar lo aprendido en pocas semanas, así que prefiero tomarla nuevamente.

—¿Eres consciente de que vas a retrasarte a tan poco tiempo de graduarte?

—Sí. Lo he hablado con mis padres, quienes me apoyan en la decisión de esperar un poco más.

—¿Y por qué hacer el servicio social cuando ya lo has liberado? —Cuestionó, intentando comprender la mentalidad del muchacho. La diferencia de edad hacía más complejo entender a las nuevas generaciones.

—Personas extraordinarias que conocí decían que ayudar a otros es ayudarte a ti mismo. No sabría cómo explicarlo, profesor, pero cada vez que los recuerdo, que la _veo a ella_ , sus palabras cobran sentido. —Las palabras de Eren sonaban honestas. En cierta medida, Levi conocía esa sensación.

 _—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. Así que cierren sus ojos —pidió la amable mujer, regalándoles una sonrisa sincera. Los niños más grandes taparon los ojos a los más pequeños. Un hombre entraba a la habitación usando un llamativo traje rojo y cargando un saco del mismo color._

 _—¡Feliz navidad!_

 _Los gritos de emoción de los niños no se hicieron esperar y corrieron hasta él. El hombre se entretuvo acariciando la cabeza de cada niño y felicitándolos por su buen comportamiento._

—Profesor. —Levi parpadeó un par de veces, confundido sobre donde se encontraba— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Enfocó el rostro preocupado de Eren. Y un atroz dolor de cabeza nubló nuevamente su juicio—. Llamaré a la profesora Zoe. —Levi negó. Eren movía el pie nervioso, hasta que optó por enviar un texto rápido a otra persona de fiar. Se mantuvo estático en su lugar, esperando la ayuda.

—¡Eren!, ¿cuál es la emergencia? —La puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a una Mikasa visiblemente agitada. Levi levantó la mirada.

 _Mierda._

La plata líquida en los ojos de Mikasa parecía taladrarlo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a suavizarse. Escuchó la voz de Eren que dijo algo, pero no le prestaron verdadera atención. Como un metal atraído por el imán, se acercó hasta él, rodeando el escritorio.

—¿Dónde te duele? —Cuestionó acercando su mano hasta el rostro de él, sin llegar a tocarlo. Maldición, la tentación era tan grande. Levi seguía sin emitir alguna palabra, la cercanía minaba la poca cordura que tenía.

Definitivamente comenzaba a cuestionarse sí la mujer frente a él era producto del estrés al que fue sometido en los últimos días o si de verdad estaba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, de una forma sutil, _casi_ natural, la distancia entre ambos comenzó a desaparecer.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con volver a tocar sus labios? ¿Con volver a verla? ¿Con sentir la suavidad de su piel?_

Sus respiraciones chocaron. Sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus labios.

 _¿Todavía mantendría ese peculiar sabor que emulaba un kiwi? ¿La electricidad que lo recorría al tocarla volvería?_

Sabía que podía descubrirlo. Sólo hacía falta acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban para revivir el contacto que lo marcó meses atrás.

—¡Levi! ¡Eren me ha llamado! ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Hanji rompió con la atmósfera, sacando a cada uno de su estupor, provocando que se alejaran de golpe, para cuando la mujer de anteojos apareció en la puerta, Mikasa se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio.

Ese fue el primer y último _casi_ contacto que tuvieron en meses.

* * *

Cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días habían pasado desde la boda.

Y llegó el punto en que Levi dejó de insistir en olvidar la bruma en que lo sumergió Mikasa. No estaba de humor para lidiar con más basura amorosa. Sus primeros años de universitario fueron perfectos –aunque estresantes por la sobre exigencia en la que se mantenía-, pero aun así, entre polvos de una noche, una que otra fiesta, estaba muy bien hasta que Petra entró a su vida.

En realidad, sí era honesto consigo mismo, sabía mejor que nadie, que no fue el hecho de que Petra entrara a su vida lo que provocó cambios en él.

Todavía podía recordar el día que la conoció, su sonrisa amable y cargada de calidez que nunca se borró sin importar las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Era una hermana mayor con responsabilidades de una madre; en lugar de estar estudiando, era secretaria en el buffet de abogados donde él realizó sus prácticas profesionales.

Soltó un suspiró. Habría deseado no haberla vuelto a ver en lo que le quedaba de vida, sin embargo, precisamente, seis meses atrás la encontró en la calle charlando cómodamente con otra mujer, que no tardó en reconocer. Mentiría al decir que no dolió, porque joder, la infidelidad de la mujer que amaste por más de cinco años, no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente.

Devolvió la vista a los exámenes que evaluaba; el curso había sido un éxito, sí. Las calificaciones de sus estudiantes habían mejorado considerablemente -claro, que ya nos los había evaluado con la misma mano de hierro que meses atrás- pero se daba por bien satisfecho.

El caso de Jade avanzaba progresivamente, la evidencia que logró recabar más adelante fue contundente para armar el caso. Se sorprendió cuando Eren le pidió participar en el caso, alegando que le serviría para adquirir experiencia.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estupor.

—Adelante.

—Hola, Levi. —La voz de Isabel era extrañamente más dulce. Detrás de su hermana, apareció Hanji, también con una expresión peculiar. Dejó de lado los exámenes para prestarle atención; verlas juntas no era buen augurio—. Vamos a comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—No —respondió, regresando a las evaluaciones. Definitivamente no pensaba arriesgarse a cualquier plan que tuviera ese par. Suficiente tenía en la cabeza para que agregaran más problemas.

—Pero Levi —intervino Hanji.

—"Pero" nada —musito, mirándolas por última vez—. Y Hanji, el broche era un préstamo —recordó arqueando una ceja—. Cierren la puerta cuando salgan.

 _—Te dije que seguía molesto. No es momento para soltarle que…_

 _—Sh, que se supone es un secreto. Espero que no tardé en hablar con él._

Alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de conversación, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre se congregó en él. Revisó la hora; era viernes por la tarde, quizá si se iba en ese momento, alcanzaría el tren de la tarde… Recogió todas sus cosas ordenadamente, guardado los exámenes en su maletín. Ya inventaría alguna excusa para su ausencia del lunes.

* * *

—La última vez que hablé contigo, enano rencoroso, dijiste que no vendrías.

—Déjame entrar de una buena vez, Kenny —espetó, sin mucho humor.

El móvil de Levi volvió a timbrar, interrumpiendo su conversación. Era la quinta vez que Isabel lo llamaba, la tercera que Hanji lo hacía, incluso tenía una llamada perdida de Erwin y otra de un número desconocido. Optó por apagar el aparatejo del demonio que no dejaba de molestar. Ya tendría tiempo para enfrentar las consecuencias por irse sin avisarle a nadie.

—¿Quién es, Kenny? —Y la voz femenina regresó. Levi arqueó una ceja jocosamente, sabiendo cuanto enfadaría a su tío.

—Quita esa expresión, enano —advirtió, haciéndose a un lado—. Y a la próxima, al menos llama cuando estés en camino.

—Ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría —confesó en voz baja, cargando su maleta e ingresando a la casa. Cientos de recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Todo seguía en su lugar como la primera vez que ingresó ahí, _casi_ esperaba ver salir a Uri de la cocina con una amable sonrisa. Aunque alguien si salió a su encuentro, no fue el buen hombre que conoció cuando era un niño.

—¿Y este quién es? —Cuestionó una mujer rubia con expresión fría. Reconoció la misma voz de la llamada de meses atrás.

—¿No habías dicho que te cansaste de jugar a la familia feliz después de Uri? —Y con el zape que le dio Kenny, le recordó que era el único hombre capaz de meterle un golpe sin que lo devolviera con el doble de fuerza.

—Cierra la boca —advirtió—. Traute, este es Levi, mi sobrino —presentó, sin inmutarse—. Enano mal agradecido, ella es Traute. —Levi lo observó, presionando para que aclarar porque demonios había una mujer en esa casa cuando Kenny no era de _aquellos_.

—Genial —musito la rubia con expresión cansada—. Otra boca que alimentar. Te avisaré cuando esté la cena. —Y sin más, ignoró la presencia del recién llegado, volviendo a su tarea inicial. Al principio, Levi se rebanó los sesos intentando calcular la edad de la mujer, quizá sería de su edad, años más, años menos. Sin duda, el mayor misterio, era que hacía en casa de su tío.

—Puedes usar la habitación de siempre —avisó Kenny, encaminándose a su despacho—. Ya conoces el camino.

 _Definitivamente no era la bienvenida que espera, aunque… ni siquiera sabía qué esperar realmente_.

Subió las escaleras con la maleta a cuestas. Tenía horas que el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte cuando arribó al distrito de Klorva.

Pese a que era un adulto competente en todas las áreas en que se desarrollaba, memorizo el camino hasta la casa de Kenny; era el último lugar que podía llamar hogar, y donde podía retornar.

Al verse frente a la puerta de la que fue su habitación de niño, nuevos recuerdos lo golpearon. Ya no sabía a quién culpar de su confusión. De alguna extraña manera, todo era más sencillo antes de la intervención de Hanji. Abrió la puerta, arrugando la nariz al notar la suciedad del lugar. Dejó la maleta dentro, antes de bajar y pedirle lo necesario a su tío para poder limpiar. Se negaba rotundamente a descansar en un lugar sucio.

—Oi, viejo —llamó al llegar al pie de las escaleras. Deteniéndose abruptamente al escuchar una peculiar conversación. No parecía una discusión de amantes, lo sabía, parecía más una disputa de…

La palabra se filtró por su mente tan sigilosa como una serpiente.

 _Oh._

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Sacudiría, sí. Quitaría tanto polvo como pudiera antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya tendría tiempo a la mañana siguiente de confrontar a Kenny y pedirle una escoba para limpiar adecuadamente.

Delineó la fotografía familiar que le mostró su tío el primer día que llegó, la prueba infalible de que compartían algo más que apellido. Y un cosquilleo extraño despertó en él. La cálida sonrisa de su madre parecía atravesar algo más que el cristal del portarretrato, más que el tiempo y el espacio; sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos color índigo podían reconocer los secretos que guardaba Levi.

Ignoró el llamado de Kenny para la cena. Era cerca de media noche cuando se dio por satisfecho por el trabajo de limpieza. Desempacó la maleta, acomodando meticulosamente la ropa en los cajones. Al colocar la cabeza en la almohada, contempló la luna llena que lo saludaba.

¿Qué lo había desestabilizado tanto? ¿Fue el encuentro fugaz con Petra Ral días antes de la boda de Hanji? ¿Fue la despedida de soltero que le carcomía internamente? ¿O fue Mikasa?

 _Mikasa._

¿Qué tenía ese nombre que parecía tan familiar y lejano a la vez?

Quizá era parte de la culpa de acostarse con una mujer con pareja, después de jurarse que jamás le haría pasar por eso a nadie.

Cerró los ojos, al verse frustrado y cansado.

Dormir ni siquiera lo reconfortó. Los huesos le dolían, sentía el cuello tenso y los músculos acalambrados.

Los días posteriores siguieron la misma rutina que años pasados. Kenny podía notarlo, en la forma en que Levi se mantenía más silencioso de lo usual.

La visita al cementerio de Quinta, fue el punto de _no retorno_ que detectó al principio, cuando se detuvieron en una florería.

—Una docena de claveles.

—¿De algún color en especial, señor? —Kenny negó; sabía que Uri disfrutaba de la diversidad en la gama de colores. Tras darle una rápida mirada a su sobrino, torció un gesto antes de agregar.

—Y una de orquídeas blancas también. —El muchacho que atendía, asintió para disponerse a armar los arreglos. El silencio era usual entre los Ackerman, preferían la compañía antes de una charla sin sentido. Sin embargo…—. Oi, enano, ¿aspiraste tanto polvo que ya te llegó al cerebro? —El aludido ni siquiera se inmuto, probablemente ni siquiera puso atención. Después de pagar por el pedido, colocó las orquídeas frente a su sobrino—. Es hora de irnos.

Recorrieron el cementerio sin intercambiar palabra alguna. A su manera, el mayor de los Ackerman se preocupaba por lo que le quedaba de familia. Después de cruzar el mausoleo con el gran ángel, no tardaron en dar con la tumba de Kuchel. Ambos, de pie frente a la lápida, no buscaban palabras, pues estás carecían de significado cuando lo has perdido todo. Tras quitarse el sombrero, Kenny se distanció para buscar el lugar donde descansaba Uri.

—Mamá —La palabra fue tan silenciosa, tan calmada y cargada de emociones, que por un segundo, Levi creyó escuchar cómo se rompía su interior en cientos de pedazos. Podía recordar nítidamente el día que se despidió de ella, bajo la lluvia existió el último adiós. Y las figuras borrosas que, a veces, se escabullían en sus sueños, reaparecían, de la mano de una niña.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. De pie, frente a la tumba de su madre, cientos de preguntas remolinearon su cabeza, sin respuesta alguna.

La presencia de Kenny lo alertó. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con su tío. Sin palabras, emprendieron el camino de regreso. No importaba que tan inverosímil fuese, Levi sentía a su madre acompañarlo.

Unos bonitos girasoles destacaban entre el mundo gris creado por las lápidas. Resaltaba con aire tan vivo, impropio del lugar donde yacen los sueños rotos.

 _—Igual que el girasol persigue su sol, lo necesita para la vida, le ama... Así las personas tenemos nuestro propio sol. Somos girasoles girando a su propio compás en perfecta alineación._

Algún día recordaría que le dijo ese tipo de cosas, porque estaba seguro que escondían más del significado aparente.

El domingo estaba llegando a su fin, cuando Kenny cuestionó la inquietud de su sobrino. Tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, el encendedor y salió al pórtico, donde encontró a Levi fumando. En silencio, encendió su cigarrillo y dio un par de caladas, organizando sus ideas. A diferencia de su ex pareja, él no era bueno con las palabras.

—¿Problemas de faldas? —Cuestionó sin prestarle atención a Levi. El aludido se tensó. Las caladas se volvieron más superficiales y rápidas.

—En absoluto —contestó sin convicción.

—Mira, chaval —La risa amarga de Kenny siguió sus palabras—. A veces olvido que dejaste de ser un mocoso, aunque mantengas la estatura de un gnomo —Levi ni siquiera se inmuto ante la burla—. Sé que esa mujer, ¿cómo se llama? Perla, Leira, ah, sí, _Petra_ , te dejó mal después de que rompieran su compromiso.

 _Mal es una palabra bastante corta para describir el estado tan desdichado en el cual quedó._

—¿Tratas de darme una charla motivacional?

—¿Qué? No. —Se retractó. Aunque un aire nostálgico los envolvió—. Eso podría haberlo hecho Uri, porque a mí no me van los sentimentalismos.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas esto? —El cigarrillo de Levi se había terminado. Sopeso la posibilidad de encender otro. Era un mal hábito asqueroso que adquirió en los últimos años, porque extrañamente, aparentaba calmar la ansiedad desmedida que sentía en contadas ocasiones. Porque todo ese autocontrol en las cortes y frente a los mocosos que tenía de alumnos, necesitaba una válvula de escape.

—Es la primera vez que vienes aquí tan disperso. —Kenny seguía con la mirada perdida en el bosque frente a ellos. Los árboles eran iluminados por los suaves destellos de las estrellas y la luna, dando una imagen majestuosa, sin embargo, para el hombre más grande, aquello carecía de importancia—. Hace casi tres años llegaste aquí hecho un lío. Pedías consejos que no podía darte, pero entendía ese dolor. Ahora, es diferente. Ni siquiera sabes que ruta tomaste para perderte a mitad de camino.

Levi se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su tío.

—¿Nunca supiste nada de mi padre? —La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Kenny. Había esperado todo, menos esa duda.

—Ya te dije, tu madre se llevó el secreto a la tumba. —Levi asintió, todavía navegando en sus pensamientos.

—Antes de traerme aquí —midió la magnitud de sus ideas. Sabía que habían pedazos de su pasado que se escabullían de él, como burlándose de su incompetencia para recordar un hecho relevante en su vida—; ¿quién me cuidaba?

—No sé nada, Levi —La honestidad en su voz eliminaba cualquier rastro de dudas—. Te encontré en medio de un incendio y te traje aquí. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Todo?

—Eso. Y que te aferrabas a un pañuelo y al broche de tu madre. —El silencio regresó, aunque ya no era incomodo—. Sin embargo, repetías incansablemente un nombre, bastante extraño, a decir verdad.

—¿Cuál? —Kenny suspiró.

—No lo sé.

* * *

Aquella visita que Levi esperaba calmara alguna de sus múltiples dudas, solo avivaron su curiosidad. Desconocía si Kenny se burlaba de él al ocultarle el nombre, o si era verdad que no lo recordaba. Logró contrarrestar la frustración al encontrar el pañuelo por casualidad. Delineó cada letra del nombre cuidadosamente bordado con hilo dorado.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando volvió a encender el móvil, se saturó de mensaje de voz de Isabel y Hanji donde pedían y exigían que se comunicara con ellas.

No lo hizo. Cuando volvió a poner un pie en su departamento era cerca de medianoche; ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con su hermana.

Así como desapareció el viernes por la tarde, el martes por la mañana ya se encontraba nuevamente en la escuela. Era un salto temporal desconcertante.

Ingresó a la facultad, apenas saludando a las secretarias, yendo directamente a su oficina. Tenía que acomodar su agenda, distribuyendo las tareas atrasadas y ponerse al día.

—Hola, Levi. —Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz. Frunció el ceño por un segundo, confundido.

—¿Jade? —Saludó con duda. Encontró a la trabajadora social de pie frente a su oficina—. ¿Me esperabas? —Al verla asentir, se apresuró a abrir y hacerla pasar—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—He venido ayer —contó después de sentarse frente al escritorio. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto notar la limpieza de la oficina—; pero creo que no fue un buen momento —confesó.

—Tuve un viaje improvisado, sí.

—No —contradijo—. Isabel se veía alterada. A decir verdad, el ambiente era muy tenso. Fue una suerte encontrarme con Eren. Es un muchacho muy agradable.

 _Claro, agradable_.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Una conversación centrada en el caso, los avances, las evidencias sobre los desvíos de fondos, dio lugar. Levi ya había encontrado las lagunas en los contratos, y con ayuda de Jeager -por más que le disgustara, se sentía orgulloso de que sus mocosos fueran tan eficientes- lograron dar con las empresas fantasmas.

—Quería agradecerte por los amables muchachos que enviaste —agradeció la trabajadora social, cuando Levi la acompañó a la puerta—; tener a Farlan e Isabel jugando con los niños, hace que el ambiente se vuelva más alegre. Y sin duda, todo el apoyo que nos brindas al ayudarnos a resolver este maldito lío. —Las cansadas facciones de Levi se suavizaron—. Me recuerdas a un par de personas muy agradables, hasta cierto punto por su influencia es que elegí también profesión tan noble.

Antes de que Levi pudiera cuestionar quiénes eran esas personas, la misma canción que ignoró olímpicamente el viernes, volvió.

—Mejor me voy, nos veremos más tarde, Levi. Que tengas un buen día. —La duda murió en sus labios antes de ser emitida. Respondió sin verificar el número.

—¿Qué quiere? —No prestó mayor atención a la silenciosa línea, y más, después de ver la forma en que Jeager interceptó a Jade. Reconocía mejor que nadie esa sonrisa, esos movimientos y la maldita sonrisa coqueta que intercambiaban.

 _¿En qué diablos está pensando ese mocoso? Por supuesto, ¡si ni siquiera piensa!_

Recordó que tenía todavía el teléfono pegado al oído.

—¿Quién es? —repitió, tratando de recordar cualquier palabra emitida, aunque su atención todavía se mantenía en su vieja amiga. Tendría que advertirle que ese mocoso no era _conveniente_.

Sin embargo… ¿quién era él para decirle eso?

Frustrado por la silenciosa línea, colgó enfadado.

* * *

Seis semanas. Seis malditas semanas donde su hermana y Hanji se olvidaron de su existencia.

Al principio era mejor así, se olvidaba de responder preguntas incomodas, empero, las extrañaba. Ni siquiera Erwin o Farlan quisieron explicarle el enfado en las mujeres.

Las clases habían iniciado hace tiempo, debido al trabajo, no tenía mucho tiempo para cuestionarse la ausencia de sus amigas, sin embargo…

El otoño comenzó a hacerse presente; las hojas se tornaban anaranjadas paulatinamente, el aire se sentía más frío y él podía volver a su usar sus trajes sin preocuparse por transpirar.

Estaba en medio de una explicación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, al reconocer la silueta que lo atormentó por varios meses; lucía cansada, desgastada y con una angustia inefable.

—Eren —susurró con sus preciosos ojos clavadas en el suelo.

—Mikasa, ¿te encuentras bien? —Se apresuró el aludido a ir a su encuentro, la preocupación enmarcaba sus jóvenes facciones. Mikasa respiró profundamente un par de vez antes de confrontar a Levi.

—Permita que Eren salga, es muy importante. —Levi asintió.

—Jeager, ve por tus cosas. Hablaré con Erwin después. —Tan pronto las palabras fueron emitidas, el muchacho hizo lo indicado y al verse separado de Mikasa, Levi lo notó.

Lo notó tanto como las estrellas en una oscura noche; como la incandescencia en sus ojos, como el aire el fluía en sus pulmones. Se sintió como un niño que descubre un secreto a hurtadillas. Era una verdad lanzada a la cara.

—Mikasa, no es bueno que te exaltes —regañó Eren—; sabes que el doctor te ha dicho que es malo para.

—Es Carla —cortó la riña de Eren antes de que continuara. No era momento de enfocarse en su salud—; ha tenido un accidente.

Levi sabía su rol en la situación. Era un maldito espectador de una relación en la que se entrometió sin querer. Que idiota había sido. Que tonto al ser incapaz de expulsar a una mujer comprometida fuera de su mente.

 _Y su corazón_.

Joder que no, él todavía se sentía físicamente atraído por ella. Nada más.

Con impotencia, los vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Era momento de sacar a esa mujer de su sistema.

Si alguna vez creyó tener una remota posibilidad, él mismo se encargaría de destruir esa efímera esperanza. Porque estaba seguro de una cosa; no pensaba entrometerse en una _familia_.

—¿Profesor? —La voz de Braun la sacó de su estupor. No quería saber cuándo tiempo se había quedado como idiota, observando la puerta.

—La clase terminó, pueden retirarse. —Una conmoción colectiva nació, aunque nadie dijo nada, la mayoría tomó sus cosas y se retiró en silencio. Era la última clase que Levi tenía que dar.

Salió con prisa de la facultad, ignorando la voz de Isabel que insistía por llamarlo desde que atravesó la primera parte del campus. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al mocoso de cabello color cenizo que chocó contra él.

—¡Nico! —La madre se apresuró a llegar hasta el niño. Y por un segundo, Levi recordó a su progenitora. Un nudo se afianzó en su estómago—. Te he dicho que no corras, discúlpate con el señor. —Levi le restó importancia con un gesto, más cuando vio al maldito cara de caballo junto a la mujer.

 _Al menos no resultó ser el único engañado._

Entró a su auto, tirando sus cosas sin cuidado en el asiento trasero. Apenas debía de ser media tarde.

Desconocía el tiempo que se la pasó dando vueltas por la ciudad. Pocas veces se había sentido tan confundido. En realidad, sólo una vez le había sucedido. Y fue cuando encontró a su novia, _futura prometida_ , en la cama con una mujer.

Estacionó el auto en el primer bar que se encontró. Pidió lo más fuerte que podían darle. Y tras varios pitidos de su teléfono, decidió apagarlo.

Era un bebedor silencioso. Ni siquiera le importó la cantidad de mocosas que intentaron insinuarse, esperando obtener otro resultado. Se repetía que todavía no tenía el suficiente alcohol en la sangre para enrollarse con cualquiera en un baño de dudosa higiene.

—¿Acaso perdiste un caso? —Una mujer de cabellera platina tomó asiento a su lado. Reconoció rápidamente a Riko Brzenska—. Porque en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo al despiadado abogado Ackerman, es la primera vez que te veo ahogarte en alcohol.

—Riko —saludó, apenas sin ganas. La mujer sonrió complacida al notar que todavía la recordaba—. Piérdete.

—Me da lo que él pidió —ordenó al bartender, sin darle importancia a las palabras groseras de Levi—. Miento, hubo una ocasión. Hace dos… no, tres años. —Levi gruñó en respuesta—. ¿Otra mujer destrozó el orgullo del hombre del hielo?

—¿Te crees graciosa?

—Hasta cierto punto, sí, un poco —respondió con cinismo—. Tienes que admitir que es un evento extraordinario verte beber con la soledad de un hombre dejado… otra vez. —El aludido apenas la miró con apatía. Dolía reconocer que sus palabras impregnadas de veneno, contenían verdades que él prefería omitir.

Terminó por aceptar de mala gana su compañía. Entre copa y copa, viejos tiempos los envolvieron. El tiempo se volvió irrelevante después de que Riko le robó el primero, de muchos, besos.

—Puedo hacerte olvidar —Una mano traviesa se escabulló hasta la entrepierna de Levi. El alcohol comenzaba a menguar sus sentidos—; lo hice la primera vez. Verás que olvidarás a la zorra que te haya rompido el corazón. —Levi interceptó la mano de Riko, presionándola con fuerza y separándola de él.

—Ella no es ninguna zorra —advirtió, antes de soltar la muñeca de la mujer. No entendía porque defendía a Mikasa, cuando jugó con él sin importarle un carajo.

—De verdad te rompió el corazón —admitió Riko, sorprendida. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a Levi. Moría por volver a sentir sus expertas manos recorrer cada rincón de su piel, hasta hacerla retorcer de placer.

Esperó pacientemente su oportunidad; desconocía que tanto había bebido Levi antes de que ella llegara, sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, es que logró persuadir a Levi de llevarlo a su departamento. Lo conocía estando ebrio. Era bastante dócil. Con caricias y palabras bonitas logró que se montara en el coche.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraba batallando con un húmedo Levi, arrastrándolo hasta el elevador, presionó el número que le indicó y esperó.

—¿Qué te hizo? —cuestionó Riko. Quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos. Durante el trayecto, la lluvia los atrapó y sus cristales fueron los más afectados, al dificultarle la visión.

—Está embarazada de otro —Las palabras salieron arrastradas y cargadas de dolor y frustración. Ella soltó un silbido.

—Tienes una suerte con las mujeres… —Levi cayó sus palabras con un beso brusco que sorprendió a la mujer, que no tardó en corresponder. El pitido del elevador no fue suficiente para que se separan. Sin romper el beso, Levi la empujó contra una de las paredes del elevador. Por encima del vestido, comenzó a acariciar sus curvas.

Apenas lograron llegar al departamento antes de que la ropa comenzara a desaparecer. Una abstinencia de seis meses comenzaba a hacer estragos en él.

—Uhm, Mikasa. —El nombre escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, creyó que cortaría el ambiente, empero, a Riko no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. Hasta que separó de golpe cuando sintió fuertes arcadas. El maldito alcohol estaba tomando otro camino—. Espera, necesitamos tomar una ducha para no pescar un resfriado. —Riko arqueó una ceja, intrigada; estaban en medio de un intenso preludio y él pensaba en su salud.

Estaba dispuesta a tolerar que la llamara por otro nombre, al fin y al cabo, sólo era sexo, pero no a que le cortara el ambiente y menos estando en bragas. Frunció las labios, enfadada. La idea de hacerlo en la ducha pareció mucho más atractiva a sus ojos… si, era una gran idea.

—Te esperaré adentro. —Levi gruñó en respuesta. Acostarse con Riko no eliminaría sus problemas, pero al menos, esperaba él, que pudiera sacarse a cierta mujer de la cabeza. A mitad de camino, se detuvo por el incesante sonido que emitía el molesto timbre. Ni siquiera se preocupó por abotonarse la camisa antes de abrir, aunque se arrepintió de no hacerlo.

—Mikasa, ¿qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó atónito. La mencionada traía la ropa empapada, el cabello hecho un desastre… y nunca pensó que podría verse más hermosa. Tan fría y cálida.

—Levi, hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Mikasa ni siquiera prestó atención a su vestimenta, se enfocó en organizar lo que sentía—. Después de la boda de Hanji, entendí que no era tu intención hacer lo que hiciste. Nadie te avisó que era organizado por la misma novia, ni que todo estaba planeado. Tanto Isabel como Hanji esperaban poder juntarnos; conocen la mierda por la que pasamos y pensaron que era buena idea. Y en cierta medida, agradezco sus buenas intenciones, aunque no era la manera de lograr su cometido. Pensaba contarte, en serio estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero desapareciste. Tenía tanto miedo, no sabía cómo había sucedido -en realidad sí sé, no soy idiota- pero todo era tan confuso que, cuando no respondiste, pensé que era porque lo sabías y no querías hacerte cargo.

»Ahora sé que es imposible. Hice jurar a Hanji e Isabel que no te dirían ni una palabra, aun contra su voluntad, sin importar que tanto ellas creían que necesitabas estar informado. Tú habías rechazado inconscientemente esta oportunidad sin saberlo. Y maldición, sé que te estaba privando de ella. Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. Durante esa noche, joder, que me gustó esa noche, olvidamos un pequeño gran detalle que desembocó a este momento.

»Todavía tengo miedo. No sé ser madre. Esa es la verdad. Y no quiero hacer esto sola. Siento haber tardado tanto en encararte y decirte la verdad, pero, es justo que lo sepas y seas parte de su educación, que lo veas crecer, lo ayudes a ser mejor personas; que seas un pad —Mikasa detuvo abruptamente el atropellado monólogo. Se enfocó en la figura femenina envuelta en una toalla que se encontraba detrás de Levi.

—Cariño, te estoy esperando. —La melosa voz de Riko fue lo único que Mikasa necesitó para entender su error. Barrió a Levi de pies a cabeza; el labial corrido en el pecho, los pantalones abiertos al igual que la camisa.

—¿Sabes qué? _Voy a tener a tu bebé y no es asunto tuyo_. —Acto seguido, empujó a Levi dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué…? —Levi todavía intentaba procesar la sarta de palabras que le soltó Mikasa. No entendió la gran parte de ella, aunque bastó con lo esencial; él era el padre del bebé de Mikasa, no Eren, como creyó erróneamente. Cuando salió de su estupor, ignoró los llamados de Riko, abrió la puerta y corrió tras Mikasa. Alcanzó a verle un mechón de cabello antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara. El alcohol había salido de su sistema en menos de un minuto cuando se echó a correr por las escaleras, esperando ser capaz de alcanzarla.

No podía saltarle aquella letanía sobre estar juntos para después cerrarle la puerta y decirle que _no era asunto suyo_. Que la ira del infierno se desate sobre él, porque jamás permitiría que su hijo crezca sin su padre. Cuando llegó a la primera planta, era demasiado tarde. Trotó debajo de la lluvia, con la esperanza de verla; de explicarle las circunstancias y de prometerle que estaría con ella. De suplicarle que no lo sepárese de ese pequeño ser, que la única culpa que tenía, era que sus padres eran un par de idiotas.

—¡Mikasa!

Gritó a una noche vacía y lluviosa; esperando que alguien, que ella, lo escuchase, aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

 **.**

* * *

.

Después de un tiempo estoy de vuelta. ¿Verdad que la espera no fue tanta? Levi volvió a ser un dolor de culo, literalmente, sus versiones siempre son las más tardadas, pero de alguna forma, me terminan por enamorar.

Tanto para mi, como para Judith -mi beta- escribir y editar este capítulo fue un trabajo constante, de todos los días. Cabe a mencionar que sé que el tiempo entre una actualización y otra es demasiado, sin embargo, no es tiempo desperdiciado, pues nos esforzamos letra con letra, palabra por palabra para entregar un capítulo de calidad que ustedes puedan disfrutar plenamente. Y recordarles que las actualizaciones serán como mínimo, mensuales.

Como mencioné arriba, este capítulo tuvo ciertas influencias:

-Tenía escritas cuatro páginas hasta que Devil apareció en mi vida e hizo que todo fluyera.

-Tienen mi eterna gratitud, amor y agradecimiento las fanpage de _"El tío Kenny"_ , que sigue siendo fuente de inspiración para mi personaje; sin duda, vuelve el proceso de escritura más ameno. También las páginas de " _Traute Carven"_ y " _La sobrina Nifa"_ por notar este pequeño fic. Sobre Traute, también me ha servido para crear unas situaciones a futuro muy prometedoras. Por otro lado, Nifa es un caso diferente, pues ese personaje ya tenía el futuro marcado desde hace mucho. Aun así, agradezco a sus administradoras de todo corazón por el meme que hicieron sobre Kiwi.

Gracias por la espera, jamón, espero que te gustara tu pequeño cameo, fue hecho con mucho amor. Vas a ver que te voy a cumplir tu pequeño deseo.

Y hay muchas más cosas que no diré para no hacer esto más largo.

¡Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Prometo que algún día no muy lejano responderé como se merecen tan preciosos comentarios. Así que no olviden dejar otro. :3

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	9. Bad Liar

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: **Judith Valensi.** Agradézcanle a ella que esto no se quede todo abierto y con miles de dudas. Y también por corregir esto, al final resulta que si tengo muchos problemas de omisión.

Para **Karlin-Zeldi, CerisierJin, Sasha SV3, Diosa de la muerte y todos esos lectores fantasmas que ya he detectado en facebook. Comenten sin miedo, les tengo una sorpresa :)**

Aaaaahhhhh, espere tanto por escribir esta parte. Y había encontrado el video de Bad Liar, en realidad primero vi el video subtitulado y después encontré el fabulo cover de Laura M Buitrago y pensé, ¡ESTO TIENE QUE CONTAR LA VERSIÓN DE MIKASA! Y aquí me tienen… por si quieren escuchar la canción mientras leen. También pueden escuchar el cover de Kevin Karla y LaBanda, regularmente uso sus covers para escucharlos mientras escribo.

Es de las pocas veces que admito el uso del OoC, fue sin intenciones, pero ya se han de dar una idea del vaivén emocional que sufrió la choza en Devil, así que esto, no es la excepción.

En fin, ¡nos leemos abajo!

.

* * *

.

 **Bad Liar**

Las casualidades eran jugarretas del destino.

O eso se obligó a pensar Mikasa después de observarlo pasear por los pasillos sin girarse a verla ni siquiera una vez.

Exactamente un mes había pasado desde la boda de Hanji; las vacaciones de verano estaban en puerta, y con ellas, una oficina abarrotada de estudiantes.

 _Al menos ahora estoy del otro lado_.

Aunque ese pensamiento no la consoló del todo. Al final seguía haciendo el trabajo de Hanji; coordinando los próximos cursos de verano para los alumnos que fallaron en sus evaluaciones.

—Es práctica —justificó Hanji, después de dejar una pila de documentos en su escritorio—. Impartirás algunos cursos de verano para que te familiarices con el alumnado y después podrás incorporarte como docente el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—¿Y por qué hago papeleo? —Cuestionó Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño. Aceptó entrar como suplente de la recién casada, sin embargo, ésta ya había vuelto _muy_ feliz de su luna de miel—. ¿No quieres hacer tu trabajo? —Increpó.

Lo normal, sería que Mikasa comenzara como docente, para después, tras algunos años, poder aplicar para un puesto administrativo, no obstante, apenas Hanji vio la oportunidad, logró engatusar a la junta directiva para aceptarla provisionalmente como su reemplazo, ignorando la lista de aspirantes mejor preparados para el puesto. Mikasa dejó de cuestionarse la influencia que podría tener Hanji por sí misma; sumando a la reciente unión que hizo con Erwin, temió por un instante lo persuasiva y terrorífica que podría llegar a ser su mejor amiga.

 _Es mejor no provocarla,_ pensó recordando la despedida de soltero de Erwin.

Harta del calor, Mikasa sacó de su bolso el abanico que Armin le regaló por su cumpleaños, agitándolo rápidamente para espantar el calor. Las oficinas contaban con un excelente clima, sin embargo, ella se seguía sintiendo demasiado abochornada.

—¡Te veré en el almuerzo! —Y así, Hanji Zoe huía de sus responsabilidades.

 _Haré que pague la comida_ , juró internamente antes de comenzar a leer uno de los expedientes frente a ella. Tanta fue su dedicación, que olvidó por completo la hora, hasta que Isabel fue a llamarla.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Cuestionó apoyada en la pared, contemplándola.

—¿Qué hora es? —Levantó la mirada y revisó su reloj.

3:40 p.m.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Su día se había ido en revisar y archivar.

—Vamos, te llevaré a comer —ofreció Isabel. Mientras esperaba a su amiga, se quedó observando el bote de basura, le pareció extraño verlo repleto de envolturas de chocolates y caramelos. _Qué raro_ , pensó _, a Mikasa sólo le gusta el chocolate amargo_. Atribuyó los desechos a los alumnos que comenzaban a frecuentar la oficina de Mikasa.

—Isabel —llamó Marco cuando las vio salir de las oficinas. La aludida se giró con una sonrisa resplandeciente que atrajo la atención de Mikasa—. ¿Van a comer?

—Sí —respondió con coquetería.

—Nosotros también, ¿podemos acompañarlas? —Mikasa contempló la interacción de ambos. Observó a Jean unos instantes, el hombre desviaba la mirada de ella, con un muy mal disimulado rubor en las mejillas. Había conocido y hablado con Jean Kirstein durante la boda de Hanji y le pareció agradable.

Isabel le dirigió una mirada a Mikasa, pidiendo permiso para aceptar; la chica de rasgos exóticos se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Vamos! —Rápidamente Isabel tomó el brazo de Marco y comenzaron a charlar, olvidándose de sus amigos. Mikasa suspiró antes de regalarle una sonrisa de disculpa a Jean y seguirlos.

—¿Qué tal te es-estás adaptando? —Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior, evitando dejar salir su risa. Respiró, buscando retomar su característico autocontrol.

—Bien. —Alcanzaba a sentir el nerviosismo de Jean. Se sentía halagada, aunque no le gustaba crear falsas ilusiones—. ¿Dónde iremos?

—Al café de Sharlen. Está a unas calles —aportó Isabel cuando llegaron al estacionamiento—. Iré con Marco.

—Isa, espera. —Reaccionó demasiado tarde, pues el automóvil comenzó a alejarse. Se giró a Jean, quien ya se encontraba con la puerta abierta para ella.

 _Genial, una cita doble._ Pensó con sarcasmo.

—Si quieres p-puedo llevarte —señaló la puerta.

 _¿Qué mal podría hacer?_

Entró al auto sin pensarlo demasiado. El hambre comenzaba a hacer mella en ella y no quería caminar hasta el lugar. El trayecto fue un tanto incómodo debido a los fallidos intentos por parte de Jean de entablar una conversación. En otro momento tal vez habría respondido, sin embargo, no se sentía de humor para siquiera intentarlo.

—Hola, Mikasa —saludó rápidamente una joven rubia de rasgos finos, con brillantes ojos azules, apenas vio entrar a la aludida—. Isabel ya ha apartado sus lugares —sonriendo, agregó—. ¡Es un placer deleitarnos con su presencia! —Mikasa rió, abrazando a la joven.

—El placer es mío al poder disfrutar de tus platillos, Sharlen.

—¿Y este guapo hombre? —Cuestionó con una mirada brillante, viendo a Jean—. ¿Es tu novio? —Kirstein se sonrojo y Mikasa ahogó disimuladamente una risita. Sharlen Inocencio solía hacerle justicia a su apellido.

—No, es un compañero del trabajo —aclaró para después proceder a las presentaciones pertinentes—. ¿Y Kyklo? Escuché que volvió.

—Oh, sí. Se encuentra con los niños. —Tras ponerse brevemente al día y con la promesa de regresar, Mikasa logró reunirse con una Isabel bastante risueña al lado de Marco.

—Sharlen es una ex compañera de la universidad —explicó Isabel cuando Jean y Mikasa tomaron asiento—. Dejó la carrera a mitad de camino cuando quedó embarazada y terminó casándose con su novio, Kyklo, desde entonces abrieron este café que se volvió su vida.

—Vaya —murmuró Marco pensativo—. Cada persona acepta de manera diferente los giros del destino.

—Es admirable que se apasione con cualquier cosa —agregó—. En la universidad era estudiante de honor y cuando la dejó, no se veía triste o arrepentida, al contrario, parece que ser madre la impulsó y le dio más alegría a su vida. —Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Mikasa al escuchar hablar sobre la maternidad—. Tiene ese don innato.

Sharlen volvió para tomar las órdenes y bromear un poco. Mikasa se sintió nuevamente como una universitaria despreocupada, lo cual se vio reflejado al pedir su comida favorita, esa que sólo se permitía en momentos especiales.

—¿Qué te parece la universidad, Mikasa? —Preguntó Marco con genuina curiosidad.

—Demasiados jóvenes —respondió sonriendo—. Hanji se aprovecha de que tomé un poco de práctica cuando se fue y ahora quiere que haga su trabajo.

—Muchos postularon para tu puesto —murmuró Jean, arrepintiéndose de su honestidad al ver la mirada recriminatoria de Marco.

—Lo sé. Conozco el proceso. —Sabía el caos que ocasionó esa decisión.

—Fui uno de ellos —agregó Marco en tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente—. Me alegro de que hayan elegido a una persona tan apta como tú.

—Pocas personas son capaces de manejar tantos jóvenes con autoridad en tan corto tiempo —halagó Jean, sonrojado. Aún tenía latente la pregunta de Sharlen sobre su _relación_ con Mikasa.

—¡Mikasa es asombrosa! —La efusividad de Isabel no se hizo esperar—. Escuché que fue la mano derecha de muchos profesores. ¡En Liberio, durante su estancia en Mare, siendo estudiante de intercambio! ¡Incluso fungió el rol temporal de profesora en los cursos inductivos para los de nuevo ingreso! —Por debajo de la mesa, Mikasa le dio un puntapié a Isabel, esperando que guardara silencio.

Sí, había sido una cerebrito, en realidad era bastante inteligente; le gustaba seguir aprendiendo; apoyó a sus profesores para mantenerse ocupada y dejar de pensar en la _no-relación_ que tenía con Eren. Entre Zeke, una de sus principales aventuras de una noche, los profesores y las asesorías que se ofrecía a dar, lograba mantener su mente alejada de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes. Aunque en la actualidad eso ya no era un problema, pues otra persona luchaba incansablemente para gobernar su cabeza.

 _Maldito enano_.

—Tierra llamando a Mikasa. —La mano de Isabel se paseaba frente a sus ojos—. Te perdiste por unos minutos, ¿dónde estabas?

 _Pensando en tu condenado hermano._

—Recordando el trabajo pendiente —mintió desviando la mirada. Tomó unos segundos para admirar la preciosa vista que tenía en la ventana.

—Le contaba a los chicos algunas anécdotas de cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Hablaste de la ocasión en que Levi te sacó a rastras de una fiesta? —cuestionó con fingida inocencia. Isabel arrugó los ojos, molesta y avergonzada.

—No de esas aventuras —contradijo entre dientes. Para su suerte, Sharlen interrumpió el momento para entregar sus pedidos.

—Para Isabel, ensalada con atún —la aludida miró con deseo la comida.

—Marco, pediste panini de queso, ¿cierto? —El pecoso asintió. Durante el levantamiento de las órdenes, los hombres preguntaron a Isabel y Mikasa sugerencias y recomendaciones de platillos, para lo cual, las chicas se limitaron a decirles que pidieran lo que más les apeteciera, porque la comida de Sharlen era un orgasmo gustativo—. Para Jean pasta a la boloñesa. Y para mi querida Mikasa, pollo al horno con verduras.

Una repentina hambre atacó a Mikasa al tener frente de ella ese delicioso platillo. Sintió la necesidad de robar algunos trozos de carne del plato de Jean y de probar la ensalada de Isabel. Contuvo tal instinto limitándose a degustar la comida. Hacía tiempo que no comían ahí y sus papilas gustativas le estaban eternamente agradecidas cada vez que volvían.

La comida pasó amenamente entre charlas sobre el trabajo y viejas historias. Para el postre, la mayoría pidió una rebanada de pay de queso, excepto Mikasa quién solicitó Trufas de chocolate, para sorpresa de Isabel.

—¿Te sientes bien, Mika? —La aludida asintió, disfrutando de una bolita de chocolate. Por el semblante de placer, Isabel dejó el tema de lado, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto sólo porque un día pidió algo diferente a lo usual.

Tenía rato sintiendo un hormigueo extraño y se giró en dirección de la ventana, como sí buscara algo; notó que una chica regordeta y de anteojos la veía casi con adoración. Aunque a lo lejos le pareció ver la silueta de Levi. Negó sus pensamientos, incorporándose nuevamente a la charla de sus compañeros.

Al final del día, Mikasa llegó a su departamento, colgando sus llaves y lanzando su bolso. Con parsimonia se dirigió al refrigerador por comida. Últimamente sus hábitos alimentarios se volvieron un tanto sedentarios y se vio comprobado por el congelador casi vacío. Suspiró con pereza, tomando su móvil. Requería relajarse y una buena cena que no estaba dispuesta a preparar.

—Hola, Armin —saludó sentándose en el sofá.

—Mikasa, que agradable sorpresa. —La chica sonrió a pesar de saber que no la verían. Su amigo de la infancia era muy perspicaz.

—¿Ya cenaron? —inquirió siendo directa. El suspiro de Armin habló por él—. ¿Quieren cenar conmigo?

—Mikasa, sabes que Eren odia que nos alimentes. Y es peor no ayudarte en…

—Pensé que podrían comprar comida para ver una película, como en los viejos tiempos —interrumpió antes de que siguieran las excusas.

—Dame un segundo. —Mikasa alcanzó a escuchar el diálogo entre Armin y Eren sobre los planes de ese viernes por la noche—. Estaremos ahí en media hora —prometió colgando. Supuso que Eren no estaba del todo feliz por la invitación, por alguna razón todavía no terminaba de superar el _supuesto_ encuentro que tuvieron antes de la boda. Ya después tendría tiempo de contarle la verdad; era divertido ver su incomodidad y falta de madurez para hablar sobre el tema.

Al recordar la boda fue inevitable revivir lo sucedido con Levi. Si no hubiera sido un idiota, hiriendo su orgullo al pagarle, probablemente lo tendría ahora mismo entre sus sábanas. Bah, ella sabía perfectamente que era una mujer demasiado orgullosa y obstinada; a pesar del pequeño detalle que fue el dinero, le aterró la posibilidad de salir nuevamente con otra persona.

Sí, le gustó la química que tuvieron, también que fuera un hombre capaz de dominarla en ese aspecto, y temía involucrarse emocionalmente. Vaya, al final Annie había sido tatuada en su piel junto al recuerdo de la infidelidad.

Tomó una ducha y se puso cómoda mientras esperaba a sus amigos. La cena pasó amenamente y Armin habló sobre los proyectos finales.

—El profesor Ackerman se ha puesto más estricto de lo normal —comentó, metiéndose un brócoli a la boca—. Sin duda fue satisfactorio que evaluara mí proyecto antes, de lo contrario, estaría estudiando día y noche para sus exámenes. —Mikasa continuó ensimismada en su pollo con naranja, que le prestaba poca atención a la charla.

—No pudiste incluirme —gruñó Eren.

—Era individual —puntualizó Armin—. Además, no me habrías ayudado en nada.

—Eso no es cierto. —Elevó la voz el castaño, atrayendo la atención de Mikasa.

—Lo bueno es que el director Smith ha vuelto —suspiró—. El profesor Ackerman nos habría asesinado sin la pronta intervención del director.

—¿Te refieres a Erwin? —Armin asintió.

—El director evitó la expulsión de Reiner y de la mitad de los involucrados en su despedida de soltero. —Mikasa frunció el ceño, confundida—. Verás —comenzó a explicar el rubiecito, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío—; después de la boda del director, el profesor Ackerman hizo una masacre con los exámenes. —Mikasa contuvo una sonrisa, por alguna razón la idea parecía divertida—. La mayoría tuvo resultados fatales.

—Excepto Armin —interrumpió Eren: mitad celoso, mitad orgulloso de las calificaciones su mejor amigo. El rubio sonrió tenuemente, halagado.

—Y como el profesor Ackerman no da cursos de verano… —Y Mikasa comprendió porqué media generación estuvo a punto de retrasar la graduación.

—¿Por qué fue Levi, y no Erwin, quién se enfadó? —Eren frunció el ceño, por la familiaridad que Mikasa usaba para hablar de sus profesores. Sabía de su trabajo en la Facultad de Medicina, sin embargo, era raro escucharla expresarse de esa manera.

—El profesor Levi se volvió la encarnación del diablo —bromeó Eren, enfurruñado—. Sí es que todavía es posible.

—Como _"venganza"_ —continuó Armin, haciendo comillas—; por lo que sucedió esa noche. —Por un segundo, el rubio se detuvo; meditando lo que diría a continuación. Eren no sabía que Mikasa estuvo en la despedida, y mucho menos _que bailó para todos, incluido su mayor símbolo de admiración_.

—Oye, Mikasa —interrumpió Eren, pensativo.

—¿Sí? —respondió, saboreando su pollo.

—¿No estás emparentada con él? —Mikasa comenzó a toser, sintiendo la comida apenas cruzar su garganta. Se apresuró a beber agua, la impresión había provocado que casi se ahogara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó, todavía tosiendo un poco. Armin le dio leves golpes en la espalda, preocupado.

—Ya sabes, los dos se apellidan Ackerman. Tienen esta particularidad de ser los mejores en lo que hacen —enumeró, notando las similitudes entre su profesor y amiga. Después de años de ser alumno de Levi, hasta ese momento, Eren cayó en cuenta que compartía apellido con Mikasa—. Son fríos en público; y tiene cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Oye! —Espetó Mikasa ofendida. Armin y Eren rieron por su reacción. Tras recuperar la calma, aclaró—. Pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí; los registros familiares de mis padres no indican parientes cercanos vivos.

Se escuchó el sonido del zape que Armin le propició a Eren.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué me pegas? —Se quejó el castaño, sobándose la parte afectada.

—Y todavía preguntas.

Entre los tres, despejaron la sala y se acomodaron para iniciar su maratón de películas. Cuando eran pequeños, solían hacer pijamadas donde se pasaban horas viendo películas, para después irse a dormir.

—¿Se quedarán? —Eren le lanzó _la mirada_ a Armin. Y Mikasa entendió que pedía demasiado.

—Sí —respondió Armin, acomodándose en una orilla del sofá, para sorpresa de sus amigos. Eren se resignó. Al final, poco le faltaba para terminar sus proyectos, y obligaría a Armin que lo ayudara por decidir quedarse. Terminaron de sentarse y Mikasa encendió la televisión, esperando que Netflix se conectara.

—¿Qué veremos? —Cuestionó, pasando entre el catálogo.

Y así pasaron la noche, reviviendo parte de su infancia; haciendo bromas tontas e interrumpiéndose a mitad de película, guardando silencio sólo en las partes más emotivas.

—¿Le dirás? —murmuró Armin a Mikasa, cuando Eren fue al baño.

—Es divertido verlo incómodo. —Aunque sabía mejor que nadie, lo contraproducente que sería tener a Eren creyendo que _volvieron_ a las viejas andanzas.

—Mika —retó. El rubio no quería más dramas en su diminuta familia.

—Vale, lo haré —cedió—. Pero no hoy.

Después de terminar con la última película, Eren y Armin se fueron a la habitación de huéspedes que Mikasa acondicionó para ellos. Se despidieron con un beso de buenas noches.

El sueño venció tan rápidamente a Mikasa, que apenas sintió el momento en que un intruso se coló en su cama. Por reflejo, se acurrucó en los brazos de Eren, soñando que era cierto enano gruñón que se había grabado en su piel.

Armin se mordió la lengua al día siguiente. Eren no estaba con él al despertar y pensó lo peor, confirmándolo al encontrarlo abrazando por la cintura a Mikasa. Recargó con mucha fuerza la cabeza en la pared, dándose un golpe. Maniobró para sacar a su amigo de la cama de su _hermana_ para evitar el posible holocausto que habría si despertaran. Para su suerte, nada sucedió, pues los dos tenían sus pijamas intactas, sin embargo eso no disminuía la incómoda situación.

Sería bastante complicado regresar a la paz que había recreado después de que Mikasa terminara su relación con Annie, dos años atrás; extrañamente Eren se había mantenido tranquilo, quieto y neutro desde entonces.

Probablemente esperando su momento.

—Te mereces que Mikasa no te diga la verdad —refunfuñó Armin cuando logró quitar el brazo de Eren de la cintura de Mikasa. Agradecía que tuviera el sueño tan pesado. Tras intentar sacarlo un par de veces, cesó todo esfuerzo—. Mejor hazte responsable de tus acciones —murmuró soltando el brazo de Eren que no dudó en volver a acurrucarse con Mikasa. Rodó los ojos y pensé en irse de ahí. Una venita sádica surgió en él; _sería un buen castigo_. Sacó su móvil y les tomó una fotografía, sintió una punzada de culpa al ver a Mikasa, ella no tenía la culpa y saldría afectada. Aunque lo volvió a pensar, _¡pero si fue ella quien empezó todo!_

Mikasa fue la primera en despertar. Al sentir el calor a su lado se acurrucó más murmurando el insufrible nombre de Levi. Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con un Eren todavía dormido. Su primer impulso fue empujarlo fuera de la cama hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¡Qué mierda te sucede, Mikasa! —espetó Eren cuando logró espabilar un poco—. ¿Por qué me tiras de la cama?

—¡No tienes nada que hacer en MI cama! —respondió la otra medio cabreada.

—No es tú —Eren se quedó a mitad de oración cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era la habitación que compartía con Armin—. Y-yo —intentó justificarse, aunque las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Mikasa rodó los ojos antes de levantarse.

—Fuera, me voy a cambiar —ordenó yendo al baño. Eren no tardó en acatar la indicación.

Media hora después y con los ánimos más calmados, Mikasa se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus amigos. Armin sacó a Eren del departamento para comprar algunas cosas, situación que Mikasa seguía agradeciendo. Regularmente el silencio no le molestaba, al contrario, le proporcionaba una extraña paz que la relajaba; miró un instante su teléfono antes de tomarlo y colocar una canción aleatoria mientras terminaba su tarea. Los primeros acordes de (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction de The Rolling Stones inundó la cocina provocando se sintiera un poco más animada.

— _I can't get no satisfaction_ —comenzó a cantar en voz baja moviendo las caderas al ritmo. Cuando llegó al coro tomó la cuchara que estaba usando como micrófono—. _I can't get no._ —Por ese fugaz instante se sintió otra vez al inició de sus veinte; en esa edad sin preocupaciones donde ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con su vida. Siguió bailando alrededor de la cocina, ensimismada en la canción y sus recuerdos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni los pasos de sus amigos que consideraba como _hermanos_.

En la última estrofa de la canción sintió un par de manos sobre su cadera, provocando un breve sobresaltó. Al ver el cabello castaño y los juguetones ojos verdes de Eren cedió una vez más cuando él la pegó a su cuerpo—. _I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey._ —El movimiento de caderas no tardó en volverse sugestivo al sentir la hombría del chico pegada en su trasero. Quiso reírse a carcajadas por la irrealidad de la escena—. _That's what I say, I can't get no, I can't get no._ _I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction._ —Eren la giró para quedar de frente. La última línea de la letra la cantó _casi_ sobre los labios de Mikasa, dejando una indirecta bastante explícita—. _No satisfaction, no satisfaction._

—¿Alguna vez les mencioné que somos bastante jóvenes como para que me hagan tío? —Mikasa ya no pudo contener su carcajada y se alejó de Eren.

—Ya no va a suceder otra vez —respondió regresando a su tarea original, aún con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. Nadie, excepto Hanji sabía sobre su _embarazo_. Espantó rápidamente aquellos fantasmas del pasado—. ¿No es así, Eren? —lo molestó un poco recordándole el pequeño desliz el día de la boda.

El desayuno pasó entre broma y broma donde recordaban el pasado. De las pocas y _únicas_ personas que conocían la historia de que había entre Mikasa y Eren, Armin realmente resultaba ser bastante neutro y pasivo, actuando cuando era estrictamente necesario para prevenir un mal mayor.

* * *

En ciertas ocasiones, hay cambios tan sutiles y progresivos, que somos incapaces de notarlos hasta que llegan a un extremo, que el cambio es tan radical que nos limitamos a observar.

Mikasa suspiró con frustración al notar como el botón de su pantalón parecía burlarse de ella. Tenía ya cinco minutos peleando con él, y perdiendo olímpicamente. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo.

 _Es momento de volver a trotar por las mañanas._

Aprovechó estar recostada para poder cerrar su pantalón; al lograr su cometido, se puso de pie, para terminar de vestirse. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había pisado un gimnasio.

 _Seis meses_. Susurró con malicia una voz dentro de ella. Vale, era posible que descuidara el estado de su cuerpo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que una prenda de vestir le causaba tantos problemas. En ese tiempo no había subido de peso debido a su balanceada alimentación.

Indudablemente recordó su época universitaria y cómo, por ese entonces, nunca tuvo necesidad de pisar uno. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizá tuviera relación con sus _vigorosas actividades_. A decir verdad… ¿desde cuándo había detenido su satisfactorio ejercicio?

 _Annie._

Espantó casi con violencia el pensamiento, al grado, de verse los tacones que había elegido y preferido cambiarlos por unos zapatos de piso. Suficiente tenía de pensamientos deprimentes para también recordar los fetiches de su _ex._

En medio de un suspiro, tomó su maletín, las llaves de su auto y se encaminó a la puerta. Un aire nostálgico la envolvió. Maldita sea, extrañaba la presencia de otra persona en ese grande departamento, aunque no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a perdonar lo sucedido.

Contempló un segundo la fotografía del día de la boda; Hanji había insistido tanto en que posara junto con Levi, para después entregarle una copia enmarcada de la misma, haciendo hincapié en la pareja tan dispareja que hacían.

 _Maldito enano arrogante, pretencioso, imbécil. Cómo quisiera tenerte una noche más._

Frunció los labios ante el último pensamiento. Verlo constantemente a lo lejos, la molestaba, vaya que sí, porque sus malditas fantasías le jugaban en contra; la posibilidad de encontrarlo nuevamente, de encerrarse en algún salón vacío o en su propia oficina, la sobre excitaba, tanto que se odiaba un poco cuando se encontraba merodeando los salones en los cuales impartía clases sólo por el placer de verlo.

Se sentía como una enferma por eso.

 _Era culpa de ambos_ , se repetía, _eran adultos incapaces de afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores._

Al ingresar a la facultad, saludó a todos. Encontró a Sasha en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería tomando café con Isabel, charlando de las evaluaciones que aplicaron recientemente.

—Esas ojeras no se las deseo ni a mi peor enemigo —fue el cálido saludo de Isabel. Mikasa bufó. A diferencia de la pelirroja, ella carecía de esa majestuosa habilidad de ocultar cualquier imperfección debajo de una capa de maquillaje.

—Al menos dinos que es un buen polvo lo que te mantiene en vela —pidió Sasha, emocionada. Ella se limitó a negar, para disgusto de sus amigas—. Escuché que Levi sigue libre —murmuró, antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios. Mikasa depositó sus cosas sobre la mesa, antes de desplomarse a su lado.

Le costaba admitir que ciertos malos hábitos habían vuelto.

Aunque dudaba que _malos hábitos_ englobara de forma correcta la aparatosa forma en que despertaba en plena madrugada después de una pesadilla, para volverse incapaz de conciliar posteriormente el sueño.

Ese maldito patrón se había repetido por años durante su infancia, y después de la muerte de sus padres, en su adolescencia. Se había olvidado de ellos, hasta que dos años atrás, volvieron luego de su separación con Annie.

—Han pasado dos meses desde entonces, Sasha. Deja el tema de una vez —advirtió, sorprendiendo con su mal humor a sus amigas. Isabel fue la primera en fruncir el ceño.

—Para que cuentes el tiempo que ha pasado… Tampoco es para que te pongas así —respondió la pelirroja, en defensa de su hermano—. Ya sé que tuvieron sus diferencias, pero no nos contaste que sucedió para que te cabrearas así con él. —Mikasa se limitó a soltar un bufido de exasperación. Si lo meditaba detenidamente… estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos por un error.

—Sasha, ¿todavía sigues yendo al gimnasio? —cuestionó, cambiando de tema para disipar la tensión.

—¿Uhm? —No se sorprendió de encontrarse a su mejor amiga zarpándose un bollo. Notó cómo se apresuró a masticar y tragar para responder—. Eh, sí. Incluso Historia e Ymir me acompañan. ¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres apuntar? —Mikasa asintió—. Pero… —Sasha eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras—; después de practicar karate en la secundaria, no has vuelto a tocar un gimnasio por tu propia voluntad. —La aludida arqueo una ceja—. Quiero decir, no es que no te guste ejercitarte ni estar en forma; _no lo necesitas_. A eso me refiero.

 _Díselo al estúpido botón que casi me gana la batalla esta mañana._

—Eso era antes. —Fue su vaga respuesta. Ahondar en su escasa vida sexual no era un tema que le hiciera ilusión—. En fin, ¿me puedo unir?

—¡Eso no se pregunta! —Festejó Sasha—. Ya te pasaré luego nuestros horarios.

—¿Puedo empezar esta semana? —Ambos mujeres atinaron a fruncir el ceño. La situación se había tornado más extraña de lo habitual. Y justo después de que Mikasa robara un pan tostado del plato de Isabel, comenzaron a creer que se armó un desequilibrio en el universo.

—Oye, Mikasa, ¿no estarás…? —Una pelota cayó de golpe sobre la mesa, impidiendo que Isabel expresara su duda y dirigiera toda su atención al culpable del incidente. Un niño de cabello rubio cenizo se apresuró hasta ellas.

—¡Lo siento! —Musito al quedar de frente. Sasha veía con consternación el proyectil que destruyó la comida que le quedaba, Mikasa tomaba servilletas para limpiarse, por otro lado, Isabel centró su atención en el niño que le parecía particularmente conocido.

—¡NICOLÁS! —Las tres notaron la cara de susto del infante y como tragó saliva con temor, para después desviar la mirada hasta el suelo. Una mujer se aproximaba con rapidez hasta el lugar del incidente—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedes jugar con tu pelota en ciertos lugares?

—Lo sé, mamá. —La voz le había cambiado tan drásticamente al niño que derritió el corazón de las profesoras.

—Discúlpate con las señoritas —ordenó, después de quitar la pelota de la mesa.

—Lo siento —repitió en tono tan dócil y avergonzado que provocó que Mikasa quisiera consolarlo y borrarle la tristeza. Espantó los pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron. Revisó la hora en su teléfono, dándose cuenta que iba tarde.

—Tengo que irme —avisó, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas. Su ropa estaba indudablemente manchada y sabía que así estaría a lo largo del día, sin importar que tanta ansiedad le generara. Se despidió de Isabel y Sasha, cuando caminó junto al niño, fue inevitable que despeinara su cabello y le sonriera, asegurándole que no había problema.

Sasha e Isabel intercambiaron una mirada. La conducta de Mikasa definitivamente era atípica.

Esa misma tarde Mikasa acompañó a Sasha al gimnasio.

—¿Lista? —En realidad, no lo estaba. Mikasa observó con deseo el tarro de chocolate detrás de Sasha, perdiéndose en las deliciosas fantasías que le provocaba el dulce. Sintió la boca hecha agua. Asintió a su amiga, siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

Ese día, Mikasa descubrió porque Sasha era tan apegada a Connie.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme, asaltacunas? —La aludida se sobresaltó. Detuvo el ritmo de la caminadora por unos minutos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar la relación que tenía con el menor.

—Cállate, que tu casi abusas de Eren cuando él tenía dieciséis. —Las palabras de Mikasa se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Sabía que no podía argumentar nada contra esa lógica. Sasha había dado en el blanco de un certero disparo.

El silencio se hizo. Sasha reanudó su caminata mientras Mikasa seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Fue Eren quien había insistido. Ella no tenía la culpa. Bueno, sí había cedido ante sus provocaciones… ¡También era humana! Tenía derecho a equivocarse.

—La primera vez que llegue a este lugar por casualidad, Connie estaba siendo instruido por Reiner —las palabras de Sasha desconcertaron a Mikasa. La castaña seguía con la vista fija al frente, hablaba al aire, sumergida en los recuerdos—. Luego me inscribí. Al principio era extraño, me sentía insegura, ya sabes que nunca he tenido la misma confianza que tú respeto a mi cuerpo. Así que Connie lograba aligerar el ambiente con bromas cuando notaba que me frustraba por no lograr hacer un ejercicio o me cansaba con demasiada facilidad. Las bromas se hicieron más frecuentes. Con el tiempo, Historia también quiso venir, luego Ymir. Y sin darme cuenta, Connie terminaba por acompañarme a mi departamento por las noches.

Mikasa seguía anonadada por el relato, dándose cuenta de cuan centrada estuvo en su relación con Annie que jamás percibió esos cambios en su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera después de su ruptura con la rubia, notó que Sasha se veía más sonriente.

—No te preocupes. Es un buen chico —agregó Sasha, cuando detuvo la caminadora—. Mi padre lo conoció en navidad. Cree que es un poco joven e inmaduro, pero me dio su bendición; _"ese chico te ve de la misma forma en que veía a tu madre cuando la conocí y me enamoré de ella"_ , fueron sus palabras.

—Sasha. —El nombre salió entrecortado cuando Mikasa se acercó para abrazar a su mejor amiga. La aludida respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándole su corto cabello. La presionó con fuerza contra ella antes de soltarla—. Debes incluirlo en nuestras próximas salidas. Por Armin sé que es un buen muchacho y se esfuerza mucho en la universidad, pero necesito conocer a la persona que le robó el corazón a mi amiga y asegurarme que no se lo romperá, si aprecia su vida.

Sasha sonrió devuelta. Definitivamente el orden del universo alcanzó el caos para que Mikasa Ackerman fuese tan expresiva. No tardó en aludir el tema a un proceso menstrual que tendía a poner a su amiga de un humor bastante volátil.

* * *

El incesante sonido de la alarma despertó a Mikasa. Era la primera vez en tres meses que había logrado descansar más de cinco horas seguidas. Se talló los ojos y maldijo su alarma, cogió el móvil, dándose cuenta que era una llamada, pues era sábado por la mañana. A duras penas logró contener un gruñido y su mal humor; estuvo tentada a ignorar la llamada, hasta que reconoció el nombre de Carla.

—Buenos días, cariño —involuntariamente Mikasa sonrió. Después de la pérdida de sus padres, los Jeager la habían acogido como si fuera otro hijo para ellos; eran cálidos y pacientes con ella. Incluso después de que Grisha la atrapó en su mini aventura con Eren. Por otro lado, Carla siempre la aconsejaba y de ser necesario, también tiraba de sus orejas cuando dejaba de prestar atención.

—Buenos días, tía Carla. Es un privilegio escuchar tu voz tan temprano.

—Cuida tu tono, muchachita —bromeó—; ¿Estabas dormida? —La aludida asintió, luego procesó que su tía no estaba ahí para verla y tenía que dar una respuesta oral. Definitivamente todavía tenía sueño—. No hace falta que respondas, puedo imaginar tu cara adormilada. —Mikasa volvió a sonreír—. Desde que iniciaste con ese trabajo de profesora, me tienes abandonada. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como es tu rostro. —El tono que empleó, le causó mucha gracia. La señora Jeager sabía perfectamente cómo hablarle; con Eren usaba frecuentemente un tono de regaño y con ella, era más calmada. Era obvio con quien tenía que usar palabras fuertes y con quién tenía que usar miel.

—Tía Carla, exageras —aunque aquello la puso de mejor humor—. ¿Estás libre?

—¡Eso no se pregunta, hija! Te espero en dos horas. —Mikasa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarse, cuando la llamada había terminado. Soltó el móvil para después dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

Nadie podía negarse a una invitación de Carla Jeager.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, logró ponerse de pie. Todavía en su estado somnoliento, ingresó al baño. Media hora después, más despierta y con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, salió para buscar que ponerse. Se colocó unas bragas negras con un sostén del mismo color, cortesía de Sasha y se enfrentó al peor dilema de su vida;

—Ya nada me queda —se lamentó después de lanzar por el aire el quinto pantalón que se probó. Sin importar la dieta que inició ni el aumento del ejercicio, seguía subiendo de peso sin darse cuenta. Sintió los ojos nublarse y una extraña impotencia la envolvió. Joder, ella nunca había tenido problemas con peso, pero, ahora que veía cada botón burlarse frente a sus ojos, las dudas iniciaron.

La crisis de los _casi treinta_ estaba en puerta.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida?

Es decir, tenía veintiocho, era exitosa, sí, tenía un buen trabajo, amigos y una estabilidad económica que cualquiera envidiaría.

Entonces, ¿por qué repentinamente se sentía tan vacía?

Se llevó las manos al vientre por inercia. Ahí estaban sus respuestas. Una foto del día de la boda de sus padres se encargó de recordarle que era lo que de verdad anhelaba con tal fuerza, que parecía alejarlo.

No. Ella era una mujer fuerte, se repitió. Borró cualquier indicio de lágrimas y procedió a sacar del fondo del armario un bonito vestido azul que Carla le regaló el año pasado. Se colocó el broche de su madre en el cabello y sonrió al espejo cuando estuvo lista; casi podía ver a sus progenitores detrás de ella, orgullosos de la mujer que se convirtió, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de seguir su propio camino y aprender de sus errores.

—¡Puedo morir tranquila después de hoy! —Fueron las primeras palabras que soltó Carla al verla. Se apresuró a abrazarla—. Sabía que ese vestido sería perfecto para ti. ¡Sí te ves preciosa, hija! —Mikasa se limitó a abrazarla.

A veces, lo único que necesitas, es que te abracen tan fuerte, para recordarte que sigues anclada a un mar lleno de personas que te aman y te hacen sentir, que puede haber mil huracanes, sin embargo, ellos te mantendrán a flote.

Cálidas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Mikasa. Hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba de su madre, y de lo agradecida que estaba con Carla por amarla de esa forma.

—Tranquila, cariño —musitó Carla, después de separarse de ella. Tomó el rostro de Mikasa con sus manos, acariciando las mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Te ves mejor con esa bonita sonrisa que tienes. —Mikasa sonrió, más calmada—. Ven, entremos.

—¿Y tío Grisha? —cuestionó después de notar que el doctor no había salido a saludarla. Carla soltó un suspiro.

—Trabajando —respondieron al unisón, para después soltar una risa.

—Ya sabes cómo es Grisha de adicto al trabajo —comentó Carla después de instalarse en la sala—. ¿Té y galletas?

—Prefiero un desayuno más sólido, por favor. —Carla se sorprendió, sin embargo, se ahorró sus preguntas. Era inusual que Mikasa rechazara sus galletas.

—Vamos a la cocina, ¿qué te apetece, Mika? —La aludida no tardó en seguirla, pensando detenidamente su platillo favorito. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que no rompiera su dieta, porque después volvería a frustrarse.

—Panqueques, frutas y yogurt suena muy bien —comentó animadamente, pensando que variar un poco no le hacía mal a nadie. Carla se detuvo mientras Mikasa seguía parloteando. Era la primera vez en quince años que escuchaba que pedía aquello. La última vez que desayunó eso, fue la mañana antes de que sus padres murieran, desde entonces, había vetado esa combinación de su vida.

—¿Te sientes bien, hija? —Preguntó luego de salir de su estupor. La encontró husmeando en el refrigerador, notó que los ingredientes para los panqueques ya se encontraban en la barra.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Nada. Vamos a cocinar.

Durante el proceso, mientras Carla batía los ingredientes para forma la masa de los panqueques, mantenía un ojo en la actitud de Mikasa. La conocía desde que la niña tenía seis años; había aprendido a leerla como si fuese su propia hija. Notó los distintos y fugaces vaivenes emocionales que tenía, apenas perceptibles para un instinto tan agudo como el de ella, ya que ni la propia Mikasa lo notaba.

Un foco se encendió dentro de ella.

—¿Y cómo va el nuevo trabajo, hija? —La aludida estuvo a punto de rebanarse un dedo por la sorpresa. Volvió a su serenidad habitual.

—Muy bien, tía Carla. Aunque Hanji sigue aprovechándose para que haga su trabajo. Ya sabes que será la primera vez que estaré como profesora titular de una clase, aunque sea un curso de verano.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no? —Mikasa se desconcertó por el tono de su tía. Parecía que Carla sabía algo que ella ignoraba. Continuó con su tarea, cortando una manzana, tenía tanta hambre que no dudó en meterse un trozo de fruta en la boca, sin embargo, no tardó en arrepentirse—. ¿Eren se comportó durante la boda de Hanji? —Sintió como la manzana se atoró en su garganta y el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Carla la apresuró a realizarle primeros auxilios y el trocito causante salió volando fuera de su boca—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Mika? Ten, bebe un poco.

Mikasa tomó largas bocanadas de aire, intentando recobrar la compostura para después beber el agua ofrecida.

—Ya ha pasado, tía, tranquila —Carla asintió, no muy segura de su respuesta. Un sutil olor a quemado provocó que su foco de atención fuera otro. Se apresuró a sacar el panque del sartén; colocó más mezcla, mientras admiraba el antinatural color negro de su comida. Una singular risa emergió de los labios de Mikasa—. Tiene años que no veía algo tan negro. —La mujer mayor achicó los ojos, aparentando molestia.

—Deja de criticar. Hazlo tú —incitó, ofreciéndole la espátula que Mikasa no tardó en aceptar, dándole el cuchillo a Carla para que tomara su lugar. Luego de unos minutos de tan ansiado silencio, viejos cuestionamientos volvieron—. No me respondiste la pregunta. —Mikasa se sobresaltó.

—Sí, Eren se comportó.

—Tanto como para no llegar a dormir a su departamento, ¿no? —comentó, restándole importancia, aunque prestándole mayor atención al lenguaje corporal de su ahijada. La mujer de cabello negro y ojos rasgados se vio en un aprieto sobre qué contestar, porque _"oh, sí, no llegó a dormir a su departamento porque mi cama se atravesó en su camino",_ no sonaba muy bien si quería mantener una buena convivencia con los Jeager. Carla soltó una risita, al notar el agobio que generó la pregunta—. Entonces, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

Mikasa agradeció el cambio de tema por algo menos frágil. Todavía le costaba -a veces- ver a los ojos a Carla cuando recordaba los años en que se lío con Eren en esa misma casa.

—Definitivamente. Extraño el trabajo en el hospital. Estudié medicina para sanar a las personas —contó, concentrada en el panque—. Hanji tenía mucha razón al mencionar que siendo profesor, formas a los nuevos doctores que estarán en los hospitales, es otra forma de ayudar.

—Pareciera que escucho a Grisha —se río Carla—. Durante un tiempo, cuando recién nos casamos intentó dar clases. No duró ni siquiera un semestre cuando regresó pitando al hospital —volvió a reír al recordar la cara de susto de su esposo después de la primera clase que dio—. La docencia no es para todos, Mika. —La aludida asintió, en perfecto acuerdo—. Y tus compañeros de trabajo, ¿son guapos?

—¿Q-qué? —Irremediablemente recordó ese fugaz encuentro en la oficina de Levi, cuando este tuvo un ataque de pánico. Si Hanji no los hubiera interrumpido, tal vez seguiría en la cama de otro en ese momento. Se apresuró a espantar esos pensamientos cuando escuchó a Carla hablar.

—Vamos, hija. Han pasado casi tres años desde que rompiste tu relación con Annie. Si bien, es cierto que esa muchachita nunca me dio buena espina, sé que la quisiste mucho y te hizo feliz en su momento. Eres joven, no te limites por esa mala experiencia.

Mikasa mantuvo su atención en el sartén, contemplando las burbujas que se creaban en la harina como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Annie seguía siendo un maldito tema delicado para ella. Y más, porque tres meses atrás la había visto de la mano de la misma rubia con la cual le pintó el cuerno. Un instinto homicida nació en ella cuando las vio entrar en una boutique de vestidos de novia.

—No importa, tía Carla —le restó importancia. Obviando que todavía existían pequeños resentimientos en ella.

—Listo —festejó la señora Jeager, cuando la mesa quedó lista y un pequeño bufet se cernía frente a ellas—. Provecho. —La mujer castaña notó que el ánimo de la más joven se esfumó, admitió que se equivocó cuando mencionó a la ex, pero necesitaba hacerla entender que no debía estancarse. Un recuerdo provocó una sonrisa en ella—. ¿Alguna vez te conté el día que conociste a los Arlet? —Mikasa salió de su estupor.

—¿Uhm? Sí, creo que sí. Todos pensamos que Armin era una niña hasta que tía Carol les aclaró que eso sucedía con frecuencia.

—Sí, tienes razón, eso sucedió. Mejor, te lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿quieres saber cómo conocimos a Carol?

—¿No fue el mismo día? —cuestionó confundida. Una sonrisa de gato risón adornó la boca de Carla.

—Sí, lo fue. Después de que Eren huyera de mi vigilancia, corriste tras él. Tenías —pensó sus palabras—, todavía tienes este complejo de mamá gallina con ellos —suspiró, abrazando esos cálidos recuerdos—. Tu madre y yo nos presentamos ante Carol, aunque de una forma un tanto… peculiar. —Tras narrarle la anécdota, donde la señora Arlet pensó que Yuu y Carla eran una pareja homosexual, Mikasa estalló en risas ante la inverosímil situación.

—¡No puedo creer que tía Carol pensara aquello! —Los estragos de las carcajadas se mantenían—. ¿Cómo se habrán presentado y actuado para que creyese eso?

—Carol siempre fue muy fresca con el tema —agregó Carla, limpiándose las lagrimitas que habían escapado de sus ojos—. Y a mí me causó gracia, fue tu madre quien creó el mayor alboroto —contó como si se tratase del secreto mejor guardado—: le escandalizó la sola idea. Y ve que pese a ser una mujer de mente muy abierta, tenía arraigadas muchas ideas tradicionales.

Y la alegría se apagó en Mikasa al cuestionarse qué habría sucedido si su madre hubiese seguido viva cuando entabló su relación con Annie.

—Tranquila, cariño. —La sonrisa de la mujer mayor la calmó—. Tu madre te habría amado y apoyado de la misma forma. Al fin y al cabo, amor es amor, sin importar su presentación.

Asintió, más convencida. Empero, habría deseado tener a su madre; compartir secretos, recibir regaños y consejos. Tantas cosas que jamás pudo realizar con ella… y que Carla amablemente le había ofrecido.

Las horas parecían minutos; las palabras parecen fugarse cuando pasas tiempo con una persona preciada.

Era cerca de media tarde cuando se encontraban bebiendo el tan exquisito té de Carla, uno que preparaba de forma tradicional en ocasiones especiales; apenas oler la taza, fuertes náuseas atacaron a Mikasa, quien mantuvo a raya el asco que sentía.

Esa fue la confirmación que Carla Jeager necesitó. Sin decir palabra, se levantó de su cómodo lugar en la sala, subió las escaleras y buscó en esa habitación que cuidaba con llave, esperando el día que una nueva risa llegase a sus vidas. Vaya que esperó demasiado, pero cada minuto había valido la pena.

Buscó entre cajas viejas, hasta dar con un precioso conjunto azul; el mismo que usó Eren cuando apenas era un bebé con meses de edad. Lo cogió con tanto cariño, llevándolo hasta su pecho, por un segundo, creyó sentir el cuerpecito de su hijo nuevamente en sus brazos. Volvió a husmear en las cajas hasta dar con un par de zapatitos a juego. Alcanzó una bolsa de regalo e introdujo las prendas dentro con una sonrisa.

Bajó con una renovada energía. Al menos uno de sus niños cumpliría su sueño de volverla abuela, pese a que sabía que Zeke ya tenía un niño, jamás había permitido que ella se acercarse a conocerlo, apenas y Grisha había corrido con la suerte necesaria para ver a su nieto.

Espantó el pensamiento melancólico de su hijastro. Si Zeke no le permitía conocer al niño, y Eren seguía siendo un buen muchacho, aunque algo inmaduro y joven, se alegraba febrilmente de que Mikasa fuera a darle esa dicha.

—¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó la mujer de ojos grises al recibir la bolsa de regalo con el ceño fruncido.

—Una vez me comentaste que Annie quería niños. Y tus ojos brillaron como un par de luceros. —La calidez que emanaba Carla volvía todo más confuso—. Tu sonrisa cuando veías a los bebés y al pasar frente a los escaparates de bodas. No permitas que nadie vuelva a apagar tus deseos más profundos; esas ilusiones que alimentabas de pequeña y que añorabas al ver a tus padres. —Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Mikasa. Pocas personas podían ver tras la capazón que creó después de su primera decepción amorosa con Flock a los diecisiete años.

Sonrió, dejando de lado la bolsita y abrazando con fuerza a Carla. Musito un suave gracias; ya no sabía si agradecía la guía que le dio, el cariño y afecto o el regalo, quizá era todo eso y más.

La hora de la despedida llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Mikasa ignoró el contenido de la bolsa hasta estar en la comodidad de su hogar. Con curiosidad, abrió el regalo, frunciendo el ceño, quedando desconcertada.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Contempló con terror el pequeño traje azul y los zapatitos; se veían tan hermosos y adorables. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era otra:

 _¿Por qué Carla Jeager le había dado eso?_

* * *

El golpeteo constante de sus dedos contra la mesa comenzaba a desesperarla, ¿por qué diablos se tardaban tanto? Bueno, para empezar ni siquiera entendía porque todavía seguía esperando a alguien que no llegaría.

Revisó la hora de su móvil por tercera vez. Se aseguraría de cobrarle con sangre esas horas perdidas a sus _amigas_.

 _Amigas que la abandonaban a último minuto._

Se cansó de esperar y jugueteó con su celular, pasando lentamente por la lista de contactos, le daría la apaleada de su vida a Hanji e Isabel por dejarla sola. Ya sabría cómo cobrarles eso.

Por un segundo, pensó en llamar a Carla y pedirle que la acompañara, empero, ya estaba mayor para pedir la asesoría de su madrina. Decantó por llamar a otra persona, que no sería el mejor consejero, pero era mejor que nada.

—¿Mikasa? —La voz de Eren sonaba un poco ronca al otro lado del auricular—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó, moviendo su pie con ansiedad. Escuchó una serie de ruidos al otro lado. Juraría que era el mismo sonido de sábanas corriéndose; maldición, ella conocía mejor que nadie ese sonido—. Parece que sí. Olvídalo. —Estuvo a punto de cortar, hasta que un grito de Eren la detuvo.

—¡Aguarda! Estaré libre en diez minutos, ¿qué necesitas?

—Un favor.

Y vaya favor le pidió. Media hora después, Eren entraba en el recinto, estirando el cuello, intentando encontrar a Mikasa. La mujer levantó una mano, haciendo señales para que llegara hasta su lugar.

—Armin llegará en media hora más —fue lo primero que soltó—. Mencionó algo de una cita o asesoramiento. No le entendí. —Mikasa asintió.

—Gracias por venir.

—Era esto o que le contaras a Carla sobre la ocasión en que choque su auto —murmuró molesto—. Ya estoy aquí, andando.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro, más calmada. Tomó su bolso de la mesa y decidió seguir a Eren en la travesía por el centro comercial. Pedir la opinión masculina para elegir ropa no era la mejor idea, no obstante, tenía un extraño sentimiento de soledad que quería apagar a como diera lugar.

—Hablando de tía Carla. La visite hace dos semanas y mencionó que no te has parado en su casa —escuchó el bufido de Eren—. Deja de ser un niño mimado y ve a visitarla —ordenó, aunque su tono de voz ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Habrá un punto donde querrás verla, donde necesites de sus consejos o añores sus abrazos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que ella ya no estará y te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

—¿Extrañas a la tía Yuu? —La tristeza y melancolía revestían su sonrisa.

—Como el primer día —respondió rememorando la calma que sus padres transmitían—. Extraño las risas de mi madre y las sonrisas de mi padre; extraño despertar y verlos cada día. Pero… —Y silencio se prolongó tanto, que Eren desvió la mirada para verla. Y maldición, ahora recordaba porque llegó a liarse con ella cuando eran más jóvenes: esa preciosa sonrisa era la perdición de más de uno—. Donde sea que estén, están orgullosos, lo sé.

—Claro que sí, Mika —contestó, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla—. Dejemos esos temas melancólicos. ¿Dónde quieres revisar primero?

Y así, entre charlas y bromas, Eren acompañó de Mikasa a comprar ropa. Aunque la mayor se negaba a admitirlo, extrañaba la complicidad que tuvieron alguna vez. Así que cada vez que salía del probador y daba una vuelta frente a Eren, las carcajadas salían sin tregua alguna.

Escuchó más de un comentario mal intencionado, sobre que era _mayor_ para estar con un muchacho como Eren.

Si supieran que fue el castaño quien la sedujo… aunque también escuchaba felicitaciones sobre la pareja tan bonita que hacían. Fue al pasar frente a los escaparates de novia, que irremediablemente se detuvo, sorprendiendo a Eren, que seguía parloteando sobre el servicio social que haría con el profesor Levi.

—Vaya… —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo tan cerca—. Pensé, cuando estabas con Annie, que pese al prejuicio social, te casarías de blanco, ya sabes, ese siempre fue tu sueño.

—Haces sonar como si eso fuera mi única aspiración —debatió Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo era —se burló Eren, ganándose un golpe, cortesía de Mikasa—. No puedes negar que cuando éramos pequeños te envolvías en una sábana blanca fingiendo que era un vestido y nos forzabas a Armin y a mí, a sostener la cola del mismo y a ser los niños de las flores —Un impropio sonrojo invadió a Mikasa. Había mucha verdad en las palabras del muchacho—. Supongo que desde ahí entendí que nada entre nosotros podría funcionar; me dabas las flores o la cola del vestido, nunca permitiste que fuéramos los novios.

—Cierra la boca, Eren —musitó, tratando de controlar el bochornoso recuerdo—. Eso era cuando tenía apenas doce años, todavía era una niña.

—¿Y ya no te quieres casar?

Esa era la verdadera cuestión. Involuntariamente, sus dedos tocaron el cristal que la separaba del precioso vestido frente a ella. Cientos de veces soñó portar uno así, ser entregada del brazo de Grisha -habría dado cualquier cosa para que sus padres estuvieran en ese momento tan especial- sin embargo…

—La medicina implica dedicación. Y ahora, la docencia más. Ya habrá tiempo para sueños infantiles.

—Infantiles —murmuró Eren, dándose cuenta que todavía había una herida muy profunda en Mikasa que no lograba cicatrizar. Suponía que la boda de Hanji había reabierto los puntos mal puestos, para recordarle que seguía ahí, sola y con el tiempo en contra.

Las compras continuaron hasta mitad de tarde, cuando Eren se había desplomado en una de las sillas de la cafetería del centro comercial. Sería la última vez que dejaría que Mikasa lo chantajeara, aunque si era honesto, extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella. Las bolsas a sus lados le decían que la tarea ya estaba cumplida, seguía cuestionándose porque necesitaba ropa nueva si era extraño que ella subiera de peso o que cambiara su estilo, más no cuestionó nada. Aprendió su lección sobre las preguntas inapropiadas para las mujeres hace mucho tiempo.

—Invito la comida. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de arrastrarte por todo el centro comercial —Eren asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. Buscaron entre los múltiples puestos la comida que más les apetecía, pagaron y regresaron a la mesa donde las mil y un bolsas de Mikasa los esperaban.

—¿Y por qué tanto ropa? —Y el sentido común de Eren, decidió irse de vacaciones, eliminando el filtro entre sus pensamientos y su boca.

—¿Acaso no puedo comprar ropa?

—No, o sea sí. —Ya no sabía cómo salir de la encrucijada que se metió solo—. Me refiero a que es normal, supongo, que compres ropa. Lo que no entiendo, es porque compraste tanta —explicó.

Mikasa desvió la mirada. Intentar explicar que ha subido de peso y que sin importar las dietas y el ejercicio, no ha logrado bajar los pequeños kilos que le impedían portar su ropa adecuadamente, era precisamente lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

Cualquier respuesta fue interrumpida cuando llamaron sus números de pedido. Eren, como era habitual, había pedido hamburguesas de queso, mientras que Mikasa había preferido comprar algunas piezas de pollo empanizado. El castaño ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—Oye, Mika. ¿Tú no odias el pollo preparado de esa forma? —La aludida levantó la mirada, de golpe hasta él. Articuló una serie de sonidos que le hizo saber que no lo había escuchado—. Te decía que a ti no te gust

—¡Eren! —Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la mención del nombre del muchacho. Y se estremecieron al escucharla nuevamente y reconocerla.

 _Santa mierda_.

—Zeke —murmuraron ambos, sin darse cuenta que el otro hacía lo mismo. Desviaron la mirada al rubio de barba que los saludaba energéticamente al otro lado de lugar.

El aire dejó de circular dentro de sus pulmones. Lo menos que necesitaba es que su segundo mejor polvo se acercara a Eren. Zeke no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse hasta ellos, mientras Mikasa consideraba si escapar era mejor opción a que se abriera un boquete en la tierra y se la tragara ahí mismo.

—¡Hermano! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? No respondes mis llamadas, ¡ni que hablar de las cartas!

 _Santa, esperen ¿QUÉ?_

La familiaridad con la cual Zeke le habló a Eren, la puso sobre aviso. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos fuese a hablar de más. Trató de calmar sus pensamientos, el rubio parecía que todavía no le ponía suficiente atención para reconocerla…

—¡La pequeña Mika! —Al carajo con todo. Se forzó a sonreír y saludarlos.

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó Eren, sorprendido.

—¡Como no conocer a la hija prodigio de Grisha! —Respondió Zeke, con todas las malas intenciones—. Ya ves que sus otros hijos parecen ser una vergüenza para él por negarse a seguir sus pasos y tuvo que adoptar a una que si lo hiciera.

—Mikasa nada tiene que ver con tus resentimientos con Grisha —devolvió Eren, defendiéndola.

La frase que dijo Zeke le sonaba muy familiar. Estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes, más no recordaba en dónde.

—Esperen —intervino, totalmente confundida—. ¿De dónde se conocen? —cuestionó, intentando darle sentido a la situación. Eren se puso visiblemente incómodo, mientras que el rubio sonreía maliciosamente.

—Es una historia interesante —mencionó Zeke, moviendo una silla y sentándose con ellos. El castaño comenzaba a exasperarse—. Verás, todo comenzó hace bastante tiempo, antes de que él naciera —señaló a Eren, robando una papa frita de su plato.

—Zeke es mi medio hermano —soltó de golpe su mejor amigo, golpeando la mano del rubio cuando quiso robarle más comida de su plato.

Mikasa no alcanzaba a procesar las palabras. Intercaló la mirada entre Eren y Zeke, dándose cuenta de las similitudes abismales que compartían. Maldita sea, por eso, cada vez que se acostaba con Zeke era inevitable pensar en Eren; eran las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Maldita sea, eran las dos cara de la misma moneda. Y se había liado con ambos.

Entendía su aventura con Eren, había demasiado trasfondo, pero, ¿Zeke? Nunca se tomó ni dos minutos para indagar si el apellido que le dio, era el real.

Un padre ausente por el cual tenía resentimientos, ya que dejó a su madre para escaparse con la jovencita que fungía el rol de niñera. Si lo pensaba, era una historia bastante trágica en la cual nunca quiso ahondar por respeto, pero debió de haberlo hecho.

—Quita esa cara, Miki —comentó el rubio, ahora robándole a ella pollo de su plato—. Grisha sabe muy bien cómo guardar secretos. No creas que fuiste la única engañada.

 _Engañada, mis ovarios, ¡fuiste tú quién me mintió!_

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, empero se contenía. También había discretos secretos que prefería conservar de esa forma.

Por la interacción de ambos, parecía que Zeke se divertía con la situación, mientras que Eren quería echarlo de ahí y ella, ella se conformaba con que ambos mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Zeke? ¿No deberías de estar pavoneándote en Mare con tu esposa? —Y los colores volvieron a desaparecer de Mikasa. Maldición, sería mucha coincidencia que…

 _—Lo siento, Mika, pero ya no podremos seguir repitiendo —La aludida observaba la espalda de su amante. Aquella noticia le provocó tristeza, no porque hubiera desarrollado alguna especie de sentimiento romántico por él, definitivamente no, sino que se cuestionaba donde volvería a encontrarse a otro hombre con la misma maestría de su, ahora, ex amante rubio._

 _—¿Puedo saber la razón?_

 _—En unos meses me caso —contestó como si nada._

 _—¿Estás comprometido? —Cuestionó impactada. Eso significaba, que en algún lugar existía una chica que esperaba por su novio, sin saber que este se revolcaba con otras._

 _—¿Ahora resultaste ser una chica buena? —se burló. Se dio la vuelta después de abrocharse los pantalones y con la camisa entreabierta para encararla—. Vamos, Miki, nada de lo que has hecho te permite tener un pensamiento tan arcaico._

Lo único que esperó en ese momento, era no encontrarse con esa mujer, menos después de lo que le pasó con Annie, ahora conocía perfectamente ambos lados de la moneda.

El mundo estaba lleno de mucha mierda, que Newton tenía demasiada razón al decir que cada acción tiene una reacción.

Ahí estaba ella, pagando el peso de sus errores.

—Nos hemos mudado a Paradise. —La afirmación sacó de su estupor a Mikasa—. Abrimos una nueva sucursal de la farmacéutica aquí y era necesario que estuviera supervisando cómo laboran. —Y lo obvio lo incitaba a molestarlos más, cuestionó—. ¿Y ahora son pareja? Grisha nunca mencionó que fueras novio de la pequeña Mika.

—Cállate, Zeke —amenazó Eren, enfadado con su medio hermano.

—¿Esas son formas de hablarte a tu hermano mayor? —Mikasa volvió a tragar. La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo—. Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a compartir —Y encontró dobles intenciones en esas palabras que la hicieron esperar lo peor—. ¿ _Miki_ no te contó cómo nos conocimos?

—No. Y tampoco me interesa. Haznos un favor y piérdete.

Al ver a Eren defenderla tan imperativamente le hizo darse cuenta que sería un gran abogado, capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría, aunque la sangre arda por sus venas.

 _Cuánto había crecido…_

—Es una historia interesante, si me lo preguntas —obviando las descortesías de su hermano, continuó con el relato—. Fue durante una cena, en Mare. Entró del brazo de Grisha. Ya sabes cómo le gustaba vanagloriarse al viejo…

—¿Zeke? —La suave voz de una mujer interrumpió su historia—. Cariño, te he estado buscado. —Las personas sentadas le prestaron mayor atención a la mujer de largo cabello castaño, de ojos azules y sonrisa de ángel. La culpa removió lo más interior en Mikasa.

—Frieda, amor. Lo siento, me encontré con Eren y me fue inevitable venir a saludarlos —contó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y depositando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa—. Ah, quizá no los he presentado adecuadamente —comentó jocoso—. Eren, Mikasa, ella es mi esposa, Frieda. Frieda, cariño, ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Eren y a Mikasa?

La última frunció el ceño. Ella no conocía ninguna Frieda.

—Desde la boda que no te he visto, Eren —contó, inclinándose para saludar a su cuñado—. Deberías visitarnos en Mare, te gustara. Es un país precioso.

—No en esta vida —gruñó, ignorando a la amable mujer. Sin perder los ánimos, se dirigió a Mikasa.

—¡Mika! Años sin saber de ti. —Y seguía sin dar con los recuerdos. Nunca la había visto, estaba segura, pero había algo en su voz que le sonaba demasiado familiar—. Te ves igual que en tus años mozos, ya quisiera yo poder decir lo mismo —agregó, sobándose la prominente panza de seis meses de embarazo.

Al entender parte del trasfondo detrás de las palabras, todo se volvió negro y las voces de fondo desaparecieron.

 _Mierda. No otra vez_.

* * *

La luz cegó sus los ojos apenas los abrió. Volvió a cerrarlos por inercia. Los ruidos exteriores comenzaron a ser más nítidos cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez.

—¿Es normal que se haya desmayado? —La voz le pareció vagamente familiar. Sintió la comodidad de su cama bajo sus dedos.

—Cuando éramos pequeños era usual —respondió un Eren seguro y despreocupado. Claro que en aquel entonces seguían atribuyendo sus mareos a la anemia que le diagnosticó Grisha y no al sucio secreto que se encargó de borrar. La cabeza le latía con mayor fuerza—. Pueden irse, ella estará bien.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres que llame como mínimo a Grisha? Por donde lo quieras ver, esto no fue normal.

—Conozco a Mikasa desde que tengo uso de razón, Zeke. —La ira impregnaba sus palabras. La chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin prestarles verdadera atención—. Ella estará bien. Probablemente fue debido a la sobre exigencia del trabajo y la mala alimentación.

—Pero

—Tenemos que confiar en él, Frieda. —Mikasa se cuestionó cuánto tiempo tenía la pareja de conocerse. Aunque sus pensamientos iban por otro rumbo menos inocente, ella se forzó a mantenerlos en un camino más sano.

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y por inercia, se dejó atrapar lentamente en el valle de los sueños.

—Fingir no se te da bien —comentó Eren, recargado en la puerta.

 _Si te logré convencer de que esos gemidos eran reales…_

Se sorprendió por sus ideas.

Soltó un suspiro, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo y así mirar a Eren.

—Puedes acompañarlos, ¿sabes? La puerta es muy grande. Yo sólo quiero descansar —musito, recostándose nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, rogando caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Tienes muchas cosas interesantes. —La voz de Eren sonaba más cercana, bañada en matices jocosos—. Mientras buscaba las llaves, encontré un objeto muy interesante en tu bolso. Al principio me extrañó de encontrar un mp3, pero no los audífonos y tu labial resultaba ser más largo de lo usual… —Reconoció el sonido de vibración y tardó menos de dos segundos en estar sobre el muchacho para quitarle _su juguete._

—¡¿Acaso tía Carla no te enseñó a no hurgar en las bolsas ajenas?! —Regañó, exaltada. La sonrisa de Eren se le antojaba para borrarla de un par de puñetazos bien dados—. Maldición —murmuró cuando otro mareo la desestabilizó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, anhelando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Sintió los brazos del muchacho rodearla y depositarla en la cama.

—Llamaré a papá. Zeke tenía razón, esto no es normal. —Eren alejó para llamar a su padre. Mikasa alcanzó a oír una parte de la conversación, aunque no le prestó mayor atención hasta que el teléfono le fue ofrecido—. Quiere hablar contigo —comentó.

—Hola —saludó, manteniendo un tono neutro. Una serie de preguntas le prosiguió; su alimentación, rutina de trabajo y de ejercicio. Y le siguió el regaño debido a su falta de prevención.

—Mikasa —la voz al otro lado del auricular cambió de tono—. ¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales sin protección recientemente? —Se sonrojo ante la pregunta. Murmuró cualquier cosa, asegurando que pronto iría por un chequeo general y que sería más cuidadosa. La idea de que la _anemia_ volviera, la paralizó completamente.

Terminó la llamada, observó largos segundos el teléfono frente a ella, cuestionándose quién sería la mujer que sonreía tan alegremente en la foto del fondo de pantalla. No la había visto antes y justo iba a preguntarle a Eren sobre ella, cuando el móvil sonó, alertando una llamada entrante. Estuvo a punto de contestar hasta que una voz la hizo saltar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra responder, Ackerman! —Advirtió Eren, arrebatándole el aparato y cortando la llamada.

 _Él sí podía husmear en sus cosas, pero ella no podía responder una estúpida…_

—¿Qué te dijo papá?

—Iré a verlo para realizarme un chequeo general. —Fue la escuálida respuesta—. Sugirió descanso, así que puedes retirarte.

—Nop. No quiero morir hoy por tu culpa al dejarte sola —frunció el ceño, confundida. El timbre respondió su duda.

Apenas la puerta fue abierta, Hanji e Isabel ingresaron atropelladamente, deshaciéndose en disculpas para Mikasa. Incluso Sasha estaba ahí. La mirada de Eren confirmó que fue él quien las llamó, le sonrió, agradeciéndole el gesto.

La charla de mujeres la envolvió tanto, que cuando buscó al muchacho, se dio cuenta que ya se había retirado.

—¡Noche de chicas! —Festejó Sasha, quien se instaló al lado de Mikasa.

—Lo dices como si estuvieras en la flor de tu juventud —murmuró la mujer de pelo oscuro, dejándose contagiar con la energía de sus amigas.

—¡Lo estamos! —Secundó Isabel, llevando un plato de palomitas a la cama—. No sé tú, Mikasa, pero yo me siento como de veinte.

—Tienes treinta, Isa —contestó la aludida, riendo.

—¡De corazón tengo veinte! —Juró solemne.

Luego de varias películas, la relajación del ambiente permitió realizar las verdaderas preguntas.

—¿Cuál fue el detonante, Mika? —Cuestionó con preocupación Hanji—. Hace años no sufrías un ataque similar.

—Volví a ver a Zeke —confesó, jugando con sus dedos, evadiendo las tres miradas—. Hoy apareció en el centro comercial cuando estaba con Eren.

Era un secreto a voces que Mikasa Ackerman tuvo _más que una aventura_ _de verano_ con el hijo de sus tutores legales. También lo era, la _no-relación_ que sostuvieron por años.

Sasha y Hanji fueron las principales espectadores de tan catastrófica situación.

—Oh, cariño… —Sasha la rodeó con un brazo, comprendiendo de que iba todo.

Las tres se sorprendieron del sollozó que emitió Mikasa. Y posteriormente, de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Zeke es… —carraspeó, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Él y Eren…

Mil ideas cruzaron por la mente de las presentes, pero jamás esperaron las palabras que Mikasa emitió.

* * *

Un mes había transcurrido desde el incidente en el centro comercial. Los cursos de verano habían sido un éxito y el inicio de clases estaba en puerta.

Entre el papeleo, el trabajo y el gimnasio, Mikasa omitió la revisión general que su padrino le mandó. Terminó por acostumbrarse a usar ropa más holgada, por ser más cómodo y por no lidiar con los botones. Descubrió también un apetito… excéntrico.

Un silencioso pensamiento se escabullía cada vez que se veía en el espejo, mencionando detalles que ella se esforzaba por olvidar.

Aunque claro, la burbuja rosa tenía que explotar.

El verano estaba en su mayor esplendor, cuando logró coincidir con sus amigas. Hanji se veía sonriente, aunque con las ojeras debido a la extenuante jornada laboral, por otro lado Isabel y Sasha sostenían una picardía de un secreto oculto. Ya se encargaría de averiguar que se traían entre mano sus compinches. Al ingresar al café, se sorprendieron de encontrar a Kyklo en la entrada, saludando a los clientes y guiándolos a sus mesas. Sharlen no tardó en aparecer, con libreta en mano y sonrisa de ángel. Aunque el encanto terminó para Mikasa al escucharla hablar.

—Ya no has traído al apuesto muchacho —comentó la dueña, haciendo un puchero, la aludida sonrió incómoda. Luego de una serie de bromas, la rubia se dedicó a tomar los pedidos de sus viejas amigas.

—Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Jean? —Preguntó Sasha, recordando a su compañero. Isabel soltó una risa—. No lo he visto merodeando a Mikasa últimamente. —La aludida frunció el ceño.

—Él no me merodeaba —contradijo.

—Lo hacía —respondieron las otras tres, al unisón.

—Está de padre —comentó Isabel, con la animosidad que se cuenta el chisme más jugoso… que no distaba de la realidad—. Marco me contó que se armó la grande para Kirstein. Un niño corrió diciéndole papá frente a media facultad.

Las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Tiene un hijo?

—No sabía que era divorciado.

—¿Si es su hijo? —Hanji fue la única que trató de mantenerse imparcial—. He visto esa broma en internet. Un niño corriendo a brazos de un desconocido llamándolo papá. Quizá alguna alumna quiso hacer una broma pesada.

La negativa de Isabel provocó más curiosidad.

—Según Marco, la mujer que estaba con el niño, es una ex de Jean, de sus tiempos de preparatoria. Y… los años coinciden. Incluso —agregó— es el mismo niño que nos encontramos hace unos meses.

—¿El del balón? —Sasha lo recordaba perfectamente. Nunca olvidaría a una persona que haya destruido su comida, aunque no fuera intencionalmente.

—El mismo —confirmó—. Ya sabes que la madre, uhm… Su nombre empezaba con J, pero bueno, recuerdas que nos preguntó por la facultad de psicología. ¡Resulta que también es maestra! Y entre las constantes idas y venidas, fue inevitable que padre e hijo se conocieran.

—Espera, ¿Jean no sabía? —La sorpresa e incredulidad se apoderó de ellas. Isabel parecía satisfecha de ser la única en conocer la historia.

La interrupción de Sharlen, quien les entregó sus platillos, evitó cualquier respuesta. Luego de empezar a comer, el tema regresó a la mesa, aunque tomando un rumbo completamente diferente.

—Esa es la importancia de dar educación sexual en la escuela —musito Hanji, cabreada al saber que el niño era producto de un descuido—. La cantidad de jóvenes que atendía en el hospital, a los que tenía que explicarle cómo se usaba un condón y que es una aberración abrirlo con los dientes. Joder, ¿qué sucede con la conciencia en la actualidad?

—Durante mis prácticas aborde estos temas en diferentes conferencias a escuelas públicas —comentó Mikasa, recordando la expresión neutra que tenía que mantener ante las risitas de los adolescentes—. El sexo es un tema tan natural, que la sociedad lo termina poniendo como tabú.

—Ni que decir de las jovencitas que tenía que atender por un embarazo no planeado o por las secuelas de un aborto clandestino.

—Un embarazo podría ser lo de menos en ciertos casos —agregó Sasha—. Piensan que librarse de un niño es lo mejor, ignorando todas las enfermedades que pueden contraer si no tienen sexo seguro.

El tema volvió el ambiente demasiado denso, lo suficiente para que Isabel sacara a relucir una vieja conversación.

—Es por eso que Mikasa y Levi se terminaron los condones que les dejamos el día de la despedida, ¿verdad? —Ante la pregunta, Mikasa entró en shock.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —Sasha se veía pensativa—. Ymir mencionó que todos los condones seguían intactos. Esperaba ver un mar de envolturas, pero no. —Tres pares de ojos se centraron en la chica de pelo negro.

 _¿Cuándo había sido su última regla?_

 _¿Por qué sentía más calor de lo usual aun con el aire acondicionado?_

 _¿Por qué mierda cargaba con chocolates cuando los odiaba?_

 _¿Y por qué su libido había subido tan escandalosamente?_

Contó con recelo los meses. Cuándo fue que su ropa dejó de quedarle. Incluso el día en que su alimentación cambió.

 _Las felicitaciones de Sharlen y el regalo de Carla cobraron sentido._

—Por qué… ¿ustedes usaron condones, verdad, Mika? —La voz de Hanji era suave, esperando no sacarla bruscamente de su trance. La aludida se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia la derecha todavía sin procesar las palabras de sus amigas, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre.

Sintió un breve cosquilleo que se volvió más fuerte.

Pensó que la comida le estaba haciendo daño, cuando en realidad era una llamada de atención.

 _"¡Hey, existo! ¿Ya te diste cuenta?"_

—¿Mikasa? —Insistió Hanji, preocupada de verdad. Nunca había visto a la chica de esa forma; la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tan… impropia y personal—. Todavía tomas los anticonceptivos, ¿cierto?

—Oye, ¿no estará…? —Sasha ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando Mikasa comenzó a reír; sin embargo era una risa estruendosa que jamás habían escuchado.

En ese momento, las tres se cuestionaron si la comida tenía algún tipo de alucinógeno. Hasta que notaron el mismo patrón que ella; miraron su plato, la ropa holgada y la piel más brillante. La respuesta las abofeteó.

La primera en reaccionar y abalanzarse a Mikasa fue Sasha, emocionada.

—¡Serás mamá! ¡Seré tía! —Espetó completamente emocionada. Las demás todavía asimilaron la noticia. Isabel y Hanji intercambiaron una mirada.

—Levi será papá —murmuraron al unisón. La imagen del inflexible abogado, lleno de pañales y suciedad provocó la más sincera y sádica sonrisa en ambas—. ¡Tienes que contarle! —Mikasa parpadeo, siendo consciente de su entorno.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tienes que decirle a Levi! —La emoción de Hanji era extenuante—. No lo puedo creer —repitió. Era un momento inaudito.

—¡Le dará algo! —Aseguró Isabel, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas—. Luego de la bruja rubia, ¡la noticia será perfecta para él!

—Qué.

Apenas estaba asimilando la noticia. La letanía de negación, de ejercicio y mala alimentación había visto su fin. Sabía, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya no sufría dolores ni menstruación, que algo no estaba bien. Y lo negó, aludiendo el estrés laboral, cuando el recuerdo constante de Levi la acosaba.

—Espera —intervino Sasha—. Han tiene razón, ¿no te cuidabas? —Mikasa parpadeó, todavía aturdida.

—Después de formalizar mi relación con Annie, dejé de hacerlo —contestó, perdiéndose en los recuerdos—. No tenía sentido, ¿saben? Era imposible que quedara embarazada. Y después, ella simplemente… —La voz se quebró al final de la oración y la melancolía la abrumó.

Ella había querido ser madre… aún lo añoraba, aunque no de esta forma.

Hanji quería darle su espacio para digerir la noticia, ni siquiera ella era capaz de comprenderlo del todo, no obstante estaba segura de algo.

—Levi tiene que saberlo.

—No. —Nadie esperó una respuesta tan rápida e inflexible—. Aún no, Han —suplicó. El miedo era palpable en su voz.

—Le tendrás que decir en algún momento —agregó Isabel, colocando su mano sobre la de Mikasa, en señal de apoyo—. No puedes esperar a que tenga diez años y corra a decirle papá. —La futura madre desvió la mirada.

Eran demasiadas emociones que asimilar. Sí, sabía que tendría que decirle a Levi y de alguna forma, también sería parte del proceso, al fin y al cabo, ese bebé no se hizo solo.

—Mañana. Denme hasta mañana para asimilarlo y decirle.

Sin estar muy seguras, respetaron su decisión, acordaron que Isabel y Hanji lo convencería para ir a comer con ellas, ahí estaría Mikasa y hablaría con él.

 _El plan perfecto._

O es creyó Mikasa, hasta que pasaron más de veinte minutos y no había señales de susodicho. Sentía la ansiedad consumirla. Mantuvo en secreto su estado, prefería primero informarle a él y después dar la noticia a sus demás amigos, aunque no dudaba que a esas alturas, Erwin, Ymir, Historia, Connie y Marco ya estuvieran enterados.

 _Vaya amigas tenía._

Pidió otro té a Sharlen, quien la veía con preocupación.

—Cariño, no le hace bien al bebé que estés tan ansiosa. —La cálida sonrisa que le proporcionó, logró tranquilizarla un poco—. Te traeré el mismo té que tomaba cuando estuve embarazada y unos panecillos, cortesía de la casa.

Contó hasta diez. Sintió el cosquilleo otra vez. Quiso volver a reírse por la irrealidad de la escena. Apenas un día antes había aceptado al pequeño intruso dentro de ella y este ya se manifestaba a su antojo.

El móvil timbró y respondió sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

—Levi no quiso acompañarnos. —Fue lo primero que Hanji emitió—. Dame unas horas y arrastraré al enano a tu departamento. —Prometió.

Y él nunca apareció.

Esa noche Mikasa apenas fue capaz de pegar un ojo. La ansiedad sobre la reacción de Levi la consumía lentamente. Maldición, _no quería estar sola._

El siguiente día fue peor. Se negó a salir de casa. El buzón del otro Ackerman era la única respuesta que tenía de él, ya que parecía que la maldita tierra se lo tragó. Cuando las excusas se terminaron, confesó ante Armin y Eren el génesis de su problema -obviando el nombre del profesor y figura de respeto de sus hermanos-. Ambos se sorprendieron, el rubio la abrazó y felicitó mientras que Eren se mantenía estático. Apenas el castaño se disculpó para irse, el rubio aprovechó para hacer todas las preguntas que exigían salir de su garganta.

—Es de Levi. —Incluso antes de que abriera la boca, Mikasa conocía los cuestionamientos de su mejor amigo. Este asintió. Tenía sentido, después de las veces que se encontró a Mikasa merodeando su facultad y de las preguntas del profesor, sabía que existía algo ahí.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Apenas lo sé yo —respondió, agotada. Y era la verdad. Se recostó en el sofá y observó el techo un par de segundos. _Qué rápido pasa el tiempo._

—No estaría de más que hablaras con Eren —agregó Armin, contemplando la puerta—. Todavía cree que sucedió algo entre ustedes el día de la boda. Y conociéndolo, sabiendo lo idiota que es y la carencia de dedución, debe de estar aterrado al pensar que el bebé es suyo.

—Dejemos que el miedo lo siga carcomiendo —comentó, con una sonrisa sádica. Al menos no sería la única que sufriría la situación.

Comenzó a cabrearse e idear situaciones distantes de la realidad, el tercer día que pasó sin ningún tipo de información de Levi,

 _¿Y si Levi se había enterado y la evitaba?_

Mandó a la mierda a Isabel cuando le suplicó otra oportunidad para contactar con su hermano. No necesitaba depender de ese enano de mierda. Si prefería ignorarla, ella podría fácilmente educar y criar su hijo sin depender de él. De todas formas, ya tenía planeado ese futuro.

La única vez que escuchó a Hanji, fue para advertirle que si soltaba alguna palabra sobre su estado a Levi, se olvidaría del apoyo que fue para ella y desaparecía. Lo último que necesitaba era a un hombre estúpido exigiendo derechos que había rechazado. Menos lo forzaría a tomar parte de una pequeña vida que ni siquiera se había molestado en apoyar.

* * *

Tardó en acoplarse a su nueva vida de embarazada. Tal parecía, que ser consciente de su estado, acarreó todos los síntomas que no había tenido durante su ignorancia.

Lograba mantenerse de pie con una determinación férrea durante las clases que impartía en las mañanas y las consultas a las que iba por las tardes.

Movida por el miedo, recurrió a Carla, buscando el sabio consejo que sólo podría proporcionar una madre -eso y que quería muchas respuestas del porque apenas se enteró de que Grisha tenía otro hijo-.

La puerta fue abierta y un llanto descontrolado emergió de su fuero más interno.

 _No quería perderlo. No otra vez. Se veía incapaz de tolerar el mismo proceso en soledad, sin nadie con quien compartir ese dolor._

La amable mujer se dedicó a abrazarla y proporcionarle todo el cariño materno. A ese punto, ya todos sus conocidos sabían su estado, aunque algunos ignoraban quién era el padre y se ahorraban sus dudas.

—Tranquila, cariño. No estás sola. —El arrullo logró calmarla lo suficiente. Extrañaba tanto a su madre, los brazos de su padre y lo feliz que fue de pequeña.

—¿Puedo ir a casa? —La pregunta descolocó a Carla, Mikasa se limitó a sorberse la nariz—. ¿Todavía la siguen rentando? La casa de mis padres, en Shiganshina.

—Oh, entiendo —La señora Jeager lo pensó—. Creo que sí, no estoy muy segura. Grisha es quien se hace cargo del proceso. No te agobies, hija —susurró, acariciándole la mejilla y borrando los rastros de lágrimas—. Sé que la noticia de ser madre a veces puede tomarte mal parada; nunca estás preparada para cuidar de otro hasta que tienes su cuerpecito en tus brazos. Y en ese momento, sabes que puede caerse en mundo, pero tú eres feliz.

—Tía Carla —carraspeó, esperando que su voz se escuchara más firme—, ¿cómo fue para ti?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Carla se iluminaron con una melancolía velada, con la experiencia de quién ha guardado un secreto a cuestas para proteger a otros, aun cuando el dolor era desgarrador.

—¿Quieres té? —Ofreció, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Luego de varios minutos, regresó con té y galletas—. Es una historia muy larga, cariño, ¿segura de que quieres escucharla?

—Tengo miedo —musito, apretando la taza entre sus manos. Era de las pocas veces que Mikasa dejaba traslucir sus verdaderas emociones, siempre mantuvo la expresión estoica frente al resto, pero Carla, lo poco que quedaba de su considerada familia, le hacía sentir nuevamente la seguridad de antaño, de que podía reír y llorar frente a ella, porque nunca la juzgaría y estaría ahí para ella.

—¿Sabes? —La mirada de la mujer mayor pareció perderse en el pasado—. Tuve a Eren cuando era bastante joven —contó, abrazando la taza de té—. En ese entonces era niñera de una familia un tanto adinerada. Me dedicaba a cuidar a su único hijo. Tenía apenas veinte, y un futuro por delante, pero me enamoré de la persona incorrecta —confesó, de la misma forma que se confiesa el peor crimen—. Tantas posibilidades se cruzaron frente a mí. El miedo parecía devorarme y el futuro se me cayó a pedazos cuando vi esas dos rayitas.

—Tía… —Mikasa suavizó su voz, al ver lágrimas bordear el rostro de su madrina. Carla tragó, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

—¿El papá ya sabe que será papá? —Cuestionó, intentando bromear. Ante la negativa, continuó su relato—. Pensé en todo; abortar, desaparecer, incluso en dar en adopción al bebé apenas naciera. ¿Cómo una niña cuidaría de otro niño? —Más lágrimas siguieron—. Jamás consideré en decirle, ¿sabes? Era mi bebé, mi responsabilidad. No podía arruinar una familia por un descuido. El día que presenté la renuncia, él me exigió respuestas y…

—No tienes que continuar —aseguró Mikasa, después de dejar la taza y alcanzar las manos de Carla, presionándolas con cariño. Entendía a donde quería llegar, no quería que siguiera sufriendo por el pasado.

—Él lo sabía. No sé cómo, pero lo sabía y prometió que se quedaría conmigo; cuidaría de nosotros. —Más de un corazón fue desgarrado por decisiones inapropiadas. Para algunos, una aventura es un desliz, una equivocación, para otros es el inicio de una nueva vida—. No tardó en dejar a su esposa e hijo, aun cuando le supliqué que no lo hiciera. Lo amaba, no podía permitir que destruyera una familia por mi culpa.

Mikasa guardó silencio, asimilando las palabras y permitiendo el desahogo de Carla, quien había mantenido el secreto por años. Era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta de lo sucedido y sentía una libertad abrumadora.

—Dijo que me amaba. Que nunca descuidaría a su familia y seguiría velando por ellos, pero el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre era su nueva familia. —Más calmada, siguió la historia, ahora jugando con el anillo en su mano izquierda—. Fue repudiado por sus padres, al grado de tener que mudarnos e iniciar de cero en otro lugar. Y luego… una pequeña niña de grandes ojos grises me preguntó si me había comido a mi hijo —rio ante el recuerdo—. Al darle a luz, hubo demasiadas complicaciones debido a mi temprana edad. Las secuelas fueron casi imperceptibles, excepto por una; quede estéril —Mikasa logró contener el asombró—. Tener a Eren en mis brazos y a Grisha a mi lado, fue la recompensa necesaria por lo que viví. Y está bien. Eren es mi vida, la luz de mis ojos y Grisha ha sido un esposo admirable. No tardes en decirle al pobre muchacho, de lo contrario, podrías arrepentirte.

Definitivamente tomaría el consejo de su madrina.

Aunque no de momento. Necesitaba estabilizar su propia vida antes de sacudir la de otro.

* * *

La primera vez que acudió al ginecólogo sintió un miedo atroz. El verano estaba en su final, dándole la bienvenida a un fresco otoño, que además de arrastrar hojas, se llevaba sueños rotos y anhelos reprimidos. Los pasillos del hospital tomaron un sentido completamente diferente para ella, quien pidió el acompañamiento de Carla y evitar la soledad. Después de la charla que tuvieron, Mikasa logró entender más la situación que vivió la mujer que consideraba como una segunda madre.

—¿Estás segura, cariño? —Cuestionó, después de notar como mordía sus uñas con ansiedad. Con cuidado quitó los dedos de su boca y acarició su mano—. Todo estará bien —prometió, con esa seguridad que sólo una madre podría proporcionar.

Los pasos retumbaron en la sala de estar cuando la enfermera la llamó. Había realizado ese procedimiento algunas veces, aunque era la primera vez que estaba del otro lado.

Luego de responder las preguntas habituales, el inminente ultrasonido llegó. El terror era abrumador. Tantas dudas, preguntas y miedos se cernieron sobre ella.

¿Y sí el bebé estaba mal? ¿Y sí después de todo ese tiempo que no se cuidó el pequeño desapareció? ¿Y sí, por el contrario, su pequeño sufrió una malformación? Todavía se cuestionaba si era apta para ser madre.

Una vez lo había rechazado, ¿qué sucedería si volvía a pasar?

Escuchó atentamente las indicaciones del ginecólogo cuando le dijo que el feto estaba en perfecto estado para sus diecinueve semanas de gestación. Superando el primer obstáculo, los abortos espontáneos. Se estremeció ante la posibilidad de revivir traumas del pasado.

—¿Te gustaría conocer el sexo? —Preguntó amablemente el doctor. Mikasa todavía seguía ensimismada observando el aparatito que mostraba la imagen de su hijo. Incluso podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Fue Carla quien presionó su mano, para recordarle la pregunta.

—No estaría mal saber si tendré una preciosa nietecita o un guapo nieto —comentó Carla, haciéndola reír, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban humedecidas debido a un llanto silencioso. Tragó saliva.

¿De verdad quería saber? _Sí_. Y a la vez, prefería mantener la incertidumbre.

—Por ahora, estoy feliz de saber que está bien —respondió, negándose a conocer el sexo del bebé.

—Iré comprando ropa, en ese caso —Carla tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción—. Nunca pensé que sería abuela, gracias por darme este regalo tan grande, Mikasa —La aludida se limitó a sonreír. Sabría que volverían a tener la charla pronto. Ya había estado evadiendo el tema de Levi por mucho tiempo, y que Isabel y Hanji estuvieran insistiendo día y noche, no ayudaba en nada.

Fue justo después de cumplir veintidós semanas, cuando la presión de Hanji se volvió abrumadora. Las constantes insinuaciones de decirle la verdad a Levi minaban su paciencia, combinadas a las insufribles hormonas, no había quien la tolerara. Bueno, si había quien.

—Gracias por acompañarme —agradeció, luego de llevar varios minutos caminando por el centro comercial—. Eren está demasiado centrado en la escuela al igual que Armin con su tesis. Isabel y Hanji siguen molestas conmigo y pues, Sasha sigue centrada en su compromiso —soltó un suspiró—. Es agradable saber que todavía puedo contar con alguien.

—Debes entenderlas —explicó con calma—. Conocen a Levi mejor que nadie, saben por las cosas que ha pasado, ahora imagina lo difícil que es para ellas ocultarle un hecho tan importante.

—¿Crees que he actuado mal? —Historia pareció pensarlo.

—Decir que esté bien o mal… no, son términos inadecuados. Tal vez no reaccionaste acorde a lo que esperaban de ti. Supongo que es normal —agregó encogiéndose de hombros—. Criar un niño no es tarea fácil y más estando sola.

Mikasa sonrió, agradecida por las palabras de su amiga. Historia Reiss trabajaba en el mismo hospital donde ella y Sasha hicieron sus prácticas; era un verdadero ángel encarnado que siempre tenía las palabras justas para reconfortarla.

—¡Que hermoso! —La siguió hasta un escaparate, donde un precioso vestido en miniatura captaba su atención—. Aunque no hayas querido saber, intuyo que será una niña de preciosos ojos azules como su padre y largo cabello oscuro como el tuyo —aseguró—. Permite que le regale este vestido, es perfecto.

Mikasa rio, todavía no nacía y ya tendría un armario repleto de ropa, entre los obsequios de sus amigos y de sus padrinos. La idea de enfrentarse a la maternidad había dejado de aterrarla de la misma forma.

Quizá, solo tal vez, era momento de incluir a otra persona en la ecuación.

* * *

En ocasiones, estamos dispuestos a realizar actos impensables por amor; por pensar más en el bienestar del otro en lugar del propio.

Y Mikasa lo entendió, al ver a Carla postrada en cama. Apenas Hanji la llamó, pensó en ir directamente al hospital para enterarse del estado de salud de la mujer que fue como una segunda madre para ella, sin embargo, tenía que avisarle a Eren. Meditó sus acciones; conociendo la actitud del muchacho que había cuidado como si fuese un hermanito para ella, supo que tendría que irlo a buscar para evitar una catástrofe.

No recuerda exactamente qué palabras utilizó, ni el tiempo que condujo como una autómata evadiendo las preguntas de Eren. Menos le prestó atención al hecho de que Levi probablemente haya visto su prominente bulto y sacado sus propias conclusiones. La llegada al hospital fue apremiante apenas mencionó el nombre de Carla Jeager, las dudas e incertidumbres aumentaron.

Desconoció el tiempo que estuvo frente a la puerta del quirófano, mientras una gran mujer se disputaba entre la vida y la muerte, apenas fue pasada a piso, logró colarse en su habitación usando las influencias propias y del doctor Jeager.

El nudo en su garganta se desató y comenzó a soltar todo aquello que estaba guardando, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la cama, tomando una de las manos inertes entre las suyas; gruesas lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos grises, una tristeza aterradora la embargó. Con apenas quince años había quedado sola en el mundo y esa adorable mujer le había ofrecido una nueva oportunidad; no quería alejarse de ella, no ahora que más la necesitaba.

—No sé cómo ser madre —murmuró en medio del llanto. Un grito desgarrador salió de lo profundo de su ser; no quería estar sola; no quería que la abandonaran otra vez.

Incluso los actos de más puro amor tienes catastróficas consecuencias. Carla Jeager había empujado a un niño durante un asalto, recibiendo ella el disparo y quedando herida de gravedad. Fue llevada de inmediato al hospital, pero el perpetrador escapó antes de que llegara la policía.

Mikasa se aferró más a la mano de Carla, alcanzaba a escuchar el llamado de sus amigos; pero ella suplicaba a la vida, que no le arrebatara a una persona tan preciada para ella.

—¿Mika? —La aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida y levantó la vista hasta el rostro cansado de su segunda madre.

—¡Estás despierta! Llamaré de inmediato al doctor —se apresuró a seguir el protocolo cuando la mano que sostenía con tanto cariño, ejerció cierta presión en ella, impidiéndole que se alejara.

—Tienes que decirle —fueron las palabras entrecortadas y apenas audibles que articuló—. Él merece ser parte de su vida —agregó, dándole una mirada cargada de sentimientos—. No repitas los errores de otras personas y dile al muchacho que será papá, harás a más de una persona feliz. —Y una fugaz sonrisa surcó sus labios y la última mirada fue dada, antes de que el electrocardiograma empezara a emitir pitidos desesperados. Mikasa abrió los ojos, abrumada por las palabras de Carla. Se encargó de avisar sobre la situación y se apresuró a la puerta.

—¡Mikasa!,¿a dónde vas? —Ignoró los llamados de Eren y de Armin.

 _Tengo que decirle a Levi._

Buscó rápidamente el número de Isabel. Dos pitidos después, una cantarina voz la saludo.

—Hola, hola, es un placer tener tu llamada, Mika, aunque fuese un mal momento. —No tenía tiempo de monólogos sin sentido.

—Necesito que me des la dirección del departamento de Levi. Ahora. —El silencio sepulcral al otro lado no fue buena señal—. Responde, maldición.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Interrogó Isabel, poniéndose seria.

—Dame la maldita dirección —exigió, exaltada—. Por favor —suplicó. Necesitaba cumplir su última voluntad, era cierto, joder. Levi tenía todo el derecho de saber.

Tras muchas dudas, Isabel cedió, dándole la dirección, además de indicaciones para llegar.

—No hagas nada tonto, Mika. Ahora no eres solamente tú. —Fueron las palabras que le dio la pelirroja, antes de cortar la línea.

Caminó bajo la lluvia, deteniendo el primer taxi que se cruzó a su paso. Recitó atropelladamente la dirección. El jodido clima reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo, dejando libres todas las lágrimas que ella contenía en fingida fortaleza.

Le aventó el dinero al conductor para apresurarse hasta el edificio. Presionó el botón del piso de Levi, pensando qué diablos le diría. Isabel tenía razón respecto a actuar sin meditar. Pero a la mierda con todo. Ella se había metido en ese problema y saldría de él, a su manera.

En la medida en que pudiera, claro está. Porque después de soltar todo aquello que emergió de lo más profundo de su corazón, y darse cuenta del aspecto de Levi y la mujer tras de él. Todo se cayó a pedazos a su alrededor.

 _—¿Sabes qué? Voy a tener a tu bebé y no es asunto tuyo._ —Soltó la frase con una amargura y decepción. ¿Por eso insistían tanto sus amigas? Ella sufría ante el miedo constante de perder al bebé, mientras él… _él se revolcaba con otras_.

¡Que se fuera al maldito infierno si se atrevía a cruzarse nuevamente en su camino! En primer lugar, ni siquiera debió decirle. Carla, su madrina se había equivocado, aquella confesión no calmó su alma, al contrario, minó el poco orgullo y respeto que tenía.

La adrenalina del momento había desaparecido mientras bajaba por el elevador. Sentía el cuerpo tiritar debido a la ropa mojada y ahora, sabía que eran sus lágrimas las que mojaban su rostro.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —Cuestionó un hombre, que hasta ese momento notó. Se limpió con fuerza cualquier rastro de ingenuidad presente en su cara. Asintió. Segundos después las luces parpadearon y el elevador se detuvo—. ¿Otra vez? —Se quejó el individuo.

—¿Es normal que suceda esto?

—Más de lo que debería. Los malditos administradores no han hecho nada, ni siquiera con las constantes amenazas de demanda que dan los inquilinos en cada junta mensual —pareció cansado—. ¿Mal de amores? —preguntó el hombre, resignado a que tendría que esperar varios minutos antes de que esa chatarra se pusiera en movimiento otra vez.

—Ni siquiera sé si pueda llamarse amor —murmuró, enfadada ante el recuerdo de Levi y la mujer semidesnuda. _Él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera._

Entonces, _¿por qué sentía ese dolor en el corazón?_

—Pues, independientemente de lo que sea. Siéntase libre de llorar. La sociedad nos enseña a contener nuestras emociones, pero no tiene por qué ser así y menos para alguien que siente tanto. —Mikasa logró darle una sonrisa genuina—. Eso y que el pequeño siente lo mismo, así que no lo estreses. Verá que después de está agotadora e inesperada lluvia, brillara un arcoíris y el sol volverá a lo alto.

Un pitido se escuchó en el pequeño espacio, seguido de un brusco movimiento que les avisó que la falla había terminado.

Alcanzó a escuchar su nombre, emitido con el mismo dolor y desesperación de alguien que lo ha perdido todo. La puerta se abrió frente a ella, pero ya no había nadie en la recepción. Contempló un camino mojado hasta las escaleras.

—Fue un placer, Mikasa. —El desconocido se despidió de ella, con la misma familiaridad de un viejo amigo. El estupor no duró mucho cuando se atrevió a dar un paso fuera del elevador.

Cumplió su promesa con Carla. Era momento de que la Jeager la cumpliera también. Tenía que vivir para cargar a su pequeña nieta, para verla dar sus primeros pasos y escucharla decir su primera palabra.

Carla debía sobrevivir, porque Mikasa necesitaba de su guía, de sus consejos y tirones de orejas; porque estaba sola y asustada.

Porque la única persona con la cual sería capaz de compartir tal responsabilidad, le había dado la espalda y una bofetada a su confianza.

El primer paso la hizo temblar. Se giró un segundo, contemplando el edificio y las posibilidades frente a ella. Había escuchado la voz de Levi llamarla y aun así se negaba a aceptarlo.

 _No._

Levi ocupaba más espacio del que debería -y que jamás admitiría- en su mente; constantemente se encontraba fantaseando en cómo serían sus expresiones en la cama, al divertirse y sobre todo, al darle tan abrumadora noticia.

Pero no, _él la había rechazado, renunciando a su derecho._

 _Mentiras. Ella lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a negar algo que desconoce?_

Estaba siendo una mala mentirosa, creyéndose sus propias mentiras y engaños; lastimando a más de uno en el proceso.

.

* * *

.

Soy mujer de palabra, así que aquí tiene el capítulo correspondiente. Planeaba subirlo desde el martes, pero parece que olvide que trabajar me quita demasiado tiempo, así que lamento la demora.

Empecé a escribir esta versión antes que Devil, de hecho, ya tenía una parte muy avanzada. Espero que les haya gustado.

Vuelvo a repetir; la historia de Levi tienen a ser muy emocional/sentimental mientras que Mikasa... bueno xD

Les tengo una pequeña propuesta; el siguiente capítulo es inspirado en una canción de Harry Styles -para variar xD- así que a quien adivine la canción, le haré una dedicatoria especial y ¿que les parecé... un OS de temática y shipp a elección?

Y hay muchas más cosas que no diré para no hacer esto más largo.

¡Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Prometo que algún día no muy lejano, responderé como se merecen tan preciosos comentarios. Así que no olviden dejar otro. :3

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
